


Nightmare in a Small Town

by AmeliaSPN1973



Series: Nightmare In a Small Town [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, Demons, Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hunting, Legacies, Living Together, Not Beta Read, Pregnancy, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 138,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: Dean and Sam come across a wounded women coming out of the woods that leads Dean to find his one true love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a recurring dream I seem to have.
> 
> I’m not the world’s best writer, so I apologize in advance.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> This epilogue can be considered an alternate ending.

Day One

It was a dark November night as Dean and Sam drove the back roads of Illinois back towards Lebanon, KS where the Men of Letters Headquarters stood. Due to run-ins with the law, they had to keep their traveling to the roads less traveled. 

“I can’t wait to get back to the Bunker and sleep in my own bed. You know Sam, it’s memory foam, it remembers me,” Dean said with a cocky smile. 

Sam shook his head and smiled at his brother. Dean was like a child in certain aspects. 

“Yeah Dean. I’m sure it remembers you. Thank God it doesn't talk” Sam said with a laugh. 

Dean’s mood began to dampen at the fact that he didn't think they would get back to the Bunker that night.  “Where the Hell are we Sammy?” he asked.

Sam looked down at his phone “GPS says Highway 15. We’re nearing a small town called Freeburg, IL. We’re still five hours or more away from the bunker.”

Dean looked at the blackness ahead with no visible lights. He finally passed a sign “Welcome to the Village of Freeburg, Population: 3700”.

“3700 people. That many people. I’m going to get lost in such a big town,” Dean said sarcastically. He was tired and really wanted to get back to the bunker. He had his bed, beer, a brand new Casa Erotica DVD, and a new Busty Asian Beauties he just bought at a gas station/adult store a few hours before. 

“What do think about what that ‘psychic’ said to me Sammy?” Dean said with air quotes around ‘psychic’.

“Obviously she doesn’t know you,” Sam said looking at his brother.

“I know, right,” Dean said emphatically. “Sure. I’m going to find a woman soon and end up married. She doesn’t know me at all. I might hook up with a woman on her wedding day, but it won’t be me marrying her.” Dean was laying the sarcasm on thick. Sam laughed. “True.”

All of a sudden up ahead to his left he saw a figure moving out of the trees and into the road. Before he knew it, he was coming up on it too fast and slammed on the brakes. “Shit!”

The brakes squealed as Dean held onto the steering wheel and turned to his right to avoid hitting it. Sam startled, looking up from his phone “What the Hell Dean?” Is the

Two feet away from the front end ofn know c  mm$ph v Baby stood a voluptuous, naked woman with short hair, covered in blood. She looked completely catatonic, almost zombie-like as shje looked over at them and then collapsed. 

Dean put the car into park and opened the door. 

“Wait” Sam said. “This could be a trap”, but Dean was already getting out, Colt in hand; finger on the trigger. 

“Yeah sure Sam. Some naked chick with a nice rack, covers herself in blood and hangs out in the middle of the woods waiting for prey.” Dean said sarcastically. 

“Vampire” Sam said. “They will pretend they are dead.” 

As Dean approached her, he noticed deep penetrating claw marks and wounds along her back. Her left leg looked broken, as it contorted off to the side of her in a position no leg should be in. Her heel was also torn and bloodied. “She’s not preying on anyone Sam. She needs help,” Dean said loudly. 

Sam finally got out of the car, approaching the scene from the other side. He took note of all her injuries. “She looks bad Dean.”

Dean leaned down to check her pulse. It was faint, but she still had one. “She has a pulse,” he said relieved.  She looked so fragile. She then started shaking. “Get a blanket from the trunk,” Dean ordered Sam. 

“She’s going into shock,” Sam said as he headed to the the back of the car. 

Dean began to talk to her. “We’re not here to hurt you. I’m Dean. Can you tell me your name Miss?”

Nothing. She just continued shaking. 

Sam handed Dean the blanket. 

“We’re gonna get you to a hospital, OK” Dean said, as he began to drape the blanket over the woman’s body.

He was still crouched down making sure she was covered by the blanket and still breathing when the woman reached out, grabbing his ankle. 

“Help” she whispered. 

Dean looked at her. “That’s what we are trying to do”, but she had already loosened her grip and passed out. Her breathing was shallow and labored.

“We need to hurry Sam,” Dean said. 

Dean gently picked her up.  She whimpered in pain. “Sorry” Dean said switching arm positions until her cries softened. He carried her to the car, laying her as gently as he could on the back seat on her stomach. Her hair was soaked in blood. He took off his leather jacket and plaid flannel shirt, folding the jacket up like a pillow and covering with his flannel plaid shirt, and gently eased her head on the pillow. 

“We’re gonna get you to the hospital” Dean said gently.

They both got back in the car. Sam saved the coordinates in his phone and began searching the directions to the hospital on his phone. 

Dean reached towards the back seat to the woman’s mouth to make sure she was still breathing. 

“Just stay with us,” Dean urged. 

The woman grabbed Dean’s hand with about as much strength as baby. Dean didn’t let go. 

It was another half an hour to the hospital. As they pulled into the drive at the ER,nurses and orderlies ran out with a gurney to meet them. Dean and Sam flashed their FBI badges, and let them get the woman out of the car. Once she was loaded on the gurney and rushed into the ER, local cops showed up.

Dean and Sam faked their way through the interview stating they were investigating numerous disappearances in the area and stumbled onto finding this woman. 

Once interviewed, Dean and Sam headed to a local motel and checked in for the night. 

“Your memory foam bed will just have to wait Dean,” Sam said sarcastically as they entered a room with mattresses that probably dated the 1960s. 

Dean frowned as he laid on the lumpy mattress. “I miss my bed.”


	2. Chapter Two

Day Four

Three days later, Dean and Sam donned their monkey suits, as Dean called them, and headed back to the hospital. 

Flashing their badges to multiple hospital staff and after many preliminary questions, Dean and Sam learned the victim’s name was Amelia Nelson. She was a 43 year old woman from Freeburg, where she was found. After having gone in surgery to treat the abrasions, sutures, a blood transfusion, fluids to help with cdehydration, and a boot cast for her broken leg, she was not only conscious, but awake and coherent. The doctor stated she would be going home in two more days. 

Thanking the doctor and flirting with the nursing staff, they were allowing Dean and Sam time with the victim. 

The nurse knocked on the door of the hospital room. 

“Come in” he heard a faint voice responding. 

After walking in and rounding the edge of the curtain, they saw what appeared to be the woman that they found the night before. She was a fuller figured woman with a short, auburn, pixie

hairstyle. She was sitting up in bed watching TV.. She was in a long gown, her left leg in a cast. Dean had to admit for 43, she was attractive. Her positive attitude seemed to radiate out to him, but she was not his normal type of woman.  

The nurse looked at Amelia. “These gentlemen are here to see you.” The nurse turned touching Dean’s arm, in a flirtatious manner, and walked out of the room.

Sam and Dean approached Amelia’s bed and raised their badges.

“Agents Shaw and Blades, FBI” Sam said confidently.

Dean smiled. 

Amelia turned and smiled. Both men were extremely attractive, but especially the shorter one with lighter and shorter hair. Amelia’s breath hitched as her attractiveness to the one was increasing. 

“So where is Nugent and the rest of Damn Yankees?” Amelia began laughing, but then winced from laughing. 

Most people were too aloof to notice Sam and Dean’s aliases, which mostly consisted of musicians from the hair bands of the 70s and 80s and some pop culture references. 

Dean smiled. He liked her spunk and decided to play along. “They’re in Colorado, high enough.”

Amelia let out another painful laugh that ended with a cute snort. 

“Touché” she said smiling. She definitely was enjoying her pain medications a little more than she should. “Are you renegades or do you still rock in America”, she quipped referencing Tommy Shaw from Styx and Jack Blades of Night Ranger.

“Definitely renegades,” Dean said as he cocked a smirk.“You definitely know your bands,” Dean smiled, pursing his lips as he nodded.  _ Not all good bands, but she knows music. _

Amelia smiled. “Music junkie. I’ll listen to almost anything but gangster rap, screaming metal, and ‘there’s a tear in my beer’ country twang. 

Dean smiled, impressed. “I hear you there.” He hated rap, screaming Vince Vincenti shit, or depressing country. Although, he would take country over the other two. 

Amelia smiled at the shorter and absolutely gorgeous FBI agent _. Oh my goodness, he is so smoking hot. That other one is tall, but what this one doesn't have in height he makes up in looks. I doubt he’s FBI. He’s a fucking model_. 

Amelia finally recognized Dean’s voice, which sent a shiver down her spine. Amelia’s body immediately turned to him. “You were the one who saved me the other night,” she said as her voice  got louder and her heartbeat quickened. 

Dean moved closer to the hospital bed. “Yes we were. We were heading back to our headquarters when you came out of nowhere,” Dean said curiously. 

Sam moved up as well and said, “Can you tell us what happened?”

Amelia’s heart rate remained elevated. She was still a little foggy from all the painkillers, but she could remember everything as her mind went back to beginning of her nightmare.  

“I was heading home from Nashville TN, where I was seeing some friends of mine perform. (They’re in a band). I had to get home because I had to work the next day, which of course, did not happen.”

“I’m sorry,”  she said. “I digress. Anyway, I was getting close to town, listening to their new CD for the umpteenth time when all of a sudden a deer crossed the road in front of me. I swerved and ran off the side of the road. Of course I'm in an area with no phone signal, so I sat there for a few minutes to get my bearings. The deer was fine, but then out the corner of my eye I saw something flash and take down that deer like a mountain lion or something. It was like looking at a train wreck. There was blood… all over the ground. I locked all my doors and tried to keep myself from screaming. I could hear the deer crying; it was horrible.” Amelia’s heart was racing, fear in her eyes as she relived those memories. “After it destroyed the deer it looked up and over towards me. I froze, doing my best to make it think I wasn’t there. It sniffed the air, like a animal, but it was human like as it was on two legs. It walked right up to me and stared right at me. Then I blinked and that was it. My door was ripped right off the hinges. I screamed and then I must have blacked out.”

Dean and Sam stood quietly as they listened. Sam looked over at Dean as they knew it was their type of story. Dean felt her panic and he had an instinct to protect her. Amelia continued as her hands began shaking. 

“I woke up to in a small box that seemed smaller than a coffin. I began to panic as tried to hit and push and kick   my way out of whatever it was I was confined in. It was also pitch black. I could hear breathing outside of the box. I could also hear what sounded like a tearing of I don’t know, skin, blood, and bone. 

I bloodied my hand just trying to get out. I continued to kick and punch my way out until I made a hole. I tried to peek out, but it was completely black. I then heard two, whatever they were, talking, but in no language I’ve ever heard before.” Her breath was shallow as she relived all this in her head. Dean leaned in, towards her as he listened to her. He wanted to pull him into her and console her somehow. He didn’t understand these feelings he was having. 

Amelia continued. “I closed my mouth, breathed as little as I could as the voices got closer. Whatever they were saying seemed intense. I then felt the box, I was in, being kicked. They were fucking around with me, I just know it.” Amelia stared up at Dean, as Dean turned to Sam with a knowing look. 

She continued, “after awhile, they left the room. I busted myself out, busting up my hand along the way.” Her hand and knuckles were all bruised. “It was pitch black. I crawled through I can only hope was muck and mud, but I clearly doubt it, and found a stairs. It felt like forever for me to crawl up those stairs when I finally found a door. I opened it to more blackness, at least there seemed to be a little more light, or my eyes finally got accustomed to the dark. I just began to run. I must have ran a block when I heard their screams.” Amelia shivered, shaken by the memory. 

“I panicked. I saw how fast it took down that deer, so I continued to run. I continued running until I hit something with my foot as whatever it was impaled my heel. I closed my mouth and screamed internally,

As I fell. I reached down pulling whatever it was out of my foot. For all I know it could have been a stick or a bone. God only knows, but now I was limping. I got up and continued to move. I thought I was finally getting away when one of them attacked me from behind. I felt their claws run down my back, digging deep into my skin. I screamed. It hurt like a mother fucker.” Amelia swore. 

Dean stared intensely. 

“I fell to the ground and got in a fetal position. It just began beating on me, took my leg and snapped it like a toothpick, so I pretended to be dead. All I wanted to do was die,” she said swallowing hard. 

Dean and Sam swallowed. Both he and Sam knew where she was coming from. They had both wanted to die at some point throughout their lives. 

“Finally the beating stopped and they were gone. Either they thought I was dead or they were fucking with me. I don't know, but I crawled myself through the grass until I found what was either a pond or lake. It smelled rank, but I sidestroke through it and when I reached ground, I limped my way through more woods. Finally, I found the highway, where I thought for sure I was going to be creamed by a car, but a car stopped just in time. I’m guessing that was you and then everything went black.”

Dean was impressed with Amelia’s memory and strength. 

He was attracted to strong women. Not women who could kick his ass, but women who could hold their own, especially in bed. He smiled internally.

Sam spoke up. “Did you see any of them?”

Amelia looked up, a tear running down her face as she recalled everything. “just what I saw when they attacked me. They were human like, but incredibly fast, like vampires, but fugly.”

“Douchebags,” Dean retorted. 

“I get it. Not your cup of tea,” Amelia said. “All I could see was the face that attacked me; it was human like but with an elongated nose and claws. Animal like.” 

The machine Amelia was hooked up to began to beep. Another nurse then walked in the room to check on Amelia and saw her blood pressure was getting too high. “Her blood pressure is getting too high. Visiting hours are over agents. You’ll have to come back tomorrow.”

Dean looked back at Amelia. “We’ll get going. If you can think of anything…”

“Oh trust me Detective. I could think of few things,” Amelia said, naughty thoughts entering her head.  _ I bet I can think of a few things at this moment. _ Then realizing what she just said out loud, she turned back towards Dean. “I meant to say I will let you know if I can think of anything.” Her face flushed at her embarrassment. “Pain meds,” she said as she held her hands out to her side.

Dean smiled.  _ I bet she would be up for about anything right now.  _ He thought.

Sam pulled a business card out of his pocket, handing it to Amelia. “Call us if you can think of anything else” he said empathetically. 

Amelia smiled. The taller guy was attractive, but too young, so she smiled back up at Dean. He was absolutely gorgeous. She stared at the card. It read, “Dean Blades and Sam Shaw, FBI.” Somehow, she could not believe they were FBI, but regardless, she knew they were there to help. As they left the room, the original nurse, who was flirting with Dean, walked over to them. “I get off at 11 Agent Blades,” she said smiling.

Dean smiled. She was cute, but for some reason, after talking to Amelia, he didn’t want to go out with her. “Hey Gina. Thanks for letting us see her, but we have to go back to headquarters tonight. Maybe a raincheck?” He didn’t mean it.

“Sure. I work again Thursday,” Gina said. 

“Thursday is a date,” Dean said with a wink. He knew Amelia would be out of the hospital by then. “See you later,” Dean said as Dean and Sam left. 

\----------------------------------

As they got into the Impala, Sam looked over at Dean. “Amelia saw right through us, Dean. Do you think she’ll rat us out.”

Dean smiled. “I don't think so,” he said hopefully. “She’s a tough cookie, but she’s not going to say anything. I think she knows we’re here to help,” he said. His attraction to her was growing stronger.

Sam looked over at Dean and sensed something about his brother. He knew Dean was attracted to that her. “She’s smart and tough. You two seemed pretty chummy.”

“We were building a rapport….”

“You were definitely flirting, Dean.”

“So. You can attract more bees with honey than shit,” Dean smiled.

Sam laughed. “She certainly wanted to talk to Agent Blades a whole lot more than Shaw.”

“Shut up,” Dean said. He was attracted to her. He was flirting, but Sam didn't need to know any more. 

“What about Gina?”

Dean just looked over at Sam angrily. She was definitely someone he was flirting with to get what he wanted. 

“I guess we do research,” Sam said.

“Great” Dean said rolling his eyes. He put the car in drive they took off back to the motel. 


	3. Chapter Three

Day Five

Two days later Dean and Sam went back to the hospital. Amelia was just getting out. 

“Agents Shaw and Blades” she said smiling. 

“Ms. Nelson” Dean said formally.

“Amelia” she smiled at Dean shyly. 

“Amelia,” he said with a sexy smirk. 

Amelia’s brain could hardly think seeing Dean standing there. He was incredibly gorgeous. 

The nurse was helping her in the wheelchair. She had a boot cast on her foot and many bandages sticking out the tops and sleeves of her shirt. 

“Do you have family here to pick you up,” the nurse asked Amelia. 

“No. They aren’t available. They live a couple hours away,” Amelia said disheartened. 

“No boyfriend or anyone...” Dean asked curiously. 

Amelia was at a point in her life that she was tired of being judged for not having a love life. “No. I’m single. I don’t have a boyfriend. There is NO ONE. Satisfied,” Amelia said angrily. The last thing she needed was a super hot guy making her feel like shit. 

Dean was immediately taken. That was definitely a sore spot for her. “I didn't mean anything by it. I’m sorry,” he said apologetically. Dean realized he hit on a chord that made her vulnerable. 

Amelia realized she just blew up at this gorgeous stranger. “I’m sorry. It’s been a real

shitty few days,” she confessed.

“No problem,” Dean said putting his hand up. “I understand completely.” 

“Need an Uber or Lyft,” the nurse finally asked.

Dean chimed in. “You know what. That won’t be necessary.” Dean smiled at Amelia. He liked her spunk. “We can just take her home,” he said with a smile. 

Sam looked over.  “What?”

Amelia smiled back up at Dean. “OK,” she nervously replied. 

Dean turned to Sam. “Why don’t you get the car Agent Shaw,” he said cocking an eyebrow.  

“Sure Agent Blades,” Sam said as he shook his head, smiling, and began to walk down the hall. 

The nurse began to push the wheelchair, but Dean insisted he take over, as he began to push Amelia in the wheelchair down the hall. The nurse said, “down the hall are the elevators. Take them to the first floor, then to your right down that hall to the entrance. Someone will be there to help you”

“OK,” Dean said halfway down the hall. 

As he pushed Amelia down the hall, they engaged in conversation.

“How do you like the small town?” Dean asked. 

“Meh” Amelia said with a frown. “Too many people know all your business. I bet by the time I get home, everyone will know what happened. However, at least if I died, someone may find me before the smell takes over the block,” she said sarcastically. 

Dean laughed and then made a face. He would hate everyone knowing his business. Living in the bunker insured that people didn’t. As far as dying, he knew it would be on the job and if it wasn’t Sam that found him, it may not be anyone. 

“What about you?” Amelia asked inquisitively. “Do you live in a big or small city.” 

Dean relaxed. “Kinda out in the middle of nowhere. Most people don’t bother me. But then again. I’m not home all too often.” He missed his bed. 

“I’d love to somewhere alone, but with all my creature comforts. However, it must get lonely, going from town to town, city to city. Different people. Never getting to be home,” Amelia asked concerned.

“I meet new people everyday” Dean said and smiled to himself. 

Amelia sensed his tone and frowned to herself. Somehow she doubted he was alone too often, and somehow she realized that those different people were women. She was totally out of his league. Her heart sank. 

Dean noticed Amelia’s demeanor change as he pushed her out the front entrance. “I like getting to know lots of different people,” he said smiling down at Amelia as he winked at her.

Amelia felt as if her heart could almost leap through her chest, as a longing began to build. Maybe there was hope for her after all.

Just then Amelia noticed Sam pulling up in their car. 

“Nice car,” Amelia stared enviously at their ‘67 Impala. It was a cherry ride.  _ Of course two hot guys would drive a muscle car _ .  _ Definitely out my league _ , she thought. She felt defeated.

An orderly was waiting to assist, but Dean looked over at him. “I got it. Thanks,” he said as he reached down to put the wheelchair in park and help Amelia get up. Dean looked at Amelia intently, with his piercing Green Hazel eyes.

Amelia smiled. She began to walk towards the car, the cast boot on her leg making it hard to walk as she began to trip, falling into Dean’s arms. “Sorry” she mumbled.  _ What an idiot I am  _ she yelled at herself in her head. 

Dean smiled. “Don’t worry. It’s happened to the best of us” he said remembering the time the Leviathan broke his leg he fell out of the hospital bed as he tried to escape the Leviathan filled hospital. He smiled helping Amelia upright. His hand ran down her side gently, seductively. Amelia turned and smiled as she stared at Dean. He was too gorgeous for words. She could feel a pull towards him, like a magnet.  _ Maybe opposites do attract. _

Dean assisted Amelia gently in the back seat and shut the door as he walked over to the driver’s side. 

The orderly handed Amelia’s cane to Dean. Dean put it in the back seat with Amelia. 

“Where to?” Dean inquired as he got in the driver’s seat.

“Freeburg,” Amelia said. 

They drove the half hour back to Freeburg. Her heart was pounding as Sam asked her questions about the area.

“So have you lived here a long time,” Sam asked

“All my life,” Amelia said. 

“Wow,” Sam said. “So has anything like what happened here before?”

“Not that I know of” Amelia said unsure, not really thinking clearly due to pain medications and her encounter with Dean. 

“Next drive turn left” she said to Dean as he pulled up into her drive. 

Dean smiled as he turned off the car, got out, and walked over to help Amelia out and up to the door. She could walk with the boot cast and a cane, but she was off balanced because of the pain medicines. Dean gently placed his hand on her back to balance her, which sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at him and smiled, her stomach was in knots as she longed for him to kiss her. 

She unlocked the door, entering her house. 

It was a nice large ranch with a huge living room. It was decorated with music memorabilia all over the walls. 

“You really are a music junkie,” Dean stated as he looked at all the walls of meet and greet photos, a signed guitar case in the corner, and a piano in the middle. “I like music myself.”

“Oh yeah,” Amelia asked. “What kind?”

“Classic rock. Led Zeppelin is my favorite.” Dean smiled. His smile was gorgeous. 

“So my music isn't really your thing, I suppose.”

“Uh… No,” Dean said shaking his head.

Amelia smiled at Dean. “I like classic rock like the next person, and I know my music may not be classic rock, but someday I’ll find someone that while they may not like the music I listen to, but if he can compromise and listen to it sometimes, he will get laid a lot faster than no compromise.”

Dean looked at her and smiled. She had a point. “Touché.” She had directed that comment at him and it turned Dean on. He could imagine what they could do listening to music. 

Dean kept noticing the same people in the photos and one guy in particular. He wondered if the guy was a love interest..

“You seem pretty chummy with this guy,” Dean said pointing. 

“That’s Cory. He’s a musician friend,” she said. Her thoughts deceived her. Cory was someone she cared about deeply, but he never cared about her that way. She realized that. Rejection was a part of her life. She smiled over at Dean. She knew he was out of her league as well. She always seemed to be attracted to the unattainable/unavailable ones. 

Dean smiled when he heard there was nothing serious between the musician and Amelia; however, he quickly saw her bravado cave. There was more to that story than friendship. He glanced at her silhouette, her curves, her endowed breasts. He wanted to see more of her. He began to smile to himself.  

Amelia swallowed hard when Dean smiled. His smile was incredibly sexy and she didn’t want to believe that anyone of that level of attractiveness would find her attractive. She didn’t want false hope, but he was beautiful. She could picture him pulling off his tie seductively. She could see herself  unbuttoning his crisp white shirt undoing those dress pants. She pictured him pulling off her tank, kissing her neck; their hands exploring each other. Her brain became muddled as her thoughts went to the gutter. 

Sam looked amazed at all the bands Amelia had seen and met. He enjoyed some of same music as her.

While Dean was not as impressed in the bands Amelia has met, he did notice Amelia looked happy and beautiful in all the photos. 

Amelia was starting to feel woozy and pained, as she began walking to her couch to sit. She swayed a second and Dean was right there with his hand on her back.

He felt protective over her, like he should stick around and make sure she was OK. He also thought that if she were to trip them into her bed, he’d make it worth her while.  

Dean walked Amelia over to her couch as he helped her sit. She began make herself comfortable. “You guys want to sit down, have a drink?” She asked with a smile.

Dean smiled. “Sure,” he said looking over at Sam. Sam had a disapproving look, so he he looked back over at Amelia, still willing to stay. 

Sam cleared his threat. “We really need to start researching this. If you can think of anything, let us know.”

Dean looked at Amelia with a disappointing smile. “We’ll take a rain check on the drink,” Dean said as he winked at Amelia. Amelia had a shudder of desire go through her.  _ Maybe there is some hope _ .

As Sam was making his way to the door, Amelia was trying to get her leg up on a pillow, but she couldn’t get her leg lifted high enough.

“Dammit!”

Dean noticed her struggle. “May I help?” he asked politely.

Amelia nodded. She felt speechless around Dean. He was incredibly beautiful.  Dean walked over. He knelt beside her, his face only inches away from her’s. His hand softly slipped under her knee. Amelia’s breath hitched. Dean smiled as he touched the inside of her knee bent in forward, as he kept his eyes on Amelia. Gently lifting her leg, he ran his hand smoothly along the back of her knee. 

Amelia could feel a tingle below her waist as she imagined his hands tracing other parts of her. 

Dean slipped the pillow underneath Amelia’s leg, along the back of her thigh, his hand sliding down to her bottom, gently cupping a cheek and then slid his hands back up until he gently placed her leg down on the pillow. 

“Thanks” Amelia said swallowing hard. Her body exploded in desire wanting him at that very second. 

“You’re welcome... Anytime” Dean said with another wink. 

“Well see ourselves out” Sam said with a smile already at the door.

“Call us if you need…. anything. Just call the number Sam gave you.” Dean smiled as he slipped out the door. 

“OK” Amelia squeaked out as Dean smiled, closing the door behind him. 

Amelia sighed laying her head back.  _ Anything. _

\---------------------------------

Day Five - Evening

Dean was sitting on his bed drinking a beer looking at his laptop at county records. Sam sat at the table bed looking researching from his. They had been researching county and town records online most of the day. 

Dean looked over at Sam bored. “Found anything yet?” 

Sam looked over at Dean, “You?”

“Bupkiss” Dean said pissed.

Sam turned his laptop screen towards Dean with a satisfied smile. “Just that this town sits on old strip and coal mines. Perfect place for a plethora of monsters.” 

“Great” Dean frowned. “So. What are we talking about: My Bloody Valentine; Wendigo; The Hills Have Eyes or Wrong Turn?” Dean said referencing horror movies about humans turned to cannibalistic Monsters. 

Sam looked back at his screen. “Could be any of those” he said, “Harry Warden could be hanging around or something completely different.”

Dean laughed at the My Bloody Valentine reference as he swallowed his last swig of beer from the bottle. He looked over at Sam ready to do anything. “So, let’s check it out?” 

Sam laughed at his brother’s enthusiasm to hunt, but turned the conversation. “So Amelia is attractive.”

Dean turned to Sam. “I guess so.” Dean’s face said everything and it said he found her attractive. He looked over at Sam _. “ _ She Looks young for 43.”

Dean responded, “That’s not old.” Dean shook his head No. “But she’s a little over your age preference in women, right?”

Sam quipped, “isn’t she 25 years older than your particular age preference in women?”

Dean looked at Sam incredulously. Yes. He typically liked younger women. However, there was something about Amelia that comforted him. “Touché. She doesn’t seem that old.” Plus it wasn’t the first older woman he has been attracted to, and she was definitely not like the old lady Gertie, that was prowling for Sam back when Bella was around and they were working together to find a “hand of glory”. While Amelia was older than Dean by six years, she seemed closer to his maturity level, which made her more attractive. 

“Six years really isn’t a big deal. I’ve had older women,” Dean argued. 

Sam looked impressed. Dean did the math. He also knew his brother. “Name the last woman older than you that you slept with,” Sam asked Dean, setting a challenge.

Dean thought of a few, but it had been a long time. His first encounter was with an older woman was a babysitter when he was younger and his Dad was on a hunt. Even Lisa was younger. Finally Dean grunted angrily, “age is just a number.”

Sam laughed. “You like her.” Sam wanted his brother to be honest. 

Dean’s bravado began to cave. “She seems like she’d be fun,” he said finally admitting some feelings. 

“I bet she would,” Sam said, goading his brother. “But she doesn’t seem your type. She’s not petite and skinny.”

“Maybe I’d like to have a little something more to grab on to.” Dean couldn’t believe he just said that, but he did. There was something about Amelia that he wanted to learn more about. He could imagine himself with her, doing sexually explicit things. He smiled.

“Wow. What’s wrong with you,” Sam asked. He was shocked. This was not someone his brother normally picked up. 

“Nothing.” Dean finally got up frustrated. He never liked sharing his feelings much and Sam was trying to get him to show his feelings for Amelia. He didn’t even know her and wasn’t even sure she really liked him like that, although he could feel their chemistry and their nervousness back at the hospital and her place. “I’m gonna get some ice. I’ll be back.” 

Sam immediately pulled out his cell phone as Dean walked out the door. 

Dean went to the ice machine with Amelia on his mind. He normally would go to a bar, but he was thinking about maybe going to see her. He knew where she lived, as he thought about what could happen if he did. He remembered her smile and the shock he felt as he lifted her leg onto to the pillow. He smiled as dirty thoughts entered his mind. He thought about kissing up her leg, spreading her thighs and admiring what he was getting himself into, and grabbing her buttocks as he thrusted into her. He really wanted to see her, be with her.

“You done,” an angry voice behind him said. 

He turned to face an overweight old guy standing with an empty bucket of ice. 

Dean pushed his way past him. 

“Asshole,” the old guy said.  

Dean wanted to turn around and confront him, but decided he was going to go to Amelia’s the evening. 

Dean got back to the room as Sam was ending a call. “Whenever is fine. Good Night.”

“Who was that,” Dean asked. 

Sam seemed flustered a moment. “Jody.”

“What did she need,” Dean asked nonchalantly as he dumped the ice in their cooler.

“Nothing much.”

“OK,” Dean said and dropped it. He went back to his laptop as they continued working. 

It was about 7 p.m. and Dean was mentally done with his share of researching that night. “Let’s go check out the place?” 

“How about tomorrow,” Sam said as he looked at his watch and then immediately started shutting down his laptop. 

Dean stared at Sam a moment. He was acting strange. 

“Why don’t we go get something to eat?” Dean asked. 

“I’m good,” Sam said as he placed his laptop onto the top of the nightstand next to him.

“Fine. I think I’m going to head out,” Dean said. He was bored, hungry, horny and sober; all things that he did not like to be, especially all at once. He was thinking Amelia could easily fix two of those emotions at once. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Dean looked over at Sam, because Sam was closer to the door, but Sam just shrugged his shoulders innocently and remained sitting. Dean glared at Sam a few moments, waiting for Sam to get up, but finally got up, grabbing his gun, keeping his finger on the safety as he headed to the door. 

Sam looked at Dean who was being overly cautious. “Dean, I don’t think you’ll need that” he whispered, referring to the gun. 

“I’m answering the door, so I get to choose the method,” Dean grunted quietly.

Dean continued to the door and cautiously opened it. In front of him, in the flesh, Amelia stood there nervously. She was dressed casually, wearing a long jean skirt, a low tank top that accentuated her cleavage, and a unbuttoned plaid long sleeved top. Dean could see bandages sticking out the top of her tank and scratches around her cleavage. She had no makeup on, yet she looked beautiful, even for being older and slightly on the fuller figure side.  _ A little extra cushion for the pushin’ _ . While not normally his type, Dean could totally picture himself with Amelia. He smiled as he quickly slipped the gun into a dresser drawer behind him.

Sam smiled. “Come on in Amelia. Sit down,” he said motioning her in. Amelia limped with her cane into the room shyly. She walked over to the table with two chairs in other the corner of the room, set the a bag of Rally Burgers and fries, a bottle of Jack and a 6 pack of Coke on the table and sat down in one of the chairs at that table. 

“Thanks for grabbing some food for us,” Sam smiled. “That was really nice.”

Dean smiled.  _ Burgers and alcohol is the key to my heart. _ “Thanks.”

“No problem,” she said smiling shyly. “It’s the least I can do,” she looked over at Dean, her face flush. 

“I hope you don’t mind Dean”, Sam said. “I was talking to Amelia when you were getting ice and I invited her over. I asked Amelia to pick up some sandwiches and drinks along the way over.” 

Dean looked at Sam, and shook his head. He was now seeing Sam’s game plan. Sam saw that Dean liked Amelia. While she was normally not his type, Dean did find her attractive. She was definitely more Sam’s type, but 10 years his senior. Dean looked back over at  Amelia and noticed her cleavage. Her breasts were perky and he found he stared at them a little too long. He then looked up to see her cheeks were red, her lips were pouty. He wanted to see how pouty those lips could get. He smiled, looking back over at Sam, seeing that smug satisfied smile on his brother’s face. 

That's when Amelia said flustered. “Sam called me asking me to come over. He said that you wanted to hear more about the town’s history and well, I can’t say I wanted to stay home by myself after… everything that’s happened,” She nervously replied _.    _

Dean looked over at Sam and cocked and eyebrow _. “ _ He did. Did he?”

Amelia nodded shyly. 

Sam was smiling, stuffing his laptop in a bag and then getting up to leave. 

“Thanks for coming over, Amelia. I’m going to go do some research but you and Dean could talk awhile, talk about the town history.”

Dean rolled his eyes. 

Amelia just looked nervously at Dean. She then turned to Sam. “You’re not going to eat,” Amelia said to Sam nervously. She knew if Sam left, she and Dean would be left to their own devices and well, while she could devise a lot of things she would like to do with Dean, or made her nervous. She stared at Sam, her eyes pleading him not to go. 

Sam smiled. “I’ll just eat something later.”

Dean turned to Sam and glared _.  _ He knew what Sam was doing and while he could think of many things he would like to do with Amelia, they were on a case. 

Sam smiled as he headed to the door. “I’ll leave you two to it” he said closing the door behind him. 

Amelia smiled shyly and swallowed hard. She bit her bottom lip. She was definitely nervous around Dean. He was absolutely gorgeous and extremely out of her league. She realized the only reason these guys were even taking notice of her was because she was the victim. 

She looked up. Dean was staring right at her. 

He noticed her biting her bottom lip, wanting to bite that lip himself. 

She tried not to be self conscious only to realize that she was staring back at him. Amelia swallowed hard.  _ This is going to be a long night  _ she thought.

Deciding to divert their desires, she pointed to the bag of food. “You hungry?”

“I could eat. You?” Dean said as he grabbed the bag of food.

“Sure,” she said as Dean grabbed himself a burger and fries and then offered to her. 

“So, how’d you get started doing all this?” She asked curiously about hunting, as she opened her cheeseburger wrapper. 

Dean was pouring some Jack in his cup and realized Amelia didn’t believe he and Sam were FBI; he decided to be honest.  “It’s sort of a family business. We started very young, with our dad. Our mom was murdered by something… supernatural, and we’ve been at this a long time now,” Dean said reflectively. “I was just four and Sammy, was six months.”

“Wow,” Amelia said curiously.

Dean began telling Amelia their story.  “We learned hunting early. My Dad wanted revenge against what killed our mom. I finally destroyed the Sonofabitch about 11 years ago.”

“But you still keep hunting things?” Amelia took a sip of the jack and coke Dean made for her. 

“Yep.” Dean took a swig of his drink.

“Why do you keep doing all this…. Saving people,” Amelia is asked, leaning towards Dean, interested in what he was saying, her arms pressed into her side, which accentuated her cleavage. 

Dean began to lean in towards her, watching her breasts and then looked into her eyes. “It’s all we know. Sam tried to get out and go to college and I brought him back into this. I tried to get out of it a few years ago and Sam brought me back. It’s what we do.” Dean said solemnly. 

Amelia reached out and gently placed her hand on Dean’s hand, showing empathy. When she did, their hands sparked. She withdrew her hand quickly, nervously, and looked up at him. 

Dean smiled. 

Amelia moved her hand back in, touching his fingers. While nervous of her feelings for Dean, she wanted to be closer to him. “So, you’re not really Dean Blades and Sam isn’t Sam Shaw, is he?”

“No. Our last name is Winchester.” As soon as Dean heard himself say it, he doubted himself for revealing his name, but then he realized Amelia probably would not tell anyone. She knew he was there to help.  

Amelia listened intently as Dean talked about what they’ve done and seen. “I’ve literally been to Heaven and Hell and back,” Dean said in all seriousness. 

Somehow, Amelia believed everything that Dean said. 

“That’s got to be difficult?” She said thoughtfully, “it seems you have all the weight of the world on your shoulders.” She reached in putting her hand on Dean’s. Their hands sparked again, but she did not care, and left her hand on his.

Dean smiled shyly and looked her straight in her hazel eyes, “sometimes it does feel that way.” He said, his green hazel eyes piercing. “But saving people…” he took a swig of beer, “is totally worth it,” he said looking up at her. Both their eyes filled with desire.    

Amelia watched Dean lick his lips of beer and stared at his bottom lip longingly. 

\-------------------------------

Three cheeseburgers and two thirds bottle of Jack Daniels between them, Amelia and Dean were talking about everything and anything.

Amelia was on her third Jack and Diet Coke, while Dean was on his fifth. 

Amelia was an attentive listener, asking questions, and while the stories sometimes seemed absurd, she believed all of them. Dean had an honest face. 

They finally got to the town’s history and Dean asked, “What do you know about the history of this town?”

Amelia thought a moment. “I’m a coal miner's daughter. I remember going out to the mine with my mom to see my dad at 10 pm at night once in awhile to bring him his lunch. The mine finally shut down due to bankruptcy 20 years ago. I guess I started hearing about disappearances around the mine last year, but never really saw a pattern of them until my experience. None of the other  people that were taken came back…. only me. Some of the bodies were recovered. It’s desolate out there, so most of the police concluded it was animal attacks. Wolves and coyotes are out there.” Amelia shivered in fear, remembering her ordeal. The alcohol was making her sleepy, but when she closed her eyes, all she saw were those things that tried to kill her. It was her own personal nightmare. She finally said, “I really don’t want talk about this anymore tonight.”

Dean saw Amelia shiver and stuck his hand out and placed it over Amelia’s forearm. He normally wouldn’t make that kind of gesture, but he felt the need to protect her. 

A rush of warmth immediately went up her arm, through her body, and down to her core. Desire came next, making heart rate quicken. She wanted him. She breathed deeply to manage her lustful feelings and decided she needed to go. She started to get up. “I guess I really need to get going.” She wanted to get home, get away from Dean, but at the same time she didn’t. While she was nervous being that close to Dean, she didn’t want to be away from him. She had a longing for Dean that she never had for anyone else, but since she knew he would be in town only for the duration of finding out what attacked her, she just wanted to leave to prevent what she knew would be future heartbreak. 

As she got up, she wobbled. That cast boot, the alcohol, and the pain medicine was a klutz’s worst nightmare. She immediately sat back down.

Dean immediately knew Amelia shouldn’t try to drive home in her condition. 

“Crash on Sam’s bed,” Dean said seriously. His head was spinning a little as well from too much alcohol. He was sharing way more of his life than he ever shared with anyone, and he was drinking alcohol to try protect himself from saying too much. However, Amelia just seemed to bring it out of him. He wanted to tell her everything; he needed to tell her everything. 

“I don’t know” she said as she stared at the proximity of the two beds and then to Dean, as a longing in her gut grew, but she needed to nip it before it got worse. “I really think I should just go home,” she said looking at Dean. Her eyes wandered down his shirt, down his torso until she focused on his belt buckle, curious what was underneath. 

“I can get you a room,” Dean said.  _ She really shouldn't be driving _ .

“I can just call an Uber,” Amelia said looking up, focusing on Dean’s lips again. He got up and began to walk towards her. 

She got up out of the chair and began to walk towards the door, wanting to distance herself from him; however as she did, she tripped on her boot cast and began to fall. 

Dean moved quickly, grabbing her in his arms before she fell. She threw her arms around his neck instinctively. “Thank you,” she said, smiling shyly. Dean’s musk was overwhelming.  _ Oh my God he smells amazing,  _ she thought.

Amelia was near inches from Dean’s face. She stared at that bottom lip until she could no longer resist. She raised her head and tenderly kissed his lips. His lips were like silk, soft and supple. 

Dean felt Amelia’s lips against his and he wanted her. As he stared into her eyes, he could no longer control himself as he reciprocated, reaching around her head pulling her to him,

kissing Amelia back as she began to tug on his bottom lip like chewing gum. Her fingers reached up, running through through his hair.  

Dean hummed, as their lips kept meeting, pulling her to him tighter, while keeping mindful of all the injuries on her back. 

They stood in that same spot and kissed for minutes. 

She felt his bulge against her, and she knew he wanted her too. She finally pulled away, but she was still in his arms. Her lips were swollen from his kisses, her mind clouded in desire. “I really think I should go,” she cautioned herself. 

Dean stared deeply in Amelia’s eyes after that kiss. His lips weren’t the only thing swollen as he finally said what he could no longer deny. “Stay.” 

Amelia sighed uncontrollably. She couldn't say no anymore. She looked up in Dean’s eyes. She instinctively trusted him. Regardless of this being one night stand or something more, she was going to ride it out, literally.  She blushed and nervously replied. “OK.” W _ hat the Hell.  _ Her brain shouted. Her heart immediately quelled those thoughts as her lips raised to his as he leaned down towards her.

Dean’s lips tasted so delicious like salt, beer, meat, and sex. If this was just the beginning, Amelia was really anticipating the rest. Her heart rate quickened. 

Dean grabbed Amelia’s thighs, pulling up her skirt and lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands grabbed and squeezed her buttocks as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Being pressed against Dean’s waist, Amelia felt Dean’s bulge. Her heart rate accelerated. They continued to kiss passionately as he walked her over to the nearest bed. 

Setting her down on the edge of the bed, Dean pulled away, but Amelia’s legs remained firmly around his waist as she remained pressed against him. He liked that as he moved in closer, feeling him push against her mound.

Dean pulled Amelia’s plaid shirt off her shoulders, then gently grabbing the ends of Amelia’s built-in bra tank, lifted it up slowly over her head and off her. He quickly took notice as her breasts bounced out at him. He was like a kid on Christmas Day receiving his favorite Christmas gift. 

Dean leaned in kissing Amelia’s neck, down around her collarbone as his hand reached up and gently began to knead one of her breasts. Amelia moaned in approval as he kneaded her breast and then rolled a nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“Ffffuuu…” Amelia could not finish the word. 

Dean leaned down as his lips began to tug on the nipple. 

Amelia reached up pulling his flannel plaid shirt off his shoulders quickly, and then pulled up on the ends of his t-shirt feverishly.

Dean bent over, raising his arms as she pulled his shirt over his head and off. His bulge moved into Amelia, as he began thrusting into her, she slipped his t-shirt off.

Amelia‘s breath hitched, feeling Dean’s erection pounding against her mound. Amelia moaned.

Amelia pulled away from Dean a moment admiring his chest. His arms were incredibly muscular, especially his biceps, and while he didn't have six pack abs, his stomach was firm. She reached up, caressing his chest, running her hands up and down, tracing the lines of his pectoral muscles. Her eyes found his belly button and followed the happy trail to his belt buckle. She looked up, smiling, as desire flashed in her eyes.

Dean breathed heavily as Amelia caressed him.  He looked down at Amelia, seeing the longing in her eyes, feeling his own desire towards her as he leaned over, gently laying her back on the bed, kissing her. 

Amelia winced at first as she was pressed against the bed. The sutures on her way back felt like stabbing knives.

Dean pulled away from her lips and looked at  Amelia concerned. “You OK?” She had sustained a lot of injuries that even a hunter like him would take time to get over, not just a few days. She looked like she was in pain. 

Amelia gave a pained smile. “I’m fine.” 

No way was she going to let her injuries get in the way of great sex. She knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and no matter the pain, she was going to play through it. 

Contemplating whether to continue or find another way,  Amelia reached up stroking Dean’s forearm. Dean looked at her concerned. “We don’t have to.”

“Really, I’m fine. I want to.” She continued to smile. “Please.” 

She began to remove his belt buckle and undo the button and zipper of his jeans. 

Dean knew that Amelia was putting on a brave face, because she wanted him. He wanted her too, but he wanted her to know she had an out.

“If any of this gets too much, let me know,” Dean said seriously to Amelia. 

“You’ll be the first to know” she said. As her hands began stroking Dean’s chest again. Her hands ran along his chest, down his torso, around his hip bones to squeeze his buttocks.

Dean’s breath hitched, his erection getting bigger by the second.

Dean leaned into Amelia, kissing her passionately, pressing into her, swelling against her. His lips moved down the nape of her neck, over her collarbone, down to her right breast. His lips pulled her nipple gently. Amelia gasped as her arms reached through his arms, grabbing his shoulders, running her arms up and down his back muscles. His lips continued across her chest to the other breast, nibbling her nipple, sending shocks down her body, directly to her pelvis, her forehead began to glisten with sweat.

Dean looked up at Amelia, seeing little beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead and he knew he was doing something right. 

He then moved his lips back to the middle of her chest, where he nibbled the other breast, then kissed down her torso, around her belly button, along her abdomen, as his lips lingered around the waistband of her jean skirt. 

Dean stopped, looking up, smiling, motioning to the pillows.

Amelia took the cue as she began to scoot up to the pillows kicking down sheets, the boot cast getting tangled in her skirt and the sheets. Amelia giggled awkwardly and Dean chuckled watching her getting tangled. She began feeling extremely self conscious, but Dean smiled as he reached over, grabbing the sheets, untangling her feet. 

Once Amelia’s head was to the pillow, she turned towards Dean. Dean stood letting his jeans fall to his ankles to reveal black boxer briefs. His erection was visible through them; his length was showing. 

Amelia’s breath hitched when she saw it, as she bit her lip. 

Dean stepped out of his shoes and jeans, smiled, and crawled his way towards Amelia. 

As he reached her, he hovered over her, putting his weight on his arms as he leaned in. 

Amelia raised her lips to meet Dean’s. Their kisses quickened. Her hands traced his chest and around to his back; his hands traced her curves. 

Dean stopped as he undid the button and zipper and began slowly pulling Amelia’s jean skirt gently down over her hips. 

Amelia shimmied as he pulled the skirt off. He then looked at her. “This?” Dean asked curiously, referring to the boot cast. 

“I’ve got to leave it on for 6 weeks” Amelia said, her breathing shallow. 

“Don’t worry. It won’t get in the way,” Dean winked setting her casted leg down. This caused an unexpected giggle from Amelia… nervousness. 

Dean smiled and became serious again as he intensely focused on her, grabbed her good leg, raising it. He began kissing her leg, starting at her ankle, up her calf, around the bend of her knee, and to her inner thigh where he placed a few chaste kisses. 

Amelia arched her back, beginning to breathe heavily.  “Dean” she whispered.

“I can’t hear you,” Dean said as his lips moved to to her panties as he placed a chaste kiss. 

Amelia moaned. 

He kissed her there again, pressing his lips further in, stroking her lightly with his lips. 

“Oh God, Dean!” Amelia said louder feeling sparks of electricity hitting her core. 

“It’s just you and me,“ Dean said smiling. The God Dean knew wasn’t paying attention. His lips continued. Amelia gasped, blushing. Dean looked up winking at Amelia letting her know there was more to come and then dove in again, as he placed chaste kisses against her panties.

Amelia’s back arched again and her moans increased. 

He returned to nibbling her inner thigh.

Amelia began to writhe, wanting him inside her.  “Please,” she moaned.

He moved her panties over to the side, kissing her gently. Her body tensed as she felt his lips against  her skin, sending shocks to her core. She moaned. 

Dean’s hands then grabbed the waistband of Amelia’s black panties as he pulled them down slowly around her hips, down her thigh, around her over knees, down her calf and past her feet. 

“Silky. I like.” Dean smiled. Once he pulled them off, Dean took her panties and spun them around his finger as Amelia watched him fling them off across to the side other side of the room.

Dean’s lips found their way back to her inner thigh. 

Amelia’s back arched and she moaned, feeling his lips lightly traipsing across skin. 

Dean switched sides, kissing the inside of her other thigh and slowly began moving to her delicate folds. 

He kissed her folds at first, little kisses that began to tickle her skin. Amelia could feel the wetness pooling.

Amelia whimpered as Dean’s tongue began licking upward, slowly at first, then kissing her delicate skin. Whimpers turns to moans.

Dean smiled as he continued, his licks and kisses increased as Amelia’s body trembled as she began to writhe.

“Fuck” she yelled, her hands grabbing a handful of sheet. 

“That’s what I want to hear” Dean said as his tongue licked faster. He reached up as his thumb began to rub the nub in a circular motion. His other hand pressing firmly on her thigh keeping her legs spread. “You taste good,” he said in a cocky tone. He moaned in satisfaction. 

Amelia blushed hearing him moan while pleasuring her, but out of her mouth was 

“Oh Fuck. Yes!” Her back arched, her breathing hitched, as she bit down on her lip. “Dean?”

Dean lingered there a little bit longer, moaning and grunting as his tongue tasted her wetness, realizing her anticipation.

Amelia was on the verge of climax as she pled, “Please Dean.” He finally flicked his tongue just right, causing her orgasm.  Amelia squealed and stopped breathing for a moment. 

Dean kissed and sucked the wetness, looked up and smiled a satisfactory smile, flicking one more time sending another wave of orgasm through her. He then began kissing back up her torso, up around her chest, as his tongue nipped each of her nipples. 

Amelia cried out. “Please be in me!”

Once Dean reached Amelia’s mouth, he kissed her ravishly, their tongues meeting. He leaned into her, his shaft pushing into Amelia, just enough to cause her body a shudder of desire. She grabbed him tighter, wrapping her legs around his waist, her feet digging into his buttocks, trying to pull him in her further into her. 

“Yes. Please. Yes,” Amelia exclaimed.

Dean pulled away a moment, causing a huff of discontent from Amelia. 

“I’ll be right back,” he laughed as he pulled down his boxer briefs to his knees and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, slipping it over his erection.  _ Watch out for the quiet ones.  _ He then positioned his body over Amelia’s. He slipped his hands under her ass, raising her pelvis for better access.  

She sighed, taking off her glasses and laying them on the nightstand next to her. 

He leaned into Amelia, placing his weight on his arms. 

Dean kissed Amelia passionately again as his left hand reached down between her legs as two fingers began stroking her inner folds, a finger gently pushed in and out of her. 

“Oh Fuck!” Amelia exclaimed.

“You sure you’re ready for me?” Dean said cautiously.  

“Fuck Yes,” she finally stated angrily, her legs wrapped around Dean, her cast boot knocking against Dean’s ass. 

Amelia then laughed. Dean asked “what’s so funny?”

Amelia smiled. “I bet this boot cast looks super hot wrapped around you like this.” She continued to giggle. 

Dean thought about it and then smiled. Staring into Amelia’s eyes he said, “this is sexy. You are sexy,” Dean responded honestly. His lips met Amelia’s passionately.

Dean eased into Amelia, but then pushed to the hilt. Her eyes rolled in back of her head, her body arched as she moaned out. He pulled out and pushed back in her again, as he began to thrust, slow at first, her muscles pushing and pulling him in her.

Amelia moaned loudly.

“You feel so fucking good,” Dean moaned.

“Oh God” was all Amelia could manage. 

Their breaths and heartbeats quickened to the same pace, as their kisses were short but tender. He continued to thrust faster; they began grunting and panting. The muscles in his arms shaking. Dean lips parted as he grunted.

Amelia let out a slew of expletives, as his hand reached up pinching one of Amelia’s nipples. She gasped, a deep moan approving his moves. She grabbed him harder, pulling him to her more. “Please.” 

He finally got to their sweet spot, their orgasms building. 

They both felt a deep connection. 

He continued thrusting, as she arched to him, panting and moaning faster. 

Dean moaned. “Yes.”. 

He thrusted deeper, pinching each breast, kissing Amelia more.

“Don’t stop,” Amelia cried out. “Right there,” and “Yes.”

She dug her heels into Dean’s behind pulling him in her deeper. “Yes! Please!”

They continued at that pace some time, both spewing expletives.

The moment kept building as Amelia’s back remained arched as Dean thrusted faster, grunting. 

“Please!”

They looked at each other continuing their pace until that final moment came. Amelia’s voice finally cracked with Dean’s name as she came, while Dean exploded in her at the same time. He leaned in kissing her passionately, staying in her until their orgasms subsided. 

Dean was feeling his own orgasm with Amelia, as multiple aftershocks hit her core. 

Dean had never orgasmed at the same time as any of the women he had slept with, including Lisa. Usually, his always hit first, but he would continue for the woman. Something was different, new for him and he knew it; he felt it. He wanted to stay with her, stay in her. His body finally sank into hers for a few moments. He wanted to drown in her at that moment; it was a feeling of total love and not lust. This was a feeling alien to him as it washed over him and he finally pulled out of her gently, discarding the used condom. 

Amelia finally caught her breath as Dean held her in his arms. He rolled them to their sides, taking the pressure off the wounds on her back.

“You OK” Dean asked, holding Amelia, kissing her forehead.

Amelia smiled, feeling like puddy,. “More than OK” she leaned in, tugging on his bottom lip as her hands traced his chest.  She didn’t even notice the pain of her wounds while they were having sex. She felt this feeling of love wash over her; a foreign concept for her. She was always treated as a fetish; a heavy woman “Chubby Chasers” wanted as a conquest. She did not feel this way with Dean. She felt a feeling of completeness with him. 

She finally pulled away. “How about you?”

“I’m good.” Dean smiled.  _ You felt so fucking good _ . His heart feeling abnormal feelings of home towards her.

Amelia smiled.  _ You were amazing.  _ Her body felt a love for him.

He wanted to say more to her, but couldn’t express his feelings, especially for someone he barely knew. 

Continuing to kiss, Amelia felt Dean’s heart rate began to quicken again as she touched him. Their magnetism was pulling him to her. She could feel him getting harder against her thigh, but it was more than that. 

Desire took over Amelia, feeling like the woman she always wanted to be, she decided to take charge, rolling him over to his back.

Dean smiled letting Amelia take control. While she didn’t seem inexperienced, he also could tell she didn't seem the type to sleep with every guy she knew, let alone a man she barely knew.

Amelia straddled Dean, as they made out like horny teens. 

Dean grabbed her buttocks, squeezing them as they continued to kiss.

Amelia felt Dean hardening against her. She then kissed and licked down Dean’s torso slowly, raising her head, smiling at Dean, and then teased his nipples. 

Dean groaned, feeling himself getting harder, enjoying Amelia’s playfulness.

She continued kissing and licking down his torso, down his happy trail, finally reaching the base of his penis. She began to lick and flick up and down his shaft, over and over. 

Dean moaned in approval. 

Amelia continued, finally taking him to the back of her throat.

She licked, flicked, and sucked as finally “Whew. Right there Baby,” escaped Dean’s lips as his hips thrusted up slightly.

Dean laid his head back, panting and sweating.

Amelia seemed to stop at just at the point of release. Dean stared at Amelia incredulously.  

“Oh come on Baby. I’m going to explode.” 

“Turnabout is fair play” Amelia said with a grin and saw his manhood swelling in desire. Then straddling Dean’s waist, she grabbed another condom, slipping it on him slowly.  

“Oh man,” Dean moaned. “OK. I like this,” 

Amelia positioned herself over him, moving down as she took him in her. 

Amelia moaned in pleasure as she began moving up and down, front to back, and in circles taking him in and out of her. He grunted in response. His hands grabbed her breasts as his hips thrusted upwards, pushing himself further in her. 

Her hands pressed hard on his chest as she continued moving up and down, forwards and backwards. She felt like she was riding him like a horse. She wanted to scream “Yeehaw,” but held herself back.

“Yes!” Amelia cried out. 

He continued thrusting, holding tightly to her waist as he felt her take him in and out of her, finally reaching up kneading both her breasts. 

She leaned down kissing Dean passionately, and then returned to back arched, yelling obscenities. 

They went at that pace for awhile as their orgasms mounted. 

Dean smiled. “I’m waiting for you to come.”

Amelia moaned. “Please don’t stop.” 

“I’m not,” Dean grunted. 

“Faster.”

A few more thrusts and they finally came again in unison, their bodies shuddering. 

“Yeehaw!” Amelia couldn’t control herself. 

Dean laughed as he exploded in her. He raised himself to a seated chair position holding Amelia in his arms as they nibbled each other’s shoulders, kissed passionately, and rode out their orgasms. 

Dean fell back to the bed as Amelia went with him, collapsing in his arms. 

She kissed his chest and then back up to his mouth again, as she finally moved off him, lying down, resting her head against his chest and they fell asleep.

After about an hour nap, Dean and Amelia awoke. They were facing each other on their sides. 

“Hey,” Dean said as he looked at Amelia.

“Hey yourself,” she said as he leaned into kiss her. They went for another round as he got up carrying her to the dresser, leaning her against it as he thrusted into her deeply. They stared into each other’s eyes; they both could not seem to get enough of each other. 

“Yes!” Amelia moaned, grabbing his sweaty shoulders.

“Fuck!” Dean pulled her closer until they came.

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Amelia yelled.

Dean grunted loudly. “Fuck Yeah!”

Dean finally carried her back to the bed, rolled over to his back, and pulled Amelia to him. 

She laid her head on his chest, laying her hand on his chest as they  both finally fell asleep around 5:30 a.m.


	4. Chapter Four

Days Seven

Amelia was startled to a sound of a car door outside the window. She looked around, grabbing her glasses, taking a minute for her eyes to adjust. 

_ This isn't home.  _ She thought. 

She then heard breathing and a heartbeat underneath to her. She began to panic as she looked down. Fast asleep and very naked, Dean Winchester laid underneath her. Her head was against his chest as her leg wrapped over his left leg, between his legs. He was even more gorgeous the next morning. His body glistened in sweat from their previous activities. His erection was back in full force against her hip as a thin sheet lay over them. 

Amelia bit her lip. _ what a terrible waste of morning wood. _ She wanted nothing more than to wake him up and have him take her again, but she scolded herself for her thoughts. She never slept with a guy without really knowing him, yet her heart was telling her he ‘was a straight shooter’ and Dean was his real name. Even if this was a just one-night stand, she just wanted him again. She started to lean down towards his face when she screamed in her head  _ No. You need me to get out of here.  _

She gently began to untangle herself from his body, trying not to disturb him. He was pretty out of it, so she got out of the bed slowly, and immediately started searching for her missing clothes. She quickly found her jean skirt and slipped it on. She searched around for her tank, finally finding it underneath Dean’s jeans and slipped it on. She grabbed what she thought was her plaid shirt and slipped it over her tank. It seemed a little bigger, but she was in a hurry. She hobbled around the bed searching for her panties, her head swimming from the hangover. She knew he flung them somewhere in the direction she was searching, but she couldn’t find them anywhere. They were black and it was still dark, so she knew she couldn’t spend too long searching for them and risk waking Dean up. 

Dean began to stir as he shifted his hips, the sheet slipping down his happy trail and stopping against his erection. Amelia bit her lip again and sighed.  _ Beautiful  _ she thought, but decided she better leave before he wakes, and slipped on her right shoe, grabbed her cane and purse and slipped out the door, shutting the door quietly. 

Amelia reached her car. Looking to her left, she saw Sam sleeping in the front seat of the Impala. She knew if she opened her car door with the 

key, the alarm would go off, so she hit the unlock. The car made a click as the doors unlocked. She watched as Sam began to stir, but after a moment he seemed to continue to sleep. 

_ Whew!  _ She thought as she got in her Malibu.  _ Thank Goodness my car purrs like I did a lot the night before _ , she thought. She breathed deeply. Thinking about what her and Dean did didn’t help matters. She slipped the shifter in neutral and let her car roll out of parking spot. Once she rolled three to four rows back enough for her car to just sound like another car in the background, she returned her car to Park, started the engine, shifted into Drive, and took off. She looked at the clock; it was 7:30 a.m.

Amelia ran to the store to pick up some things and  returned home thirty minutes later; her entire body exhausted, but every nerve ending alive from the amazing sex she had just had with a man that she barely knew but already she deeply cared for. She bit her lip at the thought of him, his body, his caresses, his lips, his breath, the way he moved…  everything. She slipped off her jean skirt, realizing her panties were still in that motel room somewhere. She then looked down and realized that the plaid shirt she had on was actually Dean’s. She raised the collar to her nose. It smelled just like him. She sighed. She crawled into her bed on her stomach and collapsed as her mind replayed their moments together, his plaid shirt splayed around her as the smell of him wafted up to her nose.

\------------------------------- 

Sam awoke in the front seat of the Impala at 7:32, after hearing a nearby car take off. As he adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed the Malibu next to the Impala was gone .  _ It must have been Amelia’s car next to us _ . 

Hoping the scene was clear _ ,  _ Sam got out of the Impala and headed to the motel room.  _ I still haven't got past seeing Dean and the doublemint twins in a position no brother should ever see their other brother the year Dean was going to Hell, and I probably never will.  _

Sam lightly knocked on the door a few times, but Dean didn’t answer. He then spoke in his normal voice through the door. “Hey Dean. Everyone decent in there?” 

There was still no response from Dean; Sam took out his his key and opened the door. 

When he walked in, he saw Dean’s clothes strewn across the room, a two-thirds bottle of Jack consumed and a few Cokes. Amelia’s stuff was gone, so he knew she wasn’t there anymore. However he looked over to see, naked with just a sliver of sheet covering him, Dean was passed out on his bed. 

“Oh no they didn’t,” Sam mumbled. 

Dean’s nakedness told the true story.  _ Oh yeah they did .  _

Despite the anger Sam had to laugh. He initiated this. He saw that Amelia and Dean had feelings for each other the day before. He decided to prank Dean. He turned the tuner knob to a classical station her heard the night before, turned the volume all the way up and turned on the radio; the “William Tell Overture” blaring through the speakers.

Dean awoke startled sitting up, almost losing the sheet that was barely covering him in the first place. He realized his nakedness and grabbed the sheet. “What the fuck Sam?” Dean yelled.

Sam laughed out loud. 

Dean looked around. Amelia wasn’t there. He didn't recall her leaving through the night. He was disappointed. He would have liked to have had a morning roll with her.

“Did you see Amelia leave?” Dean asked Sam, almost concerned.

“No Dean. She was gone when I woke up in the car,” Sam said. “I just walked in.” 

“Oh. OK.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam could tell Dean seemed surprised to see Amelia gone, which was highly abnormal. Usually, Dean liked it when the woman wasn’t there in the morning, but this was different; Dean was different

“You two must have had fun,” Sam said to Dean. 

“Yeah. We had a good time,” Dean said half asleep.

Sam then furrowed his eyebrows. “Seriously. You had to fuck Amelia in my bed?” 

Dean looked over to his bed that Sam was sitting on the edge of. Dean smirked as he closed his eyes and recalled those moments. They drank, Amelia went to leave, she tripped landed in his arms, she kissed him, he urged her to stay, picked her up, and carried to the first bed he reached… Sam’s. He remembered how she felt; how she smelled; how she tasted; and how amazing his night was. He continued smiling at the previous night’s events. 

As Sam stared at Dean angrily, Dean then shook his head to take him out of his reveries. “Sorry Sam,” Dean said apologetically, turning to Sam. “It just happened. We found the first bed we reached.” There wasn’t much more Dean could expound on, so he grabbed the rest of the sheet, covering himself, and headed to the bathroom. 

Sam saw the open box of condoms, sitting on the nightstand, with four used ones sitting in the trash can. He smiled.  _ At least someone was lucky… a lot, last night _ , he thought.

He then looked down to see a pair of silky black panties laying by his shoes.

\---------------------------------

Dean and Sam went to a local diner for breakfast. They sat across from each other. Dean was still nursing a hangover.

After perusing the menu for less than a minute, Dean was ready to order when the waitress got there for their drink order. “I’ll have the ‘Eggs in a frying pan’ special, eggs over easy with extra bacon, two biscuits with butter, grape jelly, orange juice, a large coffee…”

“And a heart attack,” Sam mumbled sarcastically. 

“I’m fine,” Dean said. “If bacon is what does me in, I call that a win.”

“I’ll have the egg white veggie omelet, turkey sausage, a piece of toast, and a coffee please,” Sam said to the waitress. She wrote down their orders and walked away.

Sam noticed the waitress was good looking but Dean never even looked at the waitress. He just saw Dean nursing his cup of coffee. “You and Amelia really must have had a good time last night.”

Dean smiled. “I definitely earned my breakfast,” Dean said with a wink and a laugh.

“I bet,” Sam said realizing Dean liked Amelia. “I’m glad I invited her over.” 

“We had a good time,” Dean smiled. 

“That’s good. Did you learn anything new on the case besides Amelia’s body measurements?”

Dean laughed and thought a minute. He couldn’t think about much more than their time together.  _ She felt and tasted so good.  _ He didn’t think much about their conversation when they were eating and drinking. “Well, not much more than there are coal mines out here.”  _ I did more talking than she did.  _

“We already knew that Dean.” Sam was frustrated. 

“I know Sam,” Dean said mad at himself but taking it out on Sam. “What can I say? It just happened. What did you think would happen?” Dean was angry.

Sam looked at Dean.  _ Dean was usually more observant and remembers things _ . 

Dean thought.  _ He’s right. I let my feelings for Amelia cloud my judgment.  _ “Sorry Sam.”

“I know you like Amelia. I’m glad I could do that for you.” Sam smiled.

The food was then brought over as Dean began to devour his eggs first. 

“You’re welcome,” Sam mumbled, eating his toast. 

Dean continued to eat, not hearing much from Sam. He was famished and thinking of Amelia. 

—————————————

Dean and Sam headed to the spot they found Amelia a few nights before. They found the deer remains near the side of the road. 

Dean pulled over, making sure his baby was completely off the road, away from traffic.

Dean got out of the car. After making sure there were no cars coming up, Sam got out too as they headed to the back of the car to get some supplies. They each grabbed a pistol that had rock salt shells. Dean grabbed the Colt. They grabbed a few flashlights, a silver knife in case they were encountering a shapeshifter or werewolf, and a flask of holy water. 

Dean and Sam found what looked like Amelia’s blood trail and began to follow it, heading into the woods. 

They walked about a mile when they saw a small clearing up ahead. 

As the entered the clearing, Dean looked ahead. There was a pond ahead, but no ordinary pond. It was stained blood red. 

“Wow,” Sam said surprised. “Now we know why Amelia was covered in blood.” The area also smelled horribly. 

Dean shivered at the thought of Amelia covered in all that muck.

They walked around the pond, to notice just tall prairie grass as far as they could see. 

“She ran or hobbled all this way,” Dean said impressed. Amelia’s self preservation was strong, which made their night together more important. He didn't know what to think, only that she had a strong will power and a high tolerance for pain. He wanted to go to her, comfort her, protect her, kiss her, and make love to her. He shook his head to get his head out of the gutter. 

Sam went to the left and Dean to the right as they walked another mile half circle, meeting in the middle. 

They had been out there for two hours.

“Nothing” Dean said. “Nothing but 7 foot tall prairie grass and weeds.

Sam replied, “Same here,” he looked curiously at Dean, “Are we even sure this is where she came from. For all we know, she was dropped off from somewhere else.”

Dean shrugged. “No, I don’t know for sure, but the pond is exactly how she described it, so we have to be close.” 

They continued looking ahead another half mile each, finally giving up, as daylight was ending. 

They reached the car close to dusk. 

As they drove back into town, Sam said “you can just drop me off at the motel if you and Amelia are meeting up.”

Dean looked over at Sam. He probably should check on her, which made his thoughts cloud as he imagined being with her. “I should probably see how she’s doing,” Dean said passively. 

“Sure. You’re going to check on her. Just tell it how it is Dean. You like her,” Sam said prodding his brother for an answer. 

Dean became defensive as he mumbled to his  side. “bitch.” 

Sam responded, “Jerk.”

Sam laughed incredulously. “I know you like her. You’ve liked her from the moment you began flirting with her in her hospital.”

“OK. I like her,” Dean said angrily. “She’s fun. But we both know what’s happening. You and I will find this thing, kill it, and be on our way. Amelia knows that. We’re having fun.” 

Sam saw Dean’s defense mechanisms for Amelia kick in and he smiled. Dean would never admit his feelings for Amelia, but Sam heard it in his tone. Dean liked her. Sam liked Amelia too. She seemed good for Dean. They reached the motel. Dean cleaned up quickly, and was headed over to Amelia’s house within fifteen minutes of returning to the motel. 

“Be safe Dean,” Sam said. 

“I always am,” Dean said winking at Sam. 

“At least someone is about to get lucky.” Sam laughed. 

“Don’t wait up for me Sammy, I’ll probably be at Amelia’s,” Dean said as he shoved a handful of condom packages in his pocket. “Go get laid or watch some porn.”

Sam laughed. “Sure Dean. Whatever.” 

Dean reached the door when Sam cleared his throat. “Hey Dean. You may want to give these back to Amelia,” he said as he kicked something over to the middle of the room. 

Dean looked over and saw Amelia’s panties on the floor. He picked them up and shoved them in his jacket pocket. “Thanks Sam,” he said and headed out the door. 

\------------------------------

Amelia was still asleep when she heard the doorbell. She looked to her clock. It was 7 p.m. and Amelia realized she had slept 10 solid hours and no nightmares. She had great dreams as she remembered her night with Dean over and over.  _ I guess great sex will wear you plumb out _ . 

The doorbell rang again. 

“Just a minute,” Amelia yelled annoyed. 

She got up in no hurry. She realized she still had her tank and Dean’s shirt on, but no panties or pants. She grabbed a pair of stretchy yoga pants and slipped them on over her casted leg. She ran her hands through her hair to smoothen the bed head, grabbed her cane and limped to the door.

“Can I help you,” she said annoyed as she opened the door to see Dean on the other side, smiling. 

Amelia wasn’t sure why Dean was there. She thought she would see him again, but maybe just to say, “we found what attacked you; we killed it; and we’re gone,” but instead he was smiling. 

“Hey” Dean said smiling.  

Amelia swallowed. “Hey” she said, smiling back realizing she looked awful, but then again, Dean saw parts of her that previous night many have not seen nor will ever want to see. The fact he was back was a good sign.  _ This is promising. _

Dean smiled because Amelia was glowing from the night before. She looked disheveled but beautiful. He then noticed his plaid flannel shirt on her. “Ah. That does look better on you, I must say,” he said, clicking his tongue to roof of his mouth in approval.  _ It will also look great wadded on the bedroom floor.  _  He smirked. 

Amelia saw Dean’s smirk. Self doubt came over her. “I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Don't be. I’m not,” he said, winking.

Amelia swallowed hard again as she opened the door. “Do you want to come in?”

“Sure,” Dean as Amelia let him in. 

Dean looked at Amelia with desire in his eyes, but his protective side was also coming out. “How are you doing?” 

Amelia turned and looked at Dean. “I’m doing OK. I slept all day, but I guess I needed it.” She blushed and smiled shyly.  _ You wore me plumb out. _

“That’s good,” Dean said smiling, keeping up his bravado.  _ I’ll keep you up all night too, if you’ll let me. _

“I had a good time last night,” Amelia said smiling shyly, but also trying not to sound needy. She still wanted him, but she also knew that she was out of his league.

“I did too,” Dean said honestly, which somewhat surprised him. He laughed to himself.  _ You surprised me a lot these last few days. _

“Where’s Sam” Amelia asked questionably.

“Back at the motel, doing research. Why?” Dean asked.

“Oh nothing,” Amelia said. She knew the direction they were heading. She had butterflies in her stomach with anticipation. “You know, you guys guys are welcome to stay here until you guys have to leave. I have a whole separate apartment downstairs that you could use. You don’t have to stay in a motel room. I bet life on the road can get  tough.”

“It can, but we’re pretty used to it. Been doing it all our lives, but Thanks. I’ll definitely let Sam know,” Dean said with a smile. No one had ever offered them a place to stay. He thought about it.  _ I could just stay here,  _ but he knew that would make him close to Amelia and he was already worried about how close they were getting. He really appreciated that about her, which made him want her more. She wanted to take care of him like this overwhelming need he felt to protect and be with her. 

“OK,” Amelia said. “No pressure.” She didn’t want to think she was hounding him. 

“What happened to you this morning? You were gone when I woke up,” Dean questioned.

“Sorry. I went home. I didn’t know how you felt about staying, so I left.”  _ I didn’t want to overstay my welcome. _

“Oh. Ok,” Dean responded. He wasn’t sure why he was so concerned she didn’t stay. He could sense her naïveté, but this was all new to him too. One night stands was his forte, but he wanted to spend more than one night with Amelia. 

“I went through a drive through and got some food,” he said as he lifted a Hardee’s bag. 

“Awesome,” Amelia said realizing she was starving, as she had not eaten anything all day. “I haven’t ate all day. Thanks.”

“Good,” he said. 

They went to her kitchen table and sat down to eat. He had picked up a double bacon cheeseburger, Frisco burger and fries. 

Amelia had some beer in her fridge from the last time she had family over. She handed him the beer and a sparkling flavored water for herself. She was thirsty. 

“Do you like a Frisco burger? It looked good, but I like the Bacon burger.” 

Amelia smiled. “I love them. Thanks.”  _ How does he know me like that? _

While, they were eating, they engaged in more small talk.

“So, you want to quit your job,” Dean said. “What do you do?”

“I am customer service phone representative. I hate it, but it paid the bills,” Amelia replied. 

“What would you like to do?”

Amelia looked at Dean. “I went to law school. I’d like to do something legal or band management.” Dean looked at Amelia seriously. “Sam almost want to law school, until I pulled him back into this.  I’ll be honest, this job doesn’t always take the legal route around things.”

“I figured you weren’t Feds, but I also knew you and your brother did good things, so I’m not against breaking a few laws once in awhile.”

Dean smiled.  _ She gets me. _

_ “ _ I guess if I invest things wisely, I won’t ever have to work again.”

“Wow,” Dean said. 

“I won’t forget how you guys have helped me though,” Amelia said as looked seriously. 

Dean smiled.  _ We’ll see. _

“I’d like to open a trust for you with some of my legal proceeds,” Amelia said smiling leaning in towards Dean. 

Dean smiled back.  _ Offering us a place to stay and a piece of the settlement she’s getting. Is she too good to be true? _

Amelia continued to smile. She wanted him to know she appreciated what he and Sam has done.

Dean had an overwhelming desire to kiss her, but he held back. 

They finished eating and Amelia went to her fridge. “I picked this up this morning when I was driving home. I needed a few things. I saw it thinking it looked good.” It was a large baked Cherry pie. “Do you want a slice?”

_ How does she know I love of pie? _ Dean smiled. “Sure.”

She cut a slice for each of them and then warmed them in the microwave. She put a scoop of ice cream on top for her. Dean just wanted the warm pie. 

She gave Dean his plate. 

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

He smiled as he ate the pie. 

Their feelings for each other were increasing. 

After dinner, they headed into the living room. 

Dean looked up at Amelia and asked, “Do you want the good news or bad news first?” He walked into the living room and turned around to look at her. 

Amelia, the pessimist, spoke up. “The bad.”

Dean looked intense. “Sam and I searched the area where you were when we found you the other night” he said matter of factly. “We didn't come up with anything.”

“OK,” Amelia stared at Dean puzzled and a little angry, like she felt that people didn’t believe her. “So you don't believe me?”

Dean moved towards her “I do,” he said assuring her. “Tomorrow you and I can head over there, if you’re up for that and look around.,” he asked. Dean didn’t want to use Amelia as bait, but sometimes that is the only way he can flesh out the monster. 

Amelia’s thoughts turned again to that night. Fear gripped her but keeping a brave face, she said “OK. If you think it will suss it out,” she said turning away. 

Dean smiled at Amelia trying to be brave knowing she had to be scared to death of what happened.  He respected that in her. It also made her very sexy. 

But then curiosity got the best of her as Amelia then turned back around to face Dean. “So what’s the good news,” she asked. 

Dean smiled. “Well” he said letting the anticipation build a little. He stood there a moment, then reaching into his jacket pocket, pulled something out and began to twirl it around his finger. It was Amelia’s panties. “I found these back at the motel. I almost kept them for myself, but I thought you might want them back.”

Amelia smiled. “Thanks. If you want them, keep them, although I doubt they will fit you very well.”

“Wouldn't be the first time I tried on women’s panties on, and probably not the last.” He pursed his lips. “These are pretty soft and silky, but I think they will look much better on you or better yet, here,” Dean said as he dropped Amelia panties to the floor. Then in two long strides, Dean reached up grabbing both sides of Amelia’s face as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. 

His hands moved seductively down her curves as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Amelia’s arms reached up around his neck, as she started running her fingers through his hair.

Dean started walking them to her couch, continuing to kiss. 

He turned around sitting down as Amelia straddled him. His hands grabbed her buttocks and squeezed them as she tugged on his bottom lip with her mouth; her hands ran through his hair and up and down his back. 

That lasted minutes as their bodies began to grind against each other.

Urges took over as Amelia’s hands began to tug off Dean’s jacket, his top plaid shirt, reaching down grabbing the ends of his t-shirt, and pulling it off him. He returned his hands back to squeezing her buttocks, as her lips found her way back to his bottom lip.

“I want you inside me Dean,” Amelia confessed.

“I want you so bad,” Dean said loudly.

Dean’s hands moved up as he unbuttoned his shirt, currently on Amelia, slipped it off, grabbing the ends of her tank, lifting it off slowly knowing she was not wearing a bra, and watching as her breasts bounced out in front of him. He smiled, like a kid in a candy store, leaning in immediately grabbing one breast with his teeth as he gently bit down on a nipple. 

Amelia moaned loudly. “Oh God! Please be in me,” she cried out as she undid his belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped Dean’s jeans, moving her hand down the waistband as she began to cup and stroke him.

Their lips met passionately. His hand reached down the waistband her yoga pants to her mound, when he realized she had no panties he on. He cocked an eyebrow and pulled away from the kiss. “No panties?” 

Amelia pulled away and smiled. “I believe they are currently on the floor.” She turned her head towards the floor, where her panties rested; her voice was hoarse in desire for himself. 

Dean smiled.

Her hands continued to stroke Dean feeling him harden, as he began to stroke her, feeling how wet she was getting. 

Amelia moaned, as he pumped two fingers in her. “Oh God! Yes! Please! I want you in me right now.” 

Dean continued as she bucked up against him, his thumb rubbing her clit. “Oh God. I’m going to come anytime now.” 

Dean grabbed Amelia’s waist quickly, flipping her to her back and pulling down her yoga pants in a flash. He pulled down his jeans in record time, slipping on a condom and thrusted into her deeply.

“Yes Dean!” 

Back arched and yelling obscenities, Amelia was moaning and yelling expletives as Dean continued pushing himself in and out of her. 

“More,” Amelia begged.

Dean grunted, then kissed her ravishly.

Their bodies hit their rhythm as they got closer and closer, physically and mentally. 

“Fuck,” Dean grunted.

“To the left,” Amelia begged.

They continued, as she wrapped her leg around his waist, pulling him in her more, as he pushed deeper into her. 

His thrusts became rampant as he reached between them rubbing her nub until that moment when everything built up and they climaxed.

She felt her walls cave around him. “Yes. Yes. Oh Fuck Yes.” Amelia cried out.

“Fuck Yeah!” Dean grunted.

They began to calm down, kissing tenderly. Dean’s lips moved up across her cheek to Amelia’s ear as he whispered, “where’s your bedroom?”

“Down the hall to the left,” Amelia said breathlessly, grabbing Dean’s shoulders. He pulled out of her, got up, his hands grabbing her buttocks, and carried Amelia down the hall pressing her against the bedroom door, kissing her, as he opened it. Carrying her in, Dean kicked his foot back kicking the door shut. 

Dean made it to Amelia’s bed as he laid her down. She scooted towards the pillows, pulling the covers and extra pillows off her bed as she did. He climbed in after her quickly. 

“Any rubbers,” he questioned as he moved his way up to her mouth. “I left all mine in my jeans pockets.” 

She nodded, motioning to the headboard behind her.  

Dean smiled, reaching into a box of condoms in front of him. Amelia didn’t divulge the fact that she ran to the store that morning (after) and grabbed a box of the condoms they had use. He didn’t need to know how little action she got before him. 

Dean removed the prior one, throwing it to the little trash can next to her bed and slid a new condom quickly, entering Amelia again, leaning in as their lips met furiously.

He pulled her to him, his hands gripped her waist. One hand gently moved up her back, gently touching all her bandages.  _ Whatever did this is going to pay. _ .  

Amelia felt Dean’s hands tenderly move across her bandaged wounds. She ran her hands across his chest tenderly and back up to his sweat drenched hair. “More Dean. Please.”

Her feet pushed into his buttocks, pushing him in her further, with each thrust. 

Dean wanted Amelia to feel every inch of him inside her. With every kiss and thrust, he felt his connection with her getting stronger and began to worry him. However, he couldn’t get past her pull on him. 

Amelia dreamt of finding someone that she wanted as much as she did Dean. If there was ever a time to be grateful for being attacked by something, this was one of those moments. 

They rolled around in the bed for hours. He loved her being on top as much as he loved seeing her underneath him, and to the side of him. 

Dean thrusted one last time, as his hand applied the right pressure to swollen mound, and Amelia climaxed, screaming into his shoulders, as she clenched around him, promoting his release. He let out a deep moan as his lips nibbled her neck, finally laying her back down on the bed. He kissed her lips as they slowly regained control of themselves. 

Dean finally pulled out of Amelia, rolled over to his back, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

“That was amazing,”Amelia confessed as she looked up at him.

“You felt so good,” Dean smiled, never letting on just how amazing it felt for him.

As Amelia laid against his chest, she completely trusted him and everything about him. She felt his chest rise and fall with each breath, his heartbeat in her ear, as her heartbeat and breaths mimicked his. 

Dean’s fingers gently played with Amelia’s hair. He had never let himself get so wrapped up in someone or when he did, it always hurt them, so he always kept a distance. He felt his breathing and heart rate matching with Amelia’s, but he couldn’t keep his distance. Besides the sex, there was a comfort that he never felt with anyone before her. 

They laid there pretending to be asleep, but they each thought about a future with and without each other, realizing neither could accept being without each other…. 


	5. Chapter Five

Day Eight 

Amelia awoke in Dean’s arms, her head against his chest. Their bodies were still sticky and drenched in sweat. He was comfort she had never had before. While she knew their time together was coming to a close (they would soon find what did this to her and leave), she wanted to savor every moment. 

Her head still against Dean, she looked up to his face. He was beyond perfection. He had perfect eyelashes; his lips were full and delicious; his five o’clock stubble made him even sexier; his lips were slightly parted, his breathing normal. 

She sighed quietly, realizing he was way beyond her league. He would have never hooked up with her under any other circumstance. She felt entirely inadequate with him, and she knew it would just be a matter of time before he realized it too. 

However, not to let her mind dampen her mood, her body still craved him. She turned towards his chest leaning in as she began to kiss his chest gently with her lips.

Dean awoke to Amelia’s lips against his chest. He began to stir, looking down to see Amelia smiling as she was touching every part of his chest with her lips. Her lips moved down his torso. “You are so gorgeous.”

She smiled as she continued kissing down his happy trail. She ran her tongue up the main vein reaching the tip, swirling around it with her tongue, finally pulling him in her mouth. 

Dean grunted as she continued. “Yes,” he grunted. “Right there Baby. Don’t stop.”

She engulfed his manhood, taking him to the back of her throat, while her hands stroked the rest that did not fit.

He pushed her off as he was getting to the point of release as she began to move towards his mouth. Their lips parted as their tongues were reacquainted with each other again.

Rolling her over, Dean’s hands traced Amelia’s torso. His hand squeezed her breasts tenderly yet seductively, ran his hand down her hip and squeezed an ass cheek, and then grabbed her thigh moving her leg around him, his erection pushing against her inner thigh. 

Amelia let out a moan as Dean grabbed a condom from the box and slipped it on. 

“No need to waste morning wood,” Amelia said smiling.

Dean laughed. He loved how casual Amelia could be. He knew he would soon find what hurt her; he and Sam would kill it; and they would be on their way. “Hell no,” he responded as he kissed her passionately and pushed into her. 

Amelia didn't try to convince him to stay.

_ She would be good for me,  _ he thought. The sex was beyond amazing, but she made him feel like he was always home.

His brain reminded his heart:  _ No strings _ .

He grabbed her hands as he raised them above her head as he continued to thrust in and out of her; his mouth nibbling between her breasts.

They rolled around in the sheets, each moment finding themselves closer physically and emotionally. 

As he thrusted, Dean realized he cared about Amelia and that at that moment, he became scared he would be her demise. He felt he was no longer in control; his heart was taking over.  _ You are so perfect _ . 

“More Dean,” Amelia begged as he thrusted into her deeper, as she pulled him into her more. He reached between her legs, stroking her over stimulated clit. Her back arched, feeling that moment when they both let go and climaxed.  _ I think I love you. _

Dean kept feeling Amelia’s orgasms as they were slowing down; he remained inside her.  _ I think I really care for you. _

He finally moved them to their sides as he pulled out of her. He rolled to his back and she placed her head against his chest.

Dean stared at the ceiling. He was mentally torn because of his increasing feelings for Amelia. 

Amelia seemed to notice Dean seemed distracted. She looked at him curiously and touched his chest. “What are you thinking about?” 

Dean was thrown out of his thoughts when Amelia talked. He turned his head looked over at her. “Fighting this sonofabitch and making it pay for what it did to you.”

“I hope you will get him.” 

“I will,” he said.

She moved up to his face as he raised his to hers,

giving her a gentle kiss and then closed his eyes seeing Amelia’s face as he drifted to sleep..

Amelia closed her eyes thinking how Dean had brought her out of her shell and how much he meant to her. 

Hours later they awoke. They were starving, but Amelia’s kitchen was barely stocked. 

“I don't really cook,” Amelia said.

Dean smiled. “That’s fine. We’ll go out for breakfast.”  _ If we stay here, I’ll just keep fucking you.  _ They got dressed and headed out.

\----------------- _ - _ \-----------------

Amelia and Dean went to the same local diner to eat breakfast that Sam and Dean ate at the previous day. They sat side by side in a corner booth facing the wall, so they could have some privacy.

The waitress arrived and Dean ordered the same thing he ordered the day before.

Amelia was starved.  _ Damn! Great sex makes you famished. “ _ I’ll have the same as him please, but make my eggs scrambled and add cheddar cheese please.”

Dean smiled at the fact that she wasn’t being dainty like most women. “I’ll change mine to the same as hers,” he said. “The cheesy eggs sound awesome.”

“I’ve had them before. They are,”  Amelia said smiling.

They made small talk, each wanting to tell the 

other how much they felt for each other and everything else, but both were confined by walls they’ve built around themselves. Dean’s wall was preventing people from getting too close to him and getting them hurt. 

Amelia’s wall was that years of rejection made her not want to believe someone as attractive as Dean Winchester would ever find her attractive. She never thought she was good enough for anyone. 

“Any other good food places around here,” Dean asked.

“Yeah. There’s a great Mexican restaurant in town.”

“OK,” Dean took note. “We May have to check that out.”

When the food was brought out, Amelia sighed. “I’m famished. I could eat the ass end out of a rhino right now,” she said quoting Gary Busey in Point Break.

Dean caught on to the movie quote. “Point Break. Great movie.”

“Hell yeah,” she said smiling. “I love action movies. I’m not much of a chick flick fan. Keanu Reeves almost full frontal wasn’t too bad either.”

Dean smiled, impressed by her likes of action movies and her music trivia skills from earlier that week. He shrugged at the Keanu Reeves comment, not keen on that part of the film. 

“I’ve definitely seen better though,” she said looking at Dean with a flash of desire.

Dean smiled. Desire flashed in his eyes too. He wanted to take her back to her place and have his way with her. 

Amelia looked at Dean curiously. “So Dean, how long do your hunts usually last?”

“Sometimes a few days. Sometimes a few weeks. Usually about a week or slightly longer. It depends on what we’re hunting. If it is something we’re familiar with, it doesn’t take long.  If we have to get expert advice, it takes longer.” 

“How do you make a living to stay in all these motels and drive around the country?”

Dean looked at her honestly. “As you can see where we are at, we only stay at the finest establishments that can be paid for by the hour,” he said laughing sarcastically. He the looked at her seriously. “Honestly, you don’t want to know.”

Amelia guessed it was by unscrupulous measures.  _ She probably doesn’t want to know about the Credit card fraud, identity theft, and hustling card games and pool to make money _ . 

Amelia equated Dean and Sam to modern day Robin Hoods: criminals doing good; however, she didn’t care that he did all those things. She wanted to help him out and was trying to think of ways to repay them for their help.

\---------------------------------------

After breakfast, Dean drove Amelia out to the area where she was attacked.

Dean pulled off to the side of the road where she was found. His hand reached over touching her knee, making her stare into his eyes. “You ready to do this.”

Amelia breathed deeply. 

“I’m not going to let anything hurt you. Do you hear me? I’m going to keep an eye on you the whole time OK?” Dean said with conviction, the green of his eyes piercing into Amelia’s soul.

“OK,” Amelia said. She felt that she could take on the world with him. 

In another unconventional moment for him, Dean leaned in gently kissing Amelia, trying to alleviate her fears. Her hand reached up touching the side of his face. Their kiss lingered, each wanting to be with each other, but knowing this hunt was crucial.

Amelia chewed on Dean’s bottom lip, wanting to stay there but finally she pulled away. “Let’s do this.”

They got out of the Impala and walked to the back. Dean opened the trunk. He had an arsenal in his car. 

“Wow” she said looking at all the weapons. For a moment she was afraid, but realized with all the things he and Sam hunt, they have to be prepared for anything. 

Dean grabbed a shotgun and salt shells, a silver dagger, a flare (for Wendigo), a pistol and finally the Colt (which will kill anything). He kept the colt in his hands. The rest he tucked in his belt and waistband of his jeans..

He handed Amelia a silver knife. “It probably won't kill it, but it will give you a moment and enough time for me to kill it” he said as he placed it in her hand, holding her hand for longer than needed. He finally realized that and released her hand. He then handed her a flashlight. Dean stuffed a pocket knife in his pocket and quickly texted Sam with their location. 

He smiled at Amelia. “I’ll be right here next to you. OK?”

She smiled.

She tucked the knife in the small of her back. She had the flashlight in one hand and her cane in the other.

\---------------------------------

It hadn’t rained since before Amelia was abducted, so they followed her blood trail to the woods. 

They walked for about a mile following the traces of dried blood, hoping they were Amelia’s, before they met the clearing. Out ahead was a large pond or small lake with prairie grass surrounding it. As soon as Amelia saw the pond, she stood horrified. It wasn't blue water, but a ghastly red, it was filled with blood, animal remains and possibly humans.

Amelia bent over and vomited. Dean walked over gently caressing her back. “I swam in that” she cried. “It was in my mouth”. She said panicked, trying to get her breath. She began to cry, as her memories of everything invaded her head. Dean pulled her to him as she cried in his chest for minute.

Amelia finally calmed herself. 

Dean let her go and said, “do you remember which way from here?” 

“Around the lake to our right,” she said after thinking a few minutes and judging her direction. 

They took off again walking another mile, through the prairie grass and over a small hill. Over the hill, they saw remnants of an old mining entrance. T _ that’s got to be where these things are.  _

They headed towards the entrance slowly, hiding in the prairie grass, moving forward a few feet at a time and stopping; Dean was constantly making sure nothing was following them. 

They finally reached the entrance. There was blood all around the door. 

Dean listened a few moments, having Amelia stand behind him.

When he felt it was clear, he went to the door and opened it as quietly as he could. It was a heavy door and it grated against the concrete foundation underneath. Dean mumbled. “Sonofabitch.”

As soon as the door opened the stench of what Dean only knew as the stench of death, wafted out the door. It was vomit inducing, as Dean held his hand up to his mouth.

Amelia caught a whiff and immediately began to dry heave, after losing all her stomach contents at the lake.

Dean saw Amelia vomiting. He contemplated having her stay outside, but he couldn’t protect her, if she wasn’t near him. He touched her hand. “You OK?”

Amelia wiped her mouth of drool with the back end of her hand. “Sorry”, she whispered.

Dean was accustomed to the smell of death and knew Amelia would not be. He grabbed the flashlight from Amelia, and shined it in the entrance. It was a really long, blood stained staircase. 

Amelia walked behind Dean holding his hand. Panic overtook her as she realized this must have been the long staircase she crawled up. 

She turned and began to dry heave again, shallow breathing. 

Dean had second thoughts about bringing Amelia out to this place, but he knew he wouldn’t have found it so fast without her. 

Dean texted Sam their coordinates again, hoping he was on his way as Dean and Amelia started the lengthy decline. 

Amelia had to take each step at a time because her broken leg was aching and the steps were so slick with blood and gunk, that she feared falling down close to 300 steps. 

Two hundred ninety steps and an hour later, Amelia and Dean touched the last step, but what was in front of her almost made Amelia want to run back up the steps. 

The floor was covered in bones, blood and body parts. Most of it was animals, but Amelia started panicking when she saw a human hand in the mix. 

Throwing her hand to her mouth, she refrained from screaming.

Dean pulled her to him as he continued to keep observing his surroundings. He knew she had been through a lot, and seeing what she went through to get to the road showed a lot of determination. He was falling for her... 

Dean knew she needed more than a knife, so he turned to Amelia handing her a pistol. “Do you know how to use this” he whispered.

“Kind of. My family hunts.”

Dean quietly showed her the basics of where the safety was. “Shoot to kill. Aim for the head or torso. The head is the best, but if you haven’t shot before, you’ll have more chances to hit something  if you aim for the torso. and Baby….”

Amelia looked a Dean as his face showed caution. “Try not to shoot me,” he said, seriously, but with a smile.

It made her smile a moment, in all this death. 

“I’ll certainly try,” she said, knowing that wasn't enough to say, but all she could muster. 

Turning on their flashlights, Dean and Amelia continued to walk through the carnage. 

They walked what felt another mile as they reached a huge common area. 

Dean scanned the room with his flashlight twice. He then turned to Amelia and said “looks clear” and that is when Amelia saw something flashes in her peripheral vision towards Dean. 

“Dean! Look out,” she yelled.

It was too late as something grabbed Dean by his jacket collar and threw him across the room into a wall with a loud crack. Dean was still aware as it pounced on his back and ran its claws right through Dean’s flannel shirt and t-shirt like paper and dug deep into his back.

“Sonofabitch” Dean grunted angrily. He had been through worse, but this thing was definitely vicious.

It was grabbing for Dean as they fought.  

Amelia raised the pistol, ready to take a shot. She struggled, trying to determine if she could shoot it without shooting Dean. She didn’t notice the other monster behind her as she finally lined her sight with the monster attacking Dean. She was about to pull the trigger when it came up behind grabbing her already broken leg, snapping it like a twig and then squeezing and crushing her bones. She felt bones above her knee and upper thigh splinter. 

Amelia wailed out in pain, falling as the gun fell out of her hands and rolled into the middle of the room. She crashed to the floor and began to crawl towards the gun. She saw Dean, across the room, being thrown against another wall and pinned by the other monster. She then felt a sharp pain to the back of her head as everything went black. 

\------------------------------------

Amelia awoke with a sharp pain to the back of her head as she immediately felt around realizing she was in confined space.

She couldn’t see a thing, but she felt something soft and warm in front of her. She then heard it cough and she immediately recognized the voice.

“Dean,” she asked panicking.

He coughed again. “Amelia. What happened?”

Dean felt his head splitting but immediately took in his surroundings. He could feel Amelia against him and as he went to move he realized his arms were tied up above his head. He could feel they were stuffed in some kind of coffin or long rectangular box. He also had a feeling they were suspended above ground.

“Fuck.” He grunted. “You OK” he asked Amelia concerned, his protective instinct. 

Amelia moved a little and her breath hitched as sharp pains shot down her left leg. “No,” she said breathless. “My leg is shattered.”

Dean was pissed at himself that he took her with him, but got back to the task at hand. “Are you tied up” Dean asked.

She felt her hands move around him with no restraints. “No.” 

“Good,” Dean said. “Can you reach in my jean pockets and get out my switchblade,” he asked, hoping Amelia could.

“I’ll try.”

She pulled her right arm down slowly first. Her hand ran down Dean’s chest. His breath became shallow, as her touch brought urges to him that he couldn’t entertain at that time. It was a tight squeeze, but she managed to find Dean’s front pocket. She reached in the first pocket and began fishing for his blade. She grabbed for something. 

Dean groaned. “Babe. That’s not my blade.” 

Amelia immediately let go, embarrassed. “Sorry” she said pulling her hand out of his pocket. 

Dean let out a grunted laugh. “Normally I would have really enjoyed this and seen where this would have gone,” Dean said, a brief smile to his face; amused. “But I don't think this is really the right time to get me off,” he said sarcastically.

Amelia couldn't help but laugh. It was a moment of levity they both needed. 

Her other hand slowly made its way down his chest as she reached in his other pocket, beginning to fish around, finding the blade. “Got it,” she said as she gripped it tightly. 

“Can you hand it to me,” Dean asked.

Amelia began lifting her hand with the blade, up Dean’s side, around his arm, and finally reached where his two hands were tied together. 

Dean grabbed the knife from her, but couldn't get his hand in the right position to cut himself loose. He finally said, “you’re going to have to cut me loose.”

Amelia nervously open the switchblade. She raised her other arm up to his hands as she felt for the rope and steadied the knife against it. 

Dean felt Amelia’s breasts pressed against his chest.  _ This is not the time nor place Dude. _ . He began to concentrate on Amelia’s task at hand. It was a small space, with his wrists on either side, one false move and she could slit his wrists. 

“Try not to cut me,” Dean asked. 

Amelia nervously replied, “please try not to freak me out while I’m doing this.” She breathed slow, steady breaths. 

Dean realized he was just a mere inch from her mouth as he felt her breath against his face as she spoke to him. He looked straight ahead in the pure darkness and said, “You got this. I trust you,” as he leaned in a gently touched his lips to hers. He thought they could be dead soon, so he might as well feel a little something before. 

Amelia felt Dean’s lips to her, as they caressed hers gently. She felt his bottom lip against her mouth, wanting to chew on it like she had the last few days. 

Dean pulled away only seconds later. Amelia’s breaths quickened as he felt her heart beating against his chest.  _ Bad idea Dean.  _

Amelia felt Dean’s lips and wanted to sink into the kiss, but she needed to concentrate.  Again, he assured her. “You got this.” He did not kiss her that time. Amelia felt the rope and lined up the knife again. She began moving the blade back and forth, cutting at the rope. 

It took a few minutes and she finally felt Dean make a final tug; his hands breaking free. “Awesome. Thanks. Can you put my knife back?” 

Amelia closed the knife, reached down finding Dean’s pocket as she gently slipped the knife back in. 

He then said “let’s get Fuck out of this box.” 

He tried to lift his knee to kick, but there just wasn’t enough room being body to body with Amelia. While over the last few days, he enjoyed their closeness, their proximity posed a threat to them getting out of this mess alive. 

Dean looked ahead at Amelia. “I know we have little space in here, but can you move to my left a about a foot, so I can get enough room to try to kick us out of here.”

“OK,” Amelia said cautiously. She tried to move to her left, but as soon as she tried, she felt the nerves and exposed bone erupt in pain in her left leg. “Fuck” she whimpered, tears began rolling down her cheek.

Dean thought a second. Amelia’s thigh muscles were incredibly strong as he recalled their last few days with her wrapped around his waist. “OK Amelia,” Dean said after a few moments. “I need you to climb up and wrap your legs around my torso so I can lift my leg and get some leverage in here to kick down against this floor.”

Amelia breathed a second. She remembered all the times she wrapped herself around Dean over the last few days, but she then realized her leg was in no condition to wrap around him. “My left leg is shattered Dean. I can hardly move it.”

Dean understood pain. “I know it hurts like Hell Baby, but you’re gonna have to try please,” he pleaded. “For us to get out of here, I need you to try.”

“OK,” Amelia said as she took a deep breath and held it. She lowered her arms to her shoulders and extend both arms out until she found an edge of the box. She sucked in her core and pushed with all her might, putting her weight in her arm muscles as she raised her good leg first. 

Dean couldn’t really lower his arms to help because he was going to need to hold on to the sides once Amelia could get herself wrapped around him. 

Her right leg clasped around Dean’s waist as she moved her arms around Dean’s neck.

Still holding her breath, she winced, sucking in her stomach as she began to lift her left knee up slowly. The pain was excruciating. Her body was fighting her urge to exhale and cry out. Tears began rolling down her cheeks from the pain. After a moment, she got her left leg up and around Dean as best as she could. She then lifted her body up slowly, her breasts were even with Dean’s face.

Normally, Dean would be turned on taking a breast in his mouth and walking her to the nearest couch, bed or table to have his way with her, but this was not that time. 

“Great job,” Dean said.

As Amelia’s arms and body remained wrapped around Dean, he pushed his arms out to the sides, placing the weight on his arms. He lifted his knees until they backed up to Amelia’s buttocks and then forcibly kicked down hard. 

At first nothing happened.

Amelia was exhausted and dehydrated as her thigh muscles were shaking around Dean. She never had to use her muscles that long as they were always pretty much horizontal when she did, but she held her breath as her legs shook.

Dean felt Amelia shaking against him and knew he had to hurry before her thigh muscles gave out. 

He raised his knees against Amelia’s buttocks again and then kicked down hard again. This time he heard a crack. 

“It cracked” Dean said excitedly. 

Amelia struggled to speak between breaths. “Keep going Dean. You can do it” she said, breathing labored from the pain, tears dripping on him. 

“Amelia, are you OK?”

“Just hurry… Please.”

He raised his knees, his arm muscles beginning to fade as he was holding both his and Amelia’s weight. His knees touched Amelia’s behind again, he pushed down fast and hard as he felt the floor give way. 

However, as the floor gave way, so did his arm  muscles as Dean and Amelia began falling. Dean landed first on something sharp in the middle of his back where he was clawed but yet soft and wet around him. Amelia landed on top of him. Her arms still around his neck, her breasts in his face, her right leg still wrapped around his waist, but her left leg racked Dean in the nuts. Amelia’s leg wrapped around him prevented him from being impaled completely. 

“Shit” Dean yelled as the pain tore through his back and balls. 

At least they were out of the box. 

\----------------------------------

It took them a few seconds to get their bearings when Dean began to sit up as Amelia’s arms remained around his neck and her leg around his waist.

He finally got up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he turned on the flashlight.

The scene played out in front of him looked like a horror movie, but this was real. Animal and human remains were strewn around this cavernous tomb.

Amelia’s eyes were still closed. “I think you better keep them shut,” Dean said as he made it to a wall and set Amelia down. She unwrapped her arms and legs, her left leg flopping to the ground. 

Amelia winced in pain. Her breath was shallow, as her body was fighting the shock of the pain.

“Just stay here and I will get you once I get them. Do you hear me?”

“Yes,” Amelia said quietly. She was in too much pain to say more. Her breathing was labored. 

He grabbed his switchblade from his pocket and opened it, passing Amelia the handle end. “You feel any breathing and it doesn’t talk, you thrust the knife out in front of you.”

“OK,” Amelia said through her teeth. 

Dean looked at her again. Her shallow breathing worried him. “You OK?”

“Yes,” Amelia said in a doubtful tone. 

Dean was concerned and wanted to protect Amelia, mad at himself for getting her into this, but getting them out of there needed to be first. Then he could worry about her. He searched the blood and guts covered floor until he noticed something shiny… the colt. Dean grabbed the colt and began to take off. 

He started down the hall, his arms raised, the colt readied, finger on the trigger. 

Down the hall, he saw a light. Taking the safety off, Dean was ready to shoot. The light finally moved around the corner and standing with a flashlight was Sam. 

“Sam,” Dean said breathing a sigh of relief at his brother. Sam walked over and they gave each other a quick back pat. Sam hit Dean a little too hard in the back and Dean winced. 

“Dean. You OK” Sam asked concerned. 

“I’m OK, but Amelia isn’t. Her leg is shattered. We need to get her out of here. Have you found anything?”

“No.”

Just then they saw a flash in front of them. They both turned around, guns at the ready. 

Finally, Dean saw another flash of something move, raised the colt, and took a shot. The first shell ricocheted off the wall. He aimed and waited for another flash of light and then shot again. This time, he anticipated the speed when he shot and it hit the monster right in the head. The bullet sparked and the thing keeled over. 

“There is still at least another one out there,” Dean said as he and Sam walked up to it shining the flashlight on it.. 

“Looks like a Wendigo,” Dean said looking down at the creature. It’s elongated nose, but human type features were all too familiar to the Winchester brothers. 

“Yeah,” Sam replied.

Dean and Sam walked down another corridor. 

They heard something around the next corner. 

Guns raised, they rounded the corner to see the second Wendigo, only it wasn’t alone; it had Amelia. She was slumped over. It had her gripped by the back waistband of her pants. 

Dean raised his gun. 

The Wendigo lifted Amelia’s head up with its other arm and moved its claw to Amelia’s neck. It made very shallow cut, but blood began to seep out. Its nails were sharp. With just that little scratch Dean realized one false move and Amelia’s neck would be easily ripped open. 

Dean began to lower his gun, but Sam refused to lower his. 

“Sam” Dean angrily looked over at Sam, but Sam was not lowering his weapon. Dean knew that they were at a standoff, and Dean wasn't about to let Amelia be the victim. 

Sam then saw the urgency in Dean’s face.  _ Dean loves her. _ He knew Dean was not going to let Amelia die.

The Wendigo then grabbed Amelia’s by the back of her neck and held her out away from it; her left leg just flopped to the side. His other claw returned to Amelia’s neck. 

Amelia then began to come to, feeling her being held by her neck. Her eyes showed panic, as the Wendigo gripped the back of her neck tightly and the claw scraped across her neck. 

Dean then noticed Amelia’s hand still had the switchblade.  Dean stared at Amelia. 

Like she could read Dean’s mind, Amelia instinctively knew what to do. She waited for Dean’s signal, a wink, as she gripped the knife tightly and swung her right hand out and back, sending the blade into the monster’s chest cavity. Just as the knife hit it’s chest, it let out a guttural scream and its claw quickly sliced the skin along Amelia’s neck. 

At first there was just a trickle of blood, but then it began to pour out of her. 

Amelia’s courageous act phases the creature as it dropped her to the ground, ready to pounce on Dean and Sam; however, it gave Dean enough time, as he raised the colt and shot the thing in its head. 

The Wendigo’s head sputtered in flashes of light and it finally collapsed.

Dean immediately ran to Amelia grabbing her neck with his hand, putting pressure on her wound. 

“Stay with me Amelia” Dean whispered angrily to Amelia. Sam ran over, removing his plaid shirt and handing it to Dean to apply pressure.

“We need to get her out of here now Sam,” Dean said urgently. 

Sam said “There’s a small elevator around the other corner I came down in.”

Dean lifted Amelia up in his arms, still trying to maintain pressure to her neck, holding her tight.

They ran to the two-person elevator where they all three stuffed in and Sam hit the button heading up. 

They reached the top, walked a short hall and out a door to see the Impala sitting there. 

“Found her on my way here. Left the other car on the road,” Sam said to Dean.

Dean loaded Amelia in the back back of Baby, staying with her as he kept the pressure to her neck, while Sam got in and they took off.

“Floor it Sam”, Dean said urgently. Amelia began shaking from shock.

He turned back to Amelia. Her eyes were fading. “Just stay here with me,” Dean said. “Do you hear me?”

She looked up, her eyes glazing over as she began to blackout. 

“Amelia?” Dean slapped her face gently.

She was non responsive. 

“Sam,” Dean growled as Sam pressed further on the gas.

“Don’t you dare die on me Amelia,” he said barely audible, a single man tear ran down his cheek _. I love you.  _

They reached the hospital as Dean carried Amelia into the emergency area and onto a gurney, still holding her neck. 

“Need some help here,” Dean yelled, Sam flashing his badge. 

Doctors and nurses rushed to Amelia from down the hall. 

“Her throat has been slit and her leg is fractured. She’s lost a lot of blood,” he said as the nurses and doctors took over. 

Dean stood watching helplessly while Amelia was wheeled down the hall into the Trauma.

Sam walked up and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I think you should have your wounds checked out too Dean.”

It took some convincing, but Sam managed to get Dean to have his wounds sutured in the ER.

\-----------------------------------


	6. Chapter Six

Day Thirteen

Five days later, Amelia was wheeled out of the hospital by an orderly who locked the hospital wheelchair as Amelia started getting up. 

Bandages across her neck and a cast that went from her foot to her upper thigh. Amelia got out of the chair, slipping the crutches under her armpits as she began to hobble. 

Dean was right there in his FBI suit and tie placing his hand the small of her back as he opened the back door of the Impala so Amelia could scoot in and rest her left leg across the back seat. 

Amelia noticed Dean looked exhausted with a five o’clock shadow. She didn't ask and Dean didn't tell her he went back to the motel racked in guilt for getting her hurt, drinking way too much and not sleeping for those five days while Amelia had surgery to stop the bleeding in her neck and metal plates, rods, and screws to fix her leg. 

Dean called the hospital, continually checking up on Amelia every few hours in the hospital.  He wanted to go see her, but the guilt of seeing her in the hospital gnawed on him. 

Dean shut the door and walked around to the driver’s seat while Sam sat in the passenger side. 

Amelia demanded Dean and Sam check out of their motel and stay at her house, at least until they were ready to leave, which would be soon, so they went to the motel and packed up their belongings, while Amelia waited for them in the Impala. 

Dean stared at Sam’s bed a few minutes thinking of his first night with Amelia. Sam saw his brother looking at his bed that Amelia and Dean slept in and knew his brother would never be the same. 

Sam placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I know you care for Amelia.”

Dean seemed to come out of his thoughts. “I’m fine. I was just checking if I left anything.”

Sam just nodded his head and smiled. “Sure Dean.”

Dean got defensive. “Let’s go. Amelia’s waiting.”

“Fine,” Sam said as he walked out. 

Dean looked at the bed one more time. He did love Amelia. He wanted her to know that, but the hunter in him was guilt ridden for all the pain he caused her. He wanted to protect her by not getting too close. He shut the room door, which locked, behind him. 

———————————————

When they arrived at Amelia’s house, Dean opened the car door and Amelia scooted out. As soon as she got out Dean grabbed her up into his arms bridal style. “That better?”

“Yeah,”’Amelia said nervously as she felt Dean sweep her up into his arms.

He carried her to the door, as Sam carried her crutches. Amelia handed Sam the house keys and he opened the door.

Once inside, Dean wouldn’t set Amelia down. He kept her in his arms. Sam set her crutches up against the table. Amelia was a little foggy from all the pain meds, as she pointed to the basement/guest bedroom apartment for Sam. “The guest apartment is downstairs. It’s already unlocked. There are clean bedding in the chest of drawers in the bedroom. There is some food in the cabinets and beer and soda in the fridge. I’ve got satellite TV and WiFi. I’m sorry I can’t walk down and make the bed for you.”

“It’s OK, Amelia. I got it. Thanks for letting us stay here,” Sam said with a smile.

“And what about me?” Dean asked curiously.

Amelia looked at Dean confused, who still had her in his arms. She looked at him tired, but also she had desire for him in her eyes. 

“Well, you can share the apartment with Sam or you can stay up here with me, if you want.” She smiled shyly. She didn’t want to make assumptions.

“I’ll stay up here.” Dean looked at Amelia and smiled. “Doc said you need lots of bed rest and I’m here to help you out.”

“I doubt I’ll be doing much resting if you’re here then,” Amelia said with a tired smile. 

Dean smiled. “I’m taking you to bed and you’re going to leave the rest up to me,” he said with a wink as he leaned in and gave a peck on her lips. Amelia smiled nervously looking at Sam who seemed unamused. 

Sam turned and walked towards the opened the basement door. 

“Goodnight Sammy,” Dean said smiling. 

“Goodnight you two. Have fun.” Sam said shutting the door behind him. 

Dean smiled. “Don’t worry about that Sam. We will.”

Dean turned to Amelia. “Don’t worry about Sam. You have wifi and he has porn.”

Amelia let out a nervous laugh. “And what do you have?”

Dean clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. “I get the real thing baby.”  His lips and tongue gently caressed her mouth. She opened her mouth as his tongue pushed in and found hers. Their kissing continued a few minutes. 

Amelia pulled away breathless. “Oh sure. I already can’t walk.” Amelia’s smile said it all. She wanted him.

Dean leaned in to kiss her again. “That’s not a bad thing.” Dean smiled.

Amelia began to giggle. “Wow! Your whiskers tickle.”. 

“Hmmm” Dean said. “I bet you’ll enjoy what I have planned for these whiskers and your inner thigh and nether regions in a little while.” He moved closer, brushing his chin against her face as he kissed her again, his whiskers sending desire straight to her core.  

“Oh my,” Amelia said, naughty thoughts entering her head. While she was thoroughly exhausted and needed more pain medication at that moment, she also wanted Dean inside her. She breathed deeply as they continued to kiss. Dean finally pulled away and smiled as he carried Amelia and her crutches back to her bedroom. 

As soon as they got back to her room, he kicked the door shut, as he carried her over and laid her gently in the middle of the bed. He set her crutches against the wall right next to her side of the bed. He reached down taking off her right shoe in a nurturing way. He went and got a glass of water and let her take her pain medication. He didn’t know how long she could stay awake after taking Vicodin, so he then took off his dress shoes, shrugging off his suit jacket, laying it over a chair, and then began taking off his tie seductively. 

Amelia bit her lip as Dean pulled his tie away from his neck almost angrily, untying it and rolling it up in his hands. It was extremely sexy and turned her on. 

Dean noticed Amelia’s eyes widened, aroused, as he removed his tie. 

Dean then climbed into bed towards her. He stretched out the tie and said “I can tie you up. It would be fun. Do you wanna?” 

Amelia smiled. She would any other time, but she was exhausted. “Rain check,” she smiled. Her eyes were slowly glazing over. 

“Of course.” Dean understood. “We don’t have to tonight if you don’t want to.”

However, Amelia was not going to let Dean leave her home without one more fling, she grabbed his face crashing her mouth into his. 

They started off kissing, slowly letting the tension build.

At first their hands explored each other from the outside of their clothes, making out like horny teenagers trapped in a closet for seven minutes in Heaven, finally working their way under their clothes next. 

Wanting took over as Dean’s hands began to undo Amelia’s shirt and her hands began unbuttoning his crisp white button down shirt. She moved his shirt over Dean’s shoulders as he shrugged it off. She gently ran her hands along his chest, running her hands over his pectoral muscles, down over his biceps.“God. You are so gorgeous.”

Dean breathed heavily.

Amelia then gently moved her hands to his back feeling the bandages from the sutures and claw marks from the Wendigo attack. He saved her life and he will be forever scarred from it because of her. Amelia felt guilty. 

Dean slipped Amelia’s shirt off her shoulders, then pulled her tank off of her, leaning in running his lips across her bare nipples, hearing her purr in response. “I love your breasts.” He ran his fingers along the contours of her torso, around the curves of her breasts down to her hip bones, as he reached around feeling the sutures and claw marks on her back. He was racked in guilt at the thought about almost getting her killed.  _ I should have gone alone. _

Dean moved back to Amelia’s breasts, squeezing them with his hands and lips, nibbling between them as Amelia moaned in ecstasy. He enjoyed making her moan. 

Her breasts were tender after minutes of Dean kneading and nibbling. “Dean,” she whimpered as he finally pulled away and moved back up to her mouth. 

Amelia’s hands reached down unbuttoning and unzipping Dean’s dress pants, pulling them down. She then pulled down his boxer briefs as she ran her hand gently down his shaft cupping him. Dean groaned. “Oh Man Baby.”

Amelia gently pushed Dean to his back as she leaned in. “I want to Eat. You. Up.” Kissing down his torso, taking her time, she kissed and licked down his happy trail, finally finding his erection. She licked up the long side, swirling her tongue along the tip. 

Dean threw his head back, thrusting up as she continued licking and stroking, finally taking his erection in her mouth into the back of her throat.

Dean felt Amelia’s lips on him as he moaned in approval. “Yes Baby. Right there,” his hand holding Amelia’s head firmly as she continued. He felt her continuing to take him until he released. She swallowed, taking her time to lick around and get everything. 

He pushed her away. “It’s my turn now.” 

He smiled and rolled her to her back as he quickly pulled down her yoga pants over her hips and down over her cast. She was not wearing panties due to the where the cast ended.

He leaned her back in the bed and touched her knees as she spread them for him. “Stay right here” he said with a smile. “Leave the rest up to me.”

Dean looked at Amelia as she was splayed naked on the bed. “You’re beautiful.”

“Dean,” Amelia blushed and began to cover herself.

“No. Don’t do that,” Dean commanded. “I want to make a visual map; I want to reach every spot,” he said with a wink and a smirk.

Amelia blushed and closed her eyes in embarrassment as Dean stared at her body, continuing to say, “Beautiful.”

After what felt like forever for Amelia, Dean’s lips met hers as his hands and then lips traced down her body, her skin electrified at his touch. 

That moment was not just about sex anymore. Dean wanted to make love to Amelia.

Amelia felt his hands and then mouth trace the curves of her breasts, down her torso, to the outside of her hips, to her buttocks, and then down her leg and around up to the inside of her thigh; her legs spread even more for him. She then felt his whiskers gently brush her inner thigh. His whiskers sent a tingling sensation straight to her core, releasing a moan from her lips. 

Her back arched as she felt his whiskers continue gently brushing her inner thigh. Wet kisses and Dean’s tongue ran along her inner thigh as his whiskers followed, switching between sides. 

Amelia raised her arms above her head as she writhed in bed moaning while Dean continued.

Finally, he moved into her folds, licking slowly at first, then faster until he invaded her, his whiskers tickling around her already sensitive skin. She moaned loudly as her body began to shudder from his oral assault. 

“Oh God Dean. Yes.”

She raised her right leg, resting it on his shoulder. 

Dean’s hands pushed the back of Amelia’s right thigh towards her as he moved in closer continuing his exploration. He then reached up, kneading her breasts, moaning himself, as he enjoyed pleasuring her.

She reached down and ran her fingers ran through Dean’s hair as he lingered on. 

Amelia’s body began to writhe against Dean’s mouth. She began to grab fists of his hair as his tongue licked faster and further and he began pumping two fingers into her. 

She grabbed his hair when he reached that special spot as he stayed where she kept him. 

Another series of licks with Dean’s tongue was all it took and heat engulfed Amelia’s pelvis, as she felt herself climaxing. “Oh God Dean. Yes. Yes. Oh Fuck Yes.”

Her back arched, her body tensed and she cried out his name and multiple expletives.

He smiled as he kissed and gently sucked the wetness, which sent more aftershocks down her body. 

Dean slowly kissed up her body, his whiskers brushing her skin until he reached her mouth. Their mouths met furiously, as he looked down at Amelia with pure animal lust and love as he leaned in pushing himself inside Amelia, as her body tensed around him, pulling him further in her. 

“Oh Dear God. Yes,” Amelia yelled.

She pushed against him and pulled him in, as his mouth suckled her nipples and her hand reached around grabbing one of his buttocks. He moaned, thrusting even faster, pushing on her thigh, spreading her further, going deeper. Her good leg was wrapped around his waist as she pulled him inside her more.

“Please Dean,” Amelia said. 

“Amelia” he said.

“Please” she pled.

He thrusted harder.

“Right there,” She cried. “Please” and “More” were the words she kept saying over and over. 

Dean stayed in Amelia for awhile as their orgasms built and he could not help himself anymore, releasing inside her. 

He reached between her legs, rubbing her swollen clit chasing her orgasm. 

Amelia was spent as she orgasmed with Dean. She felt his lips on her shoulders, as he collapsed on top of her and sank into her. It was amazing for both of them, but they could not express their feelings at that time. She ran her hands along his back and through his sweat soaked hair, as he moved his head up to kiss her and then down her torso as he laid his head against her bare stomach. 

As they laid together in the afterglow, they talked. 

“Where are you off to next?” “Not sure.” Dean said as his lips caressed her abdomen. “Sam will probably search for a case tomorrow or the next day and we’ll take off in the next two or three days.” “OK,” Amelia said sadly. Her bravado was fading as well as her consciousness. She didn’t want him to leave, but she didn’t want him to think she was needy. Dean could feel the breaks in her voice, and he felt guilty for leaving her, wishing he could stay with her. He moved up kissing Amelia passionately, making love to her again until she was so exhausted she fell right to sleep when they were done. He then laid his head back down against her bare stomach, as he thought about their time together. He then realized he forgot to use a condom for the evening, but sleep overtook him.. 

In the middle of the night, Amelia awoke. She ran her hands gently through his hair. As Dean slept, tears gently rolled down Amelia’s face. “I love you Dean Winchester,” she whispered as he peacefully slept. She knew he would be leaving soon. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Day Fourteen

Amelia was the first one to wake the next morning, her head against Dean’s chest. Her leg was throbbing and she was overdo her pain medication by at least six hours. She turned over slowly, trying to get the gumption to get up. She moved her leg slowly, and began to get up. Stabbing pain caught her off guard as she cried out in agony. 

Dean awoke, hearing Amelia’s pain ridden moans. 

“Amelia. Baby. Are you OK?” Amelia was crying. “No. I can’t move. I need to get up to take my pain medication and go to the bathroom, but I can’t move. I’m in so much pain right now.” Tears were rolling down her face. Dean got up, completely naked. He walked over squatting in front of Amelia. “What can I do for you, Babe?”

“Can you grab my pain meds please? They should be in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.” Dean had placed them there the night before. He went and got the entire bottle, along with a glass of water as he set the bottle of pills on the nightstand next to her bed. Amelia’s hands were shaking, she was hurting too much, so Dean gently took the bottle from her hand, opened it, grabbing two pills, and handed them to her. She took the pills and then sipped on some water, her hands still shaking.

“Do you need me to carry you to the bathroom?”

Amelia didn’t want to be a burden, but Dean had asked. 

“Yes please,” she cried. 

“I got you. Don’t worry.” Dean picked her up gently, cradling her in his arms as he carried her to the bathroom. They were both naked, but it wasn’t about sex. He helped her sit down on the toilet and then waited outside the door until she was done, carried her back into her room, and laid her back down on the bed.

“Thank you,” Amelia said with a pained smile. 

“You’re welcome Baby,” Dean replied as he kissed her forehead.

He moved the covers over her naked body, then he climbed back into the bed, moving near Amelia, pulling her to him as she rested her head against his chest. They were on their sides. Dean held her in his arms as she shook in pain until the meds finally kicked in and she fell into a deep sleep.

Dean laid there, still wrapped around her, kissing her head and thought about staying with Amelia. He wanted to be there for and with her, but he also knew he couldn’t leave his brother or the family business.

An hour later, Amelia woke up in less pain than earlier. She looked down to see her head against Dean’s bare chest. He was so beautiful, but she remembered what he did for her an hour before and she wanted to reward him. 

She began placing little kisses on Dean’s chest.

Dean awoke to Amelia kissing him on his chest. He smiled. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Amelia said as she kissed down his chest, down his abdomen, rolling him to his back, taking him in until he almost released. 

Dean grunted and moaned as Amelia gave him an incredible blow job. She finally finished and moved back up to his mouth. 

“Thank you for helping me earlier,” she said between kisses.

Dean smiled, rolling her over to her back. 

“Thank you for just now.”

They began making out, beginning to grind. 

“Good morning,” he said.

“Good morning to you as well. Oh God,” Amelia moaned as Dean rutted against her, not quite entering her yet. “Yes.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, her good leg around his waist. “Please.”

Dean smiled as he teased her a bit more, pressing against her mound, but not moving in. His hand squeezing her breast, while the other held him up. 

Amelia was shaking excitedly at his touch. 

“You ready?” Dean looked at Amelia and smiled.

“Oh God Yes,” she cried out, as Dean finally moved in, pushing into her and filling her. 

Dean groaned as he pulled out and thrusted into her again. 

“Yes Dean.”

Her leg felt no pain when he was inside her.

Dean smiled as his lips met hers, as he continued to take her over and over. Their bodies were magnets. 

They finally let go. Dean collapsed against Amelia, kissing her tenderly.

“You are so amazing Dean,” Amelia confessed.

“So are you,” Dean said leaning in, lips meeting hers.

Amelia rolled to her side as Dean spooned her, falling asleep...


	8. Chapter Eight

Day Seventeen

Amelia and Dean had spent most of the previous three days making love multiple times and just being together. Dean took care of Amelia, helping her do basic things like making it to the bathroom and getting around because of the cast. Dean even made an extra run to the pharmacy, just for condoms. He loved her, but he still couldn’t say it to her face yet. 

Now they stood there saying their goodbyes. 

Amelia was pushed up against the door of Dean’s Impala. She ran her hands through Dean’s hair as their mouths met and their tongues sought each other desperately. 

Dean squeezed Amelia’s buttocks as she ran her hands up and down his back, as they continued to make out. 

Minutes later, Dean pulled away and smiled. “Are you going to be OK?”

Amelia gave a pained smile. “Yeah. My sister is coming to stay a few days, help me get groceries and stuff and then I’ll be good.”

“OK,” Dean said. “I’ll see you soon.” 

Amelia pulled back from Dean and looked at him seriously. “Please don’t make promises you can't or won’t keep.”

Dean looked back incredulously. 

Amelia, mimicked his facial expressions.

“Dean. I know I’m a bit naive, but I know how this works. Let’s just make this understanding that if I don’t see or hear from you in three weeks, I’ll know that this was a fling, and I’ll do my best to move on.”

“Amelia” Dean said with concern. He didn’t want her to move on, but he couldn’t tell her his feelings yet.

“Dean. I know who you are. I also know we had fun, but I know that I can’t make something out of nothing. Being tied down to one woman is not in your nature. I understand and accept that. I also know I can’t wait around for you to keep coming back. I can’t do that to myself. I need a life. I need to have love. I deserve someone who loves me.”

Dean nodded in agreement.

“Now, if I’m single and you are single and you stroll into town, we’ll see about hooking up. I know you’ll be fun. Don’t worry. I will keep yours and Sam’s secret and You and Sam are welcome here anytime you need a place to stay,” she said smiling; her heart was marred in the sadness of him leaving and their time just being just a fling.

Dean saw right through Amelia’s bravado. While he knew she felt things for him, he also knew he felt things for her that he couldn’t quite express to her yet, let alone himself, so he finally nodded. 

As Dean began to pull away, Amelia looked at him seriously. “Thank you for everything, for saving my life, in more ways than one.” She stared up into his green eyes, smiling as she traced her finger down his jawline.

Dean leaned in kissing Amelia passionately again. In his head, he was telling her everything he wanted to tell her.  _ I love you Amelia, but I also don’t want to get you hurt. _

Dean smiled at Amelia. “Thank you for taking us in and for the last 2 weeks.” He finally made himself pull away from her as he walked to the passenger’s side. “Sam. Why don't you start off driving. I need some sleep,” he said exhausted. 

Sam walked around and gave Amelia a hug. “Thank you Sam,” she said with a smile. 

“We’ll see you soon,” Sam said, his tone a promise.

Amelia didn’t quite believe him either, but smiled. 

Sam looked at Amelia. “You have our numbers, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Amelia tried to sound impassive. “Of course.”

“Don’t be afraid to call me or him.”

“Thanks Sam.” 

“Seriously Amelia, Dean cares for you. I know he does. He won’t say it because he can’t at the moment, but I believe he will come back to you,” Sam whispered to her as he continued to hug her.

“Thanks,” Amelia whispered back.

“Sam!” Dean growled.

Amelia limped away from the car smiling as Sam got in the car. She heard the Impala roar to life and watched them as they took off down the road. 

Dean said, “don’t work her too hard Sam.”

Sam laughed. “From what I could tell, you worked her over well enough over the last few days.”

“The car, Sammy. My baby,” Dean said angry. 

“I know how to drive Dean.”

“Whatever. Just don’t make me regret that I’m letting you drive,” Dean said as he put on his sunglasses and closed his eyes, thinking of the last two weeks with Amelia. 

Amelia waited until the car turned onto the main road before she walked back in her house, feeling the emptiness without Dean and her heartbreak. 

\----------------------------

Weeks passed and Dean kept up on Amelia’s story through the Internet local stories, usually late at night, after Sam fell asleep, so Sam didn't know he was checking up on her. 

Amelia got a substantial settlement from the coal mines for not keeping the property secured and allowing the injuries she sustained to take place because of it. She was still considering working for the meantime.

The police, while never seeing the Wendigos Dean and Sam actually killed, determined that animals were the cause of the abductions and killings. Little did the town folk truly know real “honest to goodness” monsters lurked in their neighborhood. The only person who knew the truth was Amelia and she would lie to the world to protect Dean and Sam’s Secret. 

Amelia’s sister took Amelia back home for a two weeks right after Dean left. She couldn’t work, because she could barely get around. A couple of days into staying at her sister’s, Amelia was sitting at the table eating cereal. Her thoughts trailed off to the morning her and Dean ate breakfast together at the diner and how she wished he was still around. Amelia was so lost in thought, she didn’t even register that her sister was trying to speak to her.

“What’s going on with you Amelia?” Bev said angrily.

“Nothing,” Amelia said quietly.

“Nothing my ass. You’ve been moping around here since you came to visit. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Amelia grumbled.

“Amelia,” Bev yelled at her sister.

“OK. OK Bev. I miss Dean,” Amelia finally said solemnly.

“Dean? You mean the FBI agent that helped crack the case?”

“Yes,” Amelia said softly. “It was more than that.”  _ He was more than that. _

“What do you mean?”

“I mean it was MORE than just him cracking the case.”

“OK. So what? Does that mean you slept with him?”

“Yes,” Amelia resolved.  _ But it was so much more than that.  _

“What’s so important about him?” Bev looked at Amelia angrily. 

Amelia looked at her sister in all seriousness. “I love him Bev.” Tears were forming in her eyes.

“You barely knew him. You can’t love him.”

Amelia became angered. “I can and I do. And I knew more about him in that short time than you could ever know.”

“What do you mean Amelia?”

“I mean exactly what I said.”

“You know men will say anything just to get laid,” Bev said.

“Sometimes what they say are not all lies,” Amelia retorted.

“OK,” Bev said thinking her sister was crazy for believing so much about Dean. 

“He and I shared a connection you couldn’t possibly understand.”

“You had sex,” Bev said condescendingly. 

“Whatever.” Amelia knew they shared more than just bumping uglies. He felt something with her and she with him. Amelia loved Dean and knew getting over him would be hard. She hoped he would decide to come back to her, but she was also trying not to remain hopeful. She cried in her bed that night. 

She had her sister take her back home the next day so she could just wallow in her own sadness. 

“Are you going to be OK,” Bev inquired.

“I’ll do the best I can,” Amelia said.

Meanwhile, Sam knew Dean was missing Amelia and was keeping tabs on Amelia, because Dean was never good and hiding his Internet browsing history from Sam. Once they returned to the bunker, Dean went hunting alone. He would drive by Amelia’s house while returning from a hunt. He wanted to go up to the door and tell her how he felt, but couldn’t. A few times he actually parked in her driveway, but then quickly left when he saw lights coming on. 

Sam kept up on Amelia too, because he knew his brother cared for her. He would keep asking Dean when he was seeing Amelia again and Dean would always say “after this hunt” or “that’s none of your damn business Bitch.” That had been three hunts ago.

Dean and Sam were sitting in a diner, on their drive back from case in Kentucky almost three weeks from when they left Amelia’s. 

“Hey. Maybe we could stop at Amelia’s on the drive back. It’s only 30 minutes from the main road and we’ll be passing right through there. It’s not that far away. We could be there by about ten. You could call her and we could stay the night,” Sam said as Dean bit deep into his half pound double bacon Mac and cheese cheeseburger. 

“Maybe you should mind your own business Sammy.”

“I really don't know why you won’t see her, Dean,” Sam said confused. “We both know you care for her.”

“After all the shit I put her through, she’s better off without me,” Dean said taking a drink and taking another bite. 

“That’s bullshit Dean,” Sam said, glaring at his brother. “You can hide your feelings from anyone else, but me. I know you. I know you care a lot for her, but you’re afraid that you won’t be able to protect her. Do you know how perfect you two are for each other?”

Dean glared.

“I saw how you were with her. Besides the physical, which I know you two were compatible, you carried a smile on your face that I haven’t seen in a long time Dude. You know you care for her. Just go see her. If you want to use the pretext of me checking up on her, whatever. Let’s go see her.” Sam implored Dean. 

“Just shut up Sam.” Dean was angry by then. He wasn’t really angry at Sam. He was mad at himself, but he didn’t have anyone else to blame at that time.

Sam knew that too. “I’ll shut up right now, but I’m going to keep mentioning her until you face the truth and go back to her. It’s been almost the three weeks mark she gave you. You should really go see her before she closes the book on you.”

“Whatever Sam,” Dean glared at Sam, taking another bite of his burger. He knew Sam was right. She was going to give up on him soon, yet he couldn’t bring himself to go to her yet and couldn’t let her go either. He was between a rock and hard place.

Three weeks came and passed. Amelia has returned to work, working part time until her cast was removed.

She awoke one morning during the fourth week, raising Dean’s plaid shirt, the one she wore home from their first night together, to her nose, realizing that his shirt no longer had Dean’s scent on him anymore. However, as she thought harder, she could still smell him in her head and all over her, but mostly in her heart. She always will.  _ You don’t get over someone like Dean easily. _

She sat in her bed that morning and began to cry, mourning the life she hoped she would have. She missed waking up in his arms, their breaths and heart rate synced, his warmth, and the love making. She was never like that before, obsessed with the physical, but she missed Dean being inside her as their bodies melted together. Her tears turned to sobs and her breath in difficult as she was having a full fledged panic attack. She pulled herself into as much of a fetal position, with her one leg immobile from the cast, his shirt draped around her as she cried herself to sleep. 

\-------------------------------

It had been five weeks since Dean left Amelia’s.

Dean and Sam were working a case in Little Rock. Dean was at the bar that night back to his routine of trying to get a one night stand, while Sam was back at the motel doing research. It was ten o’clock on a Friday night and Sam knew Dean wouldn’t be home anytime soon, so he picked up his phone and dialed.

Amelia was in bed watching late night television when she heard her phone. The caller ID read “Sam Winchester.”

Amelia’s breath hitched as she answered the call. “Hello?”

“Hey Amelia. This is Sam. Sam Winchester.”

“I know who you are Sam. What’s up?” Her voice was a aloof, but that was a mask of pain from the way Dean left things. Sam could hear that in her voice.

“Well Amelia. I’m just calling to see how you were.”

Amelia’s heart dropped. She had hoped it had been Sam passing the call to Dean, but it wasn’t. “I’m alive and kicking. How are you?”

“I’m good. How’s the leg and the wounds on the back?”

“They’re healing slowly. The back is much better. Getting around with a shattered leg sucks, but I’m making it.”

“I heard about the settlement. I’m glad you are getting remuneration.”

“Did you hear from my attorney asking for your info so he can setup your trust account?” Amelia was working with her attorney to set up a trust from 25% of the settlement proceeds for Dean and Sam for saving her life. Amelia’s family thought she was nuts to do that, but Amelia thought that was the least she could do for them saving her life. 

“I did. It’s going to take some time because of some of our illegalities, but we’re working with him.”

“I trust my attorney will keep things confidential and I also told him if he tried to turn you in, he was doing the world a huge disservice.”

“Thanks Amelia. We do appreciate it.” Sam smiled at the phone. She cared for both Dean and him. 

“And how’s your brother?” She couldn’t bring herself to say his name. 

“Dean is OK. He’s out getting food right now.”

“Probably more like trying to get laid,” Amelia said sarcastically. She knew enough about Dean in the short time she was with him. She knew how his brain worked. She was also angry with him. She really thought they had something, but obviously it was all a ploy for her to sleep with him. Sam continuing to keep tabs on her had her wishful thinking that Dean would come back to her. She finally got to the point. “Why are you calling me Sam?”

“I called because I wanted to see how you are doing.”

“But Dean doesn’t care. Why should you?”

“He does Amelia, more than I think we both know.” Sam said to Amelia. He knew Dean was soaking himself in alcohol because he cared about Amelia. He also knew his brother has a hard time admitting his feelings.

“Oh yeah. He’s so worried about me that I haven’t heard one word from him since you guys left. You care more about me than he does.”

Sam knew Amelia was angry and sore that Dean hadn’t called. “Trust me Amelia. He is keeping up on your story, more than you know. He doesn’t think I know it, but he does. He does care about you.”

“Yeah right,” Amelia said sarcastically. Amelia’s eyes were welling up with tears. She gave Dean three weeks and it had now been five weeks. She had really hoped Dean just needed a little time to gather his thoughts and he would be back to her. However, it’s been past the timeframe, and Amelia knew she really needed to let Dean go and move on. “Sam. I gave Dean three weeks. You heard me say it to him. He obviously does not want to continue a relationship with me as he has never tried to contact me.”

Sam wanted to tell her that he’s seen Dean’s internet browsing history, but decided not to. He stayed quiet. That wasn’t his place.

Amelia took Sam’s silence as admission that Dean didn’t care. She finally took a stand. “Sam. I’m going to do what I should right now and ask that you both stop contacting me too. Please just both of you lose my number.”

“Amelia. I think you’ll regret doing this.” Sam knew this would kill Dean.

“Take care Sam,” Amelia said and hung up. 

“Amelia?” Sam heard the click of Amelia hanging up on him. He knew that this was going to tear Dean apart. Dean loved Amelia, and Sam knew it, but Dean was going to lose her forever if he did not go back to her soon. Sam liked Amelia too; she was good for Dean. Besides Dean and Amelia’s physical relationship, they played off each other well. She made him happy. She also got along well with Sam. She was the sister he never knew he wanted..

The tears came down hard as Amelia put down the phone. “I wish I could move on…” She curled up in a fetal position and cried herself to sleep. 

Dean returned to the motel a half hour later with a case of beer. He walked in to see Sam sitting on his bed looking at his computer. 

“No women?” Sam was sarcastic.

“None my type,” Dean lied, as he set the six pack of beer on the floor next to his bed. He did meet a girl at the bar that reminded him too much of Amelia. He drove her back to her apartment. She had invited him in. They were making out heavily on her couch when he accidentally called her by Amelia’s name. She slapped him hard and told him to leave. 

“You usually find at least someone your type.”

“I guess there’s a first for everything,” 

Dean said as he took off his shoes, sat in his bed, and began to drink. 

“Well, I called and spoke to Amelia tonight,” Sam said as he turned to Dean.

“You did,” Dean asked genuinely wanting to know how she was. “How is she?”

“Well. She’s pretty pissed at you Dean.”

“Why?”

“Because we both know you love her, but you never called her back. In fact, she asked us to never to call her again and to lose her number.”

Dean turned and looked at Sam in shock. “Why?” 

“Because she said she gave you three weeks and it’s been five weeks that you obviously didn’t want to pursue anything with her, so she asked us to delete her number.” 

Dean stared ahead blankly at Sam’s words. He was hurt. He cared for Amelia. He needed more  time to get the courage, to express his feelings, but she couldn’t wait. Dean continued staring ahead. He finally turned to Sam. “What do you want me to do?”

“Well, If you want to keep anything going with Amelia, I suggest you call her or go see her sooner than later. Otherwise, you just may lose her,” Sam said matter-of-factly as he stared back at Dean.

Dean stared ahead, processing. 

That night Dean stared at the ceiling thinking of Amelia and their time together. He was considering whether he could go to her and let her know how he felt. A single man tear welled up in his eye. He huffed in frustration. It was hard for him to admit emotions. He rolled over to his side, finally falling asleep. He dreamt about Amelia and their time together. He could feel her naked body against him, his mouth nibbling her breasts, moving down to her inner thigh and into her folds. He could hear her voice as she yelled out his name in ecstasy as she came. He kissed up her body, the feeling of her wrapped around him as he thrusted in her. He felt their breaths matching, their heart rates syncing. He felt himself leaning into her, kissing her passionately. He felt them move together, their orgasms building, and their bodies together as one.  Dean began to shudder as he stared into her eyes.  _ Amelia. I lo… _ However, just as he was about to finish his sentence, his dream turned dark as Amelia looked at him, her neck magically sliced open like a horrific horror movie scene. First the blood trickled out and then blood began pouring out. Dean grabbed her neck, trying to get it to stop. He was still inside her. He pulled out of her as he continued applying pressure to her neck.  _ Amelia. Amelia. Stay with me.  _ The light in her eyes began to dim. 

“I love you,” she said weakly to Dean and she bled out, dying underneath him. 

_ Amelia. I love you. _

Dean woke up shaking, drenched in sweat. “Shit.”

Sam heard Dean talking in his sleep. He heard “Amelia. I lo… Amelia! Amelia! Stay with me. Don’t you die on me. Amelia. I love you.” 

“Dean. You OK?” Sam sat up and looked concerned.

It took Dean a second to get his bearings. He was in a hotel room, not with Amelia. She was not bleeding out underneath him. “I’m fine,” he said angrily. 

“You don’t seem fine Dean. I heard you say Amelia.”

“I said I’m fine Sam.” Dean was angry. 

”Maybe you should call her,” Sam asked. 

Dean huffed. “You say that again, I’ll punch you.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, turning over on his bed to face away from Dean and turned out his light. “Night.”

Dean laid back, staring at the ceiling. He was still panting and sweat soaked from the nightmare.   _ If I stay with them, they’ll get hurt. _

———————————————-


	9. Chapter Nine

It had been a week since Sam’s call and Amelia was just tired of being depressed. Dean was the love of her life, but he wasn’t coming back and she cried realized she had to move on. 

It had started three weeks prior when she decided to let her musician friends move in with her when they needed a place to stay between gigs, because she still felt alone and scared in that house even though she knew the monsters were gone. Dean and Sam had killed them. 

Amelia always had feelings for Cory. He was handsome, an amazing singer/songwriter and musician; he was funny; and he had a striking British accent. However, there were two things Cory wasn’t: He wasn’t Dean, and he truly wasn’t attracted to Amelia. 

She knew it. She was just a matter of convenience for him and vice versa for her, after Dean. 

However, Amelia and Cory started off small, spending many late nights talking. She told him all about Dean and I their time together. She wanted Cory to know how much Dean meant to her, maybe because she knew she was settling and she was also hoping Dean would come back. She thought she could sense Cory’s jealousy as he said, “If he wouldn’t stick around, there is something wrong with him Darling.” 

Amelia smiled, but it never quite matched her eyes. However, she knew it would never, because Cory was not Dean. 

Their talks turned from light kisses on to make out sessions on her couch. She couldn’t let them have sex yet. Her heart still ached for Dean, but finally waking up the Saturday morning of the sixth week since Dean left, she was thinking that maybe she could pursue something physical with Cory. She wasn’t getting any younger and she was left alone mourning for a love and a life that was never meant to be. 

Amelia spent the whole day with Cory hanging out in her house, while Keith and Alicia, her other friends and Cory’s bandmates, went to a local tourist trap.

They started talking on her couch, which turned to kissing to making out for hours. They had just began grinding against each other, with their clothes on, when when Keith and Alicia returned earlier than expected that afternoon and cut them short. 

Cory was pissed.

Amelia secretly let out a sigh of relief, realizing how close to sex they were getting. 

Amelia decided that she and Cory would wait until that night to see what happens. 

\-------------------------------

Dean was in Nashville, TN finishing up on a haunting case on Friday evening. He headed to a local bar, hoping to find some tail and then would head back to the bunker on Saturday. 

As he watched the women enter and leave the bar, he began to think of Amelia and realized it had been six weeks since he left her house. She gave him three weeks.  _ Even if I tried to come back now, she’d probably slam the door in my face or not even answer the door.  _

Just then he heard a female voice from behind him. “We’ll I don’t believe my eyes. Dean Winchester is in the same city as me.”

Dean turned to see Cherry, a sister of an old hunting friend of Dean’s from five years prior. The last time he saw her, he slept with her, supposedly taking her virginity. She was not who he wanted to see. “Hey Cherry,” Dean said solemnly.

“It’s been a long time Dean. You haven’t changed a bit. You’re still as gorgeous as ever,” Cherry said putting her hand on his arm.

“Yeah. It’s been awhile,” Dean said, nursing a beer, with Amelia’s face in his head. 

“May I join you,” Cherry asked. 

“It’s a free seat,” he said, not really saying yes, but not saying no. 

She sat next to him. “I’ll have 2 double whiskey shots.” She looked at Dean and realized his mind was somewhere else. “What have you been up to?”

“Working. You?” Dean said, trying to hold a conversation.

“Same.” The bartender set the shots down in front of Cherry. She set down her credit card as a tab, and then set one of the shots in front of Dean. “Care for a drink?”

Dean had just finished his last swig of beer. He took the one time shot and downed it fast. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Cherry states. “You seem to be somewhere in your head. What are you thinking about?”

Dean looked over at her. “Just one of my last jobs.”

“Care to talk about it?”

“Nah. I’m good.” He couldn’t tell her about Amelia.

Six shots each later, Cherry was quite drunk and wanting Dean to take her home. “I don’t think I should drive. Can you drive me back to my motel?”

Dean being the chivalrous guy he is said, “OK.”

He laid down money and a tip for his and Cherry’s drinks and the bartender gave back her credit card. Dean handed it to Cherry as they left the bar. 

When they reached the motel, Dean helped Cherry to her room. “You want to come in?”

Dean was feeling lonely and especially horny. “OK.” He walked in. 

As soon as the door shut. Cherry threw her arms around Dean kissing him passionately. 

Dean started getting into it, feeling her rubbing up against him.

Cherry cupped Dean through his jeans, which caused Dean’s breath to hitch. She began to tug his manhood through his jeans, trying to turn him on. He started to get hard as he reached up to knead a breast as they continued to kiss.

He then walked her over to the end of the bed and pulled away from the kiss, pushing her down on the bed, leaning in and kissing her again, rutting into her. 

“Oh Dean,” Cherry moaned. “Fuck me Dean.”

When he pulled away from the kiss, he saw Amelia underneath him, smiling. He first smiled, then blinked and Amelia was gone as Cherry laid in her place. His heart began pounding as he realized he loved Amelia and he wanted her back. He was in an internal war between his head and his heart. However, his heart was winning.  _ Go to Amelia. Tell her how you feel. You love her and you need to be with her.   _ Immediately guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He missed and wanted Amelia. He remembered everything about her, about their time together. He wanted to be in her. He wanted her in his life. 

Dean began to pull away and got up. “I’m sorry

Cherry, but I can’t do this. I have to take off.” 

Cherry huffed as Dean got up. “What the fuck is happening Dean?”

“I’m sorry Cherry. I’ve got to go.”

“You take me back to my room, get me all wet and ready to fuck and then just say sorry and leave.” Cherry was pissed.

Dean looked at Cherry apologetically. “I’m sorry Cherry, but I realize I care for someone else and I need to go to her, and I need to let her know. I know you don’t understand. Hell, I can barely understand it myself, but I need to go to her and be with her. I need to see if this can really work. It was really good to see you Cherry. Say hi to Jerry for me.” 

“You asshole,” she said throwing a shoe at Dean. 

It hit the door as Dean closed the door behind him. 

Dean left her hotel room, getting in his Impala driving back to his motel, hopping in the shower, brushing his teeth, changing clothes, and speeding off. 

Dean tried to call Amelia as he drove towards Illinois.

Amelia was sitting on the couch when her phone vibrated. She looked and saw “Dean Winchester” on the caller ID.  _ I thought I told Sam for both of them to delete my number.  _ She didn’t answer.

An hour later, the phone rang again, with the same caller ID that time. She declined the call.

“Shit,” Dean said throwing down his cell phone.  _ I’m probably too late. She probably won’t even answer the door.  _

_ ————————————————- _

It was 1 a.m. early Saturday morning as Amelia, Cory, Alicia, and Keith were sitting in Amelia’s living room watching a movie. 

Amelia sat in her recliner while Cory sat on the loveseat and Alicia and Keith shared the couch. 

Cory and Amelia were stealing glances from across the room, as Amelia began to get those tingling sensations in her abdomen. These sensations were never as strong as what she felt with Dean. The sensations with Dean were so strong, like electricity hitting her core. However, with Cory, it was more butterflies and curiosity. Sex with Dean was so magical and she smiled, hoping to get that feeling back. She thought of the song  _ if you can’t be with the one you love honey, love the one you’re with.  _ She wasn’t going to know how she felt, if they didn’t try.  _ If only Keith and Alicia would just go to bed _ . 

The movie was ending. Anita headed to the bathroom, cleaning herself up, brushing her teeth and making sure she looked presentable for Cory... just in case. 

When she returned to her chair, another movie had started. She yawned loudly. “Oh man, I’m getting really tired.”

Cory portrayed to yawn next. “Me too. Maybe we should all just call it a night.” He looked over at Amelia and smiled.

Keith and Alicia were still on the couch. “I haven’t seen this movie yet,” Keith said.

Cory turned to Keith and said, “you know you can watch it in your bedroom. She has TVs in every room. Maybe we should just let Amelia go to bed.”

Amelia looked over at Cory knowingly and smiled shyly. 

Cory looked back at Amelia and smiled. 

Keith and Alicia finally noticed the way they were acting. 

Keith got up. “OK. We can head down.”

It was at that very moment there was a knock on the front door. “Who the Hell could be knocking this late at night,” Amelia said out loud.

Cory got up acting all macho. “I got this love,” he said, holding up his hand for Amelia not to get out of her chair as he went to the door.

Amelia heard Cory answer the door. “Hello. May I help you?”

Amelia heard a male voice. Cory’s face was marred shock and anger when he walked back in the living room and stared at Amelia. “Love, there is a Dean Winchester here wanting to talk to you.”

Amelia’s stomach muscles flipped and her throat began to constrict. Even though she denied his call earlier, her body exploded in desire at the mention of Dean’s name. She swallowed hard as she started getting up from her chair, grabbing her crutches, and hobbling to the door. 

When she walked over to the opened door, her heart about leapt out of her chest. 

“Hey Amelia,” Dean said as he turned towards her with a shy smile. 

Dean had been trying for weeks to decide how to get back to Amelia, but he just kept chickening out. He drove past her house 5-7 times on his way back from hunts. He even pulled into her driveway a few times, wanting to go see her, but couldn’t get the courage to get of out of his car, so he always sped off, as soon as he saw lights come on. Too much pride and insecurities held him back. 

After the initial shock of desire hit her, Amelia’s eyebrows furrowed. She had just resolved to the fact that he was finally out of the picture and she was going to move on.

“What the Hell are you doing here Dean?” 

Dean looked down. “I don’t know honestly,” he said shyly. “I went out on my own this time. I was just heading back to the bunker, but somehow, I ended up here.”

Amelia glared at Dean,  _ You we’re gone six Fucking weeks and now you want to be back like that.  _ She wanted him. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him. She wanted to him to take her to the couch or down to the floor, rip off her clothes and make love to her. She gave him three weeks, but after six weeks, she resolved to the fact he was not coming back, and now he was there, which pissed her off even more. “I thought I told Sam for you both to lose my fucking number and never call back.”

“Amelia.”

“I didn’t respond to your calls for a reason Dean. It’s been SIX FUCKING WEEKS,” she screamed.

“I know,” Dean said solemnly, looking down. 

“Sam just called last week and I told him for you to both get rid of my number. Did he not tell you that?

Dean looked up shyly. “Yes. He did. You also said that if we ever needed a place to stay..”

“Is that what you want Dean, a fucking place to stay? Fine. If you need a fucking place to stay, you can stay on the fucking couch,” Amelia said angrily.  

Amelia had promised him and Sam that if they ever needed a place to stay, she always had a place for them, but he broke her heart and one thing was for damn sure, she wasn’t going to let him sleep in her bed. She was all cried out and she was not going to give him another reason to make her cry. She knew once he left, she would be a basket case again. She opened the door as he walked into the living room. 

Cory, Keith, and Alicia stared at Dean and Amelia. 

Alicia grabbed Keith and Cory’s arms.”We need to go bed… Now,” as she pulled them towards the stairs that led to the basement apartment. 

Cory turned to Amelia before leaving, as that night was supposed to be their night. “Do you still need me up here love?” He wanted to hope.

In the presence of Dean, all her feelings for Cory disintegrated and Amelia no longer remembered that the night was to be theirs. “I’m good Cory. Thanks for asking.”

Cory’s heart sank but his anger mounted. “Fine. Goodnight,” he said curtly, heading downstairs, letting the door slam behind him. 

“Nice Guy,” Dean said sarcastically.

Amelia glared at Dean a moment. “He’s been around for the last three weeks, three weeks you weren’t here, the three weeks when you didn’t come back,” she said angrily. 

Amelia didn't want to let Dean back in, but she still could feel him straight to her core. Her panties were soaked in arousal for him and she had the familiar ache to her nub that only Dean could relieve. “There is blanket draped across the couch. You know where the guest bathroom is. I need to go to my room,” she said turning away quickly from Dean. She felt her breathing labored and her eyes starting to tear up. She just had to make it back to her room. She knew she could then breakdown after the door was shut.

“Amelia. Wait,” Dean said. Dean could hear her breathing labored, and he realized how much he hurt her. He placed his hand gently on her wrist. 

His touch sent the familiar shock of desire to both of them. Dean could just feel his arousal beginning from her touch, while Amelia felt her wetness pooling.

“No,” Amelia said as she pulled her hand away. A tear reached the corner of her eye. 

Dean then reached for Amelia’s arm again, gripping it gently again; he just couldn’t let her go.

“Dean,” she said, her back to him as the tears began to roll down her face. 

He gently grabbed her waist, turning her around to face him. His hands always made her pliable to him. “Amelia. I’m so sorry,” Dean said, sensing her turmoil, seeing the pain and tears in her eyes. He was angry with himself. “I’m an ass. I never felt this way about anyone else before. Anyone,” his green eyes piercing hers. “I was trying to move on; I denied my feelings, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I know I’m an ass to show up now, after all this time, but I had to try.”

She looked down, her resolve caving underneath his mental pull. Her eyes continued filling with tears. “You didn't call or anything. So many times I swore I thought I heard your car outside my window, but when I looked out, you weren’t there.”

“I drove by multiple times trying to get my nerve.” Dean placed his hand under Amelia’s chin to raise it so he could see into her eyes _.  _ “I pulled into your drive many times. I wanted to walk to the door and tell you how I felt, but I just couldn’t.”

Amelia looked back down mad and upset. “Why not?” 

Dean leaned in, pressed his forehead to hers and spoke softly. “Because I love you Amelia, and I knew telling you would change everything.” 

Amelia pulled back and looked up at his face. 

“There. I just said it,” Dean said as his eyes pierced hers. 

Did she really hear what she had been secretly hoping to hear? 

“I love you Amelia,” he said again, louder, staring her in her eyes.

She looked at him, her body began shaking nervously; the panic attack began to rear its ugly head again.

Dean’s heart broke, as his protectiveness for Amelia hit him hard. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, holding her up. He pressed his hand against her head. “I knew something was different with you from the moment we met. I felt a pull towards you I have never felt before with anyone before. And then when we were first together and we came together, that’s never happened to me before… ever. And then it kept happening every time we were together.” 

Dean pulled away and looked into Amelia’s eyes. “I love everything about you: you’re beautiful to me; the way you said we could be casual when I know you wanted more; the way you laugh when you are nervous; your sarcasm; your body [he ran his hand gently down along her curves, pulling her closer]; your lips; your breasts, the way you respond to me; the way you come…” He pulled her into him tighter; his arms enveloped her; his lips smothered hers. 

His tongue swept across her lips pushing, requesting access. Her lips parted as he pushed his tongue in her mouth; their tongues reunited angrily. Dean’s hands caressed her lower back, squeezing her buttocks as Amelia’s hands reached up and wrapped around Dean’s neck to keep her balance. Her hands began to run up into his hair, and then up and down his back.

Out of breath and swollen lips, five minutes later of kissing ravishingly, Dean’s lips then traced along Amelia’s cheek and down to the nape of her neck where he stayed there for minutes kissing along the scar line where the Wendigo sliced her.

All of Amelia’s tensed muscles seem to loosen in Dean’s arms. 

He finally pulled away from her just enough to lift her in his arms, grabbing her crutches, as he carried her back to her bedroom…


	10. Chapter Ten

Dean leaned her crutches along her bedroom wall as he laid Amelia down on the bed, kicked off his shoes and crawled in on top of her, their lips returning to each other.  His hands were all over her, caressing, reacquainting himself to her. He slipped his head under her sleep shirt, looking at her breasts and then caressing her nipples with his hands. “Oh man how I’ve missed you so,” he cooed from one breast to the other. Amelia let a quiet whimper slip her lips and Dean smiled, his lips began to tugging on a nipple.

“I want you so bad,” Dean said as he then began kissing down her stomach, around her belly button, down her abdomen as his hands pulled down her sleep shorts. 

Amelia’s breath hitched, her back began to arch as his lips began to kiss along her pelvic bone.

Amelia felt Dean’s lips tracing along her edge of reason. She desperately wanted to give into his temptation and let him make love to her over and over, or she could make sure he meant what he said, so she would never have to feel that alone again. 

Dean pulled Amelia’s panties down to her knees, touching them as she spread for him, and he began kissing her inner thigh at the crease where her leg and groin met. Amelia began to pant as she felt Dean’s lips against her inner thighs.

He began to move into her folds, licking swiftly. 

Amelia’s body bucked against him and she whimpered. She wanted to let him continue, wanted to let him plunge into her. 

“Oh God. Yes!” Amelia moaned.

His tongue plunged into her. “I miss your taste. So fucking good.”

Amelia’s back arched as she cried out in ecstasy.

He kept licking, tasting her wetness, his hand reached up kneading her breasts.

Her body arched back further. “Dean,” she cried out.

She reached down and grabbed his hair, pulling his head further in her. Dean smiled and then let his tongue plunge deeper. He moaned in satisfaction. 

Amelia heard Dean moan while pleasuring her and it turned her on even more. “Oh God Yes!”

Dean’s manhood was throbbing, waiting for his chance for that satisfying groan of pushing himself deep into Amelia. She was so close to that moment. He slipped a finger in her entrance, beginning to pump in and out of his mouth began sucking the nub, the place that usually sends her body into a tailspin of orgasms. 

Amelia’s body was climaxing at that last move of Dean’s tongue. “Oh God. Yes. Yes. Oh please. Be in me… Yes. Yes. Wait! Stop,” Amelia yelled angrily at Dean, as she realized what was happening.  

He was so hard as he pulled away as she clenched her legs together and tried to calm down her breathing. 

Dean looked surprised.

“No Dean,” she scolded.

Dean was ready to devour her. “Why not?” His sad puppy dog eyes looked up at Amelia.

“I can’t let this happen again,” she said pushing him off of her and pulling herself away from him,  tugging her shirt back down and her panties back up, while her shorts lay under Dean’s stomach on her bed. She tucked her good knee to her chest, wrapping her arms around her side.

Dean turned to his side, his arm lifting his head up.  “Talk to me Amelia.” 

Amelia began to cry. “Because you’ll just leave again after this and maybe next time for good. I can't do this.” She stared at him in desperation. “I was a mess. I am a mess. I can’t let myself fall back in love with you like this again.”

Dean maintained his focus on Amelia. “Wait… you love me.”  _ Did I just hear that?  _

Amelia looked up at him and nodded. “I have from the first time we met.”

Dean smiled at first, but then he realized how deeply he hurt her. “You think I’m going to leave again,” he said hurtfully. Sadness then turned to anger as he sat up and looking straight into Amelia’s eyes. “I told you I love you and I meant it. I can’t live without you. The only way I’m losing you now is through a body bag.” 

Amelia breathed deeply. “We may love each other, but is it enough and can this really work?”

Dean stared at her. That was one of the reasons he kept his distance, but no more. “You and me… Sam, Cas, and my mom… You are my family… And family is everything to me,” he said passionately, hitting his chest, as his eyes pierced her with his words. 

He moved closer to her, he got on all fours and crawled up to her face, pressing his forehead to hers. They sat there for minutes like that, their breathing ragged, the magnetism flowing through them. 

“I love you Amelia. I want you in my life, and not just for tonight. The long haul, however long that haul is. My forever,” he said to her softly.

Amelia finally looked in Dean’s eyes, his lips then gently meeting hers. 

They kissed a few minutes, as he pulled her hands away from her knee.  He put his hands on her knee, pulling it away from Amelia and setting back down on the bed. He then moved up over her. 

Amelia pushed back against Dean’s chest. “We should not be physical tonight.” 

“OK,” Dean said, wanting her desperately, but understanding her demands. “I’ll stay right here with you all night and talk all night, if you want. No sex, unless you want it. Whatever you need. I promise.”

Amelia looked at Dean’s face. “OK.”

Dean’s erection was not going down and he was in physical pain because of it, but he was going to keep his word. 

However he made no promise he wouldn’t touch her as he pulled her into his chest. Amelia wrapped her arms around Dean as she laid her head against his chest, her leg wrapped around his leg. Amelia could see Dean’s arousal and wanted him inside her, but she didn’t want to just bed him and he leave again. She knew he wanted her and she wanted him, but she wanted a relationship first. 

Dean told her about his relationships. “Cassie was my first love. I told her everything about me, but she didn't believe me until she needed my help. We were both too young and I wanted my freedom. Lisa and Ben were as as close to a family as I have ever wanted. Ben may not have been my son. Hell! I’m not really sure if he wasn’t; he sure seemed like it. However, they got hurt by being with me, and I couldn't let that happen again, so I let her go, had Cas erase her and Ben’s memories but I will always remember. Anna, the angel, was a fling. It was just another end of the world sex. I thought I could trust her after, but she betrayed me and tried to kill me, Sam, and the younger version of my parents. Then I fathered monster spawn with Lydia, an Amazon woman, which I’m not proud of. My daughter tried to murder me. She may have been sincere and wanted my help. Sam killed her. After all that it’s all been lots of one-night stands after. If only I’d hooked up with Daphne from Scooby Doo.” 

“What?”

Dean looked at Amelia. “Sam and I got a cursed TV and were sucked into an old Scooby-Doo episode, and well, I had a crush on Daphne since I realized about sex.”

Amelia smiled. “Isn’t Daphne a little two dimensional?” Amelia began laughing. 

Dean laughed hard, realizing how quick Amelia thinks on her toes. “I guess, but so was I at the time.”

He then smiled as he shifted himself and leaned in towards Amelia. “However, 3-D is the best,” he leaned in and kissed her gently and began to caress her. 

Amelia kissed him for a few minutes and then pulled away and smiled shyly. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she kept head against his chest. Amelia was overwhelmed by Dean’s phrasing of “lots of one night stands”. 

Dean realized the numbers were probably overwhelming her, so he simply nodded. 

Amelia also knew that it just takes one thing to change a person.

“How about you?” Dean asked looking over at her.

“I’m far less experienced than you,” Amelia said embarrassed. Her cheeks were pink. 

“You don’t seem it,” Dean said with a wink.

“Yeah right.”

Dean looked at Amelia seriously. “You certainly hold your own well.”

“I’m good at faking it until I make it, but I try.”

Dean stared at her. “Faking it?”

“Well, not faking it per se. I could never fake it with you. I mean going through the motions. It felt natural. You just seem to fit and fill the hole... literally,” Amelia said laughing nervously. 

Dean laughed too. “All I know right now is I can’t lose you, and I don’t want for anything to hurt you.”

Amelia raised herself up and looked at Dean. “I was attacked before you actually met me, so you can’t blame Monsters on not being with me,” Amelia spoke the truth. 

Dean pursed his lips. “You’re right. I can't blame them, but I could stay away from you to prevent any others from getting to you. This job means there are always monsters after me. That means they would be after you too. They would kill you just to get to me.”

Amelia swallowed. She didn’t want Dean to let her go either.  She looked at him and smiled. “You can't keep thinking bad things are always going to happen.”

Dean looked at her and said,  “wise words, but in my line of work, you have to know all the possibilities.”  

“I’m willing to take all these chances to be with you.” Amelia looked shyly into Dean’s eyes.

Dean then raised his head and kissed her gently. Their kisses became an urgency as they began to make out. Amelia allowed that kiss. They both missed each other.

Dean rolled Amelia to her back. He pressed himself against her, as he moved her hip around him, thrusting into her mound, indicating his desire for her. Amelia reciprocated, bucking against him as they were dry humping, making out intensely…

Pulling away breathless with swollen lips, Amelia breathed deeply. After catching her breath, he smothered her mouth again as they began again, their bodies needing each other. He pulled her closer, his hands squeezed her buttocks hard then kneaded her breasts.

Amelia felt Dean’s erection, as if they were naked. She felt him rut against her harder. 

“Oh God,” she cried out feeling him against her mound. “Dean.”

“I want to be inside you so bad,” Dean said between kisses. 

They continued rutting against each other, harder and faster finally causing their orgasms. 

Amelia cried out Dean’s name, feeling him explode against her hitting her clit. Her body erupted at that time. She felt her juices soak her panties. 

Dean exploded against Amelia, which never happened to him before. He wanted her. He wanted to be inside her and the fact that he lost it before that moment embarrassed him. 

“It’s Ok,”  Amelia replied to Dean, as she touched his face and felt their orgasms subsiding, even though they were fully dressed. Amelia’s body was erupting in desire for Dean. She wanted him. 

She raised her head kissing Dean passionately, realizing she wanted to be with him completely, so she began unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans.

Dean was surprised by Amelia’s actions. “Change of heart?”

She smiled. “I’m not getting any younger and I don’t want to wait another second to begin something, anything, a life with you. I want to taste you and I then want all of you in me right now,” she said as she shrugged his shirt off him. 

Dean smiled.

She then pulled down his jeans and boxer briefs, kissing down his torso, taking his erection in her mouth sucking, licking, and flicking until almost the point of release. 

Dean leaned back, feeling her take him in her mouth. He grunted and moaned. “That’s it Baby. Right there. Stay.”

Amelia continued. 

Dean’s back began to arch as he thrusted up, feeling her mouth pulling him in further. “Fuck Yes.”

It did not take Dean long to be primed to be with Amelia again, as her mouth overtook his manhood. Dean was about to burst as he pushed Amelia off of him and rolled her to her back.

“I need to be in you now, Baby.”

He pulled off her sleep shirt and began kissing down her body to her inner thigh.

He pulled off her panties and continued kissing her inner thigh, moving into her folds, diving his tongue in her, pumping two fingers in her. 

Amelia moaned of ecstasy grabbing fists of sheet.  

He continued licking swiftly.

She grabbed his hair, pulling him in her further. “Yes Dean!” She kept him in that spot as he continued licking faster, Amelia responding unnaturally to him. “Oh God! Yes! To the left. Right there. Yes!”

Dean loved that. He was still aching with an erection, but this was all for her benefit. “You taste so good,” he said. 

Amelia cried out as Dean finally flicked his tongue, hitting that spot, causing Amelia multiple orgasms.

“Oh God. Dean. Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Dean smiled. 

Amelia was wearing out, feeling the waves of orgasms continue to wash over her as he continued his oral assault. 

“Dean,” Amelia’s back was arched, her body tensed, as she cried out. “Please Dean. Just be in me now. Please.”

“That’s what I needed to hear,” Dean said as he finally finished, flicking her one more time, feeling her orgasm again. 

“Oh Yes,” she moaned.

He kissed up the her body, and kissed her passionately. He leaned down taking a breast in his mouth, then moved back up to her face, a satisfying groan escaped his mouth as he thrusted his swollen, pulsing manhood into Amelia. 

“Yes,” she cried out.

“Oh man Amelia,” Dean moaned.

“Don’t stop.”

He was thrusting faster as she bucked against him. Their bodies produced a rhythm that could sustain an endurance trial, their naked bodies sticking to each other like glue. Their hands caressed every inch of each other, slowly at first, then faster as their urging desires took over. 

Dean thrusted as Amelia arched her back. Over and over, their bodies responded to each other. 

She wrapped her leg around him as her hands ran up and down his back, while Dean thrusted, his lips caressing her breasts.

She grabbed his buttocks and squeezed hard. “Oh God Baby,” he said thrusting harder. “Fuck!”

He reached his hand between her legs, rubbing her clit, crossing her orgasm. 

Amelia cried out, “Fuck! Fuck! Yes!” Amelia looked at Dean as she felt her orgasm. She could feel herself clench around him as she watched his face bliss with her.

Dean’s body collapsed against Amelia after climax as he rolled them to their sides. 

“I love you Amelia,” Dean said breathlessly looking deep in Amelia’s eyes.

“I love you too Dean.” Amelia said panting still, but with all smiles.

“You and me… forever. OK?” Dean smiled.

Amelia looked in Dean’s eyes. “OK. Forever.”

She still wanted him, as she pushed him to his back, straddled him as they continued. Because of her cast and limited mobility in her leg, her leg had to hang off the bed, so she could ride him. 

Dean raised himself, holding her tightly until they climaxed. He finally laid back, as she went with him, laying against him as they regained their breaths. Finally, Amelia climbed off of Dean and laid her head against his bare chest.

“You were amazing,” Dean confessed.

Amelia smiled. “So were you, this is definitely in my top two nights ever.”

“What was number one,” Dean inquired, looking at Amelia, wondering what was better for her.

“Our first night together,” Amelia confessed as she looked at him as she said it. ”I knew I loved you that night, even though we did not know each other well.”

Dean smiled. “I fell in love with you that night as well,” he confessed as his lips met hers...

They made love 3 times in that morning and it wasn’t until Amelia was resting against Dean’s chest afterward that he realized he forgot to strap on a condom; but at that moment in time, he just didn’t care. He got what he wanted, what he really needed to be himself… and that was her. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

After sleeping two hours from their amazing night/morning together, Amelia awoke, tangled up in Dean’s arms. They were naked. She gently rolled over and looked at the time. It was Seven Thirty. Amelia knew she didn’t want to go into work, wanting to spend what time she has with Dean. 

She got up, grabbing her crutches, and hobbled to the bathroom with her phone. She dialed her works’s number. An agent answered the phone, so Amelia spoke. “Hey Lidia. I need to speak to Amanda please.”

“Sure. Hold for a few minutes.”

Amelia waited for about five minutes, when finally she was connected. “Hey Amanda. I’m not going to be able to make it into work today. My shattered leg is really bothering me today.”

Dean awoke and Amelia wasn’t beside him. He got up seeing her bathroom door was shut. 

He knocked on the door. “Amelia?”

“I have a few open cases, but they just need to be finished.”

Dean cracked the door. 

Amelia was sitting on the edge of the tub. She was completely naked with no sheet covering her. She was glowing from their lovemaking and he loved that. He smiled, realizing how much he loved her.

He could hear her boss on the other end of the line. “OK. Maybe tomorrow. I hope you feel better.”

“Thanks Amanda.”

Amelia began feeling a stare. She turned towards the door to see Dean looking at her, as she disconnected the call. 

“Hey Beautiful,” Dean said as he walked in the bathroom, walked up to Amelia, and kissed the top of Amelia’s head. 

Amelia sighed at Dean’s beauty. “Hey handsome,” she said as she smiled shyly. 

Dean wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him as he kissed her passionately. 

He pulled away and smiled. “You aren’t going into work today?”

“Nope. Called in,” she smirked. “Think I may be close to writing my resignation letter soon.”

“So, what do you want to do today,” Dean asked inquisitively. 

“This.” Amelia leaned in, grabbing the back of Dean’s head, pulling him to her, and kissed him passionately. “I want to be with you all day..”

Dean smiled as they began making out. Amelia could feel Dean’s morning arousal. He grabbed her thigh, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her good leg around his waist. He grabbed her buttocks, as he carried her back to the bed, laying her down, following her into the bed, rutting against her, turning her on, and waiting for his chance. However, her stomach growled and his did next. “I’m hungry,” he laughed. 

“Me too,” Amelia laughed looking back at him; however, her body was craving him. 

“Let’s eat,” Dean said. 

Amelia moved closer as she moved just enough for him to begin entering her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. “I could just stay curled up like this with you, letting you make love to me all day. Food be damned.”

Dean laughed. “Let’s eat some food, so we can come back in the here and work it off.”

Amelia continued moving closer, letting him move in a little more. “Please.”

Dean smiled, enjoying the fact he turned her on. 

He rolled her to her back, as he continued rutting against her faster. 

“Please,” Amelia moaned.

Dean kissed her passionately, feeling himself push inside her. “Oh God Yes.”

Dean smiled as he continued as they made love.

He grabbed her hands lifting them over her head, holding them down as he began to thrust and she moaned.

They continued as their bodies connected. 

“Fuck,” Amelia cried out. 

“Sonofabitch,” Dean grunted as she pulled him in. 

He continued holding her hands down above her head as he nibbled her breasts, thrusting harder. 

When she came the first time, he released her arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled out a moment, moving to his knees as he pulled her to him and thrusted in her again. 

Amelia cried out in pure ecstasy as he continued. 

“Damn Amelia,” he felt her body pulling him.

“Oh God. Yes.” Amelia cried out. 

Dean released as he collapsed against her. 

“I can’t believe you’re playing hookie.”

Amelia smiled as she laid against Dean’s chest. “For you, I will.”   _ For you I’ll quit my job and follow you anywhere. _

He kissed her they fell slept another hour.

————————————-.

Dean got up throwing on his jeans and a t-shirt.

Amelia threw on her super plush, knee length robe. Dean carried Amelia into the kitchen and sat her down on the stool at her island. 

“I’ll make breakfast,” Dean said with a smile.

“Do you cook?” Amelia asked curiously.

“I nest,” Dean said sarcastically. 

With her new roommates, Amelia had stocked her kitchen, so Dean searched her cabinets and refrigerator for options. “I have eggs, bread, butter, syrup, and microwavable bacon. How about I make us French toast and bacon,” he said with a smile, holding the box of bacon. 

“Sounds awesome,” Amelia said, sitting at the counter smiling.

Amelia directed Dean to the cabinets for the skillet, bowls, and the microwave bacon cookers. She beat the eggs, dipped the bread in egg batter, and placed it on the skillet, and he did the rest. She placed the bacon in the slats of the bacon cooker for the microwave and he placed it in the microwave and set the timer. He finally brought over the plates French toast, bacon, a tub of butter the fridge, and syrup. He gave Amelia her plate and sat on opposite sides of the of the counter, stealing kisses between bites. 

“This is so good Dean. Thanks,” Amelia said after taking a few bites. “I’m famished.”

“I’m glad I could make you famished,” Dean said smiling proudly.

Amelia blushed. “Damn right.”

Dean leaned in for a kiss. 

“Come back to the bunker with me.” Dean looked at Amelia seriously. “Quit your job and be with me. You’re getting a good settlement. I can promise lots of this if you do.”

She was shocked as she heard Dean asking her to move in with him and she stared back at him. Her mouth dropped open.

He smiled, looking at her anxiously, waiting for an answer. 

“You’re serious?” She finally became aware Dean was waiting for an answer, as she stared back at him.

“Of course I’m serious,” Dean said with an awkward laugh. “I told you you’re my family. I want you with me. There’s plenty of space at the bunker. There’s just Sam and I mostly, sometimes friends and Castiel.” 

“The angel?” Amelia remembered Dean told her about Castiel the first night at the motel.

“Yeah. He’s not like what you would think an angel would be.”

“I imagine he is very different than my term of angel,” she said with laugh.

“He watches porn. He’s had sex. He’s my friend,”

He said smiling. 

Dean continued. “I have my own room with a memory foam bed, and there are lots of little places to steal away to,” Dean said with a wink leaning in to steal another kiss. “We could find places to be alone almost anywhere.” He gave a very mischievous smile, clicking the roof of his mouth with his tongue as his mouth moved to hers. “I’ll make lots of food.”

“Would Sam be OK with this? I don’t want to piss him off,” Amelia pulled away and asked concerned. 

Dean smiled as he took a bite of French toast, talking with his mouth open. “Trust me. Sam will be more than fine with you there. He was the one that brought us together and convinced me to come back here.” Dean smiled as he stared at her with admiration and lust. 

After an awkwardly long time, Dean spoke. “You really are so beautiful” he said to Amelia. She was still glowing from their previous activities. 

Amelia face became beet red. 

His smile turned to want as he moved towards Amelia, kissing her tenderly, then picking her up, he set her up on the edge of counter. 

“I want to you. Right here; right now on this counter,” Dean said with a smile. “Are you game?”

Amelia’s face couldn’t get much redder as she smiled shyly at Dean’s request. 

“Oh man. How this makes me want you so much more.” He gently touched her knees as her legs spread before him. He moved toward her, kissing her intensely, as his hand reached down cupping her mound. 

Amelia cried out, gasping in ecstasy; her mound being that sensitive to him.

Dean kissed her passionately as he began to stroke her, slowly at first. Amelia leaned back against the counter, arching her back. Her breathing became ragged as she whimpered in pure bliss. “Oh Dean.”

Dean began to slip two fingers in her pumping in her, as Amelia moaned loudly, clenching onto them, beginning to pull them in more. “More Dean. Faster.”

Dean felt how wet Amelia she was getting and he smiled. “Are you ready for me?”

All Amelia could muster was “Yes,” between ragged breaths, while she bit her lip and whimpered. 

He undid his jeans, letting them slack off his hips. He pulled his fingers out of her, and Amelia huffed in frustration. He smiled as he pulled her up to him.  Amelia could see he was not wearing boxer briefs underneath. 

Amelia untied her robe, pulling it away, revealing nothing underneath. 

Dean smiled. “So beautiful.”

Amelia ran her hands up inside the ends of Dean’s t-shirt, pulling it off, as she began to caress his chest, squeezing his muscles and tracing the contours of his chest with her fingers. “Your muscles are so hard, gorgeous,” Amelia said blushing, 

Dean was getting harder at Amelia’s touch. “That’s not the only thing hard Babe.”

Amelia smiled, looking down at his erection. He reached around grabbing her buttocks, as he aligned himself to her. Dean smiled as Amelia breathed.  She wanted him inside her. Her hands moved to his side where she grabbed his hips. Dean then placed his hands on her face, as he moved in kissing Amelia passionately. He let out a satisfying grunt as he thrusted inside her, feeling her pelvis push against him, as their bodies sped up. 

Amelia leaned back, moaning, letting him inside her more. “Oh God. Yes Dean.”

He leaned in nibbling her neck down to her nipples, as she moaned in ecstasy. His hands move down to her waist as he pulled her to him more. “So fucking perfect,” he moaned.

Amelia let out a deep moan. Her arms moved up as she grabbed Dean’s shoulder blades, their bodies crashed against each other. 

He leaned her back against the counter again, feeling her body buck up against him. 

They took their time, continuing their pace, staying the brink of orgasm until he pulled her up from the counter, holding her up by her buttocks and kissing her passionately. 

“Yes,” Dean grunted as he hit their moment. Her muscles clenched around his manhood as she started drawing the him in more, her orgasm beginning. He thrusted deeper, as he tightened his grip on her buttocks. Amelia breathed heavily, a whimper escaping her lips. She wrapped her arms tighter around Dean’s neck. 

Another thrust and Amelia was crying out. “Dean. Oh God. Dean. Yes. Yes. Oh God. Now. Yes.”

She pulled him in her more. Dean moaned. “Baby.” 

She began to cry out as Dean kissed her passionately, stifling their cries of ecstasy, as their bodies climaxed. Their lips held in the expletives they were both thinking. They both could feel each other yelling in each other’s mouths. Dean finally began to wear out as he set Amelia back on the counter, holding her tight still, as they rode out the aftershocks.

“Whew!” Dean sighed. “Damn that was great.”

Amelia breathed deeply. 

They heard noises coming from the basement stairs. 

“Oh Shit! My friends,” Amelia said. 

Dean quickly pulled out of her, spilling on the floor as he pulled up his pants and put on his shirt. Amelia tied her robe and hobbled back to her seat at the other side of the island just as her British friends walked out the door leading from the basement. 

Amelia’s face was flush as she was fanning her face with a napkin. Her body was still wet and her orgasms still ripped through her. She bit her lip fighting off her desire to cry out  _ Fuck me more Dean. _

Dean pulled his shirt down as far as he could to cover himself.  

“You look warm Love,” Keith said as Cory, Alicia and him looked at Dean and Amelia. Keith gave Amelia a peck on her red cheek, greeting her. 

“Oh. The French toast is really warm,” Amelia said smiling.

She smiled as she stared at Dean. 

“I served them to her just a little too fast and hot,” Dean said with a smirk he was washing his hands at the sink. 

Amelia’s face went another shade redder.

Trying to prevent her friends from catching on that they just had sex in the kitchen. Amelia smiled, looking down. 

Keith looked at both of them and smiled, knowing that is not why she was warm. The air smelled like sex. 

She got up, slipping the crutches under her arms, grabbing her and Dean’s plates, and hobbling to the sink to put up the dishes and wash her hands.

Keith, Cory, and Alicia were heading to the other side of the counter where she and Dean had just had sex, as her stomach lurched.  _ This is so unsanitary _ . 

“You don’t want to sit over there,” she said quickly. “Dean spilled some batter there earlier. He made a huge mess” she said realizing she was probably not that far from the truth.

“She didn't want my batter getting on anything,” Dean said to Amelia sarcastically as Keith, Cory, and Alicia walked over to the kitchen table instead. 

Keith seemed to laugh knowingly. 

Dean grabbed the plates from Amelia and placed them in the dishwasher, starting french toast for her friends, while Amelia hobbled over to the counter with cleaner and paper towels and started cleaning the counter and floor.

“We aren’t very hungry anyway,” Cory said with an angered tone as he watched Amelia clean, in a robe.  _ This could have been me. _

As Amelia bent over, Cory could see a bare breast through the opening of her robe and realized her and Dean just had sex. He could feel it in the air as well.

As she cleaned, Amelia realized when Dean arrived, she just forgot about Cory; however, she wouldn’t have changed it. Dean was the love of her life. She felt bad the way things ended with Cory the night before, but she was relieved that she hadn’t had sex with Cory, because she didn’t think her and Dean would overcome that. Kissing is one thing. Intercourse is another. 

Amelia decided she needed to talk to Cory, but not at that moment.

“I think we should go back to your room,” Dean said with a smile, as Amelia finished cleaning, throwing the paper towels into the trash. He grabbed her up, kissing her gently, in front of Cory, Keith, and Alicia. 

Cory looked down, pissed. 

“OK” Amelia said breathless.

Dean lifted Amelia up, grabbed her crutches, carried her back to her room, and laid Amelia down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt, undid his jeans as they fell to the floor. He walked out of them climbing into bed towards Amelia and leaned into kiss her, undoing her robe. She slipped her arms out of the sleeves as she ran her arms up around his neck. “I think we should work off that breakfast some more,” Dean said with a smirk.  

“Didn’t we already… at the counter,” Amelia smiled.

“That wasn’t long enough, by a long shot”, he said smiling reaching above her to grab a condom. 

Amelia blushed as Dean leaned in and they made love. This time they were able to moan, scream, and ride out their orgasms. 

Dean finally rolled to his back, pulling Amelia to his chest. “Whew! I can promise a whole lot more of this too, if you come back with me.”

Amelia smiled at Dean as he drifted to sleep. She realized they didn’t use a condom at the counter, but she didn’t care. She loved him and trusted him. She closed her eyes falling asleep as well. Both were exhausted for so many reasons, but sleeping in each other’s arms was a dream come true. 

\--------------------------------------

Amelia got up before Dean that afternoon and decided she should have a conversation with Cory. 

She put on some clothes, grabbed her crutches, hobbled into the living room where Keith, Alicia, and Cory were watching TV. 

“Hey guys,” she said smiling. 

“Well look who is not attached at the hip… literally,” Cory said rudely. 

Amelia smiled. She was not going to let him bring her down. “Yeah. I had to have the jaws of life extricate me from Dean a few minutes ago.”

Alicia and Keith laughed, but Cory did not.

Amelia turned to Alicia and Keith. “Hey guys. Do you mind giving Cory and I a few to talk?”

“Sure love.” Keith smiled as he and Alicia got up and walked to the basement. 

Cory sat there, straight faced.

Amelia looked at him. She could see he was mad. “Cory. I’m so sorry. I really didn't mean for all this to happen this way.” Is 

Cory looked back up angrily. “What happened? Oh. You mean fuck boy that you were so heartbroken over decided to come back and you just took him back like that.” He snapped his fingers. “He’s going to fuck you until he doesn’t need you and he will leave you again.”

“It’s really not that simple Cory.”

“Really.”

“Yes. Really.”

“Did he say he loved you? I mean that always seemed to work for me.”

Amelia’s expressions turned to pissed. “He did say he loved me, but you don’t even know him.”

“And you do?” Cory asked. “Are you even sure Dean is his real name?”

“Yes. I am sure,” Amelia said adamantly. She knew when Dean confessed his love for her the night before, she knew he was being truthful with her from the beginning.

“I know he fucked you over pretty bad. I saw the shadow of the woman that I cared for as a friend and something more.”

“It wasn’t like that, Cory. Dean has so much on his plate. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders, something you could not possibly comprehend. I’m sure he had to weigh the pros and cons of getting involved with me, because there are things, which neither of us understand, that can and will hurt us. Well, Dean knows what they are. He’s seen a lot of people get hurt in his presence. He is guilt ridden.”

“He plays a really good game with you, Amelia. He also let you get hurt.”

“He felt horrible, which is why it took him so long to come back. He knows that me being with him, will open me up to being hurt,” Amelia said. “I understand the risks and I want to be with him.”

“Sure. I mean he has fooled you into believing he is some sort of hero, when he is just a scammer. He’s just having a good fuck until the next one comes along.”

Amelia balled up her hands into fists, but kept them on her side. “Talk about waiting for the next fuck, wasn’t that what you were doing with me?”

Cory looked up at Amelia. His face was pissed, but not because she was wrong, but because she was right. 

“Yeah. I know you don’t feel the same for me. I was matter of convenience for you.”

Cory didn’t speak.

Amelia looked at Cory. “I believe Dean. He’s had a hard life to get to this point, a harder life than you had or will ever have. And I have realized over this last day, I’d rather have a short time on earth with him than a long boring life with you. I’m willing to be sacrificed by a monster than stay with your boring ass.” 

She turned around hobbling back to her room. 

Cory just stared at Amelia as she hobbled away.

Dean was still asleep when she got back to her room, so she got undressed, crawled back in bed, and huffed in frustration, just in time for Dean to begin to stir. She curled up close to him, laying her head on his chest as he awoke. 

Dean could tell by her breathing and the huff that woke him that she was frustrated. “What’s wrong Baby?” He turned to his side as he looked at her lovingly.

Amelia didn’t want to tell him at that time. She was too pissed at Cory and she wanted it all to just go away. She also knew Dean would be pissed and go and beat the shit out of Cory if he knew how Cory responded to her. She smiled at Dean and said, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Just tell me what’s going on Amelia, Baby. What did Cory say?” Dean was getting angrier at Cory. He knew that Cory was making her mad and he didn’t want her to feel that way.

Amelia wanted to tell about Cory, but knew Dean would get too angry and could potentially do something they will all regret, so she looked at Dean seriously. “I just want you to fuck me like the world is ending. I want people across town to hear us, and I want to be so exhausted when we are done.” 

Dean looked at Amelia seriously a moment as he took in what she just said. His anger disappeared immediately as he smiled, distracted by Amelia’s proposition. “I’m gonna take care of you Baby. Leave it all up to me. The town will need ear plugs and you may just be in a coma by the time I am done with you,” he said kissing her passionately. He pushed her to her back as he hovered over her, kissing her. 

They made out for awhile. Dean slipped his leg between her legs, rutting into her mound as they dry humped.

He continued rutting against her, repositioning himself, removing his knee from between her legs, as he began to move his body between her legs, leaning in and pressing his manhood against her mound. They were both naked as he pressed himself to her, beginning to enter her.

Amelia moaned loudly. “Yes.”

His lips started on their path, so he kissed down her neck and chest, nibbling her breasts like she did his bottom lip. She squirmed in ecstasy. His lips touched almost every part of her torso, as he headed further south. He found her pelvis, but detoured to her hips, kissing the outside of them. 

This was new territory and it felt good. 

“I love your hips,” Dean said, as he continued nibbling along her curves. 

Amelia sighed. 

He nibbled her buttocks biting just hard enough to show some teeth marks on her buttocks. “I could just eat you up.”

Amelia flinched when he bit her and then blushed when he continued. “Oh God. Yes. Dean.”

He eventually found his way to her inner thigh for a while. His beard was growing, his whiskers fuller, as they tingled on her skin. She writhed and bucked against him.

His lips finally made their way to her folds where he stayed extra long, the tingling sensation had her writhing against his mouth, while she pled for him to get to it. 

“Oh God Dean Yes,” she moaned loudly.

“You taste so good,” Dean said. His tongue plunged in and out of her. 

She grabbed his hair, pulling him into her as he continued. 

Amelia moaned even louder and cried out, “Please Dean. More.”

Dean smiled, returning to her folds, licking faster, as her body began shuddering. Dean let out a moan while pleasuring her.

Amelia loved that he was enjoying himself as much as her. 

Dean continued finally sucked on her clit and she screamed out Dean’s name in orgasm. 

She was crying out expletives as she released, but he kept going, keeping her orgasms going, which caused her beyond pleasurable pain. She cried out, not being able to stop until she felt she was about pass out.

Dean smiled as his lips traveled back up to her mouth.  

He kissed her passionately for a little while, letting her body calm down, rutting against her again, letting himself slip in her again.

“Yes,” she yelled. 

When her orgasms finally stopped, Dean smiled. “Time for round 2.”

Amelia’s eyes got big as his hand slid down, cupping her mound, letting his fingers start. 

Amelia moaned, feeling Dean’s fingers stroke her and then move inside her as he kissed her. She couldn’t stop herself as she bucked against him, screaming expletives as he continued. She pulled Dean’s fingers in her further until she came yet again, screams of expletives spewed from her mouth. 

She was already quite spent when he pulled his fingers out of her and kissed her, letting her orgasms subside again.

Dean was hard as a rock, waiting his turn. 

“Are you ready for Round 3 Baby,” Dean asked curiously.

Amelia’s took a deep breath and nodded her head.

Dean smiled as he slipped on the condom and thrusted into her. 

Amelia cried out Dean’s name passionately as they switched from her on top to him on top, back and forth. When she collapsed against him after round three, he smiled. “Is it the end of the world yet?”

She smiled, breathless. “It might not quite be the end of the world, but it sure is the end of my pelvic floor.” She sighed. 

“What?” Dean asked curiously.

“You’re going to have a girlfriend with bladder control issues,” she said laughing.

“Come again?” 

“Honey! That’s the problem if I come again,” she business out laughing. 

Dean finally understood what she meant and laughed with her. He never had to deal with those kinds of issues with younger women, but he liked Amelia’s maturity and stamina, like she was a teen in lust, but a mature woman, knowing what she wanted. She was endearing to him. Amelia then rolled over on her other side, her back facing Dean. Moments later, Amelia felt Dean move in behind her, spooning her, his hand reached around and cupped a breast, his lips on her neck as they finally fell asleep. 

\-----------------------------------

Dean awoke to Amelia out of bed. The bathroom light was on. He got up walking towards the door. “Amelia. Baby. Are you OK?”

“Just cleaning up,” she said. 

He was intrigued, so he walked towards the door. 

Amelia was sitting on the bench in her walk-in shower. The shower was running, but not hitting her. She would soak her washcloth under the shower and then put a small amount of body wash as she was giving herself a sponge bath, since she could not get her cast wet. 

Dean watched silently a few and then finally said, “can I join you?”

Amelia looked up. Dean was naked and visibly aroused. She loved that he was attracted to her. “OK,” she said nervously.

Dean walked in, sitting on the bench next to her, and took the washcloth from her hand. He doused it in water as he sat next to her on her bench and began running the washcloth over her body. 

Amelia sighed.

“Does that feel good,” Dean asked.

Amelia nodded her head.

He took another swipe across her as she sighed again. 

He doused the washcloth again and ran it down her torso slowly, circling her breasts. Amelia moaned. 

He doused the washcloth again, moving down her torso to back and forth. 

Amelia moaned louder. “Yes Dean.”

He continued stroking her with the washcloth. 

“Oh God Dean,” she moaned.

He tossed the washcloth, using his hand, as he slipped two fingers in her as he palmed her clit.

“Yes!” Amelia grabbed his hand, pushing him further in her.

Dean liked her taking control. 

She leaned back as he kissed her passionately.

Amelia’s other hand went to Dean’s manhood as she began to stroke him. 

They were both moaning, as they pleasured each other until they came. He kissed her passionately.. 

Dean took the washcloth and doused it as he cleaned her up and then himself and then carried her back to her bed, where they made love again. 

“Well that was bath was completely useless,” Amelia said laughing, after. 

Dean laughed. “I guess so.”

“Remind me to not let you in the next time you want to join me in the shower,” Amelia said laughing.

“You cleaned up. I just dirtied you up again.”

Amelia smiled as she laid her head against Dean’s chest. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The next two days of sex and vegging out in front of the TV was just what Dean needed. He was enjoying himself. It wasn't just the sex. It was Amelia. She made him feel home, even when he wasn’t. 

They spent most of their time chilling at her house. 

Amelia had a ton of movies, so they curled up in her bed watching movies on her fifty inch television. 

She had pizza delivered that night as they took it back to their room to munch on between watching a Lord Of The Rings marathon, and making love. 

Dean rolled her over, hovering over her. “I’m going to invade you so much, you’re going to need a magic invisible ring to get away from me awhile.”

Amelia smiled. “Forget that. I’m throwing the ring in the fires of Mordor right this second.”

They both laughed as he leaned in, kissing her passionately, as they began to make love, while the fellowship was lost and Frodo and Sam went off on their own. 

The next night Amelia went to the grocery store to get food for Dean to cook. 

Dean grilled steaks on the grill in her backyard like a pro, while she cooked up instant potatoes and warmed up pork and beans on the stove. As she stared out her kitchen window watching Dean grill and talking with Keith and Alicia, she realized how much she needed Dean in her life. She was strongly considering his offer to move into the bunker. It would be hard for her to pack up her life and leave, but her place scared her now and she realized Dean was her home. As much as she was scared he would bore of her and leave, she didn’t want to let him go. 

She offered Keith, Alicia and Cory to join them for dinner that night. Keith and Alicia joined them, but Cory did not. 

It was a good evening. The meal was fantastic. Dean knew his way around the grill. They talked about all the places Dean had seen while hunting, while Alicia and Keith talked about their life on tour.

That night in bed, Amelia laid against Dean after making love. The only thing that was getting in their way of being happy was Cory. “I need to have a conversation with Cory, man to man” Dean said angrily when Amelia told Dean about their encounter the previous day. 

Amelia looked up at Dean from his chest. “Don’t worry about him. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have done that to him. When you came back, Poof, he was gone from my mind. I mean we were heavy petting that afternoon and were literally going to consummate our relationship the night you arrived. And we’ll, after you arrived, I never thought about Cory. You consumed my mind.”

“And your body.” Dean reminded her. 

“Yes.” Amelia laughed. 

“So, you were supposed to fuck Cory that night,” Dean asked curiously, his hands reached down cupping her buttocks. 

“Yes, but I’m glad I didn’t have sex with him.”

“Me too,” Dean said as he squeezed her buttocks.

“Why? Would that have been a deal breaker for you, Dean?” Amelia asked Dean with angered curiosity.

Dean pondered her question for a moment. He had a few women during that time; drunk, nameless sex with women he picked up at bars, trying to drown his thoughts of Amelia, but failing miserably. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, did you have sex with anyone during that time?”

Dean did to not answer. 

Amelia finally said, “I take that as a Yes.”

“Yes,” Dean answered. “I did. It didn’t mean anything. They were all women I picked up at the bar. They weren’t friends.”

“So?”

“You have a relationship with Cory. You have/had feelings for him.” Dean looked at Amelia concerned.

“And you had sex with strangers, not knowing what kind of STD they may have had. At least I know Cory was safe.”

“How did you know?”

“I asked.” Amelia looked at Dean. “So, when was the last time you picked up a woman?” Amelia asked curiously She pressed her breasts against his chest, as she looked at him for an answer. 

“Almost the night I came back. I started to hook up with someone from my past and couldn’t go through with it. I realized I loved you, needed you, and couldn’t live without you, so I hopped in my car and drove 5 hours like a bat out of Hell to get back to you.”

“You did?” Amelia began to smile. She wanted to ask about what he meant by someone from his past, but his confession for coming back to her, threw her out of that train of thought.

“Yeah,” Dean said pulling her to him. “The other girl had nothing on you. She couldn’t even give a decent blow job.” 

Amelia pulled back a second. “Wait. Did she give you a… before you came back here?” Her face was marred in disgust.

Dean looked at Amelia and immediately knew she thought he got it before he left. “Oh… Hell No Baby!” He reached his hand out and caressed her face. “I would never disrespect you that way.”

“But you kissed her and started to do other things?” Amelia asked.

“Didn’t you say you were going to hook up with Cory that night. You said you were doing other things during the day.”

Amelia realized she was just as much in the wrong. “You’re right. I’m sorry. We both have pasts. Let’s not get in a fight.”

“No fights,” Dean said. “Only Love Baby.”

Amelia laughed. 

Dean looked at her. “However, I’m not going to let Cory talk to you that way though.”

Amelia put her hand up to his face. “Don’t do anything… for me. I’ll handle Cory. We’ll get him back at a game he can’t win,” she leaned her head down to Dean’s lips...

\-----------------------------------

The last night together, Amelia and Dean were in the living room watching TV. Amelia was lying on the couch with Dean lying between her legs, his head against her chest. They were eating popcorn, enjoying the Maze Runner movies. Dean had not seen them. Alicia and Keith sat on the couch behind them, while Cory sat in the recliner across the room. 

After the movie marathon ended, they returned to the TV which was on Cinemax. Casa Erotica just came on. Dean smiled. “Oh Yeah. Skinemax.”

Amelia blushed, as she went to grab the remote, but Dean reached out and stopped her. He turned to face Amelia, his body hovered over her, his lips moving in.

Amelia felt Dean’s lips and reciprocated. He took the blanket on the couch and draped it over them. His hand reached down grabbing the back of her right thigh as he wrapped it around him. He then grabbed her buttocks as he aligned her body with his, and pulled her to his waist. He began to thrust into her, his bulge pressing against her mound, letting her know he was turned on. 

Amelia was trying not to moan as Dean’s body pressed against her core. Her body was tingling, wanting him inside her. 

“Don’t keep it inside Baby. Moan for me. I know you want to,” Dean whispered.

“Dean wait,” Amelia said breathlessly. 

“What?” His lips kissing her neck. His hips thrusting. 

“Not here.”

“Why not,” Dean said frustrated. “It’s your house,”

Dean said to her. 

Amelia breathed, a wave of knowing hit her as she spoke loudly. “You’re right. It is my house and if I want to fuck my boyfriend on my leather sofa, I will.” 

She then heard Alicia, Cory and Keith all getting up and leaving the room. “Goodnight Amelia.”

Dean leaned in, his lips tugged and pulled at Amelia’s lips, his hands running all over her body. 

His hand slipped inside her sleep shorts, as he cradled her mound and began to stroke her. 

“Night,” Amelia barely got out as her breath hitched. 

He continued stroking her and she moaned loudly. “Oh God. Yes.” 

“That’s it Baby,” Dean said with a smile.

Cory was at the basement door when he heard Amelia moan. 

Her hand went down the waistband of his jeans and boxers, cupping then stroking Dean, as he grunted. “Yeah Baby.”

Cory huffed, as he heard Amelia and Dean began to pleasure each other with their hands in the living room. 

Moments later, Dean and Amelia's shirts were off, his lips against her breasts as they continued to grind together with their clothes on, hands in each other’s pants… 

The porn music was indicating a hardcore sex scene. Dean stuck his head out the blanket and began to watch, while still stroking Amelia’s mound. 

He pulled the blanket down to enjoy two women getting it on. He was mesmerized by it.

“Dean. I don’t want to watch porn.” Amelia’s body tensed up.

He returned to her face. He smiled as he slipped his head under the blanket, kissed down her body, as he pulled down her sleep shorts and panties,  and his mouth moved in, licking swiftly.

Amelia cried out almost at the same time as the women on TV. She huffed in frustration, not wanting to hear the porn music. She grabbed the remote turning the TV off, as Dean licked again and she cried out again. 

Dean just smiled, as he returned to tasting her.  

Amelia groaned. “Promise me no more of that or at least not around me.”

“OK Baby.”

Dean returned his focus to his task.

“Oh God,” Amelia cried out as he licked quickly. 

Dean found her spot and flicked her; Amelia cried out as she orgasmed. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Cory had enough when he heard Amelia orgasm and walked downstairs.

Just then Dean’s phone vibrated in Dean’s pocket that was against Amelia’s skin. 

“Is that your phone vibrating or are you just happy to see me?” Amelia smiled, trying to catch her breath.

“Both,” Dean smiled as he reached in his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone, setting it on the coffee table, still never stopping stroking, her body beginning to shudder again, as another wave of orgasm washed over her..

He returned to her mouth as she reached down stroking Dean again. 

“Check your phone Dean. Nobody bothers you so it has to be Sam,” she said breathlessly. 

Dean glanced at his phone. He was starting to shudder himself, feeling Amelia’s hand stroking him faster. “That feels so good Amelia,”

“Look at your phone Dean. Oh God. Please,” Amelia said as she moaned. 

It was a text from Sam about a possible case, needing Dean to meet up with Sam in Iowa tomorrow. He texted Sam back quickly one handed as he slipped two fingers inside Amelia with his other hand and palmed her mound. 

Amelia let out a little whimper.

Dean stared into her eyes until she looked up and could see his intensity. Dean pulled off his boxers, grabbed a condom from his jeans pocket, slipped it on, and pushed into her. Dean gave a satisfying groan and Amelia squealed as he stared at Amelia, beginning to thrust,  until she opened her eyes and looked at him. 

He continued thrusting, making Amelia look at him; their bodies bucking against each other. Their hands grabbing each other. 

“Oh God Dean,” Amelia said loudly, feeling her body pulling Dean in further. “Yes. Yes.”

“Yes Amelia. Come for me,” Dean said as they finally both released. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

“Wow. You were amazing Baby,” Dean said.

“So were you.”

Dean then picked Amelia up and carried her to her bedroom naked, laid her on the bed, climbed in, and hovered over her.

“I need up early and head to Iowa tomorrow to meet up with Sam for a hunt. Come back with me. After the hunt you can come back to the bunker with us.”

“Dean. You know I can’t hobble up and down all those steps. You really don’t want to be carrying me everywhere,” Amelia said concerned.

“Not everywhere. The main floor doesn’t have many steps. Plus, we’ll spend a lots of time in my room,”  Dean smiled down at her, wanting her again. 

Amelia smiled. She didn’t want him to think that sex was all she wanted, regardless of their current predicament. 

“I think I should wait to get this cast off, which should be a few weeks from now. Then I can move around better and I won't feel like a burden.”

Dean looked at Amelia angrily. “You are not a burden.”

Dean thrusted into Amelia hard and fast, getting to their sweet spot. 

He stared at her “You. Are. Not. A Burden. Do. You. Hear. Me?” 

Amelia looked at Dean and screamed in ecstasy as as a resounding “Yes” escaped her mouth. Dean grunted feeling his body release inside her. He collapsed on her.

“I promise you are not a burden Baby,” he mumbled in her ear.

“I know Dean. Just let me be a bit more independent. I need to feel independent to be with you.” 

Dean rolled over to his back pulling Amelia to him. “I’m going to miss you Baby.”

“Me too,” Amelia said still regaining her breath. 

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, and then closed his eyes. 

\-----------------------------------

Cory woke up the next morning. He walked in the living room seeing Dean and Amelia’s clothes strewn around and an opened condom package sitting on the coffee table.

He was disgusted as he turned around walking back downstairs to the apartment. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Dean, while happy to be back with Amelia, he was not happy the next day when he arrived in Iowa to meet Sam alone.  

“I asked Amelia to come back to the bunker with me,” Dean said to Sam solemnly.

“You did?” Sam looked surprised.

“But she wouldn’t fucking come back with me. Something about she didn’t want to feel like a burden making me carry her around all the time. I don’t mind it,” Dean said hurtfully. 

“Do you blame her Dean?” Sam asked Dean seriously. “I get it. She doesn't want to feel like a burden and make you resent her,” Sam said while he sat across from Dean in a diner. 

“I’m not going to resent her Sam,” Dean said Sam meaningfully. “I love her.”

“I know you don’t think you will and I know you love her,” Sam said cautiously. “But she knows that relationships and you are new and she’s not trying to rock the boat early on.”

Dean looked down at his food and shook his head in disagreement. “She isn't a burden.”

“Give her time Dude. You coming back was a complete shock to her system. She had resolve to you not coming back. She was trying to move on, and Boom, you were back ‘like that’.” Sam snapped his fingers. “Can you imagine her thoughts have to be confused?”

“I know Sam. I am a complete asshole.”

“Yes you are, for how long it’s took you to go back to her.”

“And to think she had that British dick trying to get in her pants, and almost succeeding. He only wanted her because I did. I don't know what I would have done if she had actually slept with him.” Dean recalling his hatred of the British due to the British Men of Letters trying to kill off all the American hunters and turning their mother into a stone cold killer. It took Dean getting into his mom’s brainwashed head to get her to come back. 

“Well, she didn’t and if she did, you better have  forgiven her. You weren’t exactly monogamous during that time either,” Sam said truthfully. 

“She didn’t and True.” Dean thought about their conversation. Sam was right. Dean needs to be more understanding. However, he knew he won that time. “But  Man! I do hate the British,” Dean said taking a bite, staring at his plate of food, thinking of Amelia. 

\------------------------------

The hunt in Iowa was seven long days Dean was away from Amelia. He was accustomed to getting laid on a hunt, but he was trying monogamy out with Amelia. However, after five days, Dean was needing Amelia.

Amelia was in bed the fifth night without Dean. She kept one of his shirts to have his smell with her, but his scent was fading. She was almost asleep, the scent of him wafting in her nose as she thought about being curled up against his naked body when Amelia heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand next to her bed. She lifted her phone to view the screen, seeing it was Dean. 

“Hello,” she said took the call; her voice groggy.

“Hey Baby,” Dean’s voice said happily, as soon as he heard her voice. 

Amelia immediately awakened. “Hey Dean.” She began to smile. 

“So, I was thinking. I should be done with this hunt in a day or so and thought maybe I could come back to your place and hang out a few days,” he said with hope.

Amelia smiled. She was missing him too, but not trying to sound too desperate, she nonchalantly said, “if you want to come by, you can. I should be home.”

Dean smiled, he could hear in her voice that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. “I may not get in until late. You don’t mind me coming by late, do you?”

“No. Of course not. I’ll leave a spare key in the backyard. You can enter through the back gate. The third rock in the flower bed next to the back door will have a spare key. You can park your car in front of the garage if you want.”

“Ok,” Dean said. “I really can’t wait to see you, to feel you, smell you, taste you, and be inside you.”

Amelia’s breath hitched hearing him want her. “I look forward to it; more than you can imagine.”

Dean smiled. “I can imagine a lot. So, what are you wearing right now?”

Amelia laughed. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Yeah. I would. I’d like to know what I have to take off to be inside you.”

Amelia blushed. “Pajamas.”

“Which ones?”

“Just a tank and boy shorts.”

“What color?”

“Black tank. Black boy shorts.”

“Sexy. What are you wearing under them?”

Amelia laughed nervously. “Nothing.”

“Oh Man. I can’t wait to take those off and be inside you.”

“Dean,” Amelia scolded Dean. “Keep your fantasies to yourself.”

“You don’t want to know what I’m wearing?” He asked innocently.

“I can only imagine Dean.” She knew Dean shared a hotel room with Sam, so he wore something to bed.

“I’m in my boxer briefs and a T-shirt.”

Amelia got an image of Dean in his boxer briefs in her head. She could imagine him with his hand down his boxers, stroking himself as he talked to her. It turned her on. She smiled.

“Well, before we start saying things we can’t follow through with, I’ll see you when you get here,” Amelia said smiling. 

“OK Baby,” Dean said solemnly. “I do miss you. Can’t wait to see you. I want to fuck you so hard, you’ll be walking funny.”

Amelia laughed. “I already walk funny Dean, but I miss you too and I’m excited to see you too. Good night. Sleep tight. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

“I’ll let you bite.”

“Dean,” Amelia said in a scolding tone. 

“Good night Baby,” Dean said as they hung up. 

————————————————-

Dean pulled into Amelia’s driveway at 3:30 a.m. Friday morning, parking behind Amelia’s Malibu. He and Sam had finished their hunt for a djinn around 5:00 p.m. the evening before. They returned to the motel where Dean showered and packed up. He had supper with Sammy and a few beers at a local bar before hitting the road by 7:30 p.m. with an eight hour drive ahead of him. 

He parked in front of the garage, got out, and walked around through the back gate. He used his phone flashlight to look for her rock with the hide-a-key in it and unlocked the back door.

Entering the house quietly, he felt like an intruder breaking in. He thought about texting Amelia to let her know he was there so he wouldn’t scare her, but he also wanted to surprise her. 

He reached her bedroom and opened her door slowly and quietly. 

Above her bed on the ceiling, it looked like her room was full of stars.

Amelia was already afraid of the dark before the Wendigo attack, but she now could never sleep in complete darkness. When Dean was around, it wasn’t as bad because she was able to feel safe in his arms, but without him, she could not breathe when it was so dark. She had twinkling lights and glow in the dark lights installed after Dean left. 

Dean smiled. He imagined the feeling like they were making love under the stars. 

Dean looked at the bed to see Amelia asleep; she was in a tank and probably boy shorts, the sheet came up to cover her breasts; while her casted leg laid outside the sheet. Her lips were parted as she let little snores out. 

Dean smiled. He took off his shoes sitting them on the floor near the wall. He took off his plaid shirt, pants and socks and set them on the chair in the corner. He was in his boxer briefs and a t-shirt as he went up to Amelia’s side of the bed. 

“Amelia,” he said quietly, but enough for her to hear.  Amelia began to open her eyes as she began to focus. 

She jumped at first seeing Dean in front of her. “Dean?”

“Hey Baby!” Dean smiled.

“Is that really you Dean?” She grabbed her glasses, slipping them on as her eyes began to focus. Under the twinkling lights, Dean sat before her. Her breath hitched.

She reached up turning on the light on her nightstand. The room flooded with light. 

Dean squinted and smiled. “Hey Baby.”

Amelia stood there for a few minutes staring at Dean. She realized he was there. “Oh My God Dean. You really made it.”

“Yeah Baby. I drove 8 hours to get to you tonight.”

Amelia smiled. “What time is it,” she asked.

“Three forty five.”

“So, I guess you found the key?”

“I did. I felt like an intruder breaking in, but I don’t think anyone saw or heard me.”

“Good,” she said, knowing she’ll probably catch flack from Cory when he sees Dean the next day. Dean was still a sore spot to Cory and Amelia’s friendship. 

“I’m so glad to see you Baby,” Dean said as he began to lean in towards her. 

“I’m glad too,” she said as she began to move towards Dean. 

Their lips met and the sparks began to fly. 

Dean pulled her closer to him. “I can’t wait to be inside you.” 

Amelia smiled between kisses. “Oh God. I’ve missed you so much.” She wrapped her arm around his neck as her hands massaged his scalp

Dean began to knead her breasts over her tank as his lips caressed her neck. 

Amelia moaned in ecstasy.

He returned to her lips as they kissed passionately. 

Amelia began to reach down, pulling up Dean’s shirt. 

Dean smiled as he lifted his arms and bent down as she peeled it off of him. 

She began to caress his bare chest and arms. “You are so strong.”

“A little bit later I’ll show you just how fucking strong I am.”

Her breath hitched as she leaned forward and they continued to kiss.  

Dean moved in, hovering over her between her legs as he began pulling down the sheet that covered her and pressed against her.

Dean pulled up her tank as Amelia raised her arms to pull it off.  As soon as her breasts were exposed, Dean leaned in, immediately taking a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and pulling it with his lips..

Amelia moaned. She slid her hands down Dean’s sides, then reached down and cupped Dean through his boxers. “Oh man! You are so hard for me already.” She continued to stroke him.

Dean smiled. “For you Baby… Always.” He began to move between her legs as he began to rut against her, kissing her passionately.

Amelia rolled Dean over to his back. She took a moment to pull his boxers down. “I miss not tasting you.”

Dean laughed. “You stole my line.” 

She leaned in, kissing and licking down his torso, taking Dean’s manhood to the back of her throat. 

Dean moaned.

She licked, flicked, and sucked. Dean leaned back, arching his back, beginning to pant. “That’s it Baby. Right there.” Dean grunted. 

Amelia continued, taking in as much of his full length as she could without triggering her gag reflex. 

“Damn.”

Dean was about to release, so he stopped Amelia and rolled her to her back as he kissed her lips. 

They began caressing each other everywhere. Dean leaned in, nibbling one breast and kneaded the other. 

Amelia ran her hands up and down Dean’s back. 

He then began to kiss down her torso, working his way to her inner thigh.

Amelia moaned as Dean began to pleasure her. 

“I love tasting you,” Dean said with a moan, as he continued to lick swiftly. 

“Oh God,” Amelia said as she panted, feeling him take her. 

He continued that pace, sucking bet clit until she cried out. “Dean. Be inside me. Please.”

Dean smiled, moving his lips back up to hers. 

He grabbed her buttocks and squeezed, taking her hip as she wrapped her good leg around his waist. 

Dean reached up, finding a condom in her headboard. 

He raised himself on his knees as he removed the condom from the packet and slipped it on.

“I’m so glad I made this trip to be with you,”

Dean said genuinely to Amelia. 

“I’m glad you did too. I missed you and love you Dean Winchester” Amelia stared into Dean’s eyes.

“I love you too Amelia,” he said as he leaned in and pushed himself inside her and gave her a minute to adjust.

“Yes,” she cried out enjoying his fullness inside her. She missed him between her thighs, filling her, as their bodies were as close to each other as physically possible without being a science fiction movie.

Dean grunted. “Fuck.”

Dean began thrusting deeper as Amelia moaned and cried out his name.

Dean picked Amelia up, carrying her to the wall, staying in her, pushing her against it, holding her her up, and thrusting slowly and deeply into her. “You want strong?”

“Oh God,” she yelled as he thrusted into her. 

Dean increased his pace, going faster and harder. “Yes! Yes! Oh God! You are so strong.” Amelia was panting against Dean as he was grunting. “Yes Baby.” Dean felt her pull him in, clenching around him, starting her orgasm. He carried her to the soft rug on the floor in front of her bed as he dropped to his knees, laying her on the rug, continuing to thrust into her until he hit his orgasm and released inside her. 

“Oh Sweet Baby Yes,” Amelia cried out.

“Amelia,” Dean grunted. 

Turning them to their sides, calming down, Dean smiled. “I’m so glad to be back in you Baby.”

Amelia smiled back. “Well, you’re welcome in here anytime you desire Dean.”

“Thanks Baby,” he smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. 

She rolled him over, straddling him, kissing him passionately, as she lowered herself on his manhood, riding him, and leaning in to kiss him. 

They kept making love for the next few hours until they both almost collapsed from exhaustion. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Amelia awoke tangled up with Dean.

She extricated herself from him gently as to not to disturb him. She threw on her tank and sleep shorts, her plush robe, slipped her crutches under her arms and went out to the kitchen to get them some drinks. 

She grabbed a sparkling water from the fridge and grabbed Dean a beer, slipping them into the pockets of her robe as she headed back to her room. 

As she was rounding the kitchen corner she jumped, startled. Cory was standing there. “Cory. Shit! You scared me.”

“I’m sorry darling.” He looked at Amelia questionably. “You look different?” She had a glow to her face that he had not seen since Dean was around last.

Amelia blushed. “I do?”

“Yeah. You look fucking amazing.” Cory smiled. 

Amelia realized that Cory was flirting with her. She decided honesty was the best policy. She looked at Cory.  “Dean’s here. He got here a few hours ago.”

“He did?” Cory said incredulously. He figured Dean would have dumped her by then.

Amelia smiled.  _ Oh, he sure did. _

Just then rounding the corner, Dean, in blue jeans and a t-shirt, came from around the corner when he noticed Amelia. Her back was facing him. He didn’t notice Cory was also around the other corner. “Hey Babe. Want me to fuck you on the counter again like we did the last time I was here?” Dean smiled.

Cory walked around the corner and looked right at them. His face was marred in disgust. 

Amelia looked at Dean, who was still smiling as he looked back at Cory. “Sorry Dude,” Dean said unapologetically. “I didn’t know you were there.” Dean then wrapped his arms around Amelia’s waist and began to nibble her ear, as Cory still faced them.

“I guess I’ll leave you two alone,” Cory said regretfully as he walked towards the basement.

“Dean,” Amelia said scolding. 

“I’m know Baby. I’m sorry, but he was a dick to you and me, and I rather like rubbing you in his face. Well maybe not rubbing you in his face. In my face… sure.”

“Dean.” Amelia rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

Amelia smiled shyly. She liked that Dean was jealous and wanted to show her off.

“So, what about me and you on that counter, fucking so hard, spouting out words that no other person should be allowed to hear,” Dean said clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. 

I’m Amelia laughed. It was tempting, but she had other plans.

He leaned into her ear. “Come On Baby. I know you want to. I will give it to you so good.”

Amelia blushed. “Follow me,” she said. 

She walked around the kitchen to a door which led to a butler pantry. 

Dean followed her in. “OK. I can do it in a pantry.”

“No silly.” She turned a corner to see a wall. She pressed the wall in the right spot and a door opened. She turned back to Dean. “No one else knows about this except me and now… you.”

Dean smiled. “You know my secret, so the least I can do is keep yours.”

She turned on a light. Dean looked in and saw a small hall with 2 doors. 

She hobbled down to the first door and opened it. “Too bad we can’t use this right now.” She sounded disappointed.

Dean looked in and saw a drained lap pool. He smiled. “A lap pool. Really?”

Amelia smiled. “Yeah.” She shut the door. 

She then turned towards the other door. She opened the door and turned on the lights.

Dean saw a little storm shelter/panic room. “You have a panic room,” Dean said incredulously. 

“Had it built when the house was built.”

“Wow,” Dean looked around. 

It was concrete. There was a king sized bed; a separate whole room with boxes of military meals, canned soups and fruit; a TV and a Blu-Ray player; a shelf of books and movies; a small desk, a recliner; a refrigerator; a microwave, a small closet of clothes; a small bathroom with shower and wash machine/dryer combo; and lots of LCD lights and candles placed around the room. “It’s ran by electric, solar, and generator. If needed, I have up to 2 years of stored up energy in the solar panels and generator to keep me going. If I ration correctly, my food will last that long and enough for two people.”

“I can’t believe you have a panic room in your house.” Dean shook his head in disbelief.

“I can be paranoid. Sometimes I just come in here just to be alone.”

Amelia then moved up Dean, touching his chest. “Feel like being alone with me in here for awhile.”

Dean smiled. “Sounds awesome.” He leaned in, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her to him as he kissed her passionately. 

Amelia finally pulled away from the kiss. “Will this suffice opposed to the counter?”

Dean smiled. “Absolutely,” he said lifting her up and carrying her to the bed laying her down in the middle. “Although, I kinda liked the thought of Cory catching us fucking hard on the counter, to see him see me pounding you as you scream out my name over and over.”

Amelia rolled her eyes, but it also turned her on..

Dean crawled in after, hovering over her. They began caressing each other over their clothes. “But I guess I just have to live with him hearing about it instead.”

“I guess so Dean,” Amelia said meeting his mouth again. 

She began pulling off his shirt. 

Dean lifted Amelia up as he untied her robe and pulled it off. He pulled off her tank, as he leaned in to her breasts. “These are so perfect.”

Amelia blushed. 

Dean spent his time kneading and nibbling her breasts. Amelia pulled off Dean’s belt, then undid the buttons on his jeans. She then stuck her hand down the waistband of his jeans, cupped Dean and smiled. She began to stroke him until he was hard.

“I love your hands on me,” Dean grunted. He then began moving his lips down Amelia’s torso and she removed her hand from his pants. He kissed down to her panty line and then grabbed the waistband of her boy short panties and pulled them down over her cast. 

He tossed her panties to the floor. “You don’t need those right now.” He winked at Amelia.

He then began kissing down around her hips and buttocks, taking his time. 

He bit her buttocks in mulitple spots, the shock of their nibble almost enough to make Amelia come.

Amelia grabbed the sheets as Dean turned her on her stomach and began licking up her folds from behind, his other hand reached around rubbing her clit, turning her on, finally causing her orgasm. He kissed the wetness, and continued again as Amelia cried out Dean’s name over and over in ecstasy. 

“I bet no one can hear you scream in here,” Dean said ominously. Amelia laughed as another orgasm rippled through her and she cried out again.

Dean turned her over to her back, kissed his way back up to her mouth as he entered her quickly, startling her.

“Oh Fuck Dean.”

Dean continued to thrust, feeling her pull him in. 

Finally, Dean touched Amelia’s face.

She opened her eyes as they began to climax together. They were yelling profanities through the impenetrable room. 

“I love you so much Dean,” Amelia said, so thankful for having Dean in her life.

“I love you too Amelia.”  _ I never thought I’d fall for someone this long. _

Dean held Amelia in his arms until their climaxes stopped. He kissed her passionately. 

They stayed in the panic room for the rest of the day and night lying in bed talking and making love. Amelia laid against Dean’s chest as he stared at the concrete ceiling. “Come back to the bunker with me tomorrow,” 

Amelia looked up at Dean. He turned his head towards her. “Come on. I know you want to.”

Amelia laughed. She then looked solemnly. “I’m still in this damn cast.”

“You know I can help you get around.” Dean stared in Amelia’s eyes.

“I know Dean. I think I just want to be more independent though.”

“I know Baby, but I just want to be with my girl every night.” 

“I know Dean, and trust me, I want to be with you too. I miss you, but what if you have to go on a hunt, and I’m not able to get around. I’m afraid you’ll stay and resent me.”

“I won’t resent you Baby.”

“I know you say you won’t but…”

“But nothing,” Dean said. “I won’t resent you. I want you back at the bunker with me. Please Baby.”

Amelia felt guilty. “Just give me four more weeks please. Just let me get this cast off. I promise. I’ll go wherever you want me to, whenever and however you want me Dean. OK?”

Dean thought a minute and smiled. “OK Baby.” He leaned in and they began to kiss... 

—————————————————

The next night Amelia took Dean to the local Mexican restaurant she talked about the first time he was in town. They sat next to each other in a booth, wanting privacy. 

Amelia ordered her favorite combo and a large margarita. Dean had a Cerveza. 

“This burrito is so good,” Dean said smiling taking a big bite of the queso filled burrito.

Amelia was eating her chili relleno. 

Amelia inquired. “Can I try a bit of your burrito?” 

“Sure.”

He took another bite and leaned back to allow her access to his food, but she reached up, touching his cheek as he turned and she leaned in and kissed him with tongue touching the food in his mouth. “Mmmm…” 

She pulled away savoring his food on her tongue.

Dean smiled. “I’d love to smother this cheese all over you and eat you out,” he whispered.

Amelia blushed. 

Just then, the waiter approached the table. “Can I get you some deep fried ice cream or another margarita?”

“No thanks,” Amelia said leaning her head against his shoulder; her stomach was full.

“No thanks,” Dean said.

The waiter placed their check on the table, gave them to go boxes, and walked away. They packed up their leftovers and got up. Dean grabbed Amelia’s hand. “I can’t wait to get you home and…”

Just then a female voice said, “Agent Blades?”

Dean and Amelia turned around to see the nurse from the hospital that took care of Amelia and whom Dean stood up. 

“And Ms. Nelson?”

Dean wracked his brain for her name. However, Amelia saved him. “Gina?”

“Yeah. I thought you had to leave town Agent Blades?” 

“Yeah. Well I did. I’m back through town following up on the case. Standard procedure.”

Gina looked down to see Dean holding Amelia’s hand. 

Amelia noticed and pulled her hand away from Dean in embarrassment.

Dean turned to look at Amelia, returning his hand into hers, slipping his fingers between hers, and then noticed Gina’s angered face. 

“So, it’s customary to hold the victim’s hand?” Gina’s face showed anger. 

Amelia moved in to defend. “He was consoling me. I’m still concerned… these people or their animals will come back and attack me.”

Gina crossed her arms and shook her head in disbelief. 

Dean became angry. He just flirted with this nurse one time and she was acting like they were a hot item and he cheated on her. He turned to Gina. “I met Amelia after you and we hit it off. Since this case is over, there is no conflict anymore, so I came back to see Amelia.”

Gina looked over at Amelia and then back at Dean. “What do you see in her? She’s fat and not that cute.”

Amelia was shocked to hear her say that. She never said anything mean to her. She seemed like a nice nurse. 

Dean smiled. “I see more in her than I ever did with you. She’s incredible. You’re just jealous because I just used you to get to her. Honestly, you’re really not that hot.”

Gina was angered. She turned and walked out the  door. 

Amelia looked at Dean sincerely. “You should be careful. She could check up on you and see you are not FBI.”

Dean looked back at Amelia. “You’re right.”

She grabbed his hand again. “Let’s go home.”

“Sure. I can’t wait to be in you.”

Amelia smiled.

It was a very short drive back, but Amelia began crying when they pulled into the driveway.

“Baby. What’s wrong,” Dean asked.

“She’s right. I’m not that cute and I’m fat.” Amelia’s eyes were filled with tears.

Dean looked at her seriously. “Well, I think you’re beautiful. I want to be lost in your body, making love to you all night. Please say ‘Yes’.” 

Amelia blinked as she looked at Dean with bloodshot eyes. 

“Just say ‘Yes’ Amelia.”

Amelia looked down nervously. “OK.” They both started getting out of the vehicle. 

When Amelia unlocked and opened the front door, Dean picked her up and began carrying her in. “I want to fuck you all night long Babe,” he said in a cocky, but sexy tone. 

Amelia smiled as she heard a gasp. She turned her head to see Cory, Keith and Angela all sitting in the living room watching TV. Amelia immediately turned bright red. “Oh God. Sorry guys,” she said. 

Dean smiled. “Excuse us folks. I got work to do,” he said laughing as he walked past the TV with her and down the hall to her room. He opened the door, kicking it shut with his feet. He carried her to bed, setting Amelia down, then slipped off his shoes and then hers, as he followed after, hovering over her. 

They kissed passionately pulling off each other’s clothes quickly. 

“Man! I want you so much,” Dean said as he leaned in, nibbling her breasts as he pulled off her bra. 

Amelia moaned as she undid Dean’s belt, jeans and boxers, pulling them down. 

She rolled him over and began kissing down his chest. “I love your chest,” she said kissing along his muscle lines. 

She reached his happy trail. “I’m so happy to see this trail, leading me to my favorite thing.” 

Dean laughed as Amelia kissed and licked around his happy trail. He was getting hard quickly.

Amelia noticed. “Are you happy to see my mouth?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah.”

She leaned in, taking him in.

Dean grunted as she took him in and out of her mouth, spending time pleasuring him. 

Dean pushed her away as he was about to release and quickly, pulled off her pants and panties, slipping on a condom and leaning into her, kissing her passionately as he began kissing down her body, spending his time telling her what he loved about her body. 

“I love your breasts. They’re the perfect size for my hands and mouth,” he said squeezing one breast and nibbling her other breast.

“I love your abdomen. I love finding every piece of skin to touch with my lips and tongue.” He began kissing a crossed her abdomen. 

He moved to her hips. “You have great hips that I can get lost in for days.”

“In other words, I’m fat,” Amelia said. 

“No. You are not fat Baby,” Dean said, pulling away from nibbling her hips and looking at her. “You are you beautiful. These are beautiful. I want to get lost, exploring you.” He returned to his task at hand. 

He reached her inner thighs and smiled. “I just want to spend eternity between your thighs.”

Amelia blushed, as Dean began placing wet kisses.

Amelia moaned.  

He leaned in and began to lick her folds. “I love tasting you, but I also love tasting me on and in you.”

Amelia moaned and blushed. “Oh God Dean. Yes.”

He continued, as she reached down grabbing his hair as he reached her spot and stayed there. 

Amelia’s stomach contracted as he found a way to continue to hit that spot and kept her orgasms going. 

Once she cried out he moved back up to her face.  

“I want to be suffocated between your thighs.”

Amelia blushed.

Dean kissed her and moved his body between hers.“I want you to miss me being inside you.”

“I do,” Amelia confessed. 

“I want you to feel me inside you when I’m not around.” He began rutting against her.

“I do already,” Amelia cried out.

He looked at her lovingly as he reached up and placed his hands in hers, entwining his fingers with hers.  “I love you Amelia.”

Amelia looked at Dean surprised at first when he slipped his hands in hers. “I love you too Dean.”

“Forever Baby.”

“Forever,” Amelia said misty eyed.

He pushed himself in her.

Her hand grabbed his tighter as she felt her body pulling him in. 

Dean smiled, feeling her hand tighten in his as she was about to orgasm. 

“Oh God Yes!” Amelia cried out. 

Dean’s hand began to tighten in hers as he released in her. He kissed her passionately.

They continued, rolling around in bed for hours, napping in between lovemaking sessions. 

——————————————-

Dean was back on the road the next day; everything about Amelia and the night before was on his mind as he met up with Sam back at the bunker. 

“So, did you have a good time,” Sam asked sarcastically.

“Good really isn’t enough of a term, Sam. Maybe Epic,” Dean said smiling. Amelia had given him multiple blow jobs throughout the night, spending her time, making sure he came many times. He spent his time on her as well. He smiled as his memories clouded his mind.

“So, Amelia has a panic room?” Sam looked at Dean incredulously when Dean talked about it. 

“Yep, which was more like our sex dungeon for the few days. You know I could get used to that. She also has a lap pool.”

“No wonder she didn’t want come here.” Sam laughed.

“The pool is drained right now Sam.”

“Oh.”

“She promised once she gets the cast off, she’ll come here. I can’t wait to have her here all the time.”

“I’m sure you are Dean,” Sam said, knowing how much Dean cared for Amelia.

——————————————


	15. Chapter Fifteen

It was 7 a.m. on January 24, and it was fairly warm morning by Lebanon, Kansas’ standards.  Amelia had drove through the night following the directions Dean gave her as she headed down an overgrown road near the river.

It had to be been five weeks since Dean came back and told Amelia he loved her. It had been four weeks since he stayed for two days with Amelia.

Cory and Amelia sat down and decided they would remain friends, but there was still a grudge Cory was holding onto that prevented them from being the friends they were before they tried to hook up. Cory, Alicia, and Keith would be staying as house sitters in Amelia’s house when they weren’t on tour. 

It had also been four weeks since Amelia and Dean last physically saw each other. Amelia and Dean had many times, for many hours, on the phone or FaceTiming with each other. Dean liked to turn their FaceTime chats into a naughty conversation, but Amelia would always reel Dean in from phone sex. 

“Dean. I don’t want to do this over the phone.”

“Damn Amelia. I just really need to see you, touch you, smell you, taste you, feel you, and hear you come Baby.” 

“I know Dean. And you will soon. I promise.”

That was just a week prior and Amelia had just got the cast off a few days prior. She would be wearing a thigh high brace for years, possibly life. She was still on crutches for the time being, not being able to put all her weight on her leg yet, but Dean tried everything to persuade her to come be with him. It was the years in the brace that made her decide that she wasn’t getting any younger and Dean said he didn't mind carrying her around. He just wanted her there with him.

She stopped at a building that looked like it was built into a hill. 

“This can’t be it,” Amelia said looking around. It looked pretty desolate. Amelia was looking at the directions on her phone thinking she made a wrong turn. However, all of a sudden there was a tap on the window. She jumped, startled, looking to her right and seeing Dean smiling through the passenger window.

She rolled the window down. “Fuck Me Dean! You scared the shit out of me.”

Dean smiled. “I’d love to. Right here? Right now?” Dean cocked an eyebrow.

“Dean,” Amelia said in a scolding tone.

Dean looked down and then back at Amelia with puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry Baby. I am just excited to see you.”

“It’s OK,” she said with a shy smile. 

“Hey Babe. Let me in and I’ll show you where to park.”

She unlocked the passenger side door, he got in  and directed her down another road to yet another road and finally to a garage. He pressed the remote to raise the doors. “Any of the open bays next to Baby.”

Amelia pulled into the empty bay next to his Impala, put her car in park, and shut off the car.

Dean was right there, leaning in. “Oh how I’ve missed you so much. I can’t believe you are here with me. I just want to be with you so bad right now” he said as his lips touched hers, his hands holding either side of her face. 

Amelia breathed. Dean smelled so good, like fresh clean and musk. His beard was fuller which made her blush and smile at the same time. He remembered how much she liked his whiskers.

Amelia finally pulled away after a few minutes breathless and blushing. She sighed. “I’ve missed you too,” sinking back into the kiss again.

Dean began to lean her back. Their kissing became urgent. Their tongues tangled with each other as they continued kissing passionately, their hands grabbing everywhere. 

Dean was able to cross over the console, as he hovered over her, leaning into her, pressing the button to recline her seat back as he positioned his hips over hers, moving in, pressing against Amelia, letting her know he wanted her.

He began to thrust, as his arousal pushed into Amelia’s mound. 

They both began to moan as he continued to thrust, while they dry humped with clothes on. 

Amelia could feel how erect he had become and he imagined how wet she was for him.

“I can’t wait to get you inside you and fuck you for days Baby.”

Amelia blushed. 

He continued rutting against her. “I am going to fuck you so hard.”

Amelia moaned as she felt Dean continue rutting against her.  

Finally, Amelia stopped Dean and pulled away breathless. “I'm so sorry honey, but I’ve been on the road five hours with no bathroom break and I really have to pee. We can continue what we are doing and I piss on you and in my car; or you can let me go to the bathroom and then I’ll let you fuck me for the next however many days or until we both collapse,” she said with laugh. 

Dean smiled. “I’m sorry Babe. Honestly, you can piss on me if you want, but let’s get you to the bathroom, settled in, and then you better be ready.” Dean winked. 

Amelia smiled and blushed.

He got out of Amelia’s car as Amelia lifted up her left leg and moved it out the door. He saw her thigh high brace and shorts and winced in guilt. She then pivoted from her seat as she got her right leg out. 

Dean grabbed her crutches from the back seat as she began to stand. Her legs were stiff. Dean placed his hand on the small of her back, as she straightened up. 

Amelia shivered in anticipation, feeling Dean’s hand on her back.  

“I can see why you didn't want to get out for a bathroom break,” he said as he watched her get out. It was difficult for Amelia to get around. Dean winced in guilt. While he didn’t hurt her, he allowed it to happen by taking her with him to hunt the wendigos. He then reached down grabbing her waist and lifting her into his arms. “Maybe this will help.” 

“Thanks,” she said as she kissed him gently. He pressed her against her car a few more minutes as he kissed her again. He needed her badly at that moment. “Dean,” she pleaded. “It’s not that I don’t want to. Really.”

“I know.” He knew she really needed him too, but nature was calling.

Dean finally carried Amelia in from the garage, through the kitchen to the main room. Sam was sitting at the Men of Letters map table looking at his laptop. 

Sam looked up as Dean was putting Amelia down. 

He got up walking over to his brother and Amelia. He gave Amelia a big hug. “How are you doing?”   Sam was smiling. 

“I’m surviving.” She said with a pained smile.

Sam looked down to see Amelia in shorts with a thigh high brace and crutches. “Wow. How long are you in this thing?”

“Possibly life. I still can’t put all my weight on it right now, but once I can, it will be maintenance to keep swelling down.”

Dean looked down. He still felt really guilty for getting the rest of her leg crushed. 

Amelia looked over and saw the pain in Dean’s face when she talked about the brace. It wasn’t his fault and she never blamed him for anything more than the fact that he cared for her too much. She squeezed his hand. 

“Well, you came here on the perfect day,” Sam said.

“Why is that Sam,” Amelia questioned. 

“It’s Dean’s Birthday.”

Dean glared at Sam.

Amelia turned to Dean. “It’s your birthday?”

“Yeah,” Dean said shyly. “I didn’t want to make a big deal over it.”

“Dean,” Amelia said. “I wish I had known. I would have gotten you something.”

“It’s no big deal Baby. It’s just another day for me,” Dean looked at her. “Plus. Just you being here is a huge present in itself.”

Amelia laughed, and that is when she needed a restroom pronto. “Hey Sam. I just got in and really need to use the bathroom. We’ll talk later, OK.”

Sam was like “sure. I get it. Plenty of time to talk later.” He looked up to see Dean’s mood start to lighten, knowing Dean was about to get lucky.

Dean smiled at Sam.

Amelia turned to Dean. “Where’s the bathroom Dean? I really need to go.”

Dean went over. “Allow me to take you there,” as he bent down, sweeping her into his arms and headed down the hall.

She watched where they were headed. He set her down by door. “I’ll grab your stuff from the car, so when I get back, I’ll show you to our room.” Dean smiled. 

“OK.” Amelia smiled, handing Dean her keys and swallowed nervously. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Amelia hobbled to Dean’s door. He opened it and smiled. “Welcome to my little piece of the pie. You can consider this your room, but I can also get you another room down the next hall, in case you ever want to be alone or need time away from me.” 

Amelia turned and looked at Dean knowing she wouldn’t need another room. 

“OK,” Amelia said as she walked in. It was sparsely decorated which made the room feel bigger than it was. Dean put her two bags in his closet. She wasn’t sure how long he’d want her here, so she just brought some basics to get her few weeks. If it went well, she can go back home and bring more stuff. 

On one wall, Dean’s guns were displayed. On the dresser, his knife collection was on display. There was nightstand with a lamp and a photo of Dean as a toddler with his mom. His mom was beautiful. 

“You’re mother is beautiful, Dean,” Amelia said smiling at Dean. 

“Thanks.” Dean smiled.

There was another photo of Dean, Sam and their dad. Amelia saw the resemblance. Finally, there was a photo of Dean, Sam, and an older guy with a baseball cap. She pointed to Bobby. “Who’s this guy?”

“That’s Bobby. He was like a father once my dad died. He protected Sam and I as children and helped us with hunting.” She curiously opened the drawer to see a new big box of condoms, a Casa Erotica DVD signed by Carmalita (who he had sex with when they were being hunted by dragons), and a stack of “Busty Asian Beauties” magazines, the current January edition on top. She smiled shyly at the condoms, as Dean walked over placing his hand on her hand. 

“I’m sorry Babe. This drawer is sort of private.” He shut the drawer.

Amelia smiled. “You are red, hot blooded, American male. You have condoms and porn. Don’t be ashamed.”

“I’m not ashamed. I just haven’t really had ‘guests’ here at the bunker or fun on the road lately.” Dean said sexually frustrated. 

“So you had to ‘rub one out’ a few times over the last five weeks.”

Dean looked down and angrily said, “No I have not.”

“Dude. That newest issue of ‘Busty Asian Beauties’ has curled pages.” Amelia smiled and then laughed. 

Dean saw her laughing and finally laughed. “OK. You got me.”

Amelia turned, placed her palm on Dean’s cheek, looked at him serious, and said, “I don’t think you’ll need the porn anymore, unless you get bored of me. Now the condoms I predict won’t last very long.” Amelia winked at Dean.

Dean smiled, as he leaned into her palm, like a dog leans in to being petted. He then began to wrap his arms around her waist, leaning in. “There is absolutely no way I can get bored of you. Man! I’ve missed you so much. I can’t wait to be inside you.” He kissed her, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss for minutes. She could feel his bulge. His hands reached down squeezing her buttocks, trying to coax her in his arms so he could carry her to the bed. 

Amelia finally pulled away nervously and breathlessly, lips swollen. She turned around; his arms wrapped around her waist as he nibbled her earlobe and neck. She sighed. She saw his laptop on a small desk just on other side of the bed, and then limped to the edge of the bed and sat down. 

Dean pulled away, as she sat down on the bed. The sheets and blanket felt clean and smelled fresh.

“So, is this the infamous foam mattress that remembers you?”

“Yes it is,” Dean smiled.

“Really,” Amelia asked. 

“Of course,” Dean said smiling.

She then turned around to completely face Dean and smiled.

“I like this room. It’s really cozy,” Amelia smiled at Dean.

“It will be, now that you’re here.”

Amelia then pushed down on the mattress as it sank into her hand. “So do you think this bed will remember me too?” She smirked.

Dean smiled, watching Amelia sit on his bed, pushing into the mattress. Desire flooded his thoughts. “I don’t think it will be able to forget you. I know I can’t.” Dean moved to Amelia leaning her back as their lips met. He pulled away and stared into Amelia’s eyes. “I want you so badly.”

Amelia blushed and smiled. She looked deep into his green eyes. “I want you too Dean.” 

He leaned in, kissing her again, grabbing her thighs up, as she wrapped her one leg around his waist. He moved his hands to her buttocks as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His bulge was even larger than a few minutes before when they were kissing, indicating how much he wanted her.

Amelia’s breath hitched feeling how aroused he was getting.

Kissing her passionately, he pushed her up against the wall, thrusting into her. “I want to fuck you so much,” he said. 

Amelia felt Dean push his manhood against her mound and she moaned. She needed him too. “Yes.”

She felt him thrust into her again, as she remained pressed against the wall. He finally carried her, laying her down gently in the middle of the bed and pulled away. 

Dean pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them slide down his legs as Amelia pulled off her tank and then took off her shorts and tossed them to the floor. Dean crawled into the bed and up to Amelia, hovering over her. “I love you so much.”

Amelia blushed. “I love you too.”

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Dean admired Amelia in her pink matching bra and panty set. 

She raised her head up as he lowered his to kiss. 

Dean undid her bra as he slid the straps down her arms and then tossed it to the floor.

Amelia sank into the kiss as she began to pull down his boxer briefs. “I want you inside me Dean,” Amelia confessed.

“Yes Ma’am,” Dean smiled, grabbing her panties as he slid them over her legs quickly. He kissed from Amelia’s neck, down her torso, nibbling her breasts. 

Amelia moaned loudly. 

Dean continued flicking the nipple of her other breast with his tongue. 

Amelia moaned even louder.

Dean’s lips and tongue kissed and licked down from her breasts to her pelvic bone. He then moved to her inner thigh as he looked up towards Amelia and said, “Welcome home.”

Amelia gasped, then grabbed the fitted sheet as Dean lips and whiskers began to pleasure her.

Amelia bucked against him. “Oh God.”

Dean moaned while he licked, feeling her body shake as he continued.

She writhed against him and he moaned while pleasuring her. 

She grabbed his hair as she directed him where to stay.

He continued licking until she finally orgasmed multiple times, feeling the most amazing pleasurable pain. Dean awakened every nerve ending in Amelia’s body. Dean continued, as she cried out his name again. He finally kissed back up to her face and kissed her passionately. 

Amelia immediately rolled Dean to his back as she kissed down his torso, licking his happy trail between his belly button to the base of his penis.

Dean grunted, feeling Amelia’s tongue pleasure him. 

Amelia looked up at Dean, and then looked down, taking his manhood in her mouth, giving him an amazing blow job.

Dean leaned back and sighed. 

“Right there Baby.”

Amelia continued, letting her tongue tease the tip as she moved her mouth over him again, pulling him in deeper.

“Oh Fuck Amelia,” Dean grunted.

Amelia smiled. She enjoyed making him happy.

“Fuck.” Dean thrusted upwards, grabbing a fist of sheet himself.

Amelia continued, enjoying what she did to him. 

Once Dean was about to release, he stopped her, pushing her off and rolling her to her back, as they caressed each other everywhere. 

He rutted against her, teasing her.

Amelia reached her arm over to Dean’s nightstand, on her left, opening the drawer, reaching for a condom. 

She finally handed one to him. “You might need this.”

Dean smiled ripping it open and slipping it on. 

“Just what I needed. I need you so bad.” 

Amelia smiled feeling needed. “I need you too, Dean. Happy Birthday!” 

Amelia’s leg slip around his waist, as Dean smiled thrusting into Amelia’s a bit too hard and fast.

“Oh...Oww,” Amelia moaned in ecstasy and agony. 

“Oh Babe. I’m so sorry. I just needed to be in you so bad.” Dean pulled out of her; his face frowned in guilt.

Amelia reached up caressing his chest with her hands; she was panting, her mound throbbing from the intensity of his thrust. It was not a pleasurable hurt. “We’ll get there Dean. We’ve got plenty of time. This isn’t the Fast and Furious. I want you in me as bad as you want to be in me, but I also want to enjoy this. Sometimes you’re a bit much for me. We haven’t seen each other for a few weeks. You have to take it easy sometimes. Let things build. This is one of those times.” She smiled. 

“I know Baby. I’m so sorry.” Dean frowned kissing her tenderly. He reached down cupping  Amelia’s mound and began to stroke her with his fingers, moving in. 

Amelia moaned, feeling Dean stroke her. “Yes. Right there. Keep going,” Amelia said as he continued stroking her. Amelia began to buck faster to him. She felt her body taking his fingers into her. He continued loosening her up, making her wet so she would accept him.  

“Dean,” she finally cried out as she orgasmed. “Be in me.”

He pulled his fingers out, kissing Amelia passionately, easing into Amelia, filling her to the hilt.

“Yes,” Amelia moaned, arching to him.

“Oh man you feel so good,” Dean said.

Their kisses became urgent; their desires taking over. 

They began to hit their groove. She began to buck against him as his thrusting increased. They were hip to hip with each thrust and buck. 

“Right there,” Amelia yelled. “Yes.”

“Oh Fuck,” Dean moaned.

He leaned in taking her breast into his mouth. 

Amelia moaned. His lips met the other breast, sending sparks throughout her core as he penetrated her over and over.

They continued that pace for a while, panting, feeling each other as he took her over and over, reaching down and running her clit until Amelia finally orgasmed and he shortly after.

They took a few minutes on their sides kissing, calming themselves. Dean rolled over to his back as Amelia began to take her turn on top. 

Amelia had to keep her braced leg straight down from the bed, as she could still not bend it completely. It was a different way and took her time to find the right position. 

She leaned in and kissed him as they began to move.

Dean smiled once they began hitting their sweet spot; his hands first held onto her waist, but then moved to knead her breasts as she raised and lowered herself on him. 

Dean thrusted and grabbed her waist as Amelia moaned.

She leaned down kissing him and then arched her back holding on to his thighs and cried out in ecstasy as her orgasms hit. 

She collapsed against him after, kissing him passionately as her aftershocks hit. 

Dean felt all his love for Amelia release in her many times that night. Amelia felt Dean’s love and reciprocated her love to him in the multiple orgasms that resonated to Dean when she came.

\-------------------------------

Amelia laid naked in Dean’s arms, as he ran his fingers through her hair and she gently ran her fingers up and down his chest. She felt comfortable there, like she was made to be there. She knew Dean didn’t have much, and he was letting her into his life more than he probably let many others, and that made her happy. 

Dean felt it too. He didn’t have much to offer to Amelia, but he was giving her all he had, and that was his love and loyalty.

“This feels so good being here with you. I really feel like I’m home,” Amelia said shyly; her hand still tracing the curves of Dean’s muscles.

“You are my home. I’m right where I need to be with you in my life,” Dean said smiling, feeling Amelia caress him.

Amelia began to cry. She tried to mask the sobs, but it became too obvious.

“Baby, are you OK?” Dean heard Amelia’s sobs and became concerned that she felt regret coming there. 

“Yes. I’m fine,” she said between sobs. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.”

Dean turned to her. He propped his head on his hand. “Come on. Tell me Baby. I’m here for you.”

She began to laugh through the tears. “I’m so happy to be here with you, to be with you like this.”

Dean smiled, as he kissed her. “I’m happy you are here too.”

“My emotions are high. They say sex releases emotions, and I’ve had a lot of bottled up emotions with all that we’ve been through.”

Dean smiled. He took his finger and wiped away the tear, bringing the finger to his lips and kissing it. He then leaned in kissing her eyelids. “I know this is a lot for you. I want you to know how happy I am to have you here too.”

Amelia continued to cry, but Dean could tell they were happy tears. 

He pulled her against him.

Amelia finally stopped sobbing. “I think we should promise each other that we never go to bed angry.” Amelia stared into Dean’s eyes.

“OK,” Dean said confused. They hadn’t been arguing.

“I just mean we need to express our feelings to each other and discuss them maturely, before going to bed. I want to know we can disagree on things, but still love each other, and not hold grudges.”

“Of course Amelia,” Dean said heartfelt.

“Really,” Amelia asked.

“Really Baby,” is Dean smiled at her. His warmth was emanating from him and not just sex. He leaned in kissing the top of her head lovingly, kissing down her face, finally reaching her lips.

They kissed gently and Amelia rolled over to her side as Dean moved in behind her, spooning her. 

\------------------------------ 

Amelia woke up in the early evening starved and thirsty. She had been asleep for about two hours from the amazing eight hours beforehand getting re-acquainted with Dean. Her body was relaxed and even her constant pain in her leg had subsided. She lifted her head and looked around his room. 

Dean felt Amelia move. “You OK Baby?”

“I’m great,” she said rolling to her other side, giving him a peck on his lips. 

Dean smiled rolling her over to her back. 

Her stomach growled. “I’m just starved and thirsty.”

Dean smiled. “I’m quite starved myself.” His stomach then growled as well. He hovered over her, wanting her again, but hunger was winning out at the moment, as he looked at Amelia. “Wanna get some food?”

Amelia, on the other hand, had other plans, as her leg wrapped around his waist, her foot pushing on his buttocks, trying to pull him into her. “I can wait a little longer for food. Can you?”  Amelia smiled.

Dean laughed. “Damn! I created a sex monster. I can definitely wait a few,” Dean said, as he kissed her lips, grabbing a condom from the drawer, putting it on, easing into Amelia.

———————————————-

Amelia put on her sleep bra, a t-shirt and shorts. Dean put on his t-shirt, boxer briefs, and his “Dead Guy robe,” as he called it as he carried Amelia and her crutches into the main MOL area. 

Sam was sitting at the map table looking at his laptop and looked up.  “Wow! You guys finally came up for air?”

Setting Amelia down in a chair, pulling another chair for her to keep her legs elevated, Dean responded to Sam. “Something like that.” 

“At least the noises finally died down,” Sam smiled. “Eight hours? Really you two?”

“What can I say Sam. We missed each other and we’re loud. And the noises have just stopped momentarily,” Dean said unapologetically, smiling at Amelia. “We’re starved so I'm making cheeseburgers, you want one?”

“Sure.” Sam smiled at his brother.

Amelia blushed at Dean’s prior statements. 

Dean walked towards the kitchen as Amelia and Sam sat at the table. 

“Thanks Sam for letting me stay here,” Amelia smiled at Sam sincerely. “I heard you were the one who convinced Dean to come back to me, so Thanks.”

“Dean doesn’t like really show his emotions much, but I knew he had feelings for you from the beginning. My brother is really happy with you and happy you are here,” Sam said genuinely. He had watched as Dean set Amelia gently in the chair when they came in the room and how he gently raised her legs on the other chair. Dean genuinely cared for Amelia. “I’m not sure how much I’m going to like all the noise though.”

Amelia blushed. “I’m really am sorry, Sam.”

“Really, don’t be,” Sam said. “I’ll take all night noise compared to a bitchy and moody Dean.”

“Don’t be too quick with that statement,” Amelia said. “You may just find yourself wanting to kick me out in a few days.”

“Nah. I’m fine. We’ll figure something out. I might switch rooms to another hall.” Sam smiled at Amelia. He understood that while Dean was unapologetic, Amelia was overly apologetic because she didn’t want anything to come between the two brothers. 

Amelia looked serious at Sam. “So what about you? Anyone in your thoughts, Sam?”

Sam smiled shyly. “Nah. Not right now. Doing this kind of job hinders real relationships. I’m also cursed.”

“What do you mean?”

“Most the women I have ever cared for die for being with me. Kinda makes you not want to start a relationship.”

Amelia looked thoughtfully to Sam. “I can see that train of thought, but if it can work for Dean and I, it could work for you too. You can’t be cursed forever. Your brother didn’t want to commit because he’s afraid that whomever he’s with will get hurt. Honestly, it sounds like you are more like your brother than you’d like to admit.”

Sam continued to look down smiling. “You’re probably right.”

“She’s probably right about what,” Dean asked as he brought out three plates of cheeseburgers, chips, beer for him and Sam, and a cider for Amelia.

“It’s nothing,” Sam said as Dean handed him a plate. Sam looked at Amelia with a  _ let’s not talk about this  _ look.

“You two are more alike than you think or want to think,” Amelia said. 

Dean just nodded as he sat in the chair next to Amelia gently raising her legs up on his lap. 

“Thanks Dean,” Amelia smiled and took a large bite. It was the best burger she ever ate. “Oh my God,” she mumbled with her mouth full. “This burger is amazing.”

Dean smiled naughtily. “Really? You like my meat?”

Amelia’s smiled and laughed, almost spitting out her burger, which caused Dean and Sam to laugh. 

“You’ve got some mighty fine meat,” she took another bite. He leaned in and gave her a kiss when she was finished chewing. 

Sam groaned. “Really. While we’re eating?”

“Hey. We could be doing a lot worse, and trust me,

I am thinking the worst,” Dean said with a wink to Amelia. “Plus, you were the one that convinced me to invite her here,” Dean said smiling at Amelia.

Sam laughed. “You’re right.”

Amelia touched Dean’s arm, as they continued eating. 

“So, What all goes on here,” Amelia asked.

“Well, when we’re not on a case, we have a library of lore,” Sam responded, while Dean continued eating his burger. “I’m trying to inventory it all and create a database to speed up research.

“I want to read about all about the lore. And I’ll be happy to help you Sam with inventory and creating a database. I love researching and I want to learn about what you two do and everything out there,” Amelia said smiling, eager to know all about what she got herself into.

“I may take you up on the offer to help,” Sam said.

“Oh good. Two nerds,” Dean quipped sarcastically. 

Amelia elbowed Dean in the stomach and he grunted. She turned to Dean and angrily stated, “Dean. Just know if you want to ‘get into’ this nerd again anytime soon, you better choose your next words wisely.”

“I’m sorry Baby.” Dean looked at Amelia sincerely.

“It’s your birthday. I guess I can forgive you.” She smiled shyly. 

“I can teach you fighting and gun skills. You need to be able to protect yourself,” Dean said seriously, “especially being here with me,” he mumbled. 

“I am up for that,” Amelia smiled. “I’ll enjoy the day I can lay you out.”

“Baby, you could lay me this second if you wanted to.” He moved closer to her. 

Amelia blushed. “Lay you out Dean.”

“That’s what I said.”

“Uh huh,” Amelia said as they moved in closer, his lips pressed against hers.

Sam groaned again.

She pulled away. “I’ll probably never be able to lay you out.”

Dean smiled. “You can overpower me with a look.”

Amelia looked down and blushed. 

Sam just rolled his eyes.

After they were finished eating, Dean looked at Amelia with pure want in his eyes; Amelia blushed; and Sam saw his cue. 

“I best head to my room. Just promise me you’ll clean up after yourselves,” Sam smiled. He knew what Dean wanted to do.

Dean and Amelia didn't say anything as they continued to stare at each other with lust and desire. Sam grabbed his laptop and left the room. 

Amelia finally realized Sam was leaving. “Goodnight Sam.”

Dean said “Night Sammy.”

“Night guys,” Sam said halfway down the hall.

Dean then leaned in towards Amelia. “I want to fuck you so badly on this table,” he winked. 

Amelia blushed shyly; want in her eyes as well.  “It’s your birthday.”

“Oh man. You are just too damn perfect. I’m going to have you coming all over the world tonight,” Dean said and smiled.

Amelia blushed more. 

He gently put Amelia’s legs down, as he leaned into her and kissed her passionately. 

Amelia felt Dean’s lips against hers, urgent. He stood up, reaching down and picking her up by her buttocks. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he carried her to the other end of the map table. He took her good leg and gently wrapped it around his waist; and moved in as close as he could, pressing his bulge into her mound as they continued to kiss. He began to thrust into Amelia and she began to moan. 

He reached up, undoing his robe and pulling his penis out of the flap of his boxers. He first tried to move Amelia’s shorts over so they weren’t completely naked, just in case Sam were to come back in or Castiel arrived unannounced, but he couldn’t get her shorts over enough to provide him access. 

“These are just going to have to come off,” Dean said smiling as he gently grabbed the waistband of her sleep shorts and pulled them down gently over the brace.

Amelia smiled, wearing nothing underneath. 

“Nice” Dean said with a smile as he stared at her body just a little too long. 

Amelia began to get self conscious.

Dean smiled as he moved back up to her face. “Perfect.” He kissed her passionately. 

She reached inside the pocket of his robe and pulled out a condom before slipping the robe off his shoulders. Then she pull off his T-shirt and slipped his boxers down. “If I’m going to be naked, so are you.”

Dean smiled. “Fine.” He stepped out of his boxers. He then lifted Amelia’s sleep shirt off her, as her breasts bounced out. He leaned her down on the table, taking a nipple in his mouth.

Ripping the condom package open, she removed the condom, and slipped it gently on his shaft. At that moment, Dean’s erection sprung up. 

She stared in admiration of her lover’s endowment. “Hey there sexy,” Amelia said seeing Dean excited. She looked up and smiled and then flashed pure desire across her face. 

Dean smiled, taking Amelia’s face in his hands and kissed her passionately, then letting his lips move down her neck and back up to her mouth, while she ran her hands up and down his chest and around to his back. 

He leaned her back on the table again, kissing down her torso, nibbling to her pubic bone and back up, her body shaking excitedly at his touch, as she began to run her fingernails along Dean’s back. 

His lips met her lips, easing himself in Amelia as they began to grind.

Slow and steady and then faster he thrusted and Amelia moaned. She grabbed the sides of the table for purchase as he thrusted into her, each thrust faster and harder. 

“Oh God,” she then moaned. 

“God, you feel so good,” Dean said panting, as they continued. 

“Oh God.” Amelia moaned. 

“So fucking perfect,” Dean said feeling her body respond with each thrust.

They found their rhythm, speeding up as she bucked to him. 

“Yes. Please. More,” Amelia cried out.

Dean looked down. “I’m fucking you in Russia right now.” He laughed. 

Amelia laughed feeling Dean laughing causing her to moan.  

Dean grabbed Amelia in his arms in their last moments before they both orgasmed, lifting her up off the table, kissing her passionately, and released in her, groaning in amazement.  

“Oh God Yes,”  Amelia cried out. She let out a cry of ecstasy, as she felt her orgasm, letting her body contract as she pulled him in multiple times. “Yes.  Dean. Yes.”

“Whew,” Dean exclaimed as he laid Amelia back down, taking a nipple in his mouth, as they rode out their orgasms.  

Amelia felt Dean’s lips on her breast as another wave of orgasm rippled through her, causing her a resounding “Yes,” that seemed to echo throughout the room for what felt like minutes.

Dean smiled. He loved making women come, but he especially loved how Amelia responded to him. He leaned down to her ear. “You are so fucking amazing.” 

Amelia breathed, still seizing in ecstasy. “You as well,” she said as her body finally began to slow down, and she raised herself to kiss him. 

They continued kissing for minutes. Dean enjoyed being adventurous. 

He then picked up Amelia, grabbing her buttocks, as she wrapped her arms around him. 

He took her to the other side of the table to fuck her on another part of the map.

He laid her down, climbing on the table as they continued. They took their time as they did it all around the table.

Dean finally got off the table and pulled Amelia up in his arms. “Where to next? Kitchen or library?”

Amelia breathed as she still hadn’t stopped climaxing. She couldn’t think as her body was still calming down. “The library.”

He smiled, holding her tight, still inside her, as he walked her into the library.  There was a couch in the corner. He took her over to it, laying her down, as they took their next round. 

————————————————

Amelia moaned and screamed Dean’s name, as he grunted until he called out Amelia’s name and they came again.  She was on top this time, her back arched as she cried in ecstasy. 

She crashed against him as their bodies were complete jello. She slept on top of him with him still in her, as they both were on the verge of collapse.

When they awoke an hour later, Amelia opened her eyes over to see a bookcase that seemed to lead to another room in the back of the library. “Dean. What’s behind the bookcase?” 

“The dungeon.” Dean said as he leaned in and nibbled on her neck. 

She smiled mischievously. “Take me to your dungeon Dean.”

Dean laughed as he picked her up carrying back there.

There was a chair with locks to hold someone in, usually that meant demon. There was also a devil's trap painted on the floor.

“Wanna be the one in the chair?” Dean asked playfully. 

“Actually, how about you being the sport and get in the chair?”

Dean smiled. “OK.”

Amelia smiled back. She liked his playful willingness.

Dean sat in the chair naked. 

“Do you have keys for this thing?” Amelia asked, before she began doing the cuffs. 

Dean smiled, “yes.” He took them out of the drawer and put them on the table.

She locked the cuffs down around his hands and then his feet. Amelia secured them. He wasn’t going anywhere and he did not mind. She moved the keys out of his reach. Amelia then straddled Dean. The brace gave her just enough range of motion to be able to do more than missionary style with Dean. “You can’t use your hands.” She smiled. She ran her hands back and forth on Dean’s thighs. He moaned in approval. Amelia smiled. She ran her hands up and down his chest, leaning in and kissing him or leaning in just enough to let him nibble her breasts. She then laid her hands on his manhood. She gently moved up and down, squeezing and pumping lightly. Dean grunted. She moved her hands faster. He moaned louder, “Oh Baby” as she continued, his hips thrusting up against her hands. 

They kissed.

“Babe. I’m gonna explode here,” Dean said, his breath hitched. “Oh man, Amelia,” he moaned.

Amelia then got off of Dean. “I think I’ll go get something to drink.”

Dean’s face became pleasurable panic. “Babe.You can't leave me like this.” She grabbed the keys, holding on to the table as she pretended she was going to leave.

“Baby. Don’t leave me this way. At least top me off. It’s still my birthday.”

A minute later, Amelia moved back to Dean, straddled him, as she moved down allowing him to fill her, his hips thrusting as she began bucking against him. Amelia whimpered. Faster and faster she bucked, his hips thrusted into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed and grinded into each other. 

“Fuck,” Amelia moaned, leaning in closer to Dean’s face to give him all access to her breasts. His lips tugged and nibbled on each nipple separately. “Fucking beautiful,” he cooed to her breasts, going back and forth letting the nipples slip through his teeth. 

“come for me Baby,” Dean moaned.

“Just keep filling me,” She commanded.

She leaned in, kissing him passionately.  

Dean finally came in her, sparking her orgasm. He grunted loudly. “Fuck Yes!”

“Oh God. Yes! Yes! Yes!” Amelia cried out as she whimpered, keeping him in her until their orgasms ceased. 

Once they stopped, they kissed passionately. She finally undid the cuffs. Dean grabbed her up in his arms, kissing her passionately and then carried her back through the main room, grabbed her crutches, and returned to his room. 

Laying her back on the bed, he looked down at her and smiled. 

“Happy Birthday again Dean,” Amelia said looking up at Dean with love in her eyes.

He leaned in close to her face and stared into her eyes. “This really has been one of the best birthdays I’ve ever had.”

Amelia smiled, misty eyed. Dean had a tough life. She was happy she could make his birthday the best, even if it was just because she was there and his day was full of amazing sex. “Is it just because of the sex?”

“No,” Dean said defensively. He then softened his tone. “Well… maybe, but not completely. I just wanted you here with me safe, even if I feel I’m going to cause you to get injured. I just wanted you in my life, but the amazing sex is definitely a bonus.”

“I’m glad.” She laughed. She knew he was happy to be with her and have her with him. 

Dean leaned in and kissed Amelia, rolled over to his back.

“I can’t believe how long we’ve been at it,” Amelia said surprised.

Dean smiled. “I told you I would fuck you for days.”

“Well, we’re definitely making a good start Dean, but I really could use a nap,” Amelia said blushing. “I’m exhausted.”

“Sure Baby. We’ll continue in the morning,” Dean smiled as he slipped his one arm behind his head as Amelia laid her head against his chest. 

As they laid in bed naked, Dean realized he only used the one condom the first time at the table. He didn’t use one for the rest of the night.  _ Oh shit.  _

Concern marred Dean’s face.  _ How many times was that? _

As Amelia laid against Dean’s chest, looking up at him, she noticed Dean’s face fill with concern. She reached her hand up and gently stroked his face. “Dean. Honey. What’s wrong?”

Dean was startled out of his thoughts by Amelia stroking his face. “It’s nothing Baby.”

“Are you sure Dean?”  

Dean looked at her. “Of course Baby,” he said as he raised his head to kiss her, and then he laid back and closed his eyes. Amelia rested her head against his chest. 

Once Dean was sound asleep, Amelia got up, hobbling to the kitchen, grabbing the Borax, as she cleaned the main room and the two library rooms where they had been. 

As she was cleaning, she realized they only used one condom at the beginning, the first time on the map table.  _ Oh shit! How many times was that?  _ She counted to herself.  _ Twice on one side; twice on the other and both ends of the map table. Then there was the couch and the dungeon. Seven times. Wow! That’s not good.  _

She was concerned. She was slowly going through pre-menopause, so her body was not as conducive to bearing children, but they were not out of the woods. She only hoped that she was not close to her optimal conception time that month. She continued to clean. 

Once the place was cleaned, she went back to Dean’s room, as she curled back up with him and fell back to sleep.

\------------------------------------


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The next morning, Amelia was sleeping next to Dean while he laid on his side, his elbow holding his head up as he watched her sleep. 

Amelia would let out little whimpers and every once in awhile she would say his name and sigh, so she must have been having a good dream. She was naked, no sheet covering her. He looked at her awhile lustfully and lovingly, memorizing her curves. Dean smiled. 

Dean reached out as his hand lightly stroked her waist. 

Amelia felt something against her waist and slowly began to wake. Her eyelids fluttered open as she saw Dean staring at her, smiling. “Hey,” she said with a smile. “You’re here. I really thought for sure I was just having a really surreal erotic dream.”

“Hey Beautiful. Did you sleep OK?”

“I feel like complete jello, like I have been thoroughly fucked,” Amelia laughed. 

“Thoroughly?” Dean cocked an eyebrow.

“Can you think of another orifice or crevice that could be fucked again?”

Dean smiled. “I can think of a few,” he said as he leaned in and kissed Amelia passionately. 

He rolled her to her back as he leaned in kissing her.  She felt his erection and smiled, spreading her legs as he began rutting against her, turning her on.

“I want to be in you again Baby,” Dean said smiling, as he leaned in, nibbling her breasts.

“I want you in me Dean,” Amelia said as she felt him rutting against her getting closer to entering her with every second. 

Dean began fumbling through his nightstand for a condom. Then sitting on his knees, he slipped the condom on. He reached down, grabbing her legs, moving them straight up. He then grabbed her waist, pulling her to him as he entered her quickly. 

Amelia gasped. This was a new position, as he began thrusting into her. He continued, moving faster. “Fuck Baby. You are fucking tight.” 

“Yes Dean. Oh God. I wanna come but I need to see your face.” Amelia begged Dean. He felt her words and stopped a moment as he took her legs and spread them out likely scissors to their sides as he leaned into her kissing her passionately. He wanted to see all of her too, especially the expressions on her face. He could have sex with her or make love to her. He decided on the latter. 

She blushed. “Dean.”

Dean continued to stare. “Shhh…. You’re beautiful.”

Amelia’s cheeks were a deep red. He smiled. He then leaned into to her. She wrapped her leg around him; her foot began to dig into his buttocks as she pulled him in further. He began thrusting faster, reaching between her legs and rubbing her nub, thrusting erratically, beginning to feel his cock sputter to orgasm. Amelia cried out his name, as he applied more pressure to her clit while his other hand retraced her curves from his mental map. 

“Fuck Baby,” Dean exploded in her as she clenched around him, climaxing. Dean finally leaned in and kissed Amelia passionately. “Was it good for you Babe?”

Amelia smiled. Her face said it all. Dean smiled. 

————————————————

Amelia was lying against Dean’s chest in the afterglow, as he looked at her. “How do you feel about tattoos?”

“Tattoos. Like getting one or in general.” Amelia asked Dean seriously.

“Getting one.”

“I’ve thought about it, but never went through with it,” she said. “Why?”

Dean looked at Amelia seriously. “I want you to get an anti-possession tattoo, like I have on my chest, to prevent you from being possessed by a demon.”

Amelia looked at Dean a few seconds and then smiled. “You mean this one?” She leaned in kissing the tattoo on Dean’s chest. 

Dean let out a quiet moan. 

She began to caress his tattoo with her lips again. 

Dean moaned a little louder. 

Amelia began to move down Dean’s chest. “OK. I definitely don’t want anything else inside me, but you.” 

Dean laughed. “I’m glad to hear that,” as Amelia moved her lips down as she began to lick up his shaft, taking his erection into the back of her throat, until he released. 

That afternoon, Dean took Amelia to a local tattoo artist nearby and provided the artist a drawing of the anti-possession symbol. Dean supervised the artist’s work. Amelia never screamed, grabbed Dean’s hand, or made it known that the tattoo hurt like Hell. He knew it had to, but he was impressed with Amelia’s strength and willpower.

That night, as Dean gently caressed the tender skin around her tattoo with his hands and lips; he didn’t think he could love Amelia more at that moment. She scarred herself at his request. That is love. 

“Beautiful,” Dean whispered as he looked at Amelia with love, leaning in and kissing her...

——————————————

Sam barely saw Dean or Amelia for the next several days as they were held up in Dean’s room in what only he could think they were going for a Guinness Book of World Records in lovemaking. 

Dean would come out a few times, usually in his robe, heading to the kitchen for snacks and drinks for Amelia and him and heading back to his room. 

On the third day, Dean walked in fully dressed to see Sam at the MOL table researching. Dean seemed to be on a mission. “Hey. I’m going into town for supplies. Need anything?” 

“What kind of supplies do we need Dean? We’ve got plenty of food, drinks and ammunition.”

Dean looked at Sam and smirked. “Amelia and I need some supplies.”

“You’re out of condoms already?” Sam looked at Dean incredulously. 

“Umm,” Dean looked up and around. 

“Aren’t you guys going at this a little hard.”

Dean laughed. “We’re going at this so hard,” he remarked, proud of his double entendre. 

“How’s Amelia doing?”

“She’s awesome. She’s pretty tired right now, so she’s taking a nap,” Dean said with a smile. 

“Did you wear her out,” Sam asked.

“I think I did,” he said with a laugh, still smiling. 

“I don’t need anything Dean, except some heavy duty ear plugs, but Thanks,” Sam said.

“I’m not sorry Sam. You wanted her back in my life. She’s back and I’m happy. We’re making up for a lot of lost time.”

“I’m glad your happy Dean,” Sam said genuinely.

“See you later,” Dean said and was out the door.

Sam continued to work on research. About fifteen minutes after Sam left, Amelia came hobbling through the room. She was hobbling bow legged. “You OK Amelia,” he said, trying to hold in a laugh.

Amelia looked at Sam. “Hey Sam. I’m OK,” Amelia said sitting down at the table across from Sam. “Why?”

Sam just looked and said, “you’re hobbling a little weird.” 

Amelia looked shocked. She finally chuckled and spoke in a mock angered tone. “Well. Your brother did this to me.”

Sam laughed. “I asked Dean if you were going at this pretty hard.”

“Oh he’s hard all right.” Amelia looked at Sam and then realized what she just said and laughed. “I mean he missed me and I missed him and we’re making up for some lost time.” She blushed.

“OK,” Sam said, still laughing. 

Amelia then got up and went to the kitchen and returned with bottled waters in each of her robe pockets. 

“You both need to stay hydrated,” Sam laughed.

“We will,” she said as she pointed to her other side with another bottle of water. She then headed back to Dean’s room.

An hour later, Dean returned with a bag. Sam could make out the word “Trojan” on at least 3 of the boxes in the bag. He also saw a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and pie. “Hungry?” Sam looked at Dean. 

“Amelia had a craving,” Dean said detouring to the kitchen. He returned with his bag, a fork, and a spoon in his hand. “I had a craving too.” Dean seemed to be in a hurry.

“Have fun you two,” Sam said laughing. 

“Don’t worry. We will,” Dean laughed.

A half hour later, Sam heard Dean and Amelia’s sex noises resonating throughout the bunker. He got up, grabbed his laptop and left the bunker for a few hours.

———————————————


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Amelia had only been at the bunker less than a week, but at Dean’s request, she was told to make herself at home and to make some changes if she wanted/needed to. After his promised “fuck for days”, she first unpacked all her things, so she didn’t feel she was living out of a suitcase. Dean cleaned out a few drawers in his dresser and made some room in his closet for her clothes.

With Sam’s help and a drive to Home Depot with a an old truck from the bunker, Dean installed walls for the both the showers and toilets in the main bathroom. The bunker had a communal bathroom and Amelia wanted the ability to close a shower door or use the restroom without locking everyone else out of the bathroom. She didn’t have an issue if someone needed to use the restroom when she was in the shower or being able to use a restroom when someone else was showering. Dean combined two showers to make an extra wide shower stall with an added extra long, extra wide bench seat for use as a sauna or in case he and Amelia were amorous and wanted a place to lay in the shower. The bench was installed into the wall to accommodate their weight. Dean and Sam also added a mirror, vanity and counter to the sink area to allow Amelia to put her feminine and bathroom products in, as well as keeping plenty of toilet paper and linens stocked. Dean finally put a bolt on the main bathroom door, for privacy as well. He knew someday he and Amelia would want to have crazy bathroom shower sex, and he didn’t want Sam or anyone else walking in on them. 

Dean walked into the library to see her reading. “Hey Babe. We’re done with the bathroom. Wanna see it?”

Amelia smiled, putting down her book. “Sure.”

She got up, slipping her crutches under her arms as she followed Dean into the bathroom.

She noticed the new vanity, cabinets, and mirrors.

She saw the new shower stalls.

Sam was finishing putting his bathroom stuff in his shower. She saw a stall, the same size as Sam’s next to his.

Dean walked over and slid the curtain open on the third and largest stall. “What do you think of our stall?”

Amelia looked at the long, wide bench, big enough for two. She even saw baskets and shelves that were installed in the one corner with all hers and his bath and shower products unorganized, but at least Dean was trying. She smiled. He really did care for her enough to do all this to make her comfortable. “It’s really nice Dean. You guys did a great job.” Amelia looked out the open stall and saw Sam picking up tools and materials. “Thank you Sam for helping Dean.”

“No problem Amelia. I hope this will make you feel more comfortable.” 

“It will, Sam. Really. It will.”

Amelia noticed Dean looking at Sam weird, but then realized Dean was asking Sam to leave. She blushed. 

Amelia then hobbled over and sat down on the bench. It didn’t give at all, so she knew it had to be pretty sturdy.

Dean walked over, sitting next to her. He didn’t move the bench either. “Seems pretty sturdy to me.” He winked.

Amelia smiled shyly.

“So, you can finally take a shower now that you have the cast off, right?”

“Yeah. I just have to take off the brace. Man. It felt so good to take a shower when that cast came off. I must have sat in there for an hour, just feeling the water beat down on me.”

Dean smiled. “I wish I could have been there. I would have had you against the wall of the shower.”

Amelia blushed. She was imagining what that would entail and it was turning her on. “Well, you’re here with me now, aren’t you?.”

Dean smiled. 

Sam walked out of the bathroom. “See you later guys,” he said and shut the door behind him.

Dean looked over at Amelia and winked. “Wanna test this stall out?”

Amelia blushed and smiled. She then looked up at Dean with desire. “Yes.”

Dean smiled as he leaned in and kissed Amelia passionately. He pulled away after, getting up, closing the shower curtain, then returned to the bench. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard against to this shower wall,” he said as he leaned in, kissing Amelia again.

Amelia smiled, kissing Dean. “I need you in me.”

He began leaning pulling off Amelia’s top. 

Amelia smiled as she pulled Dean’s T-shirt over his head.  

“I love you Baby.”

“I love you too Dean.”

He pulled down her bra straps, as his lips kissed her cleavage. 

Amelia reached down, undoing Dean’s tool belt, dropped it to the floor, and then used her crutch to push it out under the shower curtain. She then undid the button and zipper of Dean’s jeans.

Dean laid Amelia down, pulling off her lounge pants, her brace and lining, and then her panties. He moved to floor where he spread her legs as he moved in and began kissing her inner thigh and moving to her folds. 

Amelia cried out as Dean licked her plunged his tongue in her as he pumped two fingers into her until she orgasmed multiple times.

Dean then stood up pulling down his jeans and boxer briefs, hanging their clothes up on hooks at the end of the shower towards the curtain, and climbed on top of Amelia, as they made love on the bench. 

Amelia bucked against Dean as she wrapped her legs around him, as he penetrated her over and over. Dean then grabbed her and walked her to the shower wall. He set her down pushing her against the wall, lifting her weaker leg up, slipping his arm under it to help her keep it up, and thrusted deeply in her. 

Amelia moaned as they kissed and he thrusted into her. However, less than thirty seconds later she cried out, “ouch.”

“What’s wrong baby?” Dean looked at Amelia with concern. 

“Fucking leg cramp in my good leg.” Amelia was in tears. 

He set her leg down as Amelia continued to cry;

the pain ran through her leg. 

It took her awhile to calm down. Dean remained against her, kissing her, rutting against her, and turning her on.

“You ready again,” Dean asked tenderly.

“Ok Dean.”

He lifted her leg again, but immediately, she started to feel the sharp pain and Dean knew that wasn’t going to work. He put her leg back down. 

“I’m sorry Dean.”

“I got this,” he said tenderly. He was horny and he wanted her, but he wasn’t going to take his enjoyment for her pain. 

He thought a second and then reached down, pulling up her thighs, picking her up. 

She began to wrap her legs around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, as he held her buttocks in his hands, and thrusted into her deeply. “Yes,” Amelia moaned as the water rained down on them. 

“Fuck Yes,” Dean grunted as he held her buttocks tightly. He continued thrusting as Amelia held on him tightly. 

Finally, they both cried out in ecstasy, as Dean walked back over, sitting on the bench, and Amelia straddled him, taking another round on the bench.

“See; that wasn’t so bad after all,” Dean said calming down. “We can do this.”

“It was Awesome, but am I too much to hold up?” Amelia was concerned.

Dean kissed her and smiled. “No you are not too much. It was awesome.”

“OK.” Amelia looked at Dean lovingly. “Thank you so much for building this shower, Dean.” 

“No problem Baby,” Dean smiled as he kissed her again. “I’m glad I can make you feel more comfortable here. I think we can get some real use out of this bench.” 

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” Amelia said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed Dean’s lips…

Amelia also bought four new reclining chairs for Dean, Sam, and guests, a sofa, a stereo, an 80 inch flat screen television and a projector for Dean’s man cave. They already had old recliners, projector, and white screen, but a new digital projector allowed them to watch newer movies. 

Dean had a jukebox, but Amelia bought speakers to set up around the bunker because both Amelia and Dean loved their music. Dean loved to watch Amelia dance with crutches, sing off key, or lip sync to songs around the bunker. She was cute, even though he wasn’t a fan of all the music she listened to. Dean enjoyed watching her get into music as she picked up around the place. She did like classic rock as well as what she listened to. Dean learned not to grumble about the music Amelia likes, because Amelia became quite amorous with the right music, not that Amelia and Dean needed any “spicing things up” in the bedroom. 

Amelia also went into town and bought an adjustable bed for Dean’s memory foam mattress, pillows, microfiber sheets, and a blanket for Dean’s bed; lamps that allowed them to plug in their phones and devices into, a nightstand next to her bed; an extra chest-of-drawers for her things; and finally, a closet organizer for hers and Dean’s clothing and shoes.

Dean enjoyed being handy to help with these small things to make Amelia more comfortable. 

——————————————


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Amelia would spend most of her days helping Sam research. She enjoyed all the history that Men of Letters collected, as well as the lore Dean and Sam had learned with their dad, John,

their ”Uncle” Bobby, their grandfathers, Henry Winchester and Samuel Campbell and the Campbell clan, their mother Mary Campbell-Winchester. 

She was still having trouble understanding that their mom was dead for 34 years and then suddenly was alive again. She figured if it had to be confusing for her, it had to be confusing for Dean and Sam’s relationship with her too, so she didn’t bring up, hoping Dean would help her understand over time. 

Sam enjoyed spending time with an intellectual who enjoyed researching like him. Amelia and Sam would sit across from each other at the Men of Letters table, laptops up and both searching cases or scanning books into their database.

They talked things out, Amelia would take notes on her laptop to help her with the entries she was doing in the database.

In her spare time, when she wasn’t with Sam or Dean, Amelia was reading their father’s journal at Sam’s request stating, “this may help you understand Dean a little better.” She also had the Supernatural novels by Carver Edlund. As she read them, she constantly blushed reading the parts where Dean was full frontal wondering if ever her and Dean’s relationship would be chronicled like that.  _ I sure hope not. Do they even make books with that much sex?  _

Amelia and Sam were in the library area. Amelia was on one couch while Sam sat at the other one. Amelia had their dad’s journal and her laptop out, while Sam had his laptop out scanning pages of lore with a scanner wand.

“So Dean was a vampire?” Amelia asked Sam curiously. 

“Yeah. There was a cure to save him before he fed for the first time and was changed for good.”

“Wow!” Amelia was still baffled by everything. 

“I don't think I could control myself if I turned now,” Dean said as he walked into the room, hearing their conversation, walking over, giving Amelia a peck on the lips and moved into her her; Amelia, wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he began kissing her. He had just been working on Baby. His shirt was sweat and oil stained.  “I would drain you. You smell and taste so good.” Dean’s eyes were full of lust as he said it. “And I know just where I would drain you from,” he said with a smirk and a wink.

Amelia blushed. 

“Really guys,” Sam asked.

“Sorry Sam,” Amelia said genuinely. She turned back to Dean. “Well. Thank God you’re not. Although, you know I’d let you drain me. Did you sparkle as a vampire?” Amelia laughed referencing the Twilight book series. 

“No. I did not sparkle,” Dean said disgusted. He was not a fan of the books or movies. “First of all, those Twilight vamps were douchebags. Second, I wasn’t a fucking douchebag.”

Amelia laughed; she enjoyed pressing Dean’s buttons. “But you were tormented?”

“Yes. I was afraid of hurting someone: Sam, Lisa or Ben at the time.”

“I do love myself a brooding man,” she said smiling. 

Sam laughed. “You’re definitely got lots of brood with this one.”

She set the journal down a moment and looked directly at Dean. “So, let me get this straight. You’ve died many times, been to Heaven and Hell, was a vampire, and a demon? No matter how many times I ask these questions, it never ceases to amaze me.”

“Yeah,” Dean said nonchalantly. “

So, does that make this relationship necrophilia?” She asked half joking, half serious.

Dean laughed. “I don’t think so. I feel pretty alive.”

He really was a true life superhero in her book, but she didn't care about that. She loved him for the amazing man and lover he was. 

“You are amazing Dean,” Amelia said as she ran her hands up and down his back. 

Dean smiled. “You are amazing to accept me for all of it.”

“Those who did not accept you are assholes,” Amelia said, her hand still rubbing his tenderly.

“I love you for all of you.”

“I know you do Amelia,” Dean said shyly, his head down. “Thank you.”

She finally leaned into him. “Now go wash up and change clothes.”

Dean smirked. “Can I convince you to come join me. Maybe wash my back?”

Amelia smiled. She really wanted to, but was learning so much at the moment. “Not right now Dean. Rain check?”

Dean was bummed, but he understood. He gave her a quick peck. “We’ll pick this up later, OK?” 

Amelia nodded but raised her head to kiss him instead. 

They made out awhile, as he reached up, caressing her breasts.

He finally got up, left the room as Sam and Amelia continued with their research.

“You two,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“I know Sam. I’m amazed how our attraction just continues to grow, like we physically and emotionally can’t get enough of each other.”

“I know. I don’t understand that, especially with Dean. He does not fall that easy.”

“I figured. Neither do I.”

“It’s almost as if you were fated to be together,”

Sam said curiously.

“I guess.”

__________________________

Dean and Amelia were still in the “Honeymoon Phase”, making it a point to make love in every part of the bunker, minus Sam’s room. Amelia spent the rest of her time with Dean learning to fight or shoot in the mini firing range. 

While at the firing range, Dean would stand behind Amelia, his hands on her waist, putting her in the right position to shoot. He would then seductively run his hands up her torso and down her arms, helping her hold the gun correctly. He would always distract her by breathing in her ear or nibbling her neck as she would try to shoot.

“Dean. Stop that.” Amelia said angrily. “I’m never going to learn to shoot right if you keep distracting me.”

He laughed as his hands stayed on her waist, but he was right up next to her and she could feel his bulge poking her in her bottom. 

Amelia laughed “Is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”

“Happy… of course,” Dean said as Amelia’s breath hitched as she felt him swell next to him. 

He reached up grabbing a breast, kneading it gently. “You need to relax,” he said.

Amelia whimpered. “I shouldn’t relax with this gun in my hand.” 

“You should feel comfortable with the gun. You should feel relaxed.” He turned her around slowly, pulling her as close to him as possible and kissed her passionately. “I want you,” Dean said lifting her to the counter, moving in and kissing Amelia, squeezing her buttocks.

He reached up grabbing the ends of her yoga pants and the waistband of her panties, pulling them down.

“Dean,” Amelia said breathy. “I really need to focus.”

“You’ll be more focused if you relaxed.”

He took the pistol from her hand as he set it on the next counter. As she sat on the counter, he got to his knees immediately and began to kiss her inner thigh, working his way in. 

Amelia was startled, as she felt Dean’s lips against her thighs and into her folds. 

Amelia was writhing and bucking as Dean’s tongue raided her, waves of ecstasy hit her over and over. She was holding onto the counter edge. “Oh God.”

Her lips blurted out expletives, as Dean smiled and moaned, his tongue plunged in her. “I just love tasting you.” She arched her back as multiple orgasms hit her at that moment, but Dean didn’t stop. After she calmed a minute, he flicked her again, causing waves of orgasm to rush over her again. She cried out. “Oh Fuck Dean. Yes. Yes. God almighty. Fuck!”

Dean moaned hearing and feeling her come. 

She leaned back completely on the counter,

Letting her head fall back over the other end of the counter as he continued. She felt she was almost going to pass out, when Dean seemed to realize that and kissed her body back to her lips. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he said as he lifted her shirt off, seeing her perky breasts bounce. He leaned in taking one nipple in his mouth and then the other. 

Amelia moaned. “Yes Dean. Fuck me.”  She grabbed the ends of his t-shirt, pulling it off. She then began undoing his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers.

Dean leaned into her, kissing her passionately, getting harder with each kiss.

He grabbed a condom as he stepped out of his jeans, slipped it on and began aligning himself to Amelia.

“Oh God, I want you too,” Amelia said, feeling Dean hardening against her. “Please.”

He thrusted into her hard filling her. Amelia’s breath hitched as a pained whimper came out suddenly.

“Are you OK?” Dean asked concerned.

Amelia just moaned. “More.”

He thrusted into her harder. Amelia moaned louder, another pained whimper escaped her mouth, feeling him in her completely. Dean seemed to sense her pain and slowed down the thrusts. 

Dean slowed down. Amelia began to buck against him as their pace increased. 

“You feel so good inside,” Dean grunted.

“Fill me Dean,” she pled.

He thrusted in her again, all the way, as she released an agreeing moan.

He felt her body pulling him in further. 

“Yes,” Amelia blurted out.

They took their time, finally moving to the floor on top of their clothes.

Dean finally hit their spot as Amelia began moaning and yelling loudly. 

“Oh God. Right there. Please. Don’t stop.”

Dean let his own moan slip as he felt Amelia pull him in her more.  

His mouth on her breasts; her leg wrapped around him, they kept their pace for a while, finally coming, as he collapsed in her arms.

They laid on the floor. 

“Are you relaxed now?” Dean laid on his side as he rested on his arm. 

“Of course. Who wouldn’t be after that?” She breathed deeply. 

His hand reached out, running back and forth along her waistline. He coaxed her to her side. He leaned in kissing her gently, as she rolled him to his back and took her turn on top. 

Her back arched as she felt Dean pushing her down on him as she rode him, until their bodies released again and she collapsed on top of him. 

Dean moved them to their sides as she laid her head against his chest. They eventually got up, dressed, and she tried to re-focus. 

She then went up and shot five rounds. 

Dean pushed the button that moved the target to the front. She had two missed shots, but she had one hitting the target in the groin. 

“Ouch,” Dean said grabbing his crotch in sympathy. 

She also shot the target in the kidney and another in the stomach. “Good shot,”  Dean said smiling. “Although some of these could be very tortuous deaths or in case of the groin shot, they may just wish for death.”

Amelia smiled. Dean then began to turn Amelia around and as she pulled her to him. “Great job Baby.” 

“I’m learning from the best.”

He then leaned and kissed her…

———————————-

Amelia was also learning to fight and defend herself. Both Sam and Dean would spend time in the gym with her. Sam was all about offensive, teaching her punches and kicks while Dean wanted to make sure she could defend herself against bad things and people; yet he always enjoyed getting to pin her to the floor. 

Amelia threw a right punch at Dean, but he caught it with his left. “You have to do better than that Baby.”

Amelia threw a left punch which Dean caught with his right. She counteracted with a gut punch, which Dean exhaled. However, he then kicked out sweeping her braced leg, behind her knee, as she began to fall. Dean reached out grabbing her waist as he pulled her towards him, changing the pull of gravity as he fell to the floor with Amelia on top. 

“Thanks,” Amelia said breathlessly.

“You’re welcome.” Dean smiled. “Don’t expect the bad guys to give you any free passes like this.”

“I know Dean.” She looked down at him as she straddled him and pressed her hands down on his wrists to hold him down. 

Dean smiled. “This is super sexy Baby, but I’m only letting you hold me down because I want you to.”

She locked her hips and smiled. “Try and overtake me then Winchester.”

Dean smiled. He began to nudge his hips, only to find Amelia’s thighs locked in tight. “Damn Babe. When have you been working on those thigh muscles?”

“Since you and me were trapped in a fucking box in a mine Dean. I will only unlock my thighs for you because I want to.”

He raised his head up trying to get her mouth for a kiss. “No. No. No Dean. I’m not going to be persuaded by your boyish good looks and charm, for you to roll me over.”

She began rolling her hips against him as he she leaned in nipping his face. He tried desperately to roll his hips with hers to move her but she wasn’t budging. 

Amelia felt Dean’s erection swelling against her thigh. “Somebody’s getting excited.”

“Oh come on Baby. Give me a bone or sit on my face.”

Amelia laughed. She continued to roll her hips as Dean became more and more aroused. She leaned in nipping his chin up to his bottom lip where she sucked and chewed on it.

Amelia was getting wet just being against Dean like that and it was becoming noticeable. 

“Somebody’s getting as aroused as me.” Dean winked. “I can feel your arousal all around my waist Baby. Be careful and you might just lose your grip.” And like that Dean rolled his hips being lubricated by her slick and sweat as he loosened her and rolled her over on her back. He grabbed her wrists, raising them above her head holding her down as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. 

“You win Winchester.” Amelia acquiesced out of breath. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Giving up so soon.” Dean pressed his erection to her entrance as a hand began to knead a breast. 

“Yes. I just want you in me.” Amelia conceded.

“You want me right here on this mat?”

“Yes Dean.”

He lifted her shirt with his one free hand up over her head as he still held her arms down and reached down unclasping the front closure of her bra as her breasts spilled out.  “I just love these things so much.” He leaned in licking around the areola and then sucking a nipple.

Amelia moaned in pleasure. “Please Dean.”

“Please what?” He leaned again doing the same to the other breast as his hand slipped down her torso, past the waistband of her pants and panties as he began rubbing her clit. 

“Please just fuck me.”

“Since you’re being so polite Baby, if I let your hands go, will you be a good girl?”

“Yes.” Amelia moaned as his fingers continued rubbing circles on her sensitive nerve. 

He released his hand from her arms as she ran her hands through his hair as they kissed. 

Moving from her lips to her neck and down, Dean began kissing down her torso. He removed his hand from her clit, releasing a grumble from Amelia as he pulled her pants and panties off her legs. Spreading her legs, he leaned in as he replaced his mouth where his hands were and two fingers pumping inside her entrance. 

“Oh God.” Amelia was getting so close to release.

Dean smiled as he sucked her clit harder, pumping faster as her walls began to squeeze and she finally let go. “Dean. Oh Fuck. Yes. Yes Dean.”

Dean smiled working her through her orgasm and then kissed back up to her mouth. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pushing them down his body, along with his boxers. 

Amelia grabbed his shirt pulling it off of him. Wrapping her legs around him, he leaned in and kissed her then pushed himself in her. “You feel so good.”

“Yes Dean. You feel amazing. Just. Move.”

Dean began to thrust as Amelia bucked against him. He was ready to come before he moved inside her so his orgasm came quickly, but he continued as Amelia was stalling out on her second one. 

“More Dean.”

He reached between their bodies, rubbing her nub, trying to get her over the hump as he was wearing out.

“Come On Baby… come for me.”

“I can’t. More.” Amelia was oversensitive and on the edge as she panted and sweated against Dean. 

They were naked on a gym mat fucking wildly as Sam walked in. “It’s my turn with Amelia.” 

At that moment, Amelia turned and was startled by Sam, clenched down hard on Dean, finding her orgasm. “Yes Dean. Oh God Sam is in here.”

Sam immediately turned. “That’s not what I meant. Sorry guys.” He walked out of the gym. 

Dean worked her through the bliss as he finally pulled out, rolling to his back, grabbing a workout towel from a mat behind him covering himself. He then grabbed one for Amelia as she covered herself and curled up next to him. 

“As long as a monster doesn’t turn you on sexually, I think you have a pretty good chance of keeping them down so I can gank them.” Dean smiled as he turned his head and looked at Amelia. 

“As long as it’s not a shapeshifter and turns into you, I should be fine. You are the only man that can make me that wet.”

“How do you know?” Dean looked at her curiously.

“Because I only have eyes for you.”

Dean smiled as he rolled to his side, pulling him to her and kissing her. “Just in case, we need to test your theory. Maybe Sam or Castiel.”

“Sure. I’m game…”

Two days later, Amelia had Sam pinned down as Dean watched Sam trying to get free.

“Don’t get too into this sweetheart,” Dean said jealously watching his woman straddling his brother. 

Sam tried everything he could think of. He began rolling his hips. He tried to move his legs. She had her thighs locked. Finally Sam gave up after fifteen minutes and she let go. “Damn. She has some thigh strength.”

Dean smiled recalling all the times he felt the strength between her thighs. “Yes she does.”

Amelia blushed as she got up sitting down taking a swig of water from the bottle. 

Can I leave now,” Sam asked uncomfortably. He wasn’t attracted to Amelia normally, but she began to turn him on and he had a chubby.. 

Dean noticed the beginnings his brother’s boner. “Dude. Really?”

“Yes Dean. Really. I’m sorry.” He got up heading to the restroom. 

Amelia blushed more, got up, and hobbled to Dean. He kissed her as he slipped his hand down to her panties and began to feel. There was no wetness. “You’re really not turned on by Sam, are you?”

“No Dean. He’s not my type and he’s like a brother to me,” she said as she began to roll her hips to his hand as he applied pressure to her clit. “But I am by you,” she said as she felt her arousal pooling, coming on strong. Ten minutes later and she was screaming out Dean’s name from the bathroom as they had shower sex. 

\------------------------------

The best thing about being at the bunker was Amelia got to be with Dean, and Dean got to be with Amelia. While they both allowed their time apart, Amelia with Sam researching, and Dean with Sam hunting or doing brotherly things, or Dean tinkering on Baby, they enjoyed spending quiet times alone together. Amelia loved curling up against Dean’s chest, wrapping her arms around him as he they would watch a movie on Amelia’s or Dean’s laptop or using a projector in Dean’s man cave, or Dean’s bedroom. Dean enjoyed the normalcy. He loved Amelia curled up against him, talking, watching TV, or just relaxing. Sometimes they would curl up with each other and not speak for hours, just feeling their heart beats and breaths sync. When they did talk, they seemed to understand each other, even when they disagreed. 

——————————————-


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S

Amelia continued to read John Winchester’s journal, learning about Dean and Sam’s family, and learning more about Dean.

One night Dean walked into the library to see Amelia sitting on the couch reading.

He walked up to her and smiled. “What are you reading?”

“A book on demon possession.”

He sat down by her. “Why would you want to read that?”

“I want to know about everything Supernatural, Dean.”

“Well, ask me? I know a lot that stuff too.”

He lifted up her feet as he began to knead her feet, giving her a foot massage. 

“That feels good,” Amelia said distracted. 

Dean smiled, kneading her feet.

Amelia realized she was getting distracted. “What were you like as a demon?”

Dean looked at Amelia thoughtfully. “You don't want to know.”

“Yes I do.”

Dean sat there for the moment as he rubbed her feet tenderly. “Well, I still liked women. Lots of women. I loved to drink, have sex, karaoke and I wanted to beat the shit out or kill anything.”

Amelia sat there staring… processing. He wasn't far off from what he was currently. 

Then she picked another book, their father’s journal. She had finally made it to the end where Dean had written every woman’s name he’s had sex with, and their city and state. “And what’s this?” Under the Letter A was her name, city and state, phone number, but also Wendigo next to it and a star. “So, I was just another name in the book?”

Dean looked at it and swallowed hard. “Listen Amelia.”

“No.” She removed her feet from his hand and got up and turned to him. “So, I was just another fuck to you.”

“At first…. Yes and no,” Dean confessed. “I wanted you, but I realized I cared about you too. I mean you’re the one who left the first night.”

Amelia got up. “I left because I figured it was what you wanted.”

“Well, I didn’t.” 

“I don’t want to listen to it Dean.”

Dean got angry and stood in front of her. “Well, you’re gonna, so sit.”

Amelia sat down. 

“Yes. I used to get around… a lot. And yes, I wrote your name in the journal, but I cared for you more than I wanted to.”

“Yeah right… as another fuck.”

“Dammit Amelia. When are you going to get it in your head that I love you?” His face was agonized anger.

Amelia looked at him still angry. He walked up to her leaned over and stared into her eyes. “I’m here. You’re here. No other woman, besides hunting friends has been here to this bunker, except you. I really need you to believe this.”

She looked at him. “I really can’t believe it from a player like you.”

Dean stood back up, grabbed her and pulled her to him and he kissed her angrily. 

They started pulling off their clothes harshly, grabbing each other tersely.

Clothes off, Dean pushed her into a bookshelf, lifted her thighs, wrapping them around him, placing his hands on her buttocks, and thrusted into her deeply. “I hate you don’t believe I love you,” he said thrusting. 

“I know you love me, but I hate the fact you were such a player before me.” Amelia breathily spoke.

She dug her nails into his back. He grunted, grabbing her hands with one hand and raising them above her head, as he continued thrusting in her, kissing her passionately.

Amelia moaned loudly, feeling Dean fill her over and over. He leaned in sucking on a nipple harshly.

“Oh God Dean.”

“I love you Amelia,” Dean said as he grabbed her and moved them over to the couch where he was able to thrust in Amelia deeper. “More Dean.” 

“You are perfect. You feel so good around me. come Baby.”

“Oh God. You feel so amazing.” Amelia felt her g-spot being hit with every thrust as she pled him to continue. Dean finally released first, all tension flowing out of him.  Amelia clenched around him causing her orgasm. “Yes.”

Dean stayed in her, finally collapsing against her.  “I do love you, Amelia.” 

“I love you too,” Amelia said, panting, trying to catch her breath.

He kissed her tenderly.

“Fighting isn’t such a bad thing,” he finally said lazily in her ear. 

“No. It’s not entirely a bad thing.” Amelia breathlessly commented. He rolled her to their sides where they wrapped their arms around each other, skin to skin, with a throw covering them up. 

“I have always loved you Amelia. You are the first person I invited back here and want you to be here. You are my home.” Dean stared into her eyes. 

“OK Dean,” Amelia said, still breathless.

“This was our first fight,” Dean said.

“Unless you consider me getting pissed when you came back to me the first time,” Amelia said.

“That wasn’t a fight Babe. I deserved that.”

Amelia looked at Dean and cocked an eyebrow.

“OK. You are right. I deserved this too.”

Amelia smiled. “You are learning fast Winchester” She then got serious. “I’ll admit when I’m wrong, and I was wrong. I know you were different before you met me. I know you got around. I’m sorry to be so accusing.”

“You’re forgiven,” Dean smiled as he leaned into kiss her again. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

Amelia smiled. “Yes Dean. And I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many more chapters guys. Hope you will stick it out and enjoy the ride.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Amelia loved the bunker and living with Dean, but Dean’s nightmares always destroyed her. 

They would be in Dean’s bed; Amelia would be asleep against Dean’s chest, when Dean started tossing, grunting, and yelling. “No. Don’t you dare touch her. Amelia?” Sometimes he would say Sammy, Cas, or Mom, but that night it was her.

Her heart broke that he still felt guilty for her injuries, for all the nightmares he suffered saving people, and his fear of being able to protect the people he cares for. 

Amelia tried to wake Dean in nightmare mode. She followed Sam’s instructions that he gave her. “When Dean has his nightmares, speak softly and  let him know it’s you and he is having a nightmare. Sometimes touching him will help pull him out.”

Amelia gently spoke to Dean. “Dean Baby. It’s Amelia. You’re having a nightmare. Wake up.” 

Dean continued to toss. “No. Not Amelia.” His voice was cracking in distress.

She touched his cheek and spoke softly again. “Baby. It’s Amelia. You’re having a bad dream. I’m right here Baby. I’m OK.”

She continued caressing his cheek and then down his chest gently. 

Dean finally awoke abruptly in a cold sweat. 

Before Dean could even talk, she grabbed him and pulled him to her chest so he could hear her heartbeat and feel her warmth. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and just let him breathe while he would wake. “It’s OK Dean,” she gently repeated to him, as she rubbed his back and hair.

Dean nuzzled to her chest and breathed, tears running down his face. They were both naked, but this wasn’t about sex. 

Finally, Dean would begin to wake. 

He opened his eyes to see Amelia looking at him, her body wrapped around his. She was fine. She wasn’t dying in his arms or at the hands of the Wendigos.

“Amelia?”

“It’s me Dean. I’m OK Baby.”

Dean breathed as he looked at her again. She had loosened her embrace around him. 

He moved back into her chest, lying under her breasts. They laid like that for awhile. She listened to his breathing calming down. 

“Want to talk about it,” she finally said.

“I’m OK.” 

“You sure Hun.”

“Yeah.” 

Dean finally pulled away and looked in her eyes.

“Thanks for caring about me.”

“Of course. I‘m sorry you have to dream these horrible things.”  

He looked at her and leaned in kissing her gently. 

She felt his lips against hers and she reciprocated. He then began brushing his tongue against her lips, requesting access. She allowed him as his tongue sought hers. He moved closer to her, their hands began to caress each other. 

“I love you Amelia,” Dean said between kisses.

“I love you too Dean,” Amelia said as she smiled, kissing him back.

He gently rolled her to her back as he hovered over her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved in closer. 

Their kissing became urgent. He then leaned down taking a breast in his mouth. 

Amelia sighed. He continued kissing down her torso, to her inner thighs, moving to her folds. 

Amelia writhed against Dean’s mouth as she cried out expletives and his name over and over as he licked swiftly.  She grabbed fists of sheet.

Dean continued working her completely over.

He sucked hard in her clit as she felt her orgasm beginning. 

“Oh God Dean. I want you in me when I come,” Amelia cried out. 

Dean moved his way back up to her mouth as kissed her passionately, taking a moment to slip the condom on his enlarged cock, entering her and began thrusting. 

“I love you,” he grunted. 

“I love you too,” Amelia said between thrusts. 

He grabbed her tightly, continuing to thrust. “I never want you to get hurt again.”

Amelia moaned. “I won’t Dean.”

They were hip to hip as it she bucked against him; their bodies in rhythm. 

He grabbed her and sat up, holding her close feeling their bodies in their sweet spot. He walked over to the wall, pushing her against it, holding her up and thrusting into her.

“Yes Dean,” Amelia cried out. 

“Oh Man.”

“Oh God! Yes!” Amelia.

She felt her walls closing in on him as she cried out his name, comeming as he pulsed inside her and release. 

Dean finally moved away from the wall. He carried her to the rug, dropped to his knees, as he laid her on the rug. They continued to make love; they were in their zone for awhile, finally releasing. 

He looked down at her tenderly as they were calming down. “Thank you for waking me.”

Amelia looked up and smiled, her breathing calming down. “I’m here for you Dean, whether you ask me to or not. I know you are suffering from guilt. Please don’t. I am OK. I’m here with you. We are together in this room; with each other, right now. Nothing is going to get me right now.”

“I know. I’m sorry” Dean looked down ashamed.

“Don’t feel ashamed.” Amelia grabbed Dean’s face and looked him deep in the eyes. “Never feel sorry. I know you care. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you Dean Winchester.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Amelia as they continued.

—————————————————

Amelia’s nightmares were just as horrible as Dean’s or worse. 

Dean would wake with Amelia thrashing out of control, crying and screaming, punching in the air. 

Dean would try to talk to her, like she said she did for him. “Amelia, Baby. You are having a bad dream.”

Amelia would continue thrashing and screaming. A few times Sam would even run into their room, after hearing her screams, to see Amelia and Dean naked, but Amelia would be thrashing around. “She’s having a nightmare Sam. I got this.”

Dean would try talking to her, placing his hand on her face. “Baby. You’re having a bad dream. It’s me. Dean. I’m here with you.”

When he couldn’t get her to stop with talking or gently touching her, he climbed on her, grabbing her hands and holding them over her head to keep her from hurting herself or him, as he straddled her keeping her knees down. 

Amelia would sometimes lash out scratching Dean or kneeing him in the balls, as he tried to subdue her. He would try to talk to her still, but she would not respond. 

He would finally leaned in and kiss her; pressing himself to her so she could feel his heart and feel his lips. Slowly, she would began to sync her breathing and heart rate to his, finally waking herself out of sleep. 

Dean would pull away as she woke. 

Amelia would wake to Dean on top of her; his arms were holding down her arms; he was straddling her, keeping her legs down; and he was pressed to her.

Dean looked at Amelia. “Are you OK?”

Amelia would then begin to cry. “I’m so sorry Dean.”

Dean got off her, rolling to their sides, and pulled her against him, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. 

Amelia would finally open her eyes to see Dean next to her. 

“Clowns or Midgets?” Dean would say with a smile. 

They both laughed, knowing the seriousness of her thrashing. 

Amelia noticed a scratch on Dean’s chest. “Oh Dean. I’m so sorry,” she sobbed.

“You’re OK Baby. I got you calmed down. We’re good.”

“Thank you,” Amelia said seriously. 

Amelia leaned into Dean’s chest and kissed his scratch she gave him. 

Dean’s breath would become ragged as her lips caressed him. He wanted her.

“You OK?” He asked. “Want to tell me about it?”

“It was the Wendigo attacking me, as always.” 

“Same dream.”

“Pretty much.” She finally looked at him. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

Dean smiled. “I understand. Can I help?” He asked.

“Just make me forget about it,” Amelia looked at Dean with desire in her eyes. 

Dean smiled with lust in his eyes. “I can definitely do that. You found your guy,” he said leaning in and kissing her passionately, rolling her to her back. 

He kissed down her torso to her inner thigh, where his lips and tongue spent some time pleasuring her and then kissed his way back up to her mouth. He looked down at Amelia as he pushed himself inside her….

Amelia slept peacefully the rest of the night after a long, intense lovemaking session.

——————————————————-


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Being in the bunker a month, not having things to do was starting to weigh on Amelia. She had read most of lore. While she was an introvert, she missed seeing other people. Dean and Sam were great, especially Dean, but she wanted more communication with the outside world..

Amelia and Sam were creating a database of lore material on Sam’s laptop when Amelia looked at Sam. “What do you think Dean will say or do if I decide to get a job in town, just to get out of the bunker for a while, a couple of times a week?” 

“Oh. Wow Amelia! I’m not sure what Dean would say.” Sam knew his brother. Dean would not like that idea at all.

“Do you think it would be a good idea, Sam?”

Sam looked at Amelia. “I don’t know Amelia. There are monsters everywhere and once they know you are with us, you will be a target, because you have Dean’s scent and DNA all over you and in you.”

Amelia looked back down at the book. “I know. I just feel absolutely useless around here, even though I have plenty to do with cleaning up after you guys and helping you with the database.”

Sam laughed, but then thought a minute as something came to mind. “What if we had you man the phones when suspicious law enforcement want to contact our supervisor or helping hunters with lore?”

Amelia smiled. “I could probably do that.” 

“I think you would be great at it. You know the lore. You can speak intelligently and you know about the law. I think we need to make sure Dean is OK with it first.”

Amelia had been to law school, even though she never became a lawyer.

Amelia smiled. “Well. I think I could convince him if I had to.”

“I’m sure you can,” Sam said chuckling as he silently breathed a sigh of relief because he knew Dean would not have wanted her away from him. 

————————————————

Amelia and Dean were laying in bed after an evening of lovemaking. 

“Hey Dean, can I ask you something?” Amelia looked at Dean thoughtfully, as she caressed his chest with her hands.

“Shoot.”

“Well, I kind of feel useless in the bunker,” Amelia said. 

“You’re not useless. You’re here with me. You’re helping Sam with the lore.”

“I feel like I should be doing more.” Amelia looked intently at Dean. “I want to be a functional person in society. I want to either go out and get a job in town…”

“Amelia,” Dean said concerned. He knew what would be out there looking for her. “You’d be a target.”

Amelia understood Dean’s fear. She caressed his chest a little faster, trying to turn him on as his heart rate was quickening and he was becoming angry, not at her, but himself. “OK. Then I want to be the FBI/police contact for hunters,” she said pressing her breasts to Dean. “Sam suggested it.”

“Oh he did,” Dean said angered. “Sam should have talked to me first.”

“He only said it because I asked if you’d be mad if I got a job in town, which he knew you would be.”

Dean thought for a few and then looked at Amelia seriously. He knew she could not just hang around at the bunker just to be at Dean’s “beck and call” for sex. She would leave. “Maybe it could work. It’ll keep you safe.”

Amelia smiled. “Really?”

“I don’t see why not. It’s either do this and I can know where you’re at or I will be on stakeout in town making sure you are OK everyday.” Dean looked at Amelia. 

Amelia knew Dean would be possessive. 

“I don’t want to get you hurt.”

“I know,” Amelia said and smiled. “Thank you.”

“I don’t think I really had a choice.” Dean smiled.

Amelia laughed. “Not really, but I didn't even have to pull out the big guns.”

“What big guns?” Dean asked curiously.

Amelia smiled as she pressed herself against him, straddling his legs and grinding against him. “This.” She laughed as she grinded against him. 

Dean grabbed her buttocks as he was getting hard and wanted her. 

She immediately pulled away.  “I was ready to go without sex for a week.”

“I figured you would use sex as a weapon.” Dean chuckled. “That’s why I didn’t argue with you.”

“Wow! You probably can’t imagine not having sex for a week.”

Dean smiled. “Not intentionally. No. Being away from you on a hunt, I’d get by, but having you in here with me and not even able to be inside you daily, unless it was for a medical reason, would be torture. Having your period wouldn’t even keep me from being inside you, unless you didn’t want to.”

Amelia smiled. Having Dean want her so much made her feel desired. She leaned into him and kissed him. “Thanks for agreeing to this, so I can feel like I’m helping in the greater good.”

Dean smiled, rolling her over. “I’m glad you want to help the greater good, although I have to protect you.”

Amelia felt a twinge of guilt as Dean felt a wave of desire as they made love...

————————————————-

Amelia had not talked to her family in the last month since heading to the bunker, so she was surprised when her phone rang. She was laying in bed naked and Dean was on his stomach snoring next to her, when she quickly grabbed her phone and answered. “Hello.”

“Amelia. Wow. She’s alive?”

Amelia laughed at her sister Bev’s smartass remark. “Yes. It’s me,” she whispered. She began gently climbing out of bed as to not disturb her sleeping Prince Charming next to her. 

“Bev. Can you give me a few minutes?”

“OK.” 

Amelia put her phone on mute. She grabbed her robe, slipping it on, got her crutches and hobbled out of their room quietly, trying not to wake Dean. 

She quickly hobbled to MOL table. Sam wasn’t around. She took her phone off mute. “Sorry Bev. Needed to get out of my room because Dean was still asleep.”

“So, you’re still in Kansas?”

“Yep.”

“And how is Mr. FBI Agent?”

“He’s good Bev. Things are really good.” Amelia was smiling and blushing, recalling the previous evening with Dean. 

“So, I guess you’re having a good time there?”

Amelia’s smile widened. “Oh yeah. It’s been great.” She was recalling a few hours before when Dean was going down on her.

“So, what do you do there?”

Amelia thought about how much sex her and Dean had, but decided to be more diplomatic in her response. “Most of the time, I clean up around the place. They have an extensive library that I’m helping Sam inventory. When I’m not hanging out with Dean or reading with Sam, I’ve been reading on my own, learning about the life.”

“So, what? Are You going to start lying and being a thief too?” Bev’s tone was serious.

“No Bev. In fact, with the trust I put in their honor, they don’t have to do that anymore. And what they did was to get by.”

“So, when are you coming back home?”

Amelia looked around at the bunker and smiled. “I don’t know when I’ll be back. I love it here. I love Dean. We are still loving it here together and Sam is a great friend. He feels like a brother to me.”

“Well, I worry about you with two men that lie for a living and being alone in Kansas. What if things don’t work out?”

Just then Sam walked into the room. “Hey Amelia. What are you doing up this early? I thought for sure you and Dean would screaming out each other’s name. Did you finally wear my poor brother out?”

Amelia laughed and then shut up quickly.

“Who is that,” Bev asked.

Amelia’s stuck her hand up to Sam indicating for him to not reply. “It’s just Dean’s brother, Sam.”

Amelia muted her phone a second and looked at Sam serious. “Hey Sam. It’s my sister.”

Sam saw the seriousness of Amelia’s face. “Oh. OK. Sorry.” He headed out of the room. 

“No problem,” Amelia said watching Sam leave. She took her phone off mute.

“I just worry about you Amelia,” Bev said. 

Amelia felt guilty that her sister worried about her. “Bev. There really is no reason to worry about me. I am absolutely safe here. I love the brothers. Sam has been a complete gentleman. I can’t quite say the same about his brother, Dean, but I sure as Hell am not complaining,” Amelia said laughing. 

Bev chuckled realizing her sister just made a sex joke. 

“Dean is an amazing boyfriend. He is romantic, fun, he cooks, he is sexy as fuck, and he loves me, as I love him. What he lacks in the cleanliness aspect, he makes up in other impressive ways.”

“OK Amelia. I guess I can’t say much more, except please just be careful and if you need anything, just call me, and please stay in touch.”

“OK Sis. I will. Take care. Love to Shawn.” 

“You too Amelia. Bye,” her sister said.

“Bye,” Amelia said as she hung up the phone. 

Little did Amelia know, but Dean had awakened and began looking for Amelia. When he heard her talking and mentioning his name from the MOL library, he stood back in the shadows of the hall and listened. He gave a shy smile hearing Amelia talk about how much she loved him. He truly loved her. As he heard her ending the call, he quietly headed back to the bedroom. He took off his robe and returned to laying on his stomach. 

Amelia got up from the table heading to the restroom and then back to their bedroom. Dean was still asleep, so she took off her robe and climbed into bed. She curled up, resting her head on Dean’s naked back whispering. “I love you Dean. Wherever you are is where I will be. You are my life. My family may not understand, but I know who you are; you are good; and you are mine.”

Dean had his head turned the other way. He smiled as she whispered she loved him, saying he was good and hers, and then laid her head against his back. He wanted to ‘wake up’ and make love to her to show her how much she meant to him, but he just laid there instead as they both fell asleep.

That meant more to either of them than sex.

——————————————


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Amelia and Dean were in Dean’s room. His mouth was occupied on Amelia’s inner thigh, moving towards her folds. Amelia loudly moaned.

“Don't stop Dean. Wait! Stop! Oh God don’t stop! Yes. Oh have mercy,” Amelia said as Dean’s tongue moved inside her, over and over; his fingers pumping in and out of her. Her body shuddered as she began to orgasm. 

Dean kissed up to her lips, slipping on a condom and filled her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. 

Amelia was soon back to “Stop! Don’t stop” again as their bodies synced into their lovemaking rhythm. 

Dean continued thrusting into Amelia as they spewed expletives. “Fuck,” Dean said.

“Keep fucking me, Dean,” Amelia cried out as Dean suckled her breast as he continued thrusting into her.

They were almost at the point of orgasm when Amelia heard a deeper, gravelly voice coming from behind Dean. “Hello Dean.”

Amelia moved slightly to see around Dean when she saw dark haired man in a tan trench coat standing behind Dean looking at them curiously. 

Amelia gasped. “Dean stop!” Amelia yelled. Her tone serious. “Someone is behind us.”

Dean could feel himself about to explode as he pulled out to see Amelia’s panic and he turned around to see Castiel. Dean pulled the one end of the bed sheet over them, pulling out of Amelia, turning to his side as he cupped himself with the other part of the sheet.

Castiel was standing there, looking at Dean and Amelia, head tilted to the side.

“Cas. What the Fuck?” Dean said angrily, as he was trying to avoid exploding outside of Amelia. 

Castiel continued looking with his head tilted. “I’m sorry Dean. We need to talk.”

“This really isn't a good time Cas,” Dean said seriously, his manhood throbbing.

“I waited for you to stop, but i just couldn’t wait anymore.” 

Dean grabbed the blanket and pulled it over Amelia, keeping her covered while he pulled the rest of the sheet off; got out of the bed wrapping the sheet around his waist. He gave Amelia a hand up to not move. “I’ll be back in a moment Baby.”

Amelia nodded, her orgasm wanting to rip through her, waiting for that last moment. She bit her lip and breathed, hoping to save it for him. 

He looked at Cas angrily, then walked out of the bedroom with Cas following, shutting the door behind him.

“This better be fucking good Cas,” Dean said as he folded his arms defensively, the sheet wrapped around his waist.

“I tried waiting Dean. I kept hearing Stop. Don’t stop. I waited for a few more stops.” Cas said innocently. 

“It’s called sex, Cas, and it’s the way we communicate with each other,” Dean said angrily.

“Well how do you know you’re doing it right if she’s constantly saying conflicting things,” Cas said confusingly. 

Dean began to laugh. The laugh made him relax a little. “You just gotta trust me Man when I say we were doing it right and we were definitely enjoying ourselves. So what do you want Cas?”

“We’ve got a problem. You need to know something…” 

Dean face turned concerned.

“Is Sam hurt?” Dean interrupted Cas. .

“No” Cas replied. “It’s about you and…”

“Mom?”

“No.”

“Is there a demon in the bunker?” Dean asked getting more pissed with each answer, his erection teetering on getting back to Amelia.

“No,” Cas said. “It’s about you and…” Cas’s voice trailed off. 

“So, what do I need to know right this very fucking second Cas?” Dean said angrily, his eyebrows furrowed. 

Castiel clammed up seeing Dean’s face in an angered state and his voice indicating he was really angry. Cas reminded himself not to bother Dean and Amelia when they are having sex in the future.

“Maybe we should talk later,” Cas said solemnly.

“You think?” Dean’s sarcasm was strong. 

Castiel bowed his head in shame. “I’m sorry Dean. I shouldn’t have bothered you at this time.”

“Fine Cas. I have things to finish.”

Cas looked at Dean with a straight face and said, “Amelia.”

Dean smiled a little, rolling his eyes. His best friend was a man child. “You could say that.”

Cas looked at Dean confused. “I just did.”

Dean laughed. “Goodnight Cas,” Dean said walking back into his room. Locking the door wouldn’t help, so Dean just slammed the door shut, hoping that would give Cas an idea to not come back in.

He walked over to the bed where Amelia laid patiently. She was still covered by the blanket which disappointed Dean, because she was so beautiful naked.  

“So that was Castiel I presume,” Amelia asked. 

He could tell she was still waiting for him. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“I guess Angels don’t have any regard for privacy,” she asked. 

“Or personal space. The first few times I met Cas he moved in close to people’s faces to talk. I had to talk to him about Personal space.”

Dean undid the sheet wrapped around his waist, crawled back into the bed under the blanket, moving over, and hovered over her Amelia. “I’ll introduce you to him later, but right now, I just want to invade your personal space and be inside you.”

Dean leaned in kissing Amelia as he pulled away the blanket and she wrapped her arms back around him.

They were trying to get back to where they were. 

Dean grinded against her, his fingers reached down rubbing her clit.

Amelia moaned and Dean pushed himself inside her, filling her. Slowly, he began to thrust and she was back to communicating loudly again.

“Oh God. Yes. To the left. Right there. Yes Dean.”

Dean thrusted to the left as Amelia moaned again, keeping that pace awhile.

“More Dean.”

Dean continued to thrust as his lips nibbled her breasts. His thrusts became more erratic until he finally exploded in her and caused their orgasms.

Calming down, Dean looked in her eyes and smiled. 

He he rolled over to his back and pulled Amelia to his chest. “It’s just that Cas asked how I knew we were doing it right if you kept  saying Stop and Don’t stop, back to back.”

Amelia laughed. “Oh my God. Really?”

“I told him that is the way we communicate during sex.”

Amelia smiled. She moved closer to Dean’s face, touching Dean’s chest and said, “Trust me Dean. I’d be the first to tell you if you weren’t doing it right.”

“I figured.” 

“If anything, you are doing things so right to me that I have to stop you sometimes. You know I shouldn’t admit that you are sometimes too much to handle.” She closed her eyes in embarrassment and blushed.

Dean smiled. “I am?”

“Oh yeah you are.” She blushed again. 

Dean smiled. “Oh man. What you do to me when you are being self conscious or shy.”

Amelia blushed again. 

“Damn Amelia. You’re killing me.” He was hard as a rock again. “I want you so bad,” Dean said as he leaned in, their mouths enveloping each other as he rolled her over and entered her again. 

\---------------------------- 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

There were a few times Amelia was left alone in the bunker when Dean and Sam would go on a hunting trip. After her and Dean would have epic, multi orgasmic goodbyes and Dean would leave, Amelia would go hang out on the couch in the Dean Cave and read lore from the library or watched movies usually giving herself nightmares and not having Dean there to help take her mind off it. 

After driving eighteen straight hours, Dean and Sam arrived back at the bunker around four in the morning to find Amelia asleep in Dean’s recliner in his man cave, a book on vampires in her lap.   
Dean smiled, realizing how much she want to learn about the lore. He walked over, sitting down on the arm of the recliner, gently touching her face.   
Amelia awoke slowly to see Dean in front of her with his hand against her cheek. “Dean? You’re home?” She sounded shocked. From the text message he sent her the day before, he made it seem like he was going to be up to another week away from her.

“Hey Baby. Yeah. We just got home.” He smiled. She loved his smile, so genuine and warm.   
She smiled back, hoping her face conveyed the same love she felt for him that his face seems to convey to her. “I’m so glad to see you.”   
Dean leaned in and kissed her slowly. “I missed you,” he said with a deep need. He began to ravish her mouth pulling her tongue deeper in his mouth.   
“I missed you too.” Her need intensified as she reached up, slipping her hand around his neck, pulling him closer, pulling at his tongue with her mouth. They were both in an intense game of tug of war with their tongues. Dean pulls her closer as his hand slipped up her shirt and roughly squeezed her breast, pulling down the fabric of her bra as he pinched and turned a nipple.   
Amelia let out an angry groan, reaching down and cupping Dean through his jeans, stroking him. His cock was already rock solid.   
“Fuck Babe. I’m going to come right here if you don’t stop.”   
“What are you gonna do about it,” she smirked at him.   
He pinched her nipple even harder. The pain caused her to shriek in mixture of pain and pleasure. “Oh Fuck Dean.” He pissed her off and turned her on at the same time.   
Sam was pissed as he rounded the corner into the man cave to see Amelia and Dean on the verge of fucking in Dean’s recliner. “Dammit Dean. You stink. I’ve been having to deal with you and your funk for the last few weeks and now you’re stinking up the entire bunker.”   
“I don’t smell, do I?” Dean asks Amelia as his hand released her breast, allowing her to think.   
She leaned in sniffing around Dean’s neck and chest. She loved his musky, earthy scent. It turned her on. “No.”   
“See. Amelia doesn’t think I stink, Sam.” She then caught a whiff of a lesser pleasing scent and crinkled her nose. “Well, actually Dean, you kind of do.” Dean smiled and looked at her lustfully. “Wanna help me wash this off?” She stared at Dean and smiled trying not to sound too eager. “OK.”   
Dean picked up the book from her lap and dropped it to the floor, then quickly grabbed her up, tossing her over his shoulder, then swatted and squeezed her buttocks. “Hope you don’t have to shower right this moment,” Dean said to Sam smiling as he headed down the hallway towards the bathroom.   
Sam nodded his head and laughed as he watched Dean leave with Amelia slung over his shoulder.   
She smiled, nodding at Sam and mouthing, “Sorry Sam.”   
Sam just laughed and turned heading the opposite direction.   
After entering the bathroom, Dean bolted the door, walked over setting her on the bathroom counter, walked over and turned on the shower, allowing the temperature to warm up. He returned, moving into her, spreading her legs, putting his hands on either side of her face and kissed her passionately. “Man I really missed you Baby.”   
“Me too Dean,” she said and wrapped her arms around his head and ran her fingers through his hair.   
Dean reached down, grabbing the end of her  sleep shirt prompting her to lift her arms to allow him to pull it off. She reciprocated, grabbing his plaid flannel shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.   
Dean shrugged off the sleeves, then lifted his arms, and bent towards her so she could pull off his t-shirt.   
Dean kissed down her jawbone, along her neckline to begin to suck along the crook of her neck.  _ That will leave a mark. _ _   
_ Dean reached around Amelia’s back unclasping her bra, slipping the straps off her shoulders, tossing it to the floor, his lips never left her neck. Moving from her neck down her torso, he took a nipple in his mouth, grazing his teeth against it as his left hand squeezed the other breast.

Amelia moaned running her hands up and down Dean’s chest, feeling his pectoral muscles, down his ab muscles to his waistline as she undid  Dean’s belt and jeans letting them slack down his legs. Dean grunted feeling her hands caress his chest. He pulled her to him as he pushed his arousal into her mound. “Man. I miss you Amelia. I want to fuck you so hard.”   
“Me too Dean,” she said between kisses. “Me too.”   
Dean lifted her up placing her down on the floor. He squatted, kissing down her torso, nibbling around her breasts, around her belly button, down her abdomen as he grabbed her sleep shorts and pulled them down gently.

Amelia put her weight on Dean’s shoulders as he helped pull her shorts off her legs.   
He smirked up at her and leaned in placing a chaste kiss where her panty line begins.   
That sent a burst of heat to her core causing a moan. “Oh God Dean. Yes.” Dean smiled as he continued kissing along her panty line.   
He then took a minute to pick her up and set her back on the bathroom counter. Dropping to his knees, Dean looked up at Amelia with pure desire, leaned in, each hand spreading we thighs, and began to kiss her inner thighs. She moaned, grabbing the edge of the counter for purchase. “Oh Dear God.” Dean smiled, slipping her panties to the side as he leaned in and began to kiss your folds, letting his tongue part the slit as he began to lick swiftly. Amelia began writhing against Dean’s mouth, throwing her head back, her back arching. Dean continued to lap at her folds. He found her g-spot causing her to throw back her head hitting it against the wall mirror. “Holy Fuck! Yes!” She grunted, spewing more expletives.   
Dean pulled away a moment and looked up at her. “You OK Babe?”   
“Yes.” She moaned in parts pain for her head and the pleasurable pain Dean was providing her.   
He continued, beginning to grunt, enjoying himself pleasuring you.   
He began  to suck on her clit, as his tongue continued to lick swiftly.   
“Oh God Yes!” She cried out as she reached her hands down, grabbing Dean’s head and directing him where to stay. “Oh Fuck! Yes! Yes! Please! More!”   
Dean continued as back arched more.   
Dean pulled away a second causing a growl of displeasure from her. He smirked as he grabbed her buttocks, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter, pulling off her panties, and moving back in.   
“Oh God!” Amelia cried  out as he kissed, sucked and licked faster. She lean back, unconsciously spreading her legs further, giving him complete access.   
“You taste so fucking good,” Dean grunted.   
Her stomach contracted as his mouth and tongue brought her closer and closer to bliss. As one hand kneaded a breast, he thrusted two fingers into her while he continued to suck on her clit. She was feeling completely worn out from Dean’s oral assault but needing him more. “Oh God Dean. More. So close! More.”   
_ I’m so close to coming and passing out at the same time. _ Dean began to realize how close she was to bliss, putting her out of your misery by flicking her clit, causing her orgasm. “Oh Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Her body shuddered as she exploded in release, the heat engulfing her core.   
Dean smiled as he sucked and licked the wetness away, feeling her aftershocks against his mouth.   
He licked his lips in satisfaction. “You fucking taste so good.”   
He then slowly stood up, kissing back up her torso, reaching your mouth, kissing her passionately. She blushed, always shocked and embarrassed that someone like Dean Winchester would ever find her attractive, let alone wanted to do the things he just did to you. However, she still wanted him, so she reached down, grabbing the waistband of Dean’s boxers, pulling them down, letting them fall down his legs. “Dean. Please. Be with me.” You began to stroke his manhood, pumping and caressing him quickly.   
She continued until Dean reached his hand down, grabbing her hand and stopped her. “Shit Babe. I don’t want to come too soon. I want to enjoy all of this tonight.”   
“You mean morning.” She laughed.   
He laughed with her, stepping out of his jeans and boxers quickly and moved in kissing her again. He then pulled away to remove the leg brace and cotton tubing underneath. Amelia hates the brace, a constant reminder that she was not whole after the Wendigo attack that Dean saved her from months ago.   
He moves back to kiss her and commands, “Grab onto me Baby.”   
She knew  what that meant as she wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck, her legs around his waist. She felt his cock pressed against her mound and it was taking all she had not to bring herself down on it, as he carried her into the large shower stall.   
Closing the curtain, he moved her down to the wall under the shower head. Living with Dean all this time, she came to realize shower sex was really not so complicated. Amelia and Dean has a system. Dean pressed her against the wall; his hands gripped her buttocks tightly and he thrusted deeply into her, starting slowly at first building momentum.   
“Yes!” Amelia cried out.   
“Fuck!” Dean grunted as he continued thrusting, leaning down and sucking on her neck down to each nipple as the water rains down on them.   
“I love you Dean,” she say as she tightened her grip around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer to her as he pushed himself in deeper.   
“I love you too Amelia.” He stared deeply into her eyes.   
“I missed you and this.” She smile.   
“I missed you too.”   
“Especially this.” She then felt her body clenching around Dean as his thrusts become faster, deeper, more animalistic.   
He began to shudder as he leaned his forehead to hers. He kissed her passionately, releasing inside her as her body exploded in a pleasurable heat that made her think.   _ If this is death, I am ready.  _ “That was amazing Baby,” Dean said as he calmed his breathing.   
“It was.” She felt her orgasms, as she continued to kiss him. After her bodies calmed down, Dean carried her to the shower bench where he sat  down and she straddled his lap.   
Grabbing his shampoo, squeezing a dollop, she ran her hands and fingers through his hair. She leaned in and kissed him, her hands continued massaging his scalp, lathering the shampoo. Dean loved feeling Amelia’s hands running through his hair, as he reached over and squeezed a dollop of her body wash in his hands, lathering, and caressing her entire body with his soapy hands.   
She did the same, running her soapy hands all down his body, neither of them missing an inch of each other.   
She reach down and began to stroke his manhood. “Damn Baby,” Dean grunted, feeling her hands on him, pumping and squeezing.

She continued, pulling Dean closer to release. She finally moved the shower head over and let the water rain down and rinse their bodies.   
She smirked at Dean as she slid down his body to the floor on her knees; spreading his legs and moving in.   
“You are so gorgeous.” Her mouth started licking the tip, as her hands massages his balls.   
Dean grunted.   
She move in as she began to suck the tip, bringing him deeper in her mouth.   
He reached down, gently grabbing and guiding her head where he needed her. “That’s it Baby. You are getting me so close. Oh yeah.”   
She finally pull him to the back of her throat until he released, coating her throat with his seed.   
She swallowed, looking up at him and smiled. She began to lick again, but he stopped her; getting up from the shower bench; wrapping their bodies in towels; carried her back to their shared bedroom, laying her on the bed, climbing in, and hovered over her.   
She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, spreading her legs as he thrusted into her.   
She continue, hip to hip as they match each other’s moves like a skilled tennis match.   
“Oh Fuck Dean. Harder.”   
He listened, thrusting harder and deeper as her body began to shudder, finally releasing.   
He orgasmed next collapsing against her, realizing how much he loved having her in his life. He looked down at her lovingly, then placed his wet head on her abdomen under her breasts as his body rested between her legs. 

Amelia realized how completely happy she was for her life and for having a truly incredibly loving, loyal badass as a lover. She looked down at Dean and smiled. “How was the hunt?”   
Even on the brink of sleep, Dean smiled, happy she wanted to know about his hunts. “It was a normal. Typical. It was a shapeshifter.”   
“Did it turn into either of you?” She thought a second if she would know if was or was not Dean, realizing after what they just did, it could not be anyone other than him. He did things to her body that no other person could do.   
“No. We got it before it could.”   
“Good.” She smiled. “Get some rest Honey.”   
“Sure Baby. You too. I can tell you were up a lot waiting for me.” Dean looked up at her.

“You know I worry about you and Sam.”   
“I know you do and I appreciate it. Sam does too.” “You’re welcome. I love you. Good night.”   
“I love you too, Amelia. Night,” Dean said closing his eyes against her abdomen.

——————————————-


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Between manning phones and helping hunters, Amelia started to feel like a hunter, part of the Winchesters. She had been there almost three months. She almost forgotten her life back home, especially Cory. She knew they were not right for each other. 

Dean couldn’t be happier. He loved that Amelia was around all the time. 

It was March 12. Dean and Sam Dean stayed up late the night before in the garage working on making rock salt shotgun shells. As Dean was heading to bed, Sam said, “Hey Dean. You do know tomorrow is Amelia’s birthday, don’t you?”

Dean’s face became panicked. “No. She never said anything.”

“I just remember reading it on her chart when she was in the hospital. I remember us talking about her age before she came over that night for the first time.”

Dean pondered a moment. “She’ll be forty-four, won’t she?”

Sam smiled. “Actually. Yes.”

“I wonder why she didn’t say anything,” Dean inquired. 

Sam laughed. “She probably just doesn’t like being older than you or maybe she doesn’t realize we know.”

“Probably doesn’t want me to remember her age, but she doesn’t look it. She’s beautiful,” Dean said. He then laughed said smiled. “And I’m OK with her being older. I think I’ll play like I don’t know it’s her birthday and then surprise her.” Dean winked.

Sam laughed. “Sounds like a plan.”

—————————————-

Amelia awoke that morning like every other morning, rolling over to lay against Dean, but he wasn’t there. 

She opened her eyes to see he wasn’t in the room. She was disappointed. Even though she didn’t want him to know it was her birthday, she was still hoping for her first present to be an earth shattering orgasm. 

She rolled back to her back and sighed, closing her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. She was horny, her mound throbbing in desire for him. 

She wanted to be fucked.

Just then, Dean walked in their room. “Hey Baby!”

Amelia opened her eyes and smiled. “Hey yourself.”

He shut the door climbing into the bed, hovering over her, and kissed her passionately. 

Amelia began wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“How are you today?” Dean asked.

“I’m OK,” she said solemnly.

“Just OK?”

Amelia looked at Dean. “Yeah. Why?”

Dean smiled and looked at her mischievously. “I think we need to work on your OK. I don’t want you to just be OK. I want you to be awesome, and  I want to be the one to make you awesome.”

Amelia smiled at Dean’s mischievous smile. “OK. Made me awesome Dean.”

Dean laughed as she challenged him. “Challenge accepted,” he said leaning in kissing her passionately, as he began to undress her, caressing her slowly. 

He pulled off her sleep shirt and then spent his time caressing every part of Amelia’s torso with his hands and lips.

Amelia pulled off Dean’s shirt, running her hands up and down his chest and back.

Dean then pulled down her sleep shorts, with nothing underneath. He smiled as his lips found her inner folds and worked Amelia until she almost came, as Amelia writhed against him.

He then found his way back to her lips, and Amelia pulled down Dean’s boxer briefs. 

Dean smiled. “Happy Birthday Baby,” he said looking in Amelia’s eyes.  

Amelia looked into Dean’s eyes. “How did you know…”

Just then, he pushed himself into her as they began to make love... 

Amelia dug her feet into Dean’s buttocks, pushing him inside her more, as an earth shattering orgasm rippled through her at that moment. “Oh Yes Dean. Yes.Yes. Yes.” She released a satisfying squeal as he released an approving moan.

She rolled over, panting, perfectly sated from her time with Dean. She placed her head on Dean’s chest and smiled. “How did you know it was my birthday?” 

Dean smiled. “Honestly, Sam reminded me. Forty Four isn’t that old. You don’t look your age.”

Amelia smiled that Dean didn’t care about her age. She moved her head up to his lips. “Thanks.”

“For What Baby?”

“For being such an incredible lover. For not making a big deal for my birthday, but for this. For making my first memory/birthday present of the day be an earth shattering orgasm.”

“Earth shattering?” Dean smirked curiously.

“Oh yeah,” she said. “My earth is pretty shattered in the best way possible. ”

“Well, I aim to please.” Dean laughed as they kissed, as he began to roll her over. “Want another one?”

Amelia nodded her head and smiled as Dean began making love to her again…

Amelia awoke a few hours later. She looked over to see Dean still asleep, his lips were parted as he let out little snores. Looking down at him, she felt younger than she felt in a long time. He gave her so much energy, but then staring at his beautiful physique, she felt older than she ever felt. 

She laid her head back down against his chest, hearing and feeling his heartbeat as she synced herself to him. 

Dean felt her move. He moved his arm around her back and his other arm moved around her, turning them to their sides embracing her in a hug. He awoke and turned towards her. He kissed her forehead.  “How do you feel?”

Amelia smiled. “Sated.”

Dean cocked his eyebrow. “You sure? I can give you another earth shattering orgasm if you want.”

Amelia smiled. “I think the multiple ones you have given me this morning are sufficient. My pelvic floor is shattered.”

Dean laughed, leaning in and giving her a kiss.

When he pulled away, “What do you want to do on your birthday?”

“I’m good. If you need to do something, I’ll be fine. I can just watch some things on my laptop.”

“This day is all yours and I’m here to stay here with you all day, if you want.”

“Really?” 

“Really.” Dean smiled, leaning in as they kissed. 

Amelia pulled away finally and got up, grabbing her robe. “I think I’m going to go to town and do some shopping.”

She could see Dean’s eyes glazed over in boredom, but then turned to her. “Want me to come?”

Amelia smiled. She knew Dean would horribly bored if he went with her, but she loved him for asking if she wanted him to go. “I think I’ll just go by myself. I want to get some clothes and I’ll be trying on a lot of things.”

Dean smiled. “OK.” 

She leaned in and gave him a peck. “Thanks for offering.” 

She put on her robe and grabbed some underwear from her dresser to head to the shower. 

“Need someone to wash your back?” Dean smiled.

Amelia smiled. “I’m good.”

Dean looked disappointed, as she walked out of his room. 

As she left his room, she sighed.  _ He looks so sad.  _ She walked back into his room. “I think I could use my back being washed after all.”

Dean smiled as he got. “I got your back Babe, and your front while we’re at it.” He threw on his robe, met up with Amelia and headed to the shower, where they had amazing shower sex. As she was pressed to the wall of the shower with Dean caressing her body with soapy hands then kissing down her body pleasuring her orally, she was so happy to be at the bunker with Dean and Sam, and on her birthday, living the life she never thought she would with a man she never thought she’d be with, but loved unconditionally.

Amelia moaned, but Dean noticed she was in her head and not in the moment. 

Dean moved up leaned into her face. “Are you OK Baby?”

Amelia came out of her thoughts. “Yeah.”

Dean grabbed her buttocks lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him and he began thrusting into her.  

Amelia cried out. “Oh God. Yes! Yes! Yes!” 

Dean groaned happily as they continued until they both came. 

Dean smiled. “Happy Birthday Baby!”

“Thank you Honey,” Amelia replied breathily as they leaned in and kissed.

——————————————

Amelia got in her Malibu and drove into town to go shopping. She picked up a few pairs of jeans, shirts, yoga pants, got her hair re-colored, and some nice lingerie to wear for Dean.

She went to Starbucks, where she ordered a venti caramel macchiato. She missed her fancy coffees. 

She went the pharmacy to grab some iTunes and Amazon cards for her entertainment and box of Dean’s condoms for her and Dean. She then ran by a liquor store where she bought some beer and wine and then ordered Red Robin Burgers for supper for her, Dean _ ,  _ and Sam. She also went to a local grocery store and bought Dean a pie, and a carrot cake for her. 

She returned to the bunker.

Dean was waiting for her when she returned and helped her carry things into the bunker. 

“I missed you,” Dean said as he gave her a quick kiss. 

“I missed you too,” Amelia smiled. 

Dean began to look in the bags. Grabbing the box of condoms and the pie, Amelia grabbed them back from him. “Patience is a virtue, Dean. You will get to use later and eat later. I promise. Let’s eat,” she said.

Dean smiled. “Can’t wait.”

Sam joined them for dinner as they all ate their burgers at the table in the main Men of Letters Room. Dean and Sam had a beer and Amelia drank some wine. 

“Happy Birthday Amelia,” Sam said. “Did you get many presents?”

Amelia blushed. “Thanks Sam. Dean gave me two huge presents this morning.”

Dean smiled. “I’m ready to give you more too.”

Sam groaned.

After they ate the burgers they each had a slice of pie and Amelia had carrot cake. 

When dinner was over, Amelia turned to Dean. “I’ll meet you back in your room in about twenty minutes.”

Dean smiled. “OK.”

She got up with her bags and left. 

Dean stayed at the table eating another piece of pie and drinking a beer. He was shifting in his seat, antsy to be with Amelia.

“Go get her Dean.”

Dean smiled. “See you later Sammy.”

“I’m gonna head out awhile. You two have fun and yell out as much as you want.”

Dean laughed. “It’s all your fault, you know. You were the one that convinced me to come back to her and bring her here.”

“I know Dean. I’m glad for you.” Sam smiled sincerely at his brother. 

Dean looked at his watch. “I need to head back to my room.” 

“See you later. Have fun you two.”

“Thanks.”

Amelia went to the bathroom with her new clothes. She put on her new negligee, robe, scarf and headband on and nervously headed down the hall to Dean’s bedroom. She was glad Sam was not around at that moment. 

Dean was already in the room sitting on the bed removing his shoes.

“Hi Dean,” Amelia said. 

Dean looked up and his jaw dropped. Amelia was in the doorway, leaning against the door frame in purple mid-thigh length satin robe, her red hair was brighter since having it re-colored, a green scarf and lighter purple headband, looking like Daphne from Scooby-Doo. Dean was immediately turned on. “Wow.”

Amelia stood there in the doorframe nervously. 

He set his shoes next to the wall and got up, heading towards Amelia. He approached her, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

“Daphne. Enchanté.”

Amelia blushed. 

“I thought boys and girls don’t share rooms.”

Amelia smiled. ”I was feeling groovy. What Fred doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” 

Dean laughed. He then wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss on her lips. “Did you have a good day shopping?”

“Yes I did.” Amelia ran her hands up and down Dean’s chest. She was in a mood; she wanted him.

Dean looked at Amelia seriously. “It’s your birthday today. Why are you doing this? I never pegged you for the role playing type.”

“I came across these colors when I was shopping today. I remembered how you told me about your huge crush on Daphne and had hoped you could have been with her when you ended up in a Scooby-Doo episode. I just thought I could help you fulfill that fantasy.”

“What about Fred? I mean Daphne is with Fred.”

“Fred, Schmed. I prefer my men a little more rugged; someone who will hold me up against the wall and fuck me like crazy.” She caressed Dean’s chest as she said that.

Dean laughed nervously. “You know. I don’t think Daphne would say that.”

“This Daphne would,” she said as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Dean closer, kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers ran through Dean’s hair. 

After a few minutes of kissing, Amelia pulled away a moment, pulling an ascot out of her robe. 

Dean laughed. 

She put it around his neck, tying it.

“Oh Man,” Dean said. “You really want to do this Amelia?”

“Tonight, you can call me Daphne.” Amelia smiled.

“Really?”

“Yes. For tonight only.”

Dean pulled the ends of her robe, letting the robe open. Amelia had on a green and purple lacy bra and panty set underneath. “Nice,” he said with a smile as he leaned in and began to nibble her cleavage. 

Amelia sighed.

Dean reached his hand up to knead her breast tenderly. 

Amelia’s hormones went crazy as she began pulling off his plaid shirt and then pulling off his t-shirt. 

He began to kiss her as he lowered the straps on her bra. Once he lowered them, he leaned in kissing her breasts, as he reached around her undoing her bra. He pulled, tugged and suckled her breasts harshly. 

Her nipples became rock hard which was causing the shock to go straight to her pelvis. Amelia moaned. 

Amelia began to undo Dean’s belt and then jeans, pulling them down.

“You didn’t have to get new lingerie because of me. I prefer them off you anyway,” he said smiling.

“I just wanted to look pretty,” Amelia responded self consciously.

“And you do,” He said as he lifted her up and set her in the middle of the bed, climbing into the bed and hovering over her. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

Amelia’s blushed. Dean leaned in and kissed her passionately. He then pulled down her panties slowly. 

Once Amelia was naked, Dean hovered over her staring. “This. You. You are absolutely beautiful.”

Amelia’s face was beet red, as she began to cover her breasts with one arm and the lower with the other. 

“Stop,” Dean said. “I want to see you.”

“Dean,” Amelia said self consciously. 

He grabbed her hands as he raised her hands above her head.

He continued to stare, until she closed her eyes in embarrassment. “You are beautiful. I love every inch of your 44 year old self,” he said.

Amelia began to resist Dean’s grasp on her arms, but he was too strong. 

Dean leaned in as he kissed her first, then began caressing Amelia’s breasts with his lips. “I do love your breasts and how they respond to me.” He leaned in twirling his tongue around the nub as it swelled to his touch.”

Amelia’s concentration ceased as she gave up resisting him, letting his lips caress her torso. 

Dean finally let Amelia’s hands go as he began kissing down her body with his hands and lips. 

“I love seeing my marks down your body,” he said as he nipped on her torso, leaving little bite marks. He continued moving down reaching her inner thigh and folds. His spread her slit with his tongue as he lapped up, hitting her clit. 

Amelia moaned and writhed against Dean as he pleasured her orally, kneading between breasts with one hand, while the other one pumped two fingers inside her hitting her g-spot with each thrust. Amelia clenched as Dean sucked hard on her clit, causing her orgasm. 

He pulled his fingers out, looked at her as he stuck his hand to his mouth and licked her arousal away. 

Moving back up to her face, placing kisses and nips along the way, he reached her mouth as she tasted herself on his tongue.

Dean pulled away taking a moment pull down his boxers, to sit up, slip on a condom, and then himself into Amelia as they began to make love.

“Oh Dean,” Amelia cried out.

“Amelia. I mean Daphne. Fuck. Whatever. Baby,”

Dean said grunting as they continued. 

He wove his fingers with her as Amelia contracted causing her orgasm as she cried out his name.

Dean pulled her closer to him as he continued to thrust, harder and faster, waiting for his.

Amelia couldn’t be quiet. “Oh Yes! Oh God! Oh have mercy.”

Dean picked Amelia up. She wrapped her legs around him and he held onto her buttocks as he carried her to the wall and thrusted deeper into her with the new position. 

“Yes,” Amelia cried out. “Keep. Fucking. Me.”

Dean grunted. “Yes. I will. Fuck.”

They continued until Dean finally released inside her, feeling her orgasm, causing his. “Yes Baby.”

“Oh Yes! Dean Yes!”

Their bodies began to calm down as he carried her back to the bed and laid on their sides, Dean caressing her gently.

“That was awesome Baby, but if you wear this outfit again, you don’t have to be Daphne. I’m with you. Daphne was not right for me. Plus, you have way better curves than she does.”

Amelia smiled. “I mean she always seemed a bit cartoonish to me.”

Dean laughed as he leaned into kiss Amelia.”That is true. Happy Birthday Beautiful!”

“Thank you Dean.”

“Now may I please just have my fucking girlfriend back.”

“Sure Dean.” Amelia laughed. 

He leaned taking smiling. “I love you Amelia Nelson.”

“I love you too Dean Winchester.”

———————————————-


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Another two months ticked by as Dean, Sam, and Amelia navigated the challenges of being in a relationship with Dean, living with Sam, and Amelia learning about the hunter lifestyle. 

Amelia was manning the phones for Dean and Sam, learning the lore, and helping Sam collate a database of inventory and information in the Men of Letters. Sam was close to having all the Men of Letters info on his laptop, that would allow him to search a monster and find what is needed to kill it immediately. She was already using it when hunters would call in for advice. 

One afternoon, Amelia was working the phones when Sam walked in. He waited as she spoke.

Dean was walking in when Sam reached out his hand hit Dean’s arm, having him stop. “Check your woman out,” Sam whispered to Dean. 

”Yes Sheriff Willis. Agent Murphy is on my team. One of the best. He has full authority to conduct this investigation on behalf of the United States government. Forms? I’m getting those forms together as we speak. You’ll have your Chain of Custody on your desk first thing tomorrow. If you could go ahead and have Agent Murphy review the evidence though, I would greatly appreciate it. Married? No sir. I’m not married. I am from that area too. I’m in the field office in Salt Lake City. Yes. Agent Dina Damon. No Sir. I am not related to Matt Damon. I just share a namesake. Oh. You’re too kind. I don’t know what I’ll be doing Friday evening after work. Oh really. That sounds awesome. I’d really like that. Thank you. If I could just speak to Agent Murphy for a few minutes, that would be great? Thanks.”

Dean watched as in a few minutes, Amelia began talking again. “Agent Murphy. Anyone else on the phone with you? No. Good. Hey Garth. You said it likes the long pig?”

Dean smiled. That was his term he used for human.

“Sounds like a Rugaru. You’ll need to kill it before it feeds on human because once it tastes it, it makes its transformation. In fact Dean and Sam killed one about 10 years ago.”

Dean smiled watching Amelia talk to fellow hunters. He loved her confidence and authority on the phone. She made him proud and turned him on at the same time. 

“Sure Garth. I’ll let Dean and Sam know you said hi. Good luck.”

Amelia smiled as she hung up the phone. 

“You are amazing Baby,” Dean said with a smile as he went over and gave Amelia a peck on her lips. She pulled him closer as they continued to kiss.

“Thanks,” she said blushing as she pulled away.

“Agent Damon, right?” Dean asked.

“Yes.”

Dean smiled as he looked at Amelia and then looked at Sam and moved his head ever so slightly, but Sam took the cue. 

“Hey guys. I’ll see you later,” Sam said. 

“I’m arresting you for impersonating a very highly skilled FBI agent,” Dean said as soon as Sam left the room. 

Amelia smiled and pulled away. She pushed things out of the way on the table she was using as a desk, as she turned around and put her hands on the desk, pushing her butt out at him. “Go ahead and arrest me Agent Blades.”

Dean smiled as he moved towards her, sticking his knee between her legs spreading her legs apart. 

He stood there, rounding her ass with his hands, and admired her buttocks for some time. “Damn! You have a great ass Amelia.”

“Thanks,” Amelia said breathily.

He pushed himself up to her, his bulge against her backside as he finally leaned her over the table, pressing himself into her and then kissed her neck gently, finally moving away. “I think I’ll keep you free right now.”

Amelia turned around facing Dean, grabbing his collar, pulling him to her as she kissed him passionately. “You get me all worked up and then just stop?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah.”

“You asshole,” she said angrily.

“OK,” Dean said, confused. 

“Just fuck me Dean,” she said as she looked into his eyes angrily. 

Dean gave up his resolve, pushing himself into her, leaning her back over the desk, grabbing a breast under her shirt and kneading it harshly. 

“Please Dean,” Amelia cried out between kisses.

Dean pulled away a second, grabbing her yoga pants and panties, pulling them down, undoing his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down, spreading Amelia’s legs, as he reached down cradling her mound, feeling the wetness.

“Please Dean,” she said.

He smiled, pulling away from her mound, grabbing her waist as he thrusted to her.

“Oh God. Yes.” Amelia cried out in ecstasy as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned her back on the table. 

Dean just kept thrusting. “Baby.”

Finally, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him, Dean grabbed her buttocks and  lifted Amelia off the table as they kissed. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed her against the table, continuing to thrust. 

Dean began to wear out, so he sat down in her chair, Amelia straddling him as they continued until they finally came. They kissed passionately. 

“Oh God,” Amelia yelled.

“You feel so good,” Dean said.

Finally Amelia got off of Dean, putting back on her panties and pants. 

Dean stood up and pulled up his pants. 

Just then, the phone began to ring. “Shit! I need to get that,” she said, still flustered.

Dean smiled. “We’ll continue this later.”

Amelia picked up the phone. “Agent Damon…”

She watched Dean swagger out of the room. She always loved how he swaggered, especially after sex.

——————————————

Dean was still tinkering with things around the bunker and maintaining their cars. 

Amelia walked out to the garage to see Dean leaning over Baby cursing.

“Fuck! Piece of shit,” he said. He was hitting the side of the motor with a wrench, fits of rage. “Sonofabitch.” Dean threw a wrench out into the middle of the garage and then kicked his toolbox as tools spewed out across the floor.

“You OK Dean,” Amelia asked with trepidation, not liking Dean’s rage and not wanting to piss him off. 

Dean turned to see Amelia hobbling out to him in a long robe with a cold beer in her pocket. 

“Thought you could use this.” Amelia handed the beer to Dean. “You’ve been out here for awhile. I didn’t know if you had anything to drink.”

Amelia noticed Dean had a cooler full of beer bottles and three empty bottles next to it. 

Dean’s face softened as soon as Amelia spoke and offered him a beer. “Thanks Babe,” he said sitting down on a bench. 

She saw the Impala’s parts on the floor along with lots of tools and Dean covered in dirt and oil. “What’s wrong Dean?”

“I need a new carburetor for Baby here.” He was looking off ahead concerned.

“Well, you can get a new or refurbished one, right?” Amelia knew how much Dean loved his car.

Dean looked over at Amelia solemnly and looked back down and his beer bottle. He tapped his knee, inviting Amelia to sit, so she hobbled over and sat on his knee. “She’s 50 so parts are getting harder and harder to find for her. They’re also getting to be expensive to replace.”

Amelia looked at Dean’s concerned face. While his laugh lines were sexy, she hated how they aged his face when Dean was concerned. She tenderly touched his face. “I can buy you whatever you need, Dean.”

Dean looked up at Amelia feeling guilty. “I’m not saying all this to get you to buy these parts for me.” 

Amelia smiled. “Silly! I know, Dean. It’s just I have all this money from the settlement that I’m not using. Living here has been pretty modest means, except for maybe our condom budget.” She laughed. 

Dean smiled.

“The least I can do by living here, besides cleaning up, is helping you and Sam keep things in working order so you both can keep saving people; hunting things. You know, the family business.”

Dean smiled at Amelia’s gesture and comment. “Thanks Baby.”

Amelia looked at Dean lovingly. “We help each other out. I’m here for you Dean, and not just for sex.” Amelia began to stammer a little. “I mean Yes, the sex is absolutely amazing, but I love you and your brother and I care about you guys too.”

“I know you do, but Amelia. I do appreciate it.” Dean took another swig if beer. 

Amelia noticed Dean had calmed down. She didn’t feel his heart rate going as quickly. She was always syncing her body rhythms to him when she was near him. 

“I can research the parts needed and have them delivered to my PO box in a few days,” she said. Amelia set up a PO box in Lebanon to get her mail coming from her old house back in Illinois. 

Dean took another swig of beer. “You really are awesome. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she said with smile, as she leaned in and kissed Dean tenderly. They kissed for a few minutes. She pulled away. 

Dean smiled.

Amelia smiled and winked at Dean. “Need to release some stress?” Amelia could feel Dean’s stress. 

Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, reaching down, and squeezing her buttocks as he leaned in to kiss her again. “Oh God Yes,” he said breathily.

Amelia reached down unbuttoning and unzipping Dean’s jeans as she ran her hand down the waistband of his jeans and boxers, cupping Dean and stroking him.

Dean got hard quickly. She continued stroking him as they kissed, until she felt like he could burst.

Dean pulled her hand out of his pants. 

He reached up pulling on the tie of her robe revealing a black lace bra and panties. He leaned in as his lips kissed her along her waistline. “God. You really are just beautiful,” he said. “I really just want to fuck you right now.”

Amelia smiled. She got up, hobbled back a few feet and pulled her robe off slowly. She reached up undoing her bra, pulling down her straps, and let it drop to the ground. She then pulled her panties down and off slowly in front of Dean and then stood in front of him naked, blushing the entire time.

Dean smiled as he watched her undress before him and stood there. “Damn! You are perfect and beautiful.” 

He got up from the bench, walking towards Amelia. He wrapped his arms round her reaching down grabbing and squeezing her buttocks as he picked her up, kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He kissed her passionately in the middle of the garage.

He then set her down a moment while he closed the hood of the car. He grabbed her robe and laid it out on the hood. 

He then picked up Amelia again and carried her over to the Impala, laid her down on the hood, as he kissed her.

Amelia pulled off Dean’s t-shirt, pulling down his open jeans and boxer briefs as they kissed. “I love you Dean.”

He leaned in, taking a breast in his mouth.

She sighed, wrapping her legs around his waist, as his lips caressed her torso.

He pulled away, squatting down, moving his face into her inner thighs and folds where he pleasured her orally. 

“Please be in me Dean,” Amelia begged.

He then stood up, pulled her to him, and thrusted into her hard and fast. 

Amelia cried out as Dean invaded her over and over.

She reached up grabbing his sweaty shoulder blades as she felt him in her. 

“Oh God Dean. Yes! Please!”

He grunted. “Amelia. Fuck!”

“Harder!”

Dean thrusted harder and deeper.

When he started to tire from standing for so long, he grabbed her and carried her around to the backseat of the car. He crawled in after her as they continued. They spent their time caressing, thrusting, bucking, panting and moaning. 

As they laid tangled together after, with Amelia pressed against the backseat, Dean smiled at Amelia tenderly. “Thank you for distracting me from destroying my car.”

“I know how much she means to you; maybe even more than me.” Amelia smiled at Dean.

“She does not mean more to me than you,” he said to Amelia. “I care about you a lot Amelia. I love you.”

“I know.” She smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her... 

Amelia had new carburetor for Baby delivered to her PO box two days later. 

—————————————


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Sam was in another hall, where he soundproofed his room so he couldn’t hear Amelia and Dean as loud and often, because Amelia and Dean’s love for each other just seemed to increase. They were better together. 

Being away from each other was the hardest, as Dean and Sam needed to to go on another hunting trip. 

Amelia wandered in on Dean watching Casa Erotica playing on the television in his man cave. He was taking care of his own business.

“Really Dean, porn?” Amelia walked in disgusted. 

Dean pulled his hands out of his undone pants. “I’m sorry Babe.”

She continued in the room, shutting the door behind her. “What does porn have over me Dean?”

Dean looked up and over at her. He turned off the TV and moved the recliner legs in. He got up walking towards her. “Nothing Babe.”

“Are you bored of me already?” Amelia’s face shown confusion and concern. She never felt good enough for him in the first place.

“No Amelia,” he said. “Old habits die hard… literally,” Dean said honestly. 

“Is there something I’m not giving you?” 

Dean looked at Amelia with pure love. “No. Like I said, it’s really just me. I’m used to it.”

He moved closer to her. She began to turn when he grabbed her hand and turned her to him. 

“I really don’t know why I’m watching this when I could be doing things with you.”

Amelia’s face marred in disgust. “Well, there are some things you’re not going to do with me, because I will not do them. You know we talked about it.” Amelia and Dean has a long conversation about what she would be willing to do with him sexually when she moved in. 

“I remember. I also said I didn’t care about those things and I meant it,” Dean said seriously.

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

Amelia pulled away. She then slipped her hand down his unbuttoned pants, beginning to stroke him, giving him a hand job, as he was still hard. 

Dean smiled.

“Do you like?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” he said as he began panting. He pulled her closer to him, lifting her hand out of his pants. “I want to be inside you.”

Amelia looked at Dean. She knew he was going for a hunt and she wanted to be with him before he left. “OK.” She said shyly. 

He picked her up by her thighs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

He carried her to the recliner, sitting down as Amelia straddled him…

She raised and lowered herself on him, while Dean kneaded her breasts with one hand or held on her waist with the other, pushing her down, as she continued to take him in. 

They were naked with the seat reclined all the way back. 

“Oh God Dean. Yes,” Amelia screamed as she felt her walls closing in causing her climax. 

“Yes,” Dean grunted as his body shuddered as he exploded in her. 

She collapsed against him. 

Amelia leaned into Dean’s ear. “Was I better than the porn?”

Dean moved his head to hers and kissed her passionately. “Yes. Always. You know I’ll throw my entire porn stash away if you ask me to.”

Amelia smiled, more relaxed. “Maybe we can keep a few. Keep me on my toes to keep you satisfied.”

“I’m not unsatisfied with you,” Dean said as he maneuvered them to a more comfortable position on their sides.

Amelia began to get sleepy, so he kissed her forehead as they fell slept for a few hours on the recliner; her body against his.

The next morning, Dean awoke to Amelia still against him. He reached up gently sweeping the hair out of her face, and she began to wake up. 

“Hey,” she said with a smile.

“Hey back,” Dean said as he kissed her passionately. He wanted her again. He moved the chair upright, grabbing Amelia, carrying her to the couch where he laid her down and made passionate love to her.

As he thrusted into her, he realized how much she meant to him. When he got back, he was going to do something with the big stash of porn videos under his bed. He didn’t need them anymore. Amelia was certainly giving him what he wanted. 

They finished, took a shower, dressed, and Dean got ready to leave. 

They kissed goodbyes at the the car. 

“Come back soon,” Amelia said. 

“I’m counting down the time to be back in you,”

Dean said as he gave her one more kiss. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Bye Amelia.”

“Bye guys.” She watched Dean and Sam take off.

————————————————-

Dean and Sam had been gone two weeks, as Amelia spent her time tidying up the bunker. She cleaned Dean’s bedroom from top to bottom, realizing all the places they had sex. She stripped the bed and washed the bedding, cleaned the laptop table, the dresser and the floor. She even found Dean’s box of VHS porn tapes underneath the bed, including a porn version of Cinderella. She laughed at some of the messed up titles like “Sweet Princess Asuka Meets The Tentacles Of Ple..”  _ He is so fucked up, literally, but I love him regardless.  _ She replaced the box under his bed where he left it. 

She next tackled the library with dusting, bleached the bathroom, then the kitchen, the war room, the firing range, the gym, the man cave, and finally stripped and washed Sam’s bedding as well. She knew Sam would probably scold her for it, but she was feeling domestic.

Amelia found herself getting nauseous all the time. As she sat in the library, reading up on Revenants, she did the math, as she realized she hadn’t had her period for awhile. 

_ Sometimes it skips a month or two. I’m older. It happens _ . She sat and thought some more.  _ It’s been three months.  _ She realized she potentially had a problem. 

Amelia left the bunker, drove into town and bought three pregnancy tests. 

She sat on their bed in Dean’s room, her phone’s timer ticking away the minutes she had to wait while the three different pregnancy tests she peed on lie on a napkin on her nightstand. 

After the five excruciating minutes, her timer went off as she looked over to see they all showed the same result, positive.

She breathed deeply, solemnly. This was not what her and Dean were expecting with their relationship. They never even talked about children. She put the pregnancy tests in a zip locked bag and put it in the underwear drawer of her dresser. She immediately went to a Planned Parenthood clinic, waited the four hour wait in a crowded waiting room just to see a doctor that confirmed that she was two months pregnant. 

As she thought back she could pinpoint the conception date back to the last time Dean returned from his last hunt and they had unprotected shower and regular sex a few times.

She counted down the days until Dean would be home. Her stomach was a ball of nerves. 

\----------------------------

Amelia was asleep and didn’t hear Dean walking into their bedroom at 2 a.m. that morning. When he saw Amelia was asleep, he was disappointed. He had just drove 20 hours straight through to get back to Amelia, and he missed and needed her desperately. 

He grabbed fresh boxer briefs from his dresser and headed to the shower to get cleaned up. 

When he got back to their room, Amelia was still asleep, so he crawled into bed and scooted up to her. 

Amelia felt Dean’s warmth and movement and immediately rolled over, snuggling up to Dean and laid her head against his chest. 

Dean sighed. He wrapped his arm around hers. 

Amelia then began to wake up. His smell of musk and clean penetrated her nose straight down to her core. 

“Hey,” she said lazily as she opened her eyes to see Dean near her. 

“Hey yourself,” Dean said as he leaned in and kissed her slowly.

Amelia finally pulled away from the kiss. “How was the hunt?”

“Long,” Dean said as he began to caress her arms. He then leaned in and began placing little kisses on her neck, working his way into the crease of her neck and shoulder; his hand reached up underneath her sleep shirt to knead a breast. “Oh Man! I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too Dean.” Amelia sighed feeling Dean’s lips on her neck, his hands caressing her and then slowly rolling her to her back.  “What was it that you ended up hunting?”

Dean was distracted by her neck and breasts that it took him a moment to respond.  “An Arachnid/Spider monster.”

“Oh,” Amelia said disturbed and shivered. She hated spiders. “So glad I wasn’t there.” The fact that he even hunted something like a spider gave her the shivers. 

“You would not have liked it,” Dean said, knowing she hated spiders, as he began unbuttoning his plaid shirt Amelia slept in and then immediately took a breast in his mouth. 

Amelia moaned as Dean’s lips nibbled her breast, but thought a moment and decided to try to talk to him. “Hey Dean Baby. I really need to talk to you about something important.”

Dean seemed to ignore Amelia or didn’t hear her last comment. “You taste so good. I just want to eat you out and be inside you,” Dean said as he began kissing down her torso.

Amelia continued to moan as Dean’s lips worked their way down to her inner thigh.

“You taste so fucking good,” he said again as he worked his way into her folds and began licking up and plunging his tongue in her. 

Amelia’s concentration was lost for a time as Dean’s tongue began licking up her folds and flicking her every so often, sending waves of orgasm throughout her body. “So good,” he said, as his tongue kept hitting that sweet spot.

“Oh God Dean,” Amelia whimpered as her back arched. Her body contracted over and over as he continued.. She moaned, grabbing fists of sheet, arching her back, as she felt him sending her over the edge of conscious thought.  She realized that trying to have a conversation with him that night was like trying to converse with someone with a one track mind, so she tried to force the news to the back of her mind. 

“Ffffuuuuccckkkk!” Amelia shook at Dean’s touch. 

Dean moaned as he continued to explore her insides with his tongue and she moaned, her mind reminding her that a lot of this is what got them in this predicament in the first place.

Amelia began orgasming but Dean finally sensed her distractions, as he worked his way back up to her face. He hovered over her. “Is everything OK Baby? You don’t seem as into this as usual.”

Amelia smiled, but falsely, deciding that she shouldn’t say anything that night. Dean had not been home for a few weeks so she needed to let him release his stress and wait to talk to him until the morning. She reached up, touching his face. “I’m sorry honey. I really missed you too.” She raised her lips to meet his. 

Amelia slid her hand down his torso as she stroked Dean’s manhood.

“Oh Baby,” he said feeling Amelia’s hands on him. “That feels so good.” He began fumbling for a condom in his nightstand.

Dean found one, but Amelia stopped him before he slipped it on, as she rolled him over to his back, kissing down his torso, taking his manhood in her mouth, and giving him an amazing blowjob. 

Dean tried to stop her when he was ready to release, but Amelia kept going, emptying him. It didn’t stop Dean when she was done as he rolled Amelia back to her back, slipping on the condom. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” he moaned as he kissed her passionately, grabbing her bent knees pushing them in towards her as he entered her. 

“Fuck,” he grunted as he thrusted; his lips sucked on the crease of her neck. 

Amelia knew she was going to have a hickey the next day.

They began to pant as Dean continued to thrust. 

Amelia breathlessly let her body take over as they hit their groove.

With her legs wrapped around his waist, her feet dug deep into his behind, pushing him inside her more, finally sparking his orgasm as Dean groaned Amelia’s name and released inside her.  

That finally sparked Amelia’s. She cried out Dean’s name, as he collapsed on her exhausted. 

Dean kissed her passionately, then rested his head against her stomach, right under her breasts, kissing her torso. “You feel so fucking good.”

It didn’t take much for Dean to find his second wind as he rolled over to his back letting Amelia have a turn on top.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Amelia’s back arched as she let go on top of Dean; he pushed her on him hard as he released, causing her release.

Amelia leaned down, kissing Dean passionately as she remained straddled on him as they rode out their orgasms.

Finally, Amelia rolled to her side as Dean remained on his back. Amelia stayed awake with her head resting against his chest, listening to Dean’s heartbeats, deciding how she was going to tell him the news.

———————————————-

The next morning, Amelia was sitting up in bed. She was wearing Dean’s plaid shirt and a pair of panties; the sheet pulled up over her legs as she looked up at Dean thoughtfully. He was buttoning his jeans and putting on his shirt.

“Hey Dean. Can we talk?”

“Sure Baby. I’m listening,” he said putting one of his plaid shirts over his t-shirt, and then looked at her.

”Funny you should say it that way,” Amelia smiled nervously, knowing if she didn’t say it now, she may chicken out. “I’m just going to throw this out here; right now. I’m pregnant.”

Dean’s eyes glazed over as he was in shock at the news for about seven seconds.

“Come again” Dean finally said, shaking his head looking up at her with a blank face. 

“We’re going to have a baby, Dean. I’m 2 months pregnant,” Amelia said with a nervous smile.

Dean stood there, staring at Amelia. He crossed his arms, not really knowing what he was saying, as he asked, “and it’s mine?”

Amelia stared at Dean incredulously. “Seriously?  You just asked me that?” Amelia’s face immediately changed from nervous to just pissed off. She stood up putting her hands on her hips.

“Well.” Dean said backpedaling. “I had to ask.”

Amelia folded her arms and stared at him angrily. “Dean. Fucking. Winchester. Out of all the times we’ve fucked, and trust me, it has been a lot, don’t you think one your swimmers could have made their way past the sometimes faulty and sometimes lack of security at all? I mean Come On! We are mostly careful, but I can still think of at least a dozen times where you forgot to strap one on or we literally just didn’t want to at the time, because we wanted to be with each other more than protecting ourselves,” she said her hazel eyes glared at Dean. 

He looked up as he remembered some of those moments. Dean smiled a few moments recollecting. He remembered when he returned to Amelia after their first six weeks apart when he told her loved her and they made love all night unprotected. He remembered his birthday at the bunker when Amelia moved in, when they christened the map table, the sofa in the library, and the dungeon, all unprotected. Then there were the many instances of unprotected shower sex to just a few weeks prior in the library. Dean’s thoughts went on. Dean, Sam and Amelia were reading about Sirens when Sam got up and went to bed. The material was getting pretty steamy when Amelia closed the book and looked at Dean with lust in her eyes. Dean grabbed Amelia up, her legs wrapped around him as he walked her over and fucked her against the shelves of the library, knocking rows of books down with each thrust. At the time, Dean didn't have a condom in his pocket, but Amelia had a porn librarian look and he was turned on. Frankly, as he held her against him, their naked sweaty bodies knocking against the shelves he just didn't care that a condom wasn’t available. He told her he’d pull out early and he thought he did. Dean then immediately removed his smile from his face as he looked back at Amelia. 

“Aren’t you not supposed to get pregnant at this age”

“Really?” Amelia looked at Dean disgusted. “I maybe 44 but I’m not completely dead inside. There are woman that can have children up into their 50s.”

“Obviously.” Dean said remembering sex education as he looked at Amelia. He was at a loss of what to say next. 

“You know what. Fuck you Dean Winchester!” Amelia said as she turned away from him. 

“Amelia” Dean said reaching out across the bed and grabbing her wrist. 

She turned and glared. “Don’t you dare try this shit on me again,” she said as she pulled her hand away from his wrist. “Get the fuck out of here,” Amelia said hopping on one leg while pushing Dean out of his bedroom door. As soon as he reached the hall, she shut and locked his door behind her. Her eyes were filled with angry tears as she threw on her clothes and then began packing her bags. 

“Amelia,” Dean yelled through the door and began knocking. “Amelia. Come on. Open up so we can talk about this.”

“There is nothing more to talk about Dean,” Amelia yelled angrily through the door. “I thought you could be a mature man and deal with this maturely, but you’re not, so there’s nothing more to talk about.”

“Amelia,” Dean pleaded loudly.

After calling her name multiple times, Amelia finally opened the door, her bags draped over her shoulders with her crutches under her arms. Her face angered, her eyes welled up in angry tears. 

“I’m done talking Dean. I’m done with you saying you’re sorry, giving me that puppy dog eyes look, and then taking me to your bed, the table, the counter, the shower, or to the wall and fucking me until I forget why I’m mad at you.”

Dean looked at her incredulously. 

“Tell me that’s not your motives.” She said pissed.

Dean looked down realizing Amelia knew exactly his motives. 

Amelia pushed past Dean, hobbling, trying to keep her bags up on her shoulders.

“Where are you going Amelia?” Dean stared at Amelia seeing how she was trying to carry her things. He was still impressed by her strength.

“Home Dean. I’m going home where I can raise this baby. I’ll arrange to get the rest of my stuff once I get home.”

“Amelia.”

Amelia hobbled through to the bunker past the Men of Letters table. Sam was researching something. 

“Hey you two,” Sam said as he then noticed neither Amelia and Dean were smiling. 

“Amelia. Let’s talk about this,” Dean said.

“I’m seriously done talking Dean.” 

“Amelia,” Dean said.

“Bye Sam,” Amelia said with melancholy. “I’m really going to miss hanging out researching lore with you.”

Sam got up. “Wait. You’re leaving? What’s wrong?”

Amelia looked at over at Dean and back over at Sam. “I’m pregnant and your brother isn’t ready to handle that.”

Dean looked over at Sam and back at Amelia. “I never said I couldn’t handle it,  Amelia.”

Sam looked at Dean and said, “Dean, you did what?”

Dean glared at Sam. “It wasn’t like that Sammy.”

“You fucking asked me if I was sure the baby was yours,” Amelia screamed at Dean. 

“Really Dean?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“No Sam. I didn’t mean to say it that way. It was a shock.”

“Have I slept with anyone else in this bunker,” Amelia turned towards Sam. “Sam, have we ever fucked?”

Sam really didn’t want to be part of this conversation, but he also knew his brother’s immaturity at times and knew Dean needed to hear this. “No.”

“And besides barely meeting Castiel, who I only met the one time when you were fucking me hard in your room and he appeared behind us, there has been no one else here Dean that I could fuck.”

“I know,” Dean said as he angrily flung his fists down hitting the table, making a loud noise. Amelia and Sam were startled as they stared back at Dean.

“You know what Dean? Fuck you,” Amelia said angrily after seeing Dean’s anger displayed, and began heading to the garage.

Dean and Sam followed her out to the garage, Dean began talking. “You gotta understand Amelia. This is so far off my radar. I never thought I’d fall in love and have a live-in girlfriend… again, let alone even thinking of having a baby, besides the monster spawn I created with Lydia. Lisa and Ben were temporary. Hell! I never thought I’d live to see almost 40, let alone find someone that I want to be with forever, even if I feel like I’m ruining your life for being with me.”

Amelia turned to Dean. “You’re not ruining my life, but asking me if I slept with anyone else, knowing I would never do that, cuts me deep. I have given up my family, friends, a house, a career, and my life to be with you.”

“I know you have.” Dean said looking at Amelia thoughtfully. “And I know you would never.”

“Then why would you even say what you said.”

“I was in shock,” Dean said. 

She threw her bags in the backseat and opened the driver’s side door. “That wasn’t shock Dean. That was being a douche.”

“Amelia,” Dean said. 

Amelia looked at Dean. “I’m not expecting any involvement from you. I release you from the burden of this baby.” She got into the car, shut the door, rolled down the window and started the car. “Open the garage door Dean.”

“No Amelia. We need to talk about this more.”

“No Dean. I’m really done talking to you right now. Call me in a few days, if you care to. I just want to go back home. Please just open up the garage door.” Her eyes were red, tears falling down her face. She didn’t want to cry and drive, but she wanted away from Dean at that moment.

Dean stood where he was at, by Amelia’s car. 

She became pissed off which didn’t help the tears, which fell even faster. “Open the fucking garage door Dean. Now!”

Dean stood there. “I’m not letting you leave like this. You can’t drive this way. You’ll get yourself killed.”

“Who cares. Does that really matter to you? I’m just collateral damage.”

Dean’s face became angered crossing his arms. “Of course it matters to me. I love you.”

“But not enough for a baby?”

“I didn’t say that Amelia.”

“You didn’t have to say it specifically. You’ve said enough with the words you’ve already spoken.”

Sam was standing back by the door to the bunker and next to the manual door opener. “Sam. Will you just open the God Damned garage door for me… please. I really just need to get out of here,” Amelia said out her window. 

Sam began to. He didn’t want to be accused of holding her against her own free will. 

“Sammy. No,” Dean said angrily holding up his hand. Sam stopped.

“Fine. I’ll get out and push the fucking button myself,” she said angrily, as she opened her car door and got out, standing on one leg opening the backdoor of the car to get her crutches. 

Just then in a blink of an eye, Castiel was standing in the garage with them. “She can’t leave Dean.”

Dean, Amelia, and Sam all stopped and looked to see Castiel in the garage with them. Dean was the first to respond.  “Cas. What the Hell?” 

“Amelia can’t leave or the prophecy will end.”

Amelia, Dean and Sam spoke in unison, “what prophecy?”

“The prophecy that you and Amelia’s sons will save the world.”

“Our sons… as in plural,” Amelia asked.

“Yes. You and Dean will have sons,” Castiel replied. 

Amelia’s head became dizzy due to the stress of the news. She began to slump by the car. Dean rushed over catching Amelia in his arms, just in time, and sitting her back in her driver’s side seat. He was still protective over her. 

Amelia lowered her head to the steering wheel, as her hands immediately went to her abdomen. “This is too much for me right now,” she said weakly.

Dean looked back at Castiel. “What do you mean by prophecy?”

“You are going to have two boys who will destroy evil and save the world.”

Dean looked at Castiel. “Whoa. Wait. When was this decided?” 

With complete deadpan, Castiel responded.  “At the beginning of time.”

“And you never told me. Told us. Until now!” Dean looked at Cas and then Sam and Amelia.

“I was going to say something the night I appeared when you and Amelia were having sex, but you got really mad at me when I was trying to talk to you.”

Amelia looked at over Dean as she remembered when Castiel found them together and Dean and Castiel went out into the hallway. She blushed as Dean smirked a moment. The humorous part was they were having protected sex that night.

“So, Amelia and I were destined to be with each other?” Dean looked back at Cas.

Castiel looked at Dean. “Did you not think it was odd you had a connection to her immediately?”

“I was attracted to her at first. Yes.”

“It was more than that Dean. Even I noticed it,” Sam said. “You were flirting with her seconds after meeting her. Then when she came over to the hotel, you two were still at it in the early morning hours. I had to sleep in the car all night, which is my fault. I invited her over. Also, you never worry why the girl left the next morning, just that they did, but you did when Amelia wasn’t there the next morning. You wanted her with you. 

I see the way you act around each other. You are like magnets, your polarities pulling towards each other. I even see it day to day. When either of you enter a room, the one immediately begins moving towards the other. Your body rhythms even sync.”

Dean looked at Amelia and realized they were breathing in the same rhythm. He began to gently rub her back. “I’m really sorry Amelia, not because of the prophecy. I didn't mean to accuse you of sleeping around. It was a sarcastic reaction from me. I am an asshole.”

Amelia still sat with her head against the steering wheel. “Yes you are an asshole. But I’m sorry too. I had no idea that I could even get pregnant or I would have equally made sure I had birth control on me at all times. I know you shouldn’t be the only one responsible for it. It takes two to have sex. When I had cancer years ago, the doctor said that I’d probably be infertile and be menopausal young. That never bothered me because I never wanted kids… until I found out I was pregnant,” she looked over at Dean. “I’m sorry but to know that there is a little you inside me, while it scares me half to death to be a mother, it also makes me incredibly happy.” She ran her hand across her belly as her eyes sparkled and she smiled big.

“It sounds like condoms wouldn’t have mattered, since I guess this was already planned.” Dean said as he pulled Amelia into his chest. “I never wanted the suburban dream, including a white picket fence; a wife and 2.5 children. I just wanted great sex and fun and you are, by far, amazing and fun,” he said with a smile. “But to know I now have a legacy, and all that me and Sam have done for Earth hasn’t been in vain, that scares and validates me. By saving you, you made me understand why my job is so important.” 

Amelia looked up. She was happy and sad, sad to know their children would carry the same burden their father and uncle does, but happy because she knows Dean will be different father than his dad was to Dean and Sam.

Dean looked over at Amelia pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m not going to say this isn’t going to be hard for us. We’re probably going to have some hard times, but you, me, this one [he pressed his hand on Amelia’s abdomen rubbing it gently], Sam, Cas, and Mom. You are my family.” Dean leaned kissing Amelia’s forehead, down her nose, and then softly kissed her lips. 

Amelia finally grabbed a fist full of Dean’s shirt pulling him to her as they deepened the kiss. Amelia and Dean continued to kiss passionately, until Sam cleared his throat.

Dean finally pulled away. Amelia’s lips were swollen and she was dizzy from the kiss. Dean was a little foggy himself, but he got up, grabbed her bags from her car and carried them back to their room. 

Amelia turned off the car and got out to head back inside.

Sam waited until Dean was away. “I’m sorry Amelia that Dean said all that. He’s not used to having a person to care about, besides me, but he does love you.”

“I know he does.”

Dean came back in the garage and stood next to Amelia, taking her hand and held it to his chest. She could feel his heart beating through his chest. Each beat pulsing through her hand, straight to her heart as their heartbeats and breaths synced. He did the same with his hand, pressing it to her heart. Even Sam noticed their body rhythms syncing.

“You and me are going to work this out, OK?” Dean said.

Amelia nodded.

Dean grabbed Amelia picking her up and to carry her to their room. Before heading in Amelia said, “Please take me to the room you made up for me when I moved in. I don’t trust myself around you tonight and I don’t want this all to just be about sex.”

“OK,” Dean said solemnly. He understood carrying her to her room. “You need anything, let me know. I’ll come running.”

“I know Dean. Good night.”

————————————————————

That night Amelia stayed in her room. They both laid in their separate rooms, separate beds, longing for each other.

Amelia was staring at the ceiling, her hands on her abdomen, thinking about the child she was carrying. She cried. She wanted Dean to be happy, and while he said it was something they would work out, that wasn't exactly a comforting comment. She didn't want him to resent her. She just wanted him happy.

Dean stared at the ceiling, thinking about Amelia being pregnant. He thought about how his life would change with children. While he was scared of becoming his father, he thought about teaching his son about hunting, but also letting them be a kid. 

Dean finally fell asleep, but he began to dream the same nightmare that always ran through his mind when he was physically away from Amelia. He saw Amelia’s leg being broken by the Wendigo and the claw slicing her neck as the blood began rushing out. Everytime he dreamt that nightmare, Amelia never made it. She always died; however, this dream was a little different, because as he carried her lifeless body up the 300 steps, he saw baby bones in the corner of the door on the way heading out. Next to the bones was an broken army man (representing the army man in the Impala car vents).  He woke up startled, soaked in sweat, his eyes wet, and alone as guilt hit him hard. Dean did not care that Amelia wanted her space; he cared she was pregnant with his child. He needed her and the baby safe with him. He got up, headed down the hall to her room, and knocked on Amelia’s door. 

Amelia heard pounding on her door. Amelia got up, grabbing her crutches and limping to the door. She opened it see Dean standing in his boxer briefs. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a single man tear in his eye, but he was filled with longing for her and he had a full erection. 

“Amelia,” he said moving towards her grabbing her face, kissing her passionately. “I need you,” he said, between kisses, finally grabbing Amelia up in his arms and carrying to her bed and hovering over her.. 

He leaned in engulfing her mouth, pushing his erection into her thigh.

Amelia moaned and then stopped Dean. “Dean. What’s wrong?”

Dean a stared her in the eyes. “I just need to be with you right now.” His hands were caressing her everywhere as he began pulling down her panties.

Amelia looked up at Dean, completely distracted by his touch and erection, trying to be calm her  beating heart. “Dean. This can’t just be about sex. We’re never going to last if this is always just about sex.”

“I know, but I need you right here with me, right now.”  He slipped her nightgown over her head and was pulling down his boxer briefs.

Amelia looked at him. “Please Dean. Look at me. What’s wrong?”

Dean looked at Amelia with his eyes wet with tears.  “I dreamt about the mine again. I almost got you killed Baby.” He didn’t mention the baby. 

Amelia pulled away. “Dean. You can’t keep blaming yourself.” She touched his face. 

“Just be with me right now. Please. I need to be in you Amelia.”

Amelia felt Dean’s urgency.  She also saw tears in his eyes, knowing he still felt so guilty about her injuries. Before she fully realized, Dean’s lips crashed into hers and he was inside her, their bodies drenched in sweat, his thrusts increasing, as she tightened around him pulling him further in her. His lips tugged at her nipples; his hands caressing everywhere. Her back arched as she bucked against him crying out his name. 

They were in their sweet spot on the brink of climax when Dean touched Amelia’s face. 

Her eyes fluttered open, her arms were shaking, grasping his sweaty shoulder blades. 

Dean stared deeply into Amelia’s eyes as he continued to thrust, both panting and moaning as their orgasms hit right at that moment and Dean released inside her. She watched his face and he watched hers as they both blissed out, riding out their orgasms. Dean looked at Amelia lovingly after the panting and moans ceased and kissed her lips passionately.  “I love you, Amelia. I love our life. I’m going to love you and this baby, and we’re going to make this work. I promise.”

Amelia looked at Dean and breathily said, “I love you too Dean.” 

They finished calming down, but Dean would not take his eyes off of Amelia. He smiled at her face in true bliss. Finally, he spoke. “You’re absolutely beautiful when you come,” he said. He still had not moved out of her as he still felt her aftershocks rippling through them. 

Amelia blushed.

“I’m absolutely serious,” he said. “So fucking beautiful. You just let go of it all.”

Amelia’s face was turning many shades of red. She looked at him. “You are pretty magnificent yourself.”

Dean then realized he put Amelia in the position of sex, even though she was protesting his advances. “I’m so sorry Baby. You didn’t want to have sex and I just put you in the position to.”

“It’s OK Dean,” Amelia touched his face. “If I didn’t want to be with you, we wouldn’t have.”

Dean smiled. 

Amelia smiled; after a few minutes, her body was ready to go again as she leaned towards him. 

Dean smiled as he began kissing down her torso, he reached her inner thigh kissing. 

Amelia moaned as Dean switched sides, continuing to kiss her inner thighs, finally working his way into her folds.

“Oh God Yes,” Amelia cried as Dean licked and kissed her folds, plunging his tongue in her.

Dean grunted happily, feeling himself hardening as he continued taking Amelia pumping 2 fingers in her. 

“Oh Please. Yes. Yes. Yes.” Amelia cried out. 

Dean grunted as he pushed himself into Amelia...

“I’m waiting for you Baby,” he grunted being so close to his release. He picked her up and carried her to the wall where he pressed her against the wall, held her up by her buttocks, and thrusted into her deeply. Amelia cried out his name in ecstasy as he continued to thrust slowly and deeply until they both released. He finally carried back her to the bed as they laid on their sides wrapped around each other, still calming down.

“That was pretty incredible,” Amelia said breathless.

“You were amazing Baby,” Dean said smiling. “I sure hope this doesn’t stop with the pregnancy.”

“I hope not either. I love you so much,” she said sincerely.

They kissed passionately. 

Dean smiled. “I love you too.” He finally rolled to his back as Amelia placed her head against his chest and they laid there while, thinking about their relationship. 

Amelia thought about what Dean said not wanting the tied down life.  _ I never want him to feel obligated to me or the baby if he doesn’t want to be. I love Dean, but they say if you love someone, let them go and if they love you, they’ll return to you. It will be Hell to leave him and go back home, but I will if I have to. _

Dean looked up at the ceiling thinking about Amelia’s pregnancy.  _ How am I going to protect Amelia, a baby, and Sam? Can I sacrifice one of their lives for another if I need to? I don’t want to be in that position. I love Amelia with all of me, but I’m also sworn to protect my baby brother. How do I make that choice? I don’t want to be Dad. He raised Sam and I like soldiers. If anything, I want to be like Bobby. I want my son to have a childhood, to be a kid, play, and have fun, something I didn’t always get to be. I want to love Amelia and be with her forever, however long forever is for me or for us.  _

They both laid in thought until sleep finally overtook them. 

The next morning, Dean got up and dressed. He looked over watching Amelia sleep. The sheet was draped across her body, covering her breasts and went down to mid thigh. She looked beautiful. He wanted to wake her up by tasting her. Dean saw her brace was on. He flinched, every time he saw it, realizing she was in that because of him. 

He leaned in and kissed Amelia’s forehead, waking her gently.

“Hey,” Amelia said still half asleep. 

“Hey yourself,” Dean said smiling, deciding to not make it about sex. He wanted her to know he cared about her for more than just carnal desires. “I’m going to wash Baby. You can just keep sleeping, as long as you want, Baby. I’ll be in the garage if you need anything.”

“I just need some rest.” Amelia’s eyes still partially closed, but she was smiling. “My whole body is jello.”

“I’m glad I could help with that.” Dean smiled. He leaned into Amelia’s lips gently, kissing her, but she was immediately back asleep as he left the room.

————————————————————


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Amelia awoke around 11 a.m. feeling for Dean, but he wasn’t there. She realized he woke her up earlier and said he would be out washing Baby. She slipped on Dean’s plaid shirt, buttoning it up, and her sleep shorts. She stripped the bedding from the bed she and Dean slept in as she walked down and began a load of laundry.

She walked into the main area where Sam sat at the table with his laptop.

“You’re not out helping Dean wash Baby,” Amelia asked.

Sam looked up to see Amelia. The night before he was up all night hearing Amelia and Dean screaming out each other’s name. Sam was tired, but he was happy they seemed to work it out. Dean was better with Amelia. He smiled at Amelia. “He wanted to do it on his own. That is when Dean thinks. He doesn’t admit to that, but working on or driving Baby is when he thinks about the big things, important things, especially you,” Sam replied, smiling at Amelia.

“How do you know,” Amelia asked curiously.

“I just do. I know my brother,” Sam said. “He loves you and he’s thinking about ways to make it work with you and still protect me. By the way, thanks for washing my bedding. You really didn’t have to.”

“It’s OK Sam. I was feeling domestic.”

“How do you feel today? I take it you and Dean   worked out everything the way you always do.”

“Pretty much.” Amelia said with a shy smile as she gently rubbed her abdomen. “However, it will always be a challenge.” She said sitting down caddy-corner from Sam.

“Why do you say that?”

“Well, your brother isn’t exactly the one to be tied down in a relationship, and I don’t want him to change. I know he’s scared of losing you, me and the baby, and I don’t want to distract him and cause anyone to be hurt, especially you or him. I don’t want him to be reckless, because he loves me. I also know how hard your dad was on you and Dean as kids after reading your dad’s journal, and I think Dean’s afraid he’s going to turn out like him. I’m afraid he’s going to stick around, even when he doesn’t want to out of loyalty, and end up resenting me and the baby for changing him.”

“I know what you’re saying Amelia,” Sam said concerned. He realized she knew a lot about his brother, but he also knew things about Dean. “I just know that he didn’t want to come back to you because he thought he would just get you hurt. He was guilt-ridden and scared to come back to you, but he loves you so much. I’ve never seen him that way. I’m glad he did, and he is too. He’s never going to resent you.”

Sam got up, walking over and hugged Amelia.

Amelia squeezed Sam tightly as she began to cry. “I don’t want to lose him Sam.” Sam’s hug was a familial warmth.

“You won’t,” he said smoothing her hair. “He really loves you so much.” He pulled away and looked in her eyes. “This morning he told me what happened last night and how the pregnancy was not really a surprise to him. He knew that by you being here, you getting pregnant would be a possibility. I mean, he had to, because you guys are like rabbits. After Cas dropped the bombshell of the prophecy, he knew you guys were brought together by fate.”

“Why doesn’t he tell me any of this?” Tears were rolling Down Amelia’s face.

“Because he’s trying to be macho, but I see through his bravado,” Sam said, as he hugged Amelia again.

They embraced for awhile.

“Hey. What are you doing with my woman?” Dean asked with a smile, walking into the room.

Amelia let go of Sam. “Just getting a big, long, warm hug.”

Dean walked over to them and started to laugh. “Having girl time?”

Sam just laughed, knowing his brother ribs him for showing emotions. Amelia looked at Dean pissed

off. “Your brother is more man by showing his emotions.”

Dean walked up to Amelia, pulling her into a hug. He was wet from washing Baby and he was sweaty, but she didn’t care. Amelia breathed in his musk and warmth holding her.

Dean kept Amelia deep in his embrace. He kissed her forehead. She leaned up and stared into his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her slowly. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands running up and down his back.

Their kissing lasted minutes. He reached down squeezing her buttocks as she grabbed him tightly, their lips ravishly meeting, barely breathing, until they had to pull away to catch their breaths.

Dean finally pulled away and smiled. “I was just thinking that maybe we could go out on a date tonight.”

“Really?” Amelia looked at Dean confused.

He smiled and leaned into her again. “Yes.” He kissed her tenderly that time.

Amelia pulled away from Dean. “Where is Dean Winchester and what have you done with him?”

Dean stood back a minute and smiled. “I just think if we’re gonna make all this work,” he circled  around her. “We need to try having a normal relationship.”

“So, more than just hardcore sex?” Amelia thought about their prior night.

“Yes,” Dean said looking down. He was ashamed he was so broken up about his nightmare that he just took Amelia, even though she was protesting.

“It’s OK,” she said touching his face. “Trust me. If I didn’t want to, we wouldn’t have.” She smiled shyly

Dean looked up and smiled.

“So, would you like to go out with me Amelia?” Dean looked at Amelia anticipating her answer.

Amelia didn’t know what to say to that. She began to cry.

“Why are you crying Baby?” Dean pulled her to him, closer, holding her.

“Happy tears,” Amelia said as she nuzzled into his embrace.

He held her and smiled.

She finally pulled away. “I’m sorry. Let’s blame this on hormones. I know you don’t want an emotionally crazy bipolar woman living here. I mean no chick flick moments.”

Dean laughed. “It’s OK. You are entitled to mood swings and chick flick moments. I want to provide you with some chick flick moments tonight.” He then leaned into her ear and whispered, “and maybe some porn moments too.”

Amelia blushed. He finally pulled away and smiled. “Well, you best get going. I’ll pick you up at let’s say 8 at your room.”

Amelia smiled. “OK.”

He leaned in giving her a small kiss, but she placed both hands on either side of his face and chewed on his bottom lip like she did when they first hooked up.

Amelia pulled away from Dean. “I need to take a shower. I am all sweaty from last night.”

“You are?” Dean cocked his eyebrows.

“Yes,” Amelia smiled, hearing Dean becoming aroused in his voice.

“I think I can help with that.”

“You can?” Amelia smirked.

Dean grabbed Amelia up in his arms, taking her to the bathroom, locking the door, taking her into the shower, turning on the water as he kissed her passionately, soaking their clothes.

They began undressing each other.

Dean pressed Amelia to the wall stripping off her shirt and then nibbling her breasts.

Amelia pulled off Dean’s shirt and then undid his jeans.

Dean squatted pulling off her sleep shorts and then leaned in pleasuring Amelia orally.

“Oh God,” she cried out. She was pressed against the wall, arms gripping the top ledge of the stall wall, both legs over his shoulders as he held up her buttocks with his hands, his tongue inside her.

Dean smiled at the fact that Amelia had amazing upper arm strength.

Amelia cried out.

Dean continued.

“Oh God Dean,” she said as her stomach contracted and her orgasm hit. She felt completely weak when he was finally done.

He kept her pressed to the wall as he helped pull her legs down off his shoulders and he stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

She felt she was about to collapse, still against the wall, holding onto the ledge with dear life. “You’re killing me Dean.”

He then grabbed her thighs as she wrapped them around his waist; he pressed her to the wall as  her arms wrapped around his neck; and he thrusted deeply into her.

They continued as she arched to him, crying out his name.

Dean pressed his forehead to Amelia’s as they stared into each other eyes and orgasmed.

“I love you Amelia,” he said.

“I love you too Dean,” Amelia said as he pulled out of her and kissed her. He laid her on the bench and she rested for few; he laid down next to her.

They looked at each other, pining for each other.

Amelia finally was able to get up, grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her.

“See you tonight sexy.” Dean smiled.

“You too Studmuffin,” Amelia said with a smile, still a bit weak, as she left the shower stall and bathroom.

Dean smiled. He loved when he would weaken her. Amelia loved when Dean would weaken her too, but she had things to do. She went back to Dean’s room, got dressed, and headed into town.

Amelia got her hair cut and styled, her nails manicured, she went and bought a little black dress, new lingerie, and shoes.

While Amelia was out Dean sat down with Sam.

“You’re taking this pregnancy awfully well,” Sam said to Dean.

“I mean it’s happening. It’s a prophecy. Fated. Might as well make the best of it,” Dean said drinking a beer.

Sam leaned in and said, “I know you care for her Dean and doing this is a big step for you both. Just promise me that if you get tired of her, just end it. Don’t lead her on. Amelia is too amazing to be led on.”

Dean stared at Sam seriously. “Sam, I love Amelia. I don’t know about marriage, but I plan on being with her for the long haul, which may be a short or long haul. Hell, I could be killed by a Ruguru or demon tomorrow.”

“The way you eat, you could have a heart attack tomorrow Dean.”

“I keep in shape. Trust me. Amelia makes me do my cardio every night and she gets hers too.”

Sam laughed at his older brother.

Amelia got back to the bunker around 4:30 p.m. She went and took a shower, shaving everything she could think of, lathering her body with the body lotion that drives Dean wild and then headed back to her bedroom, the room she stayed in the previous night, to get dressed and put on her makeup. 

———————————————

Amelia heard a knock on her door at 8:05.  _ He is late. _

She checked herself one last time in the full length mirror and opened up her door. Dean was standing there in his FBI suit with a bouquet of roses. “Hey.” Dean smiled.

Amelia physically sighed at Dean’s perfection and the beautiful flowers. “Hey Agent Blades,” she smiled as Dean handed her the flowers. “These are beautiful.” 

“Not as much as you. You look so beautiful,” Dean said taken aback. Amelia’s hair was cut, like when they met. He saw her little black dress that had sweetheart neckline, accentuating her cleavage and only went mid thigh. She had her brace on and a pair of flats. Even though she wasn’t wearing heels and didn’t look like some of the model types he used to take out before her, she was beautiful and he almost wished they weren’t going out. 

Seeing Dean in his suit, Amelia realized she didn’t want to go out anywhere with him. “You are fucking gorgeous.” She reached up, grabbing both sides of his suit jacket, pulling Dean towards her, through her door as she crashed her lips to his, kicked the door shut, and placed the flowers on her dresser.

They began to kiss passionately, as she reached her arms up around his neck, pulling him closer.

“I want you so bad,” she said as she began to grab the end of his suit jacket and she started to shrug it off him. 

Dean let her do that as he leaned into her neck. “You smell like warm cherry pie.”

“I know.” She pulled up his dress shirt, kissing down his torso as she began to undo Dean’s belt and pants. 

“You know what that smell does to me.” Dean smiled with lust in his eyes. Dean then grabbed her hands and and held them away as he pulled away. “As much as I really want to continue this, we have dinner plans.

“Fuck dinner plans,” she said. “Just fuck me.” 

Dean smiled, pausing a few seconds, and letting go of her hands. She undid Dean’s suit pants and pulled down his boxer briefs, feeling them slack off his waist. She dropped to her knees kissing down his down happy trail, her tongue licking up the length of his shaft to the tip, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Dean threw his head back and grunted, as Amelia, licked around the tip, her hand began to run up and down his shaft as her other hand cupped his balls.

She pulled the tip in her mouth, taking him inch by inch, then back up as she began swirling her tongue around the tip again. 

Dean groaned as she engulfed his manhood in her mouth. His hands ran through her hair and then held her where he directed her. 

Dean began thrusting into her mouth as began to shudder. “Oh Man Baby.”

She continued until he released, licking around  getting everything and then pulled away, climbing into the bed. “Please Dean.”

Dean stepped out of his shoes, pants, and boxers, walked over to the bed where Amelia was and stared at her with lust in his eyes. He pulled her panties off, grabbed her legs, and pulled her to him. He slipped his hand down, cradling her mound, feeling her wetness. “Wow! You are so ready for me.”

“Please,” she begged. He moved in as desire took over as he kissed her passionately and pushed himself into her and began to thrust, his head resting in the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent and placed biting kisses. 

Amelia bucked against him, her hands up his shirt, scratching his back.

“Damn Amelia,”  Dean moaned.

“More,” Amelia pled.

Dean continued thrusting, leaning in, kissing Amelia passionately.

They took a second as he pulled out of her, she unbuttoned and pulled off his shirt, she scooted up to the head of the bed, and he climbed after her, moving over her, as he thrusted into her again.

They bucked against each other, spewing expletives, over and over.

“More Dean.”

“OK Amelia.”

They continued until she came undone around him, and he released in her.

“Oh God Yes,” Amelia cried out.

Amelia smiled. She kept her legs around him, even after he pulled out and turned them to their sides. “We can just stay here tonight.” It was 9 p.m. by then.

“Here I thought you’d want a date night and you just wanted to be fucked,” Dean laughed.

“Blame it on these pregnancy hormones. What can I say Dean? You wanted a porn moment,” Amelia said laughing.

“I did. It’s all my fault.” Dean laughed and winked at Amelia, smiled _,_ leaning in and kissing her passionately.

They laid there laughing for a while until they got up and dressed.

Amelia looked down.  “My dress is all wrinkled now.”

Dean smiled. “Hey. It could be worse. It could be like the Clinton dress scandal,” referring to Monica Lewinski’s dress after performing felatio on President Clinton, while he was in office.”I could have came on you.”

“I guess you’re right. You could have Lewinskied me,” Amelia said impressed that Dean would know that, but then again, it was sex related.

Dean did up his pants and put on his jacket.

Amelia grabbed her purse and cane. Dean slipped his hand on on her ass as they began walking towards the garage.

They passed Sam who was reading something on his laptop, at the MOL table. “Don’t wait up for us Sammy.”

“Have fun you two,” he said smiling. “Don’t go getting anyone pregnant now Dean,” Sam laughed. “Oh wait. My bad. Too soon?”

Amelia started laughing.

Dean started to give Sam a pissed off look, when he looked over at Amelia having a huge belly laugh. She actually had to grab Dean’s wrist to hold herself up she was laughing so hard. Seeing her laugh like that brought Dean joy as he began to chuckle.

“Too soon Sam,” Amelia said as she continued laughing.

Dean continued laughing with her. Amelia finally excused herself running to use the restroom before they left.

When she got back to Dean, she looked at Sam and trying not to keep laughing, she said, “you almost made me piss myself Sam.”

“I’m sorry Amelia,” Sam said.

“It’s OK. I haven’t laughed that hard in while.” Amelia’s cheeks were red from laughing.

“I’m glad you can see the humor in this,”

Sam said.

“Of course Sam.” Amelia looked at Dean who was just looking at Amelia with a cheesy smile.

“You ready Amelia,” Dean said, grabbing her hand.

“Yeah,” she said as they headed to the garage.

As they entered the garage, Amelia saw Baby was freshly washed and waxed. Dean had even cleaned out the inside.

“Wow! Baby cleans up well,” Amelia said to Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean opened Amelia’s door as she got in. He waited until she was situated and shut the door, walking around and got into the driver’s side.

“You ready for tonight,” he asked.

Amelia swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

He tapped the seat next to him as she scooted in next to him and he put his arm around her.

Dean turned to her, “I’ll be honest. I really don’t have dinners plans, but I know just where to take you,” he said with a wink.

He put the car in reverse and backed out of the bay and the garage, put the car in drive and then put his arm around Amelia.

————————————

Dean took Amelia to a bar and grill in town that had live music.

He took her to a corner booth in the back.

They sat on the same side. He ordered a beer for himself and Amelia ordered a Virgin margarita. “Normally, I would have a real one, but you know,” Amelia said.

“A tequila girl,” Dean said with a smile. “I never knew that about you.”

“There is still a lot about each other we probably don’t know yet.”

“True,” Dean said looking down. He realized for them having a baby, they still don’t know that much about each other, even though Amelia had lived with him for five months.

“But I’m willing to find out,” Amelia said looking at Dean with a smile as she put her hand on the table.  

Dean smiled as he took a swig of beer. “I am too.” Dean placed his hand on hers.

The waitress came around again. She was looking at Dean lustfully, but Dean barely gave her a glance as he stared at Amelia. “Can I get you anything,” she said directly to Dean.

“I’ll have the Third Pound Ragin’ Cajun chicken sandwich with loaded fries and the chipotle mayo,” Amelia ordered.

Dean smiled at Amelia. He liked Amelia was showing up the waitress for staring at him. He also liked Amelia wasn’t being dainty and eating what women would normally order on a date. He remained looking at Amelia as he ordered. “I’ll have your half pound loaded smokehouse steak burger with bacon, extra onions, along with the loaded fries and mayo.”

As soon as the waitress left with their orders, Dean smiled. “That took some balls there. I’m impressed.”

“She was looking at you like you were a piece of delicious pie she wanted to devour,” Amelia said.

Dean smiled. “You are the only pie I want.” He leaned into Amelia’s ear and whispered, “I can’t wait to eat you out later,” he said as he licked his lips. Amelia face went flush, as her core exploded in desire at that moment. Dean leaned in kissing Amelia passionately, reaching up, cupping a breast. People really couldn’t see them where they were sitting, as she chewed on his bottom lip and slipped her arms through the inside of his jacket as they made out.

They were finally interrupted by a loud bang of drums and a loud guitar as an eighties cover band began to play.

Amelia pulled away, lips swollen, even though Dean kept his hand cupped to her breast, and laughed as the band began to play “Hot Blooded” by Foreigner. Amelia smiled at the musical selection.

Dean laughed as well. He leaned into her again kissing her passionately. “Wanna get out of here,” he asked.

“Hmmm,” Amelia said, her lips still chewing on his. “Maybe we should.” Dean said.

Just then, the waitress arrived interrupting them with their food and drinks. Dean took a second making it clearly known to the waitress where his hand was located as he removed his hand from Amelia’s breast in a grand gesture. The waitress

continued to stare at Dean.

For the next hour, Amelia and Dean talked and ate as Dean devoured his burger, both looking at each other with desire.

“Did you go on many dates, Dean, when you were on a hunt,” Amelia asked curiously.

“Sometimes. I’m more a bar man, myself, or I mean I was. Just depended on the woman. Had to take the best course of action...”

“To get laid,” Amelia finished his sentence.

Dean looked down guilty. “Yes.”

Amelia looked at Dean thoughtfully. “I don’t want you to change just because I’m pregnant.”

Dean smiled and looked at Amelia lovingly. “I’m not changing because you’re pregnant. Well, I mean I am, but it’s because I want to.” He grabbed her hand. “I know you just told me yesterday, but I somewhat figured this would happen with you moving in. I know we weren’t always careful. I want you in my life Amelia. I want to have a real relationship including date nights, pure lust filled nights, fighting, lots of make up sex, lots of sex in general, and everything in between. I want the ups and downs.”

Amelia started to get misty eyed and all she wanted was Dean at that very moment.

Dean finished eating first, as he looked at Amelia. He reached down, resting his hand on her thigh, on top of her dress. They were sitting close to each other.

She wanted him in her when he rested his hand on her thigh. She placed her hand on his, beginning to move it towards her core when the waitress came by to offer dessert. Dean smiled “I’m good. I’ve got some pie to eat later,” he said looking at Amelia with desire.

Amelia smiled as she wrapped her arms around Dean’s arm. “No thank you. I’m the pie,” Amelia responded to the waitress and then laughed.

The waitress looked at Amelia a moment dumbfounded by Amelia’s comment, but then returned to staring at Dean as he continued to focus his eyes only on Amelia.

“Just bring us our check please,” he said to the waitress, finally breaking her out of her stare on him.

Just then the band broke into “You’re The Inspiration” by Chicago.

“I love this song,” Amelia sighed.

Dean rolled his eyes a moment. Like REO Speedwagon, he was not a fan, but looked at Amelia and began scooting out the booth and extended his hand to her. “Do you want to dance?”

Amelia smiled shyly. “Yes.”

She grabbed his hand as she scooted out the booth. They walked up towards the band where other couples were dancing. She was gripping her cane as she still had weakness in her leg and her leg hurt, but she wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist grabbing her cane and holding it, as they danced like an eighth grade dance.

Amelia leaned her head against Dean’s chest, as he slipped a hand over her buttock, as they swayed slowly.

“I danced with my crush to this song back in seventh grade,” Amelia said.

“You did,” Dean asked. “So who dances better?”

“You, because you actually care for me, while the other guy was told to dance with me by a teacher. Back then I just wanted to dance with him. Now I’m not in the mood for a pity dance.”

Dean and Amelia continued to sway to the song.

“So, how am I doing with all this dating stuff?” Dean asked Amelia curiously.

“I can say I with fairly good certainty that you’re going to get very lucky tonight,” she said looking at him with a smile. He leaned in kissing her gently.

After their dance, the band broke into a faster song, so Dean looked at Amelia. “Do you want to get out of here now?”

“Oh Hell yes,” Amelia said.

They returned to their table where the check laid. It included the phone number of the waitress named “Honey.”

Dean grabbed his wallet, grabbed some money, and placed next to the receipt. She made him leave a 20 percent tip, but Amelia grabbed a pen from her purse and wrote on the receipt, _“When a man doesn’t notice you, he’s just not into you. P.S.  I hope you understood the pie comment.”_

Dean saw what she wrote. He laughed. He also realized how much Amelia was jealous of other women. He liked she wanted him all to herself. He placed his hand on her lower back as they left.

————————————————————

Dean opened the door for Amelia as she got in the Impala. Dean got in on his side as Amelia immediately scooted as close to Dean and she leaned in kissing him passionately.

Finally, Amelia pulled away and whispered, “let’s go somewhere private so you can have your dessert.”

Dean swallowed. “Absolutely.” He started up the car, and skidded out of the parking lot,

Speeding down the road.

Amelia began nibbling Dean’s earlobe. Dean swerved the car as her tongue invaded his ear canal. He was driving too fast. He actually had to slow down. Dean breathed. “Baby. You need to calm down before I get us both killed.”

Amelia growled in Dean’s ear. “Just get me       somewhere and fuck me now.”

Dean smiled. “I can do one better,” as he began to slip his hand down towards her knee, until he rounded the knee and turned his hand into Amelia’s inner thigh and began inching up underneath her dress quickly, rubbing little circles up.

Amelia stopped nibbling Dean’s ear at the new sensation of his hand moving towards her thigh and her breath hitched.

“Yes if you want me to continue and No if you don’t,” Dean asked.

“Hell yes.”

He continued inching up his hand, until he found the crease at Amelia’s groin. She spread her legs, leaning back as he then began rubbing circles on her inner thigh.

Amelia moaned.

Dean smiled as he continue rubbing circles a little rougher.

Dean remained focussed on the road the entire time. He began to move his hand gently towards the middle, underneath her panties, cupping her mound and into her folds.

Amelia gasped.

With a quick slip, he ran his finger between her folds.

Amelia moaned louder, her hips beginning to buck to him.

Dean smiled, licking his lips as he began stroking  along her folds. He was driving one handed as she remained spread eagle while he stroked her.

Amelia’s eyes widened as she held her breath, as Dean continued to stroke her. He then slipped two fingers in her.

Amelia bucked him hard as she felt his fingers inside her. She was trying to stifle a moan.

“Moan for me Baby. Don’t hold back.”

Amelia moaned loudly and began to pant as she continued bucking to Dean’s hand, feeling herself getting closer to climax. “Faster Dean,”

She reached her hand down, covering Dean’s hands with hers, pushing his fingers inside her more and making him move faster, as she bucked and writhed against them.

She put her other hand in Dean’s crotch, cupping him. “Oh Shit,” Dean said, as Amelia began stroking him, turning him on.

Dean grunted.

Amelia continued writhing against Dean’s hand, finally feeling the heat completely engulf her.

He finally felt her orgasm began to hit as he felt her come on his fingers.

“Oh Yes Dean. Yes. Yes. Yes,” she moaned.

He felt relief as her hand stopped stroking him when her orgasm hit.

She reached up grabbing his shoulder.

He continued to feel her clench around his fingers, the wetness covered him, as she finally calmed down. He finally slipped his hand out from under her panties as he raised his fingers to his mouth and licked them.

Amelia was both turned on and disgusted by

Dean’s response.

Dean smiled, offering her his fingers. She nodded emphatically no.

At that moment, Dean made a sharp left as he drove down a country road for a few miles. He finally pulled up to this clearing at a lookout point with the city lit up in front of them.

Dean smiled as he put the car in park.

Amelia normally would love the view, but she could care less at the moment, her desire for Dean grew stronger. She barely gave him time to unbuckle his seatbelt as she began to straddle Dean, grind against him, and kissed him passionately.

“Make love to me Dean,” she said as she crashed her lips into his and began pulling off his belt and unbuttoning the top button of his pants.

Dean was still turned on by her stroking him, but pulled back. “Slow Down Babe. We’ve got time. This isn’t a race.” He threw her words back at her from when she moved into the bunker.

Her hand began to slip in the waistband of his dress pants as she began to stroke Dean again.

Dean grunted as he felt Amelia’s hand began to stroke him.

“Please Dean,” she pleaded again between kisses.

Dean was completely shook by Amelia’s response.

She leaned her breasts in towards Dean’s mouth, stroking her breasts against his cheek, stroking him while she continued grinding against him.  

Dean finally couldn’t stand it anymore, as he leaned in, reaching up, pulling the front of her dress down, taking a nipple in his mouth, as he grabbed her waist pushing her down on him.

Amelia moaned loudly, grinding against Dean. “I’ll meet you in the backseat,” she said as began to move away from Dean and began to crawl over the seat.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean said as he was getting out of his seat and headed back to the trunk.

While Dean was rummaging through the trunk, Amelia took off her dress, hanging it over the front seat, leaving her new lingerie on. It was a black see-through teddy.

Dean opened the back driver’s side door with a blanket draped over his arm and began to gawk as he saw Amelia laying in the back seat in a black see-through teddy.

He stood there staring for at least a minute. Amelia finally smiled self consciously. “Are you just going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to climb your hot ass in here and take this off of me with your teeth.

Dean pretended to take a bite as he ground his teeth together and shook his head like a dog ripping clothes to shreds.

Amelia smiled. He took off his suit jacket quickly laying it on the front seat, and began to crawl in, shutting the door behind him. He threw the blanket in the back between the window and seat

Amelia’s smile widened.

He moved in and he began to kiss her then moving his lips down her body. He smiled as he kissed over her lingerie over every piece of skin until he finally slipped it over her head.

Amelia moaned as she felt Dean’s lips linger on her skin.

Dean quickly pulled off her panties, as he made his way to her folds as he licked and flicked her quickly. His tongue entered her as Amelia bucked to him, writhing. “Please just get inside Dean,” she pled.

His tongue into her again. His thumb rubbing the nub, sending waves of orgasm through her body.

Dean worked his way back to her mouth.

Amelia pulled off his tie, wrapping it around her hands. She then began unbuttoning his crisp white shirt, finally pulling it off Dean, then unzipped his pants.

Amelia pulled down the waistband of his dress pants and boxer briefs. “Be with me,” she pled again.

Dean finally grabbed Amelia tightly, flipping her to her back, as he leaned in.

He then smiled at her.

“What,” Amelia asked.

“I guess we won’t need condoms for awhile,” he said with a smile.

“No,” she said and then looked at him. “Just get inside me right now, Dean Winchester.”

Dean laughed, realizing using his full name not as a bad thing, but in this case, it was just urgency.

He kissed her, entering her..

Amelia felt Dean fill her and she moaned in approval. “Oh Dean. Yes.”

They began bucking and writhing against each other, finding their sweet spot.  

“Yes Dean,” Amelia kept feeling Dean thrusting. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms running up and down his strong back muscles, her feet digging into his buttocks, as she pulled him into her more.

He looked at her, watching her face as she began to orgasm.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Amelia felt her core explode as she arched her back, mouth open in utter bliss.

Dean smiled feeling his orgasm kick in as she clenched around him, pulling him in as he released. She watched Dean’s face, his mouth parted as he shuddered. Their bodies shook as they rode out their orgasms, never looking away from each other and calmed down.

He kissed her passionately then pressing himself against the backseat, Amelia backed up against him. After wrapping the blanket around them Dean caressed her arms and nibbles  Amelia’s shoulders.

“How was that Baby?” Dean asked. “Were you sufficiently fucked?”

“I was more than sufficiently fucked.”

Dean smiled. “I can’t believe you shaved everything.”

“I just wanted to look nice for you, for our date.”

“You always look perfect.”

Amelia blushed. “I wanted you so bad when you arrived in your suit; I wanted it crinkled on the floor.”

“You had that and now It’s crinkled on the floorboard too,”

Dean said.

“I’ll take it.”  Amelia smiled. “We should do date night more often, especially if we end up here.”

“We can come back here anytime, Baby,” Dean said, as his lips continued nibbling her shoulder.

Amelia smiled looking out through the front window at the city. “Maybe next time we’ll take the Malibu so we can open up the moonroof and make love under the night sky.

He said, “sounds like a plan. Are you ready to go home.”

“Just one more round,” she smiled as she moved her head and Dean leaned in.

He began to move her, but Amelia coaxed him on his back as she straddled him, removed the blanket from around her to reveal her naked body. She leaned in and kissed him passionately as she ground against him, turning him on.

Dean felt Amelia’s kiss and sank into it. She lowered herself on his manhood as she took him for a ride. His hands moved between resting on her hips or her breasts, as she took him in and out of her, forwards, backwards, and circles in between.

Dean raised himself to Amelia in the last moments to kiss her as a round of earth shattering orgasms pulsated through them. Dean finally pushed himself to the back seat as Amelia faced Dean. He wrapped his arms around her, as she laid her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

An hour later, they awoke. Amelia ran her hands up and down his Dean’s chest. “Let’s go back home.”

“OK,” Dean said smiling. They put back on their clothes as Dean drove them back to the bunker.

——————————————

They arrived back at the bunker at 3:30 a.m. Dean picked Amelia up to carry her to their room.

They were kissing the entire way towards their room. When they reached the main MOL area, Sam was not in there.

“Good,” Dean smiled looking around. “Sam is not here, so I want to eat my dessert at the table like a good boy should.” Dean clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

Amelia sighed. He carried Amelia to the map table and laid her down. Her cane fell loudly to the floor. He took off his jacket and set it on a chair as he raised her dress over her breasts, pulling off her panties, as he immediately moved into her inner thigh and folds to kiss her.

Amelia held onto both sides of the table, back arched, moaning in ecstasy as Dean’s tongue began invading her, shocks of ecstasy pulsated through her.

“You taste so fucking good,” Dean said loudly as his tongue licked her quickly and then back into her. His hands reached up cupping and kneading her breasts.

Amelia’s stomach contracted over and over as Dean continued pleasuring her, the waves of ecstasy sending her over the edge. “Oh God Dean. Yes! Oh my! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Dean’s tongue moved inside her as his thumb began rubbing her clit.

Sam was startled by a loud clang. He got up in his sleep pants and began walking down the hall to the MOL area.

He was greeted by Amelia moaning and crying out, her dress up, exposing her from chest down, her back arched, as Dean was eating her out on the table; moaning; with one hand on her breasts and the other one rubbing her clit.

“Oh shit,” Sam said. “I’m so sorry guys. I thought I heard a noise. I don’t need anything.  Again, I’m sorry,” Sam said as he saw Amelia’s cane on the floor, realizing that must have been the sound as he immediately turned around and began walking quickly back towards his room.

Amelia moaned again, not even giving a shit about the interruption from Sam as she panted, feeling Dean’s tongue inside her.

Dean moaned and smiled. “come for me Baby.”

One more plunge of his tongue and rough rub of her clit and Amelia screamed Dean’s name, shuddering as she released; her abdomen contracting.

Dean began to suck the wetness from her, feeling his cock pulsing in erection, waiting for his turn.

Dean undid his pants and pulled down his briefs, stepping out of them and then thrusted deep into Amelia.

Amelia cried out as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She pulled off his shirt between thrusts. Their bodies continued until they released.

Dean picked Amelia up carrying her back to their room where she rolled him over to his back as she took his manhood into her mouth.

“Oh Baby,” Dean said, feeling Amelia giving him an amazing blow job.

He finally came, then rolled her over, Dean lifted her dress off and entered Amelia; their bodies sweating; and their heart rates and breaths matching.

They were in their sweet spot; their orgasms were building as moans, grunts, and expletives escaped their mouths. Dean released, causing Amelia’s release. Finally, Dean pulled out of her, moving to his back, Dean pulled Amelia to him, and they finally fell into a deep sleep.

—————————————


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Being pregnant in a bunker with two brothers and an angel, was not an ideal situation for Amelia. None of them were very emotional people. Amelia was either moody or horny, so Dean was either yelled at or manhandled. He didn’t mind the manhandling so much, but the moodiness really dampened his mood sometimes. Sometimes Amelia was so moody she would get pissed off at him in the middle of sex. Dean wasn’t sure if he should be turned on or pissed off, but mostly, it turned him on.    

Amelia had just put a load of laundry in the washer when Dean came in from the garage dirty. He headed straight to the shower, throwing his dirty clothes on the floor near the bathroom hamper, as he got into the shower.

Amelia had just folded towels, so she walked into the bathroom, putting them away when she noticed the mess. 

Her hormones levels were high and she became pissed off at Dean’s mess.

Dean was in the shower when Amelia yanked open the shower curtain and stared at Dean.

“Dean Fucking Winchester. Do you know I just put in a load of laundry in the washer and now I have to do another because of you, you insensitive bastard?” 

Amelia wasn’t even noticing her lover naked. Dean turned towards her, fully exposed. “Babe. I’m sorry. I needed a shower.”

“It’s not like I don’t have enough to do in this fucking bunker. Too bad flushing the toilet or doing a load of laundry doesn’t scald your ass.”

Dean continued to look at Amelia as she began looking him up and down. She slowly became distracted by his physique. “I mean, I’m trying to keep this place clean; I’m carrying your child; and I’m exhausted.” She looked Dean up and down.  _ You’re so beautiful. God. You are just so gorgeous. _

Dean began walking towards her, running the soap over him. Amelia became physically flustered looking at his beautiful physique. He liked that. She took a step back. 

“Wanna join me,” Dean asked with a wink as he moved closer to her, running the soap over his torso, moving down, Amelia’s eyes following the soap.

“I’ve got too many things to do Dean right now,” Amelia said angrily as she continued to stare. Her heart rate quickened.

He ran the soap down his happy trail, then down his cock, stroking himself a few times. Dean smiled and moved closer to her. “Come on. I’ll make worth your while. I promise.”

“I can’t Dean... l. I. I...,” Amelia said, still gaping at him. 

He then moved towards her quickly, pulling her into his arms and moving them under the shower, soaking her clothes. 

“Dean,” Amelia said angrily. 

He kissed her passionately and then pulled away after. “I’ll put a load of clothes in the washer after.” His lips smothered hers. “Let me take care of you Baby.” His lips moved into the crease of her neck.

Amelia’s anger slowly turned to want as she wrapped her arms around Dean, as he lifted her bottom up, and she wrapped her legs around him, embracing in his kiss.

He took her to the bench, laying her down. He began pulling off her t-shirt, then her yoga pants, throwing them on the shower floor and began kissing down her body. 

“This doesn’t mean I’m not still mad at you, Dean Winchester,” Amelia said with less anger as Dean kissed down her torso. 

“I know,” he said reaching her inner thigh. “I’m just trying to make up for being an asshole.”

Amelia moaned as Dean kissed her inner thigh, working into her folds. 

“You’re not an asshole,” she said moaning. “Oh God! I could, Oh Man, Oh God, I could just use a little help around here. Give me mercy Dean,” she said breathlessly. “Oh God Yes! I’m so exhausted.”

Dean smiled. “I know, and I will help more,” he said as licked swiftly, plunging his tongue into her, as she moaned in ecstasy. 

“Oh God that feels so good,” Amelia conceded.

“You taste so good.”

“Yes,” she said as he began reaching her sweet spot.”

He continued, sucking on her nub as he pumped two fingers into her until she orgasmed. 

“Oh Fuck! Yes. Yes. Fuck! Be in me Dean,” she said as he picked her up, carried her to the shower wall, thrusting into her as the water rained down on them. 

“Yes,” Amelia cried out.

Dean grunted. 

They continued, hip to hip, as he nibbled her breasts and continued to thrust.

“Oh God Yes,” Amelia cried out. “Please Dean.”

Dean thrusted deeper, their bodies let go, as they continued in their own little world until he released and she orgasmed. 

“Yes. Oh My. Oh have mercy. Yes. Yes. Yes.” She said as she orgasmed again. 

Dean smiled as he looked her in the eyes. He was still holding her up, as he stayed in her. 

He smiled at her.  “You’re so beautiful.”

“I’m still mad at you,” Amelia said. “But I do love you.” She kissed his lips.

“I know.” Dean wrapped a towel around her and then himself; carried her back to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. 

“Take a nap today Baby. I got this. Just get some rest,” he said as he kissed her forehead.

“I’m just going to take a short nap, and then I’ll wash the clothes,” she said as Amelia rolled over to her side and fell asleep.

Dean took a blanket and covered Amelia. He threw on some lounge pants, and went back to the bathroom. She was asleep before he left their bedroom. He smiled as he picked up Amelia’s wet clothes and his clothes remembering their last few moments.  _ She can be easily distracted right now since her hormones are so out of whack.  _  He took the clothes to the laundry, put them in the washing machine, and began a load. 

Sam saw him coming out of the laundry room. “I heard Amelia getting angry at you. What did you do to get her calmed down?”

Dean smiled.

Sam understood and just nodded. “Hey. I didn’t know you even knew what a wash machine looked like anymore.” It had been year since they went to laundromats and Sam usually did the laundry, until

Amelia arrived. 

“Haha,” Dean said sarcastically. “Amelia needs her rest. I’m helping out.”

“Yes she does need her rest,” Sam said. “So, you need to be extra sensitive and not be such a slob right now.”

“I know,” Dean said solemnly.

“She is carrying your child,” Sam reminded Dean.

“I know,” Dean said angrily. 

“So, you know you need to help out more.”

“I know Sam.”  

She slept the rest of the day. 

————————————————-

Then there was Sam. 

When Amelia realized that Sam had stumbled into her and Dean having “hardcore sex” on the MOL map table, Amelia felt terrible. She apologized to Sam every chance she could. 

Sam just laughed and said, “I figured I would find you two like that sometime.”

Dean smiled looking at Amelia, “you were so fucking perfect.”

Amelia looked at Dean. “You weren’t the one splayed out on the table with everything showing.”

Dean smiled. “No! I just had my tongue up your…”

“OK guys. That’s good. I now have that visual back in my head again. Thanks again guys,” Sam groaned.

“So Sorry Sam,” Amelia said again. 

“It’s a beautiful, natural thing Sammy,” Dean smiled. 

“What you two do does not seem natural,” Sam said. 

“You’re right Sam,” Amelia said sincerely. “We have sex anytime and everywhere. I’m sorry you have to hear it or witness it.”

“No. It’s fine. Really. I’m really just happy you two are happy,” Sam said. 

Dean walked over grabbing Amelia in his arms, holding her.

Amelia turned to Sam and smiled. “Thanks Sam.”

Amelia and Dean is decided to do date night every other week, even if they just drove Amelia’s Malibu to the bar with live music where they would dance and makeout, and then on to the lookout spot, where they made love under the stars. This still didn’t stop them from having sex in the bunker, but it did give Sam a few hours every other week to not hear sex noises for hours. 

\--------------------------------————————-

Life was getting back to normal for Amelia and Dean. Being pregnant was just another issue to add to their pile. 

Dean pulled up to the street curb and Amelia got out of the Impala. “I’m going to find a parking space Babe. I’ll be in as soon as I can.”

“Sure Dean. Remember the third floor, room 307.”

“Got it.”

Amelia was already running late. She had a 10:30

Appointment and it was 10:29 as she began walking quickly to the building. From there she went to the elevators, going to the third floor, reaching the office five minutes later. She got up to the reception desk. “Hi. I’m Amelia Nelson. I have a 10:30 appointment with Dr. Thomas.”

The receptionist typed in her name. “Dr. Thomas is actually running a bit late. He had a last minute delivery this morning. You can have a seat. He should be here soon.”

“Thanks. I’m so sorry I am late.”

“You’re fine,” the receptionist said as she closed the window and Amelia sat down. 

_ I guess it worked out for the best that I’m late. _

Amelia awoke that morning feeling horny, so she woke up Dean with a blow job and they had incredible morning sex. After that, she knew she had to shower, but Dean decided to join her in the shower, which meant shower sex. She lost track of time as Dean continued pleasuring her and then thrusting deeply into her. Dean had offered to take her to her appointment because he could use his FBI badge to get out of a ticket if needed. 

Amelia was thrown out of her morning revelries by a nurse. “Ms. Nelson. You can head on back.”

Amelia got up looking for Dean.  _ It was quite busy that morning, so maybe was he’s having trouble parking Baby. _

“My boyfriend should be here soon. If you could

just send him back to the room, that would be great. His name is Dean.”

“Sure Ms. Nelson,” the attractive nurse said to her. 

She was directed down the hall into an ultrasound room. She was directed to undress, put on a gown with it opened in the front, and lay on the table. 

She wasn’t happy about being undressed except in front of Dean. She waited until the nurse walked out and began undressing, put on the gown and sat on the table, covering herself with a paper blanket. 

She waited, but Dean hadn’t came in yet and her phone was sitting in her purse on the chair at the other side of the room. 

She was about to get up to check her phone when the door opened the doctor walked into the room. 

“Ms. Nelson?”

“Yes,”

“Hi. I’m Dr. Thomas.” He was attractive, mid thirties with sandy blonde hair. 

He shook her hand. 

“So, how are you feeling today?”

“I’m good.”

“And I see here this is your first child?”

“Yes.”

“And Are you in contact with the father of the baby?”

Amelia looked around.  _ Where is Dean?  _ “Yes. He’s actually trying to find a parking spot and he should be in shortly.”

“Oh,” he said shocked as his demeanor changed. “So, He is OK with this?”

Amelia seemed confused by his question. “Yes. He is involved and he is OK with the pregnancy.”  _ Why would the doctor need to know this? _

“Are you new to this area?”

“About six months now.”

“We have a beautiful city. I’d love to show you around?”

Amelia looked shocked. “Uh. Well. I am from Illinois, so I’ve been here a few times for concerts.”

“You like music,” Dr. Thomas asked.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Who do you like?”

“Matchbox Twenty has been my faves for over 20 years.”

“Yeah they are. We should go to a show together.”

Amelia became uncomfortable. “Uh. I don’t know. With a baby on the way and my boyfriend…” she was trying to find a way to let him down gently. 

Just then, there was a knock and another nurse opened the door. “We have a gentleman here asking for Ms. Nelson.”

“Is it Dean?”

“Amelia,” he peaked in around the nurses and then pushed past the nurse.

Dr. Thomas immediately changed his demeanor. “Normally, we don’t have people in the room with the patient.”

Amelia was uncomfortable with the doctor after he hit on her. “I am giving permission for him to be in here. He is the father of my child,” Amelia smiled. “Hey Dean.”

“Sorry Baby. Parking was a bitch.” Dean walked over immediately grabbing Amelia’s hand and looked at her lovingly. 

“OK. Let’s begin,” Mr. Thomas said abruptly. “Lean back.”

“OK,” Amelia said leaning back. 

Dean pulled up a chair to sit near her and hold her hand. He twined his fingers with hers. 

The doctor said, “you might feel a bit cold and pressure.” He inserted the ultrasound wand inside her rather abruptly, causing her to wince from the cold.

Dean saw Amelia wince. “You Ok Baby?” He looked at the doctor angrily.

“I’m fine Dean. It was just cold,” she said calmly to not Dean, not trying to upset him. 

“You sure?” Dean looked at her cautiously. 

“Yeah Dean.”

The doctor turned on the screen and began taking measurements.

Amelia watched the screen and began to tear up.

While what Dean was seeing on the screen looked like a tadpole, he smiled watching Amelia tear up. 

“OMG. That’s our baby, Dean.” She looked over at Dean and smiled widely.

Dean smiled, unable to not smile at Amelia. She was happy. He was still processing the baby and the prophecy, but he loved her and loved her being happy. 

She looked over at him and squeezed his hand, indicating her happiness. 

Dean wrapped his other hand around their held hands as he leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips. 

The doctor looked over, angrily, finishing taking the wand out, setting it down.  “Things seem to be progressing just fine.”

Amelia smiled and Dean smiled. 

“I’ll get you some brochures and see you in a month,” the doctor said as he got up and walked out the room. 

Amelia sat up. Dean walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder. “You are so beautiful Baby.”

Amelia blushed. 

Dean began kissing the back of her neck. 

Amelia sighed. “We have to go Dean.”

“You could take a few extra minutes to ‘get dressed’.”

“We can do that at home, Dean.” Amelia scolded Dean. 

Dean frowned. He was hoping he could have some fun in the room. Amelia got dressed as Dean was a gentleman and turned his head. The nurse finally knocked and came in handing the info pack, a starter pack of vitamins, and an appointment card to Amelia. “Call us if you need to reschedule.”

“Thank you.” Amelia stuffed the info and pill bottle into her large purse, got off the bed as Dean put his arm around her and they left the exam room. 

It had started raining outside, so Amelia waited inside while Dean got the car. “I’ll text you when I pull up Baby.”

“OK Dean,” Amelia said smiling. 

As she sat down in the lobby waiting room, the doctor came out and walked up to her. “Ms. Nelson. Where is your boyfriend?”

“He’s getting the car. He didn’t want me in the rain.”

He sat down next to her. “I can’t help but feel that he seems like a violent man.”

Amelia looked at the doctor angrily. “Dean is not violent, especially to me.”

“I feel I must say if you need to get away from him, I can help you.”

Amelia got up. “I am more than OK with Dean. I don’t need to be ‘saved’ from him. Please leave me alone.”

“I must insist that you stay here.” He looked at her as his eyes flashed black.

Amelia was agast. It was a demon. “What do you want?” She instinctively put her hands on her abdomen.

“I heard about a prophecy. I wanted to know it was true.” Dr. Thomas’ face was calm yet sinister. “You’re with the oldest Winchester, aren’t you?”

Amelia was afraid, but after facing a Wendigo, she put on a brave face. “Dean will hunt you down forever and kill you if hurt me or our baby.”

“Oh I know sweetheart, and that is why I’m not going to do a thing to you. I’m simply here to observe and report.”

“Who are you reporting to?”

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now that is a good question, but one that will be left unanswered.”

“Is it Crowley? Lucifer?” Amelia knew all the big demon names from her lore research. Amelia was nauseous; scared. When she was undressed, he he used a vaginal ultrasound wand in her. Did he put anything in her. She knew Dean would be furious, when he found out. Just then her phone chimed and she looked down at her iPhone to see a text from Dean.  _ “I’m outside Baby.” _

The doctor leaned back. “So, I guess you better run along now and tell your hunter boyfriend.”

“You won’t want that,” she said. 

He got up. “Darling, I’m counting on it.” He then snapped his head back, opened his mouth as the heavy black demon smoke left his mouth heading up and out into the vents.

The doctor fell to the floor, awoke, and then looked up at Amelia confused. “Where am I?”

Amelia stood and looked at him. Her phone kept chiming as Dean continued texting. “ _ Babe. I’m outside.” “Amelia?” “Baby. Are you Ok?” _

Amelia walked over helping the doctor up. “Is that you Ms. Nelson?”

“Yes.” 

“What happened to me?””

Amelia didn’t quite know what to say, but at that moment, Dean came barging through the door with his gun, trigger at the ready. “Baby. Are you OK?”

Amelia looked at Dean. 

Dean looked down at the doctor on the floor and the staff standing around in a panic. 

Dean put down his gun. She walked up to Dean and whispered. “He was possessed by a demon. He just smoked out. He said he was observing and reporting on the prophecy.”

“Are you ?” Dean was concerned as he put his hand on her abdomen.

“I’m fine. I mean I’m not. I’m scared. Just help the doctor.” She sat down letting Dean take over.

Dean helped the doctor up as he sat down in a chair. “What do you remember last?”

“I came into the office this morning. I was sitting in my office dictating cases when a older, well-dressed man and another man came in and asked if I was the Dr. Thomas that would be seeing Ms. Nelson. I of course said that I cannot divulge any info due to doctor patient confidentiality and HIPAA He smiled saying ‘that is too bad.’ He looked to the man next to him and the next thing  I woke up on the floor just a moment ago.” 

Dean looked over at Amelia with concern across his face. “We need to talk Doc.”

Dean and Amelia followed the doctor to his office, closed the door,  and they all sat down. 

“I was what?” The doctor’s face was mixture of fear, concern, and skepticism. 

“You were possessed by a demon.”

Dean then proceeded to explain what that meant, and what he and Sam did. He explained about Amelia and the prophecy as well. “Did you get a name at all of the man in the suit”

“I didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Dean was frustrated and angry. 

After talking to the staff, Dr. Thomas and the staff promised they would not talk about what happened.

Dean grabbed Amelia’s hand as they headed out. 

Dean wanted to take Amelia to eat that day, but decided to run through and get food and they drove back to the bunker.

“So, demons know about the prophecy?” Sam’s face was marred in concern. 

“Yes Sam.” Amelia spoke before Dean did. 

“Castiel. Get your ass down here?”

Amelia looked around. No one was there. 

“Cas,” Dean yelled. Nothing. 

“Do you think it was Crowley?” Sam looked at Dean.

“It matches his description.” Dean looked at Amelia; she was sitting in Dean’s lap, her arms around his neck, her head against his shoulder. She could tell she was exhausted from all the events of the day, and he just wanted to protect her. 

“We can summon him.” 

Dean began getting up, trying not to wake Amelia. 

“Not tonight Sam. I’m going to take Amelia to bed. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam saw Dean’s concern as Dean got up carrying Amelia to their room. “Goodnight.”

Entering their room, Dean gently carried Amelia to the bed and laid her down gently. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He took off her shoes, pulling up the sheet and blanket up over her. 

He stripped down to his boxers, crawled in on the other side of the bed, moved over to Amelia and held him in his arms as she slept. “No one is going to hurt you or our baby.”

A few hours later, Amelia awoke. She was being held by Dean, her head in his chest. He had finally fell asleep, but had not loosened his grip on her. 

She turned her head for air as his body heat radiated off him and she was a pool of sweat. 

Dean felt her move and awoke. “Hey Baby. How are you?”

“I’m OK. I guess I was just that exhausted.”

“And stressed.”

“And stressed,” she said as she pulled away. Her clothes were soaked from sweat.

Dean kisses her forehead. “I’m so sorry Baby I got you into this.”

“Don’t be Dean.” She looked into his eyes. “I love you, and I want this baby; your baby. I would not change anything in this world than to be right here with you right now.”

“But you wouldn’t have to deal with demons if you had not met me.”

She pressed her palm to his face. “You’re wrong Dean. I would be dead and would not know what love was if I hadn’t met you. You saved my life from monsters. No one has ever cared for me the way you do. You have given me a reason to live.”

Dean smiled, leaning in and kissing her. She reciprocated tugging on his bottom lip as he reached down and gently squeezed her buttocks. Her hands ran across his chest. He moved his lips down to the crook of her neck. “I love you so much.” He breathlessly spoke.

She could feel Dean’s arousal. “I love you too. Be with me Dean.”

Dean smiled, rolling her to her back as he began kneading her breasts and pressed into her.

“Please Dean.”

He pulled her shirt off as he leaned in and kissed her cleavage, reaching behind and unhooking her bra.

She moved closer to him as her hands ran up and down his back, then down as she squeezed his taut buttocks. 

“Damn Baby,” Dean groaned.

She reached around, pulling down the waistband of his boxer briefs.

His hands pulled off her pants and panties at one time, as his hand reached down and cradled her mound. 

Amelia sighed. 

He began stroking her gently. 

“Please Dean.” He removed his hand, moving between her legs as he pumped himself a few times aligning himself and entered her.

Amelia was moaning loudly as he continued to hit her g-spot with each and every thrust. 

Her walls caved around him as she orgasmed and he felt himself explode in her. 

He kissed her passionately as he rolled over and she laid against his chest. 

The next day, Dean and Sam prayed for Cas but he did not show. They wanted to know more before summoning a demon, especially Crowley, because he was usually able to turn his words around. He did help them occasionally, but at the same time, the Winchesters didn’t trust him. 

——————————————————-


	30. Chapter Thirty

Dean was always working on something during the day, getting a workout moving heavy items. 

Amelia was sitting at the Men of Letters table across from Sam discussing vampire lore. 

Dean walked in holding his lower back. 

Amelia looked up and saw pain in Dean’s eyes. “You OK Honey?”

Dean looked at Amelia with pained expression. “Guess I pulled my back out moving some boxes, so I can have an extra bay open to work on Baby and your car.”

Amelia got up walking to Dean. “Sit down Dean.”

He began to sit, but got a spasm in his back. 

“We need to massage that out,” Amelia said.

Dean perked up at the comment. “Oh yeah. With a happy ending.” He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

“Such a dirty mind, Dean. No,” Amelia said, as she got up. “I’ll be right back.” She left to the kitchen where she grabbed a flavored water and a beer from the fridge, then returned back to Dean, handing him a beer. “Let’s go work that muscle out.”

Dean smiled. Sam laughed as Amelia and Dean headed back to their room. 

“Off with your shirt and on your stomach,” Amelia commanded Dean as soon as they entered their room.

“Yes Ma’am,” he said with a smile as he pulled off his T-shirt. “Need the pants off too?”

“Dean,” Amelia said shaking her head and rolling her eyes, internally laughing. She knew if she gave him any indication of funny business, she would be the one he was working, and the muscle spasms would continue. Dean just laughed and crawled on the bed on his stomach. 

Once on his stomach, Amelia climbed on the bed and straddled Dean’s hips. “I like this already, except I would prefer to be on my back,” he said.

“Stop it!.” Amelia said with a frustrated laugh.

She leaned in as she began to massage his shoulder muscles at first.

Dean moaned in pleasure. “This feels so good.”

She kneaded deep into his muscles and down the middle of his back. 

“So amazing,” Dean moaned. 

She leaned in and dug her arms deep into his shoulder blades.

“Oh Baby.”

She squeezed on the back of his arms and then his muscles up and down his back. 

She loved looking at Dean’s back muscles, so strong, so sexy. She never got much of a chance to admire them. She felt them when they were making love or when she would get to admire them and wash his back in the shower. She leaned in and nibbled his shoulder blades.

“Oh Man Baby. I’m dying to be in you.”

She squeezed his love handles and down the waistband of his jeans, as she gently squeezed his buttocks. 

Dean released a sexual moan.

She leaned in again kissing the back of his neck and his shoulders again. Dean began to turn over. 

Amelia clenched her thighs together keeping him on his stomach. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“I just thought….” Dean smiled.

“We’re not there yet, Dean. And we’re not going to be if you don’t behave. Just stay where you are. You are mine at this moment.”

“OK,” Dean said and smiled curiously.

She continued massaging his back. 

She then karate chopped down his back as Dean moaned in approval. 

She rubbed down his back again, then slipped her hands down the waistband of his jeans again, squeezing his buttocks.

“Oh man Amelia. You’re really killing me here.”

She climbed off Dean, leaning over him and ran her hands around his waist, undoing his belt buckle, unbuttoned, unzipped his jeans, and pulled his jeans off, pulling off his boots, leaving Dean in his boxer briefs.

“Now, you’re playing dirty,” Dean said as he began to roll over. 

“If you want me to continue giving you this massage, you best be back on your stomach.”

Dean flipped back over to his stomach and huffed as she returned to massaging his muscles. Dean closed his eyes.

She kneaded the back of his calves, his knees, and thighs, working her way up, finally squeezing his buttocks through his boxers.

Dean let out a sexual groan. “Oh man. I need to be inside you Baby.”

“Shhhh,” she replied.

Amelia straddled Dean again. She took off her shirt and bra and leaned into Dean, pressing herself against him, kissing his neck, nibbling his earlobe. 

She continued massaging him, feeling the tension flowing out of his muscles, but causing a huge erection. 

“I’m going to explode Baby,” Dean groaned, as Amelia grabbed his love handles.

Amelia remained straddling Dean, continuing to massage his muscles, until she felt Dean’s body finally relax. She leaned kissing the back of his neck, her breasts pushed into his shoulders and then whispered, “if you want, you can turn over now.”

She rolled off Dean as he rolled over. He began to hover over her. 

“Stop,” she demanded. “on your back now.”

Dean moved to his back. “Yes Ma’am.”

Amelia grabbed his boxer briefs and began pulling them down and off him. 

Amelia then stared at Dean. “So gorgeous,” She stood at the end of the bed staring at his naked body, admiring him. He was hard and his length was showing.  

Dean began to feel a little self conscious, like how Amelia felt when he stared at her naked with her legs spread.  

He began to cover himself with his hand.

“Stop. I’m making a mental map,” Amelia said smirking, throwing back his words at him.

Dean laughed. He did the same thing to her a few times. He removed his hands from his genital area and put them behind his head. 

Amelia climbed on the bed straddling Dean, leaning in and kissing him passionately. “You are so gorgeous.”

They continued kissing.

She finally pulled away and began kissing down his chest and torso. 

Dean moaned in approval.

She moved down to his manhood as she began licking up his shaft, swirling her tongue around the tip, spending her time, finally taking him in her mouth and pulling him to the back of her throat.

Dean moaned and thrusted up against Amelia as she gave him an amazing blow job. She continued to lick and suck even after he released, keeping him climaxing. 

“Oh Amelia. Fuck! Right there. Whew,” he said on his last release. 

Amelia crawled off Dean only for him to quickly hover over her. “Finally. It’s my turn.” He smiled. 

He leaned in kissing Amelia passionately, and then moved down, taking a breast into his mouth. Amelia moaned as he kissed down her torso, pulling down her yoga pants.

Amelia’s hand gripped the fitted sheet as Dean’s tongue licked swiftly as she let out cries of ecstasy. Dean was working her hard, causing multiple orgasms.

“I need you inside me right now Dean. Please,” Amelia finally cried out.

Dean smiled. “You got it.”

Dean was working his way back up to her mouth as he entered her; their grinding got harder and faster.

They were in their sweet spot, their orgasms building.

Amelia was moaning her approval when all of sudden nausea took over.

“Dean stop,” she yelled swallowing, trying to keep the vomit down. 

Dean’s lips pulled away from a breast, as he pulled out of her. 

“I’m going to throw up” as she began to grab her mouth, her body beginning to heave. 

Dean rolled off of her, reached over grabbing a trash can just in time to for her to vomit in the can. 

Dean gently rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach but continued to heave when there was no more contents.

“You OK Baby?”

“I guess morning sickness,” Amelia said pulling up a sheet and pulling her body into a fetal position.

He curled up next to her, unsatisfied, but Dean knew Amelia would never just stop him without reason. However, it had been happening more and more as the first trimester continued. 

“I’m sorry,” Amelia sighed. “I want to. I was really enjoying myself.”

“I know you were. Don’t be sorry. Anything I can do Baby?”

She stayed curled up. “Could you go grab me a Sprite and some saltine crackers from the kitchen Honey?”

Dean sat up, looked down at her and could tell she did not look well. “Sure Baby,” he smiled as he put on his boxer briefs and robe, kissed her on the forehead, and headed out to the kitchen. 

Sam was sitting at the table looking at his computer. He looked up to see Dean walking through in his ‘dead guy’ robe. Amelia wasn’t with him. “Your back looks like it feels better. Where’s your baby mama? Did she work it out or did you work her out?” Sam chuckled.

Dean glared at Sam.

“Too soon?” Sam laughed again; however seeing Dean’s face, he realized Dean wasn’t joking with his brother. “Something wrong with Amelia?”

“Morning Sickness in the friggin’ afternoon. What’s that all about?” Dean asked exhaustively. 

Sam looked at Dean. “Morning Sickness usually only lasts through the first trimester, but it can last the whole pregnancy. However, anything can trigger an episode. So, what triggered it this time?” Sam asked.

“What always triggers it… Sex I guess.”

“Do you guys ever not fuck? Geez, you guys are like rabbits I’m surprised she wasn’t pregnant sooner,” Sam said. 

“What can I say? I love being inside her,” Dean smiled. “But Man, If this keeps up, it’s going to be a really long pregnancy,” Dean said as he went to the kitchen. 

As he was walking back throughout the main room, a package of crackers, a beer and a Sprite, Sam said, “welcome to fatherhood.”

Dean looked at Sam, “Bitch.”

Sam replied, “Jerk.”

Dean returned to the room, Amelia already had some color back. He set the Sprite and crackers down at the bedside table. She took a few crackers, chewed them, and then took a drink. 

Dean took off his robe and crawled back into the bed, taking swig of beer. 

Amelia smiled. “Thanks Dean.” 

“You look better Baby. That was over quick,” he said. Amelia rolled over and placed her head on Dean’s chest. 

“I’m so sorry honey,” Amelia frowned. “It comes on quickly sometimes. I’m sorry. We were in the middle of something.”

“Don’t be sorry Baby. We’re OK,” Dean assured her. “You worked me over well before.”

Amelia began rubbing Dean’s chest, and then ran her hand down the outside of Dean’s boxers, cupping him. He was still hard as a rock and Amelia felt it.  “You are lying. You’re still hard.”

“I’m OK Baby. It will work its way down soon.”

Amelia looked at Dean as she slipped her hand down the waistband of his boxer briefs and began to stroke him. 

Dean grunted. 

Amelia continued until she looked at Dean and said, “I want you inside me Dean.”

Dean groaned in approval. He gently rolled Amelia over, pulling down his boxers and as they began to return to where they were before as their grinding resumed. Amelia moaned as he thrusted, as he pushed further and further inside her. They rolled around the bed, taking turns on top. He sat up, wrapping himself around her, releasing as she was on top. 

Back arched and crying out, she orgasmed multiple times as they crashed to the bed. 

Dean smiled. “That’s was amazing Baby. Maybe you should get just nauseous more often.”

Amelia laughed. “Ugh! I don’t like almost throwing up on you.”  

“I know. I’m sorry,” Dean said.

“That was amazing though.” 

Amelia was still feeling her aftershocks. “How does your back feel,” Amelia asked, as she laid her head against his chest.

“Great. You worked me over but this happy ending was the best,” Dean said smiling. 

“I think we both worked each other over,” Amelia said snuggling closer to Dean as they fell asleep. 

\-------------------------------


	31. Chapter Thirty One

It had been a few weeks since Amelia told Dean she was pregnant. He had so many thoughts running through his head about this, but he knew one thing, he loved Amelia. 

Amelia had spent a lot of time in Dean’s room suffering from morning sickness. Dean noticed that and began contemplating options. The good news was Amelia could finally get around with her brace and a cane. No more crutches all the time. 

“Maybe I should ask Cas to heal her. What do you think Sam?”

“I don't think she’ll go for it. Most women will take all the bad for the good, but I guess you can ask her. I thought the nausea wasn't always a bad thing,” Sam asked Dean.

“First few times were amazing, but now she is nauseous all the time.”

Sam looked up at his brother thoughtfully. “Cas making her feel better sounds good. Just don’t be surprised if she says ‘Fuck off’,” Sam said sincerely.”

Dean laughed, but then looked thoughtfully at Sam. 

Sam then said, “maybe we can ask Jody or Donna or both here to the bunker. Amelia needs some women advice. Jody was married with a kid, so she might be able to help Amelia with that sort of thing and Donna was married.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Dean said.

Dean’s phone started going off. Dean saw the caller ID and picked up. “Tell me something good Cas.”

“Hey Dean. I need your help.”

Dean out the call on speaker.  “Speak of the devil.”

“Dean, that’s Lucifer. I am an angel.”

Dean and Sam laughed. “It’s a figure of speech. What’s going on Cas?”

“Some rogue angels have been trying to gain access to Heaven. I’m afraid if they get in, we’re going to have to a problem.”

“Well, we have a problem too Cas. I mean Amelia and I. We think Crowley knows about the prophecy.”

“I know Dean.”

Dean was pissed. “You know? Didn’t you think Amelia and I needed to know that?” 

“Yes Dean, but I had my own problems Dean.” Castiel moved towards Dean deliberately and lowered his voice, much like when he originally confronted Dean asking him to ‘show me some respect. I dragged you from Hell. I can put you right back in’. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Contrary to what you might think, I am not just here just to serve you or your brother, Dean.”

Dean stood back from his original defensive behavior. “What about  Amelia? We fell in love and I did get her pregnant, but she doesn’t deserve to be hunted by demons.”

“I know Dean,” Cas said.

“No you don’t possibly know. You don’t understand that it will absolutely kill me if Amelia or my baby gets hurt or killed.”

“I know Dean, but I have to get these angels removed.”

“OK,” Dean said. “We help you with this and then you can help me save Amelia. Give us your location and we’ll meet up.” 

Just then, Castiel walked through the bunker door. 

“Thought we would just ride together. You guys ready.”

Dean thought about Amelia. “I can't just pack up right this second. I’ve got to tell Amelia, so give me an hour to let her know and pack up. OK?”

Cas was like “Fine Dean. I’ll wait.” He went and sat down at the map table. 

Sam and Dean left Cas and went their separate ways to get packed.

Dean walked into his room. Amelia was taking a nap. He walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed, and gently touched her face. 

“Hey,” Amelia said groggily.

“Sorry to wake you Baby, but Cas has a hunt for Sam and I. There are some rogue angels we need to take care of, and I need to go.”

Amelia looked up. She was still a little sleepy, but needed to wake. “OK. What can I do?”

He loved that she was willing to help. “Nothing Baby. I just need to pack a few things.” He leaned in gently and began to kiss her tenderly. 

Amelia pulled away and smiled, “When do you have to leave?”

“I said an hour.” 

Amelia looked at Dean, feeling his shiftiness, him hyping himself for the hunt. She looked at him. He was sexy when he was in the zone to hunt. Pre-hunt and post-hunt sex was amazing between them. She smiled. “The least I can do is give you a proper send off.” She began to pull off Dean’s plaid shirt and then lifted his t-shirt up and off of him. 

Dean pulled down the sheet Amelia was under and saw her in of one of his plaid shirts. He smiled and reached down undoing the buttons slowly. When he finished unbuttoning her shirt, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “My favorite lingerie…. none,” he smiled as he kissed down her torso, playing with and nibbling Amelia’s breasts.

He continued kissing down her torso, reaching her inner thigh as he pleasured her orally while kneading her breasts.

Amelia cried out as he continued plunging his tongue in enjoying himself by his moans and grunts. 

Dean moved back up to her lips. With his shirt still on her,  Dean grabbed Amelia’s right hip and swung it over his waist. Their kisses urgent, as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. 

“I want you to remember all of this, my smell all over you for the next few weeks,” Amelia whispered in his ear returning to his lips.

Dean moaned. “I want you to remember me too Baby.”

She pulled down his pants down enough as she began to stroke him. 

Dean began to pant. He grabbed her, carrying her to his laptop table sat on, sitting her on the edge as he thrusted inside her. His laptop tumbled to the floor. Dean didn’t care as Amelia’s ass slapped against the table as he kept thrusting into her. 

“Oh God Dean. Right there. Yes!” Amelia cried out Dean’s name. 

“come for me Baby,” Dean grunted.

Amelia grabbed the wall behind the table, moaning, bracing herself as one of Dean’s hands fondled her breasts, while the other stroked her clit, as he thrusted inside of her. He was feeling her pull him completely in, tightening around him, squeezing his manhood, as he groaned loudly, finally releasing causing Amelia’s orgasm. Amelia’s back arched as expletives spewed out of her mouth, as she kept bucking against him. 

Dean finally leaned in, kissed her tenderly, feeling her body clench around him multiple times, as he rode out the orgasms. 

“I love you so much,” Amelia said as Dean pulled out of her.

“I love you too. I wish you could come with me,” he said.

“I will if you need me to,” Amelia said breathlessly.

“It’s far too dangerous,” Dean said as their orgasms finally subsided. 

He carried her back to the bed and laid her down for a few as they kissed passionately. 

Dean smiled. “You are so amazing.”

Amelia smiled with tears in her eyes. 

“Why are you crying,” Dean asked tenderly.

“Just come home to me Dean.” Tears were running down her face.

“I will. You can’t keep me away from you,” he said. He hated to see her cry. He kissed her passionately, and thrusted back into her.

They continued until they came again. “I’ll come home Baby,” Dean said to Amelia tenderly.

“You better.”

When they were done, they got dressed and Amelia helped Dean pack up his bag. 

\-----------------------------------------

Dean and Amelia walked out to meet Cas and Sam. 

Dean walked up to Cas, “Amelia, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Amelia.” 

Amelia extended her hand out to shake Cas’ hand.

“So nice to finally properly meet you Castiel.” 

Cas shook her hand. “Amelia. The one that is going to save the Winchester legacy.”

Amelia shyly smiled. 

Dean smiled as his best friend and his woman finally met.

Cas looked at Amelia seriously. “You have good hip bones. You should be able to deliver you and Dean’s kids well.” 

Amelia blushed realizing the first time she saw Castiel, her and Dean were in the middle of having sex. “Thanks Castiel. I think. I’m glad you approve of my hips. Maybe you should knock before entering Dean’s room next time.”

“That was definitely different than what I saw the pizza man do.”

Dean rolled his eyes and piped in angrily. “Cas! What did Sam and I tell you about that?”

“Porn,” Castiel asked innocently. 

“Yes Cas. Porn. You don’t talk about it.”

Amelia started laughing. “Oh my God. He thinks we do it porn style.”

“Sometimes we do Baby,” Dean whispered.

“Is Dean your pizza man?” Castiel asked curiously. 

Amelia looked over at Dean, and she decided to play along. “Yeah. He always delivers big, hot, and on time. He always gets a big tip.”

Castiel stared blankly. “I don’t understand that reference.”

Dean laughed.  _ That’s my girl.  _ He leaned towards Amelia. “That was awesome.” His lips touched hers. She reached up placing her hands on his face as their lips continued to meet. She finally pulled back. “Come back soon pizza man and bring your big sausage, and I’ll guarantee a big tip.” She winked at Dean and smiled knowingly.

“I will. You love my big sausage, don’t you,” he whispered back.

Amelia nodded as she felt him begin to harden against her.

“Oh man you’re killing me,” Dean said contemplating his need to go. His lips returned to hers.

Amelia finally pulled away. “You can’t miss someone until you leave them.”

Dean smiled as Amelia pulled away. “Please be safe guys,” she said as Dean, Sam, and Cas walked up the stairs to leave. 

\---------------------------------------

Two weeks into the hunt and Amelia was getting worried because Dean had not called or texted. 

She thought about texting him, but wasn’t sure if he was in a situation where things could distract him, so she tried to keep herself occupied watching something in the man cave, through their wifi, or reading in the library. 

Amelia woke up in Dean’s recliner panicked, shallow breathing, drenched in sweat, and tears running down her face. She dreamt Sam and Castiel came back from the hunt and Dean wasn’t with them. When she asked “where’s Dean?”

Castiel just shook his head. “I’m sorry Amelia.” Sam’s face said it all; he was tormented. 

“He’s gone,” Castiel said. 

“Sam,” Amelia said turning to Sam, but he was ugly crying, not being able to look her in the eyes. 

Her heart felt like it was ripped in half. Her breathing became ragged as she began to bawl. 

He body was trembling. She felt like all the heat left her body. 

_ Dean is gone. _

She couldn’t imagine a world that he was not in. Her heart began to slow down, her breathing became shallow and labored. She was dying of a broken heart. 

_ No Dean. You can’t be gone. If you are gone, I can’t live without you.  _

That is when she awoke. 

Just then her phone beeped. It was an incoming text from Dean. “I’m sorry baby. Had to be incognito. We’re finally at a motel trying to get a few hours sleep. I miss you. Are you awake?”

Amelia wiped her wet eyes. She realized it was just a dream. She picked up her phone responding. “Dean! You’re alive. You had me scared half to death. Yes, I’m awake.”

Next moment the phone rang. When Amelia answered, there was a lot of noise, like water running in the background.  “Dean! Baby! Are you OK? You had me so worried. I just woke up in tears dreaming about you.”

“I’m so sorry Baby. Boy do I miss you.” Dean said.

“What’s with the noise? Are you at some kind of lake or spring?” Amelia questioned. 

“I’m in the motel bathroom with the water on, so we can have some privacy.”

Amelia then laughed. “What do you think I am, a phone sex operator?”

“No, but I just need to hear your voice, release some stress.” Amelia could feel his eyes piercing hers, as if they were on FaceTime.

“I thought for sure you would have had sex with someone else by now?” 

“I would never,” Dean said angrily. “You know that.” 

“I know. I’m just kidding Dean.”

“I’m just… frustrated and need you.”

Amelia smiled at the fact that he still wanted her, even now that she was pregnant. She smiled.  “Pretend I’m in that bathroom there with you.”

“I need something more vivid than that Babe.”

“Close your eyes.”

She could hear Dean start to smile in his voice.

“Now. Imagine you’re sitting, right where you are I’m straddling you, chewing on your bottom lip like I always do. Your hands are around me, caressing me, you’re kneading a breast, gently rubbing my nipple between your thumb and index finger. My hands are caressing your chest, under your shirt, stroking your nipples as well.  We’re grinding with our clothes on. I’m in your favorite green plaid shirt and a pair of boy shorts.”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Dean approved.

“Your hands pull out from underneath my shirt as you begin to unbutton it. You get to the last button and open to see my breasts, pulling my shirt off of me.”

“Those perfect melons,” he said in almost a purr.

“Take a nibble and a squeeze as my hands pull your shirt off.”

A grunt slipped out Dean’s lips as she heard him set the phone down while he pulled off his shirt. He picked the phone back up.

“Tell me more Baby.”

“Our kisses are more urgent as I gently reach down and unbutton the top button of your jeans.”

Dean moaned.

“I slide my hand down the waistband of your jeans and boxers as I reach down to gently cup you.”

Dean grunted and Amelia realized she could probably stop and he would be just fine, but then he said breathlessly, “what next?”

Amelia smiled.”I begin to stroke, pull, and tug, gently.” 

His grunting increased. 

“Just keep squeezing and nibbling my breasts. I’ll just keep tugging. Squeezing. My lips move over across your jawbone as I gently tug on your ear lobe with my teeth. I move my lips down to your neck, nibbling your shoulder. Your breathing increases. I’m pulling you faster, faster, waiting for you to come.”

His grunts intensified.

“My other hand reaches around and grabs your buttocks. I’m bucking against you. Your lips are suckling my breast. I’m pulling, stroking, tugging, and squeezing. come for me Dean. I finally feel you release in my hand.”

Dean groaned in ecstasy and Amelia knew he was done. She waited a moment as she heard Dean’s breathing go back to normal. “You OK Baby?”

“More than OK Baby,” Dean replied. Then his tone changed “what about you?”

“I’m fine Dean. Just pretend I’m cuddled next to you, my head is on your chest.”

“Well, that’s not exactly fair. You got me off. What about you?”

Amelia smiled. “Women don’t always need to get off the way that men do. You needed to release some pressure. Now while I would have loved you to have release inside me, I don’t have to get off at this moment.”

Dean and smiled. “But I want to hear you come, Baby.”

“I want to wait until you get back.”

He groaned disapprovingly. 

“I promise it will be well worth your while to wait until you get home.”

“Ok Amelia. Thanks.”

“Anytime Hon. Just go to bed and pretend we’re naked and I’m sleeping against you like I always do.”

“Baby. If you were here, we would be steaming up the shower right now. I would have you pressed against the wall of this shower, fucking you without abandon and hearing you come over and over.”

“Only if that shower looks clean.”

Dean laughed. “Fine. When I get back to the bunker, I’m picking you up in my arms and taking you back to our room and fuck you all night. I want to hear you come, over and over and then I want to fuck you in the shower, and all I’ve that entire bunker. Then I want to take you somewhere that I think you will enjoy.”

“I’m looking forward to that,” Amelia smiled. She loved when Dean’s was intense. It turned her on. She almost came at the thought of what he was saying.

Dean smiled “I hope so, because you are going to get it so good and so hard Baby. I love you.”

“I love you too Dean. Good night,” Amelia said as she disconnected. She was turned on by what she just did with Dean, but was not really the phone sex type or one to rub one out on her own and would rather just wait until he got back. She was going to hold him to his word.

\-----------------------------------

Dean, Sam, and Castiel arrived back at the bunker late evening on a Wednesday of the third week of the hunt. They took care of the rogue angels like they said they would. 

As soon as Dean walked into the bunker with a big sausage pizza, he was ready to stick to his word with Amelia. 

“Amelia,” Dean called out smiling, but she did not answer. He walked into the main library looking for her, but Amelia wasn’t there. He went to his man cave and the part of the library where they stored the Supernatural items and Amelia made a library/entertainment room with the couch that Amelia and Dean likes to occupy during their alone times. She was not there. He then went to the war room, gym, shooting range, and the kitchen. He still couldn’t find her. 

Dean, Sam, & Cas had came through the garage, so he knew she wasn’t there either. 

When he opened their bedroom door, he became worried because Amelia was not there as well. He set the pizza down on their dresser panicked and headed to the restroom. The door was shut so he knocked. “Amelia, Baby? I’m home. Are you in there?” 

There was no answer. He opened the door. The bathroom stalls were empty, but something caught the corner of his eye and he heard he sound of the shower when he noticed her. 

Amelia was on the floor of the shower, shaking, unconscious, naked, with blood rushing from her groin area and wound on her head.

He rushed to the curtain and opened it. “Amelia,” he said urgently. She had no response. He got down on his knees and touched her face. She was burning up. “Castiel. Get your ass in here now,” Dean growled.

He turned the shower to a cool rain as it began to fall down on them. Even though he was getting soaked, Dean was holding Amelia trying to get her to come to. 

“Amelia, can you hear me? I’m home Baby.” He tried gently slapping her face, whispering in her ear, but nothing. He just kept saying, “Amelia?” Grabbing her towel, Dean covered her up just in time for Sam to come in. “Dude. What’s wrong?”

“Amelia,” Dean said frightened. “Not sure if she’s just having her period or something else.”

Castiel walked right in looking down at Amelia. “Looks like Amelia is having a miscarriage and fell and hit her head.”

Dean looked up. “If she’s gonna be the mother of my children, you’re gonna have to do something Cas.”

Castiel looked thoughtfully. “I don’t know if I can do anything Dean. I’m not supposed to get involved with destiny.”

“Well you can’t just let her or the baby die. I know I’m afraid to death of becoming a father, let alone my father, but I need Amelia and this baby inside her. I love her. She didn’t ask to be in a prophecy. We didn’t ask to be in a prophecy, but we’re both in it. You HAVE to do something Cas. Bring her back. For me, your friend.” Dean’s eye welled up as one single man tear dropped.

Castiel saw the pain in his friend’s eyes and the one tear. He put his index and middle fingers on Amelia’s forehead and held there for about fifteen seconds. A bright light was emitted from Castiel’s fingers.

Amelia’s fever went down quickly, her wound on her head disappeared and the blood stopped flowing from her groin area. Amelia slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Dean. “Dean. You’re back?” Her voice was weak.

“Yeah I am baby,” Dean said as he ran the back of his hand over his eye as another tear had escaped. 

Amelia smiled weakly, and then saw pain in Dean’s eyes. “What’s wrong Dean?”

Dean pulled her up to his chest, thankful, letting a few tears fall. “Oh Baby. You scared me. That’s all.” He looked Castiel and whispered, “thanks Cas.”

Amelia was shivering, so Dean turned off the cold water.

“You’re OK Baby. Just stay with me and I’ll keep you warm.” Sam grabbed extra dry towels and handed them to Dean.

Amelia’s eyes then closed, as she became unresponsive, but breathing. 

“Amelia,” Dean asked as he became panicked, trying to wake her. “Amelia, Baby.”

“Her body has just fell in a deep sleep to heal. She’ll be OK. Just give her a day or two to recover,“ Cas said as Sam and Cas left the room. 

Dean felt a hint of relief. He stripped out his clothes, hanging up the clothes and Amelia’s wet towel over the shower stall walls. He wrapped a towel around his waist, wrapped a dry towel around Amelia, and then carried her to their bedroom.

He laid Amelia on the bed, climbing in on the other side, and pulling her to him, pulling the blankets over them as she continued to sleep, shivering. He wrapped his arms around her, providing his body heat as he tried to keep her warm. Finally, after a half hour, Amelia stopped shivering as she continued to sleep. 

\---------------------------------

Amelia slept in Dean’s arms until late afternoon the next day. Dean stayed up, listening to her sleep, feeling her breath against his chest, her heartbeat and warmth against his skin. He was hot and sweaty from the blankets and their body heat, but Amelia was warm and that was all that mattered. He could not love or want her more than that moment as a hand reached down touching her abdomen. 

“Are you still in there baby?” Dean asked quietly. He was exhausted, but he wanted to make sure Amelia was OK before getting rest for himself.

Amelia finally began to stir. She turned her face and slowly opened her eyes to see Dean. “Hey Dean. You’re back.” She smiled shyly and said weakly.

“Hey Baby. I am” he said smiling. 

She raised her head towards his as she finally met her lips to his. The kiss was gentle and weak at first, but with each tug of their lips, she felt stronger. She pressed her hand to his face as they continued to kiss.

Dean gently wrapped his arms around her back as their kisses became more urgent. 

Bodies pressed, Dean began to roll Amelia over. On top, he leaned down towards her. “I’ve missed you so much Baby.”

Amelia smiled. “I have too.”

Their lips met again, as his body began to yearn for Amelia.

“What about that pizza you promised me?” She pulled away and asked. 

Dean smiled. “You remembered?”

“Of course. I also remembered a certain promise,” she said with a wink.

Dean smiled, his erection getting harder; however, he knew with her condition, she probably shouldn’t at this time. He frowned at Amelia. “I don’t think we should right now.”

Amelia frowned back. “I think I am fine.” She raised her lips to meet his; she unwrapped his towel throwing it off the bed; her hands reached around his neck as she pulled his face close to hers; her legs wrapped around his waist as she pulled his body to hers. “Please.”

Dean felt Amelia’s body shaking and her pleas. “I don’t think we should. I think you should be checked out first. I want to make sure you and my son are doing well.” 

“I’d know if he wasn’t and I think right now he’d be OK with Mom and Dad getting re-aquainted.” She squeezed her legs around him tighter, as she felt him getting harder. 

Dean was debating. He wanted her, but he also wanted Amelia to be OK. Cas’s healing powers were great, but she also needed some rest. 

He looked at Amelia. Her eyes were filled with longing. He could not resist her pull.

Dean leaned in meeting Amelia’s lips. Her body kept pulling him to her, but Dean decided to do things differently. He unwrapped her towel, letting it lie underneath her. His lips moved slowly to her neck as he decided to work her entire body. 

Amelia moaned, whimpered and sighed as Dean’s lips touched every part of her body. He made his way down her torso, working each breast with his hands and lips. He then moved down her torso, reaching her pelvic bone. 

He kissed around her hips, nibbling her thighs and butt cheeks.

Amelia’s back arched as she grasped bedding, as she felt Dean’s lips travel over her, his tongue invading her as she grabbed his hair, pulling his tongue and nose in her more, his thumb rubbing her clit.

“Oh God Dean. Don’t stop. Harder. Right there. Don’t stop. Yes! Yes! Oh God Yes!” His tongue worked harder, pushing deeper in her. She whimpered and moaned, pulling him in further. 

Finally, the heat engulfed her as she felt her release. “Dean,” she cried out in climax, but Dean kept going. He missed her and wanted to keep pleasuring her. 

He smiled.

Her body was writhing in the ecstasy as he continued. He finally felt her release again, as he suckled her skin and felt her breathing slowly becoming normal again.

Dean came up for air, panting. He looked up and saw pure bliss on her face. 

Amelia smiled down at Dean. “Come here.”

He took his time as he kissed back up to her face, kissing her passionately, realizing he wanted some for himself. 

“We can,” she pressed a hand to his face, assuring him.

Dean eased in Amelia feeling her taking him in. He thrusted deeper. 

Pressing, caressing, pulling and pushing, their bodies filled the want inside them. 

It didn’t take long for them to find their groove as they continued to make love, feeling her pull him in completely as they released over and over...

\-----------------------------

Hours later, Amelia and Dean lay naked in bed, eating the cold sausage pizza.

“You really brought me a sausage pizza,” she said laughing as she took a bite.

“You asked, so you received.” 

“Did you get the big tip I promised you?”

“Absolutely and some,” Dean said leaning into Amelia, kissing her gently. 

Amelia pulled away from Dean to take another bite of pizza. It was her fifth piece. “Man, am I starved.”

Dean reached up rubbing her abdomen . “You’re eating for two Hun. That’s natural.”

“I know it’s natural. I just feel like I am eating too much. I’m going to get so fat.”

“No your not, and even if you did, I don’t care. You are having my baby. If you want to get fat, I’ll get fat right along with you. Plus, you passed out almost losing our kid. And then there was what we just did… a lot. I’m sure that burned some calories.” He winked.

She smiled. “How did you heal me?”

“Cas did. Can you tell me what happened?” He asked seriously.

“I was in the shower and all of a sudden I felt intense cramping; noticed the blood; and more pain. I knew I was losing the baby, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it. I called out your name and I guess I just passed out then, because all I remember next is seeing you in bed this morning,” Amelia said.

“You don’t remember me holding you in the shower?”

“No,” Amelia said. “I heard your voice pleading to make me better. I saw a bright light in my head and then darkness as I fell asleep, but I think it was just a dream.”

“That was Cas healing you. I guess you couldn’t have been out that long before I got home. I’m so glad I got home when I did,” Dean said.

“Yeah or the prophecy would be lost,” Amelia said; her face showed concern.

“I’m so glad you and the baby are OK. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost either of you, prophecy or not,”  Dean said brooding. “But I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you. I love you Amelia. You are my reason for fighting the good fight.”

“I’m fine Dean. The baby’s fine. We’re fine. I’m just so glad you’re home,” Amelia said placing her hand on Dean’s cheek. 

Dean smiled pulling the piece of pizza from her other hand, placing it in the box on the table, rolling her over to her back, reaching down, grabbing her thigh as he pulled her around him, as he squeezed her bottom and kissed her passionately. 

Amelia smiled. “Let’s work this off.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he said as pressed himself to her...

——————---------------------------------


	32. Thirty Two

The next morning, Amelia woke up.

They had spent a good portion of that evening and night making love over and over. It was amazing. She remembered how his body felt; how he thrusted deeply into her; and how their bodies responded to each other in the total bliss. She felt so safe in his arms. 

She rolled over reaching out to feel for Dean, but all she felt was his pillow and the sheet. She opened her eyes and he wasn’t there. “Dean?”

Just then the door opened and Dean was coming in with a tray. “Rise and Shine Baby. You ready to hit the road with me?”

She rolled over to her back and sat up, pulling up the sheet to cover herself. “Sure. I guess. Where are we going?”

“Now that is a surprise, but remember when I told you I wanted to take you some place?”

“Yes,” Amelia said smiling. 

“That’s where we’re going. Do you want some waffles Babe?”

“Yeah. I’m starved.” 

Dean set the tray down on her lap. It was a full waffle with butter and syrup. It looked delicious. She took a bite and it was. “How’d I get so lucky to find a guy who loves to cook, because I can’t/won’t to save my life.”

“It was already planned I guess,” Dean said with a smile. He took off his robe. He was in his boxer briefs. He climbed back under the covers near Amelia as she ate. 

Amelia looked at Dean and smiled. “You hungry?” 

Dean smiled. “Already ate with Sam and told him where we were going. I already packed up the car with all our essentials. You just gotta pack a bag Baby.”

“OK,” Amelia said nervously. Dean had never taken her somewhere he loved before. This was a big step. 

She ate as he leaned in close to her, nibbling her naked shoulder. She asked curiously. “Weather?”

Dean said, “it’s mostly beautiful. You won't need much.” He nibbled her shoulder. “A swimsuit or not.” He continued nibbling. “An outfit or not. A pair of good tennis shoes wouldn’t be so bad, although, I’ll have to carry you to the special place, because you won’t be able to walk the trail with me,” he gave a very mischievous smile.

“OK,” Amelia felt concerned. She was not small and she did not want to hurt Dean. 

Dean smiled and began to react as if he already knew the next question in this conversation. “You’re not too big. I can carry you. I do it all the time. I also can hold you up a really long time when needed.” Dean winked. They always managed with shower sex standing up. 

Amelia blushed. She finished eating her waffle and set the tray on her nightstand.  Dean leaned in and kissed her. Amelia pulled Dean to her, gripping his arms, pulling him to her, wrapping her legs around his waist, as she kissed him passionately.  “I want you,” she smiled. 

As much as Dean didn’t want to leave Amelia’s arms, he pulled away. “The faster we get there, the more we can make love and won’t be killing Sam’s ears. We will have so much time for this when we get there.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” 

Amelia released her grip on Dean’s arms. Dean gave her one little peck as he grabbed the tray and left the room.

Amelia got up, putting on her robe and headed for the shower. 

\--------------------------------

Dean and Sam were sitting downstairs. Sam looked thoughtfully at Dean. “So you’re taking her there?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah. I think we need this.”

Amelia walked into to library, brace and cane on one side, very light bag on the other. “Hey Sam. Do you want to come along?”

Sam laughed. “No thanks. I have a feeling I know what you two’ll be up to there and my ears could really use a rest.”

Amelia laughed shyly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Really. Dean has not been the same with you here, but he’s never been happier.”

“Ok. That’s enough,” Dean chimed as he got up and walked behind Amelia, wrapping his arms around her. “We’ll catch you later Sammy.”

“Bye guys,” Sam said laughing.

Dean guided Amelia to the garage where the Impala was sitting. “Everything is packed.  You ready?”

Amelia smiled. “I can’t wait to get there,” she said giving Dean a quick peck. 

\--------------------------------

Seven hours later, Dean stopped at a local grocery store and stocked up on the essentials, meat to grill; sides to be cooked in a pot over a hot fire; pie; drinks (alcoholic and non alcoholic for Amelia) candles _ ,  _ matches; gas for the lanterns, and batteries for flashlights. 

It was dark when they pulled down a long country road. “You’re taking me all this way to murder me, aren’t you?”  Amelia laughed. 

“Murder you… no? Do some very naughty things to… absolutely,” Dean said as he winked at Amelia, rubbing her knee as he kept driving. 

Amelia's heart rate picked up and his hand on her knee brought sensations directly to her core. Besides date nights, Dean wasn’t the romantic type to take her away for a few days. She was questioning his motives. 

The Impala headlights finally flashed upon a old, scary cabin ahead. 

“A cabin? You are here to murder me, sacrifice me to some pagan deity or to some cannibalistic clan.”

Dean laughed. “This is one of my favorite places. This belonged to a man who sometimes meant more to me than my own father.” He leaned into Amelia and gently kissed her lips and pulled away. “Now would a serial killer do that?”

She smiled. “Yeah. Lure me in.” 

Dean pulled up close to the cabin and turned off the car. 

“What about this?” Dean looked at Amelia.  He then grabbed her quickly leaning her back in the front seat, his lips enveloping hers, his hands caressed her. 

Amelia was breathless, feeling Dean’s erection against her thigh. “I want you inside me Dean.”

“In here or in the cabin?” He cocked his eyebrows. 

“Here. Now.” She raised her head and kissed him, her hands began unbuttoning his pants. 

Dean smiled. “Let’s take this to the backseat to give us a bit more room,” he said crawling to the back seat and then helped Amelia up and over the seat. Her brace was the hardest part to get over. They laughed. “God I am such a mess _ ,”  _ she said _.  _ She scooted to the side, her back against the back seat _.  _

Dean leaned in.  _ “ _ Shhh _.  _ You’re not a mess.” Their lips met. Amelia pulled Dean’s jacket down, as he let it shrug off his shoulders. He reached up, pulling up her shirt. She grabbed his t-shirt pulling it up and over his head. 

Dean pulled off her top and kissed from breast to breast. Their bodies pressing close. 

Dean’s lips moved into her neck as he reached around undoing her bra. He grabbed each strap, pulling it off her arms. Her hands ran down his chest around to his back. His lips returned back to her neck. 

Amelia reached down to finish undoing Dean’s jeans, pulling down the waistbands of his jeans and boxers. 

She moved down onto the floorboard of the car as she spread Dean’s legs and leaned in, taking his manhood in her mouth. 

Dean leaned back and breathed as she took him in, licking, sucking and flicking until he was about to release. “Fuck! Yes!”

Dean stopped her at the point of release as he coaxed her up and on the seat and hovered over her. “I want to release inside you.”

Dean lifted Amelia’s skirt up until he reached her panties, pulling them down slowly. 

Amelia let out a sigh. 

Dean kissed up her body slowly to her lips, grabbing her face, as he eased in her...       

They were panting from the thrusting, their bodies drenched in sweat being pressed against the leather seat. 

The car was fogged they continued making love. 

“Yes! Dean. Yes!”

“You feel so good Amelia.”

“You are fucking amazing,” Amelia cried out as Dean continued.

Amelia’s hand reached up and pressed it against the window for purchase as their movements intensified. Dean’s hand reached up grabbing hers, sliding down when they finally came.

Dean then flipped to his back letting Amelia be on top. She straddled him and lowered herself on him slowly. He smiled. “Man I love this view.” 

“My view isn’t so bad either,” she smiled. Up and down she moved as she looked at him. One of his hands rested on her hips, holding her steady as he thrusted upwards as she continued moving up and down on him, while his other hand kneaded a breast.

“Yes!” Amelia’s back arched.

Dean smiled and grunted as they hit their sweet spot as his hand moved up and began to rub the nub, trying to her reach climax.

“Oh God. Yes. More,” Amelia cried out. 

“Fuck,” Dean grunted. 

Dean raised himself to a seated position, wrapping his arm around Amelia, as he continued his strokes, feeling her start to pull him in. He let out a satisfactory groan and finally released in Amelia, kissing her.

Amelia moaned loudly, “Yes! Dean Yes! Oh God Yes! Fuck!”

They rode out their orgasms as his mouth nibbled her breasts and she nibbled his shoulder.

Another orgasm pulsated through her as she breathed. “Yes,” crying out again.

Dean and Amelia finally fell back to the seat, as she pressed herself to the back seat, he wrapped his arms around her.

“God, this never fucking gets old.” Amelia smiled.

Dean laughed. “I’m glad you love fucking as much as I do.”

“I do, and I don’t mind that my pelvic floor is completely gone because of you.” Amelia smiled.

Dean laughed as they kissed and she curled up next to him and fell asleep.

\---------------------------------

Dean extricated himself from Amelia gently, as not to disturb her. He got the cabin situated for Amelia, brought all the stuff in first and then went out to the car to get her. 

Amelia was sleeping in the back seat, topless with Dean’s jacket draped across her chest. He hovered over her as he kissed her forehead. “You ready to come in Baby?”

Amelia opened her eyes and lifted her head seeing Dean. “This is such a comfortable back seat.”

She pulled him to her as they kissed passionately.

“There’s a nice big bed inside with more room to maneuver,” Dean said as he pulled away, smiled, and then turned giving her a moment to get dressed. 

“I don’t mind this.” Amelia loved that Dean gave her privacy, even though she didn’t care that he saw her naked.

She pulled up her panties, put on her bra, her shirt and then pulled down her skirt. She started to scoot out of the seat. Dean grabbed her cane from the front seat, but when she got out of the car, he scooped her up and carried her in the cabin, over the threshold. 

Once inside, he set her down on a old couch that faced the fireplace. “Was laid up 6 weeks with a broken foot here,” Dean said.

“Was this when the Leviathan broke it, right?”

“Yep.” Dean was amused how much Amelia remembered things she read or what Sam or he said.

There was a bear skin rug right in front of the fireplace, and Dean had already started a fire before bringing her in. 

Amelia looked around. Along the back wall was a queen bed, with sheets and a light blanket. There was a small room in the corner near the kitchen, which Amelia assumed was a bathroom. 

There were two main lights on. A lamp on an end table next to the couch and a light on the nightstand next to the bed. 

“Generator?” Amelia inquired.

“Yep.”

Dean had 2-3 coolers in the kitchen area where the food and drinks were. There was a sink and small stove.

Dean watched Amelia’s eyes, as she took everything in. “What do you think?”

“I still think you are here to murder me.”

“You maybe screaming, but it won’t be because I’m murdering you.” Dean laughed. 

Amelia laughed, then looked at Dean. “I guess if I’m going to die, I’d want you to be the one to kill me. You can fuck me to death.”

Dean laughed as he got up and turned off the lights to conserve energy in the generator; the fire provided enough light. 

Dean went over and sat back on the couch next to Amelia. She shivered. 

“You cold?” 

“I’m a little chilled.”

Dean grabbed a blanket that was draped along the top of the couch. “The fire will warm us up soon or we’ll just have to build up some body heat to make it warm up here sooner than later,” he said smiling, wrapping it over them. She laid her head against his chest.

“So why come here?” Amelia asked curiously.

“We used to go hunting up here or would stay here when we needed a safe house from the Feds.”

“How did you get out of all the police inquiries.”

“It’s nice to know cops. We made a few friends along the way. Most of them wanted to lock us up at first, but we would end up saving them from the monsters, making new friends and allies.”

Amelia smiled. “This place is cozy.”

Dean smiled leaning into her lips.

\------------------------------

“Survival 101. Naked Body heat is the best when you’re freezing,” Dean smiled at Amelia. They were naked on a sheet on the bear skin rug. Pressing, breathing, thrusting, moaning, their bodies keeping in the heat. 

“More Dean,” Amelia said gruffly. 

He thrusted harder and deeper, but nervous of hurting Amelia or the baby.

“Yes! Right there,” Amelia cried out. “Yes.”

Dean hit the spot.

“You do like it a bit rough, don’t you,” Dean smiled. 

“And you love it,” Amelia said between thrusts. 

Dean smiled as he leaned in and they kissed. “I do,” he said as he felt their climaxes building. He felt himself release as she did at that moment. 

He turned them to their sides, pulling a blanket over them; their bodies still pressed to keep warm. He began to pull away, but she shivered. 

“Please stay in me and keep me warm,” Amelia said raising her head to meet Dean’s lips.

“I can do that,” Dean said with a smile as his lips lowered to hers and he pulled her into a tighter embrace...

\-------------------------------------

The next morning Amelia and Dean woke up around eight a.m.. They somehow made it to the bed that night. Amelia remembered her back hurting on the floor, so Dean scooped her up and carried her to the bed. 

“Hey Beautiful,” Dean said. He was lying on his side, resting his head on his arm.

“Morning,” Amelia mumbled quietly. 

“How did you sleep?”

“Better after you carried me to bed. Thanks,” Amelia smiled. 

“Good.”  Dean smiled, leaned in and began to kiss Amelia. She turned towards him as he began to wrap his arms around her as they deepened the kiss. 

Deciding to go with the moment, Dean rolled Amelia to her back, making love to her and then they fell back asleep.

They finally awoke around ten thirty. 

“Wanna see the best part of this place?” Dean asked Amelia. 

“OK,” she smiled. He seemed almost giddy to take her there.  

“Well, let’s get dressed,” Dean said as he started to get up. 

“Do we have to,” Amelia grumbled. 

Dean leaned in. “We could just stay here, but I think you’ll regret not going sooner once you see this place.”

“Do you have to carry me?”

“Probably. The ground is too uneven.”

“I will just stay.” Amelia was anxious of hurting Dean’s back.

“Amelia. I said we’ll be fine.”

“But Dean, holding me up against the shower during sex and holding me up on a trail are two different things.”

“I’ll prove it will be fine.” Dean’s eyes were determined. He kissed Amelia, grabbing her thighs, as he picked her up, carried her into the middle of the room and held her in his arms as he thrusted into her. 

“Oh God,” Amelia cried out.

Dean continued as he kissed her passionately; his hands held up her thighs. He leaned in taking a breast in his mouth.

She arched back as he grabbed her waist, keeping her up. 

Amelia moaned while Dean grunted as they continued. 

Twenty minutes of holding her up was wearing on him. 

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Amelia cried out. 

Dean kissed her passionately, walking her back to the bed, laying her down, climbing back in and thrusted back into her, continuing until they released. “See, I told you.”

“You’re the man,” Amelia said breathlessly as she rubbed Dean’s arms, as he rolled to his back and she rested her head against his chest. 

After a thirty minute nap, Amelia acquiesced and they got up. 

\----------------------------------- 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Amelia was in a t-shirt and shorts, while Dean wore jeans and a t-shirt. As they were getting ready to leave, Dean smiled and said “so here’s the deal. It’s about a mile walk to where we are going and I know you can’t really walk it, so we’ll take this,” Dean said as he opened a shed door to reveal an ATV. Amelia smiled in relief. She didn’t want to be a burden to Dean. She didn’t want him hurting his back carrying her everywhere. 

Dean rolled it out, strapped the duffel bag to the back rack. Dean lifted Amelia and helped her on the back of ATV. He then climbed in front. “You can wrap your arms around me if you want.”

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling his chest through his shirt and laid her head against his back as Dean took off. 

\----------------------------------------

It took about five minutes to get to the most beautiful place Amelia had ever seen. 

It was a big clearing with a meadow and in the middle was a waterfall and a natural spring. 

Amelia was in awe.

“You like,” Dean asked. 

She stood speechless. 

Dean turned off the ATV, climbed off, and wrapped his arms around Amelia’s waist as he lifted her off the four-wheeler. 

She wrapped her arms around his head and lifted her head to his mouth as she began chewing on that bottom lip. Dean hummed.

Dean finally pulled away and grabbed the duffel off the back rack, while Amelia leaned against the ATV. “Wait here just a little bit,” Dean said to Amelia.

“OK,” She said as she took in all her surroundings and the temperature. It was all so beautiful. 

In the bag was a blanket, which he laid out.

There was a small cooler in the duffel that included beer for him, water for Amelia and cheese, which he sat on the corner of the blanket. He got out a box of crackers and finally, he removed another sheet. 

Dean walked back to Amelia. She threw her arms around his neck and jumped up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked over to the edge of the blanket, dropped to his knees, as he laid Amelia down gently, kissing her passionately.

“I want you to make love to me here,” Amelia asked. 

“I was hoping you’d say this,” Dean said as they kissed and began undressing each other slowly, savoring every minute.

Amelia pulled off Dean’s shirt, running her fingers slowly along the outline of Dean’s pecs and abs. Dean breathed heavily. 

Dean pulled off Amelia’s shirt. She was wearing a black bikini; his fingers ran along the curves of Amelia’s breasts, torso and hips, as she let out a breathy moan. 

She pushed Dean off of her onto his back and undid his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxer briefs down his hips. She then kissed and licked down his torso slowly, letting his erection swell, finally taking his manhood in her mouth.

Dean grunted, feeling Amelia pleasure him orally. She didn’t do it as often as he would like, but when she did, it was totally worth it for him. 

Dean let out a loud moan when he released. “Whew!”

He then flipped Amelia to her back pulling down her shorts, and then pulled down her bikini bottoms. His lips slowly ran down her her torso until his lips affixed to her her inner thigh. 

Dean’s tongue was invading Amelia, her hands grabbing the blanket, her back arched, moaning in ecstasy. Something about that place made their experience seem more intense. 

Dean loved pleasuring Amelia orally and seeing her orgasm multiple times.  He kissed back up her body, easing into her as their bodies melted together. They did not care about covering up. They were in their own world.

Dean felt all his cares release with each thrust. Ameli a felt nothing but Dean’s love as he took her beyond words, finally releasing inside her.

Dean rolled over letting out a huge sigh. “Wow! That was fucking incredible.”

Amelia laid back breathing. “Fuck,” she exclaimed. 

“Is that bad or good, Babe?”

“Fucking amazing,” she smiled. She then took off her brace and got up. “Come join me in the water, Dean,” she said with a smile as she began hopping/limping towards the water. 

Dean laughed. Amelia was trying to be independent, but she just looked silly hopping to the water. He got up picking her up and carrying her, walking her out to the where he could still touch the bottom of the spring. Amelia pushed against his chest pushing herself away from Dean, treading water in the deeper part, near the waterfall. 

“This water feels so amazing.”

“Should you be moving your leg so much?” Dean was concerned.

“The doctor said I just need the brace for support now, as my muscles still weaken easily and to prevent swelling. This is an exercise that I can do because there is no gravity.” 

Amelia swam around a moment. She swam a few strokes each of freestyle, breaststroke and the butterfly. Dean saw how graceful she was in the water, like a dolphin. He loved watching her swim. 

“How did you learn to swim so well,” he asked as she treaded water. 

“I swam all throughout my youth. I was a lifeguard, taught swimming lessons, and also competed on a summer swim team. 

While Dean seemed uncomfortable out there, not getting further out than where he could touch. 

“Do you not know how to swim?” Amelia asked Dean. 

“I swim. I just don’t really like it. I’ve had to save people drowning from a monster pulling them under water, so swimming just makes me think of those times. Also, you never know what’s lurking in the water.”

She felt his unease, but knew she would have some time to help with his aversion. The water was clear that you could see the bottom. There were no fish in this spring, just clear, beautiful water. “The water is clear. I don’t think there is going to be a problem.”

She then swam back to Dean, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her legs began wrapping around his waist. Dean smiled placing his hands on her buttocks. “There is something we can do here in the water where a lack of gravity will help.” Amelia cocked her eyebrows and clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

Dean laughed; his erection hard. She positioned herself against him. He grabbed her waist pulling her down and she took him inside of her. 

Amelia moaned as their kissing became urgent. His hand reached up as he grabbed a breast, squeezing her nipple. She rose and fell against him, spewing expletives. He felt her breath and heart rate increase. His heart did the same as he increased his thrusts and felt her buck up against him. 

They continued this for awhile, until he came inside her, feeling her come at the same time; he kissed her tenderly, as their orgasms started to dissipate. He then walked back them back to the shore and laid her down on the blanket.

They laid there, as the sun warmed their naked skin. 

“So, what was this friend’s name that owned this cabin,” Amelia asked, her head against Dean’s chest, as she faced his face.

Dean had one arm around Amelia, while the other one was bent behind his head, resting against it. “Bobby Singer.”

“I say we call this Singer Falls.”

Dean smiled. “It has a nice ring to it.”

“Yeah it does,” she said as Amelia’s hands caressed Dean’s chest. “You know, we could just stay here and let you make love to me like this all day.”

He smiled. “I can do that,” as he raised his head to kissed her. 

Amelia then straddled Dean, her body lowering slowly onto his manhood as they began to make love again... 

\---------------------------------

They stayed at Singer Falls until dusk, making love throughout the day, lying on the blanket munching on the cheese and crackers Dean brought, or Amelia swam. They finally packed things up heading back to the cabin where Dean grilled burgers and vegetables on the fire; then they made love under fire light; finally falling asleep.

\-------------------------------

The next day they awoke to a cold rain outside, so Amelia and Dean stayed in the cabin. They were naked, curled up on bear skin rug in front of the fire. 

Amelia laid against Dean’s chest as she looked up at him. “So how many women have you brought out here to Singer Falls before me?” 

Dean replied, “No one.”

“None?”

“Really Amelia. This is a special place for me. Bobby was like a dad to me, when my dad wasn’t. This was as close to a home for me when I was a child. I don’t want just anyone here. I want to take our kids here. I want you and me to come here for alone time. Same with the bunker. You are my home, but the bunker is the place I live. The only person that has seen both places is you and Sam, and right now I’m here with you.”

Amelia smiled, feeling special. 

“You are special,” Dean said. 

Dean leaned down, kissing the top of Amelia’s head. 

She raised her lips to meet his and they kissed. He rolled her over. “I want you to know how special you are to me.”

He rolled her over as he began kissing down her torso, then slowly down her body. He spent time caressing her breasts with his hands, and then his lips, suckling on the nipples. 

He continued down her torso, along her abdomen, to the her inner thigh. 

He nibbled along the inner thigh, until she began to plead. “Dean. Please! I need you inside me.” Dean then began licking her folds.

She cried out.  “Oh God Yes. More.”

She grabbed his hair, pulling his face in her more.

Dean smiled, licking swiftly. He worked her until he felt her release. He then moved up her body, back to her face, and kissing her passionately.   

Dean then picked Amelia up, carried her to the wall. There he thrusted into her. 

They continued against the wall as he continued thrusting in her, expletives leaving their mouths. 

Finally, Amelia cried out Dean’s name as they came. 

He took her to the bed where they faced each other.

Amelia looked at Dean. “Have you ever wanted to try something with me and was too afraid I’d say no.”

“I knew your boundaries Baby.”

“What if I said while we’re here if you want to try something, I might be game.”

“Really?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Yeah.”

Dean pondered a moment. “There is something, but I think you’ll say no.”

“I’m giving new things a chance today.”

“OK.”

He said, “turn to your side.”

Amelia turned to her side slowly. Dean moved up behind her, his erection currently poking against her back. He grabbed Amelia’s behind and began to align her to him. He scooted down a little. 

“Just say No if you become uncomfortable, OK?”

“OK,” Amelia said disconcerted. 

Dean reached up beginning to knead her breasts with one hand, while the other one moved down to her mound and began to stroke her. 

Amelia moaned as Dean continued. He pushed himself in her vagina from behind, while his hand continued to stroke her clit. 

Amelia moaned in ecstasy. “Oh God.”

Dean smiled as he continued to thrust. 

They continued as her body moved closer and closer to climax. 

“Oh God. Yes. Yes. Yes.”

“Amelia,” Dean grunted. He felt her walls caved as he released, causing her orgasm. 

They calmed down as he finally pulled out. 

“Wow,” she said.

“Amazing,” Dean said. “But I missed seeing your face when you come.”

“Me too,” Amelia said looking at Dean. “However, That was definitely different and I would be game for that again, once in awhile. 

He smiled, rolling her hover as they continued making love, as the rain hit the tin roof most of the day, and into the night.

\--------------------------------------

The next two days Amelia and Dean made love at the cabin or at Singer Falls, wherever they could. 

Their last night Dean decided to make it special. 

Amelia was asleep on the bed, it was early evening. They had been at the spring earlier, but came back to get a nap. Amelia had been asleep three hours.

Dean walked over crawling up to her, speaking softly in her ear. “Wakey. Wakey sleepyhead.”

Amelia opened her eyes, looking around and rubbing her eyes. 

Dean was looking at her smiling. “Wanna come with me somewhere?”

“Sure Baby.”

Dean smiled, “let’s put on some clothes.” 

“Seems kinda redundant to put on clothes, when I know we’re just going to take them off,” Amelia said. 

Dean laughed. “I guess you’re right. Just do this for me. I like the challenge.”  

She put on her tank, shorts, and a shoe on her good foot. 

Before they went outside, he pulled out one of his ties he uses for his FBI suits from his pocket. “You need to wear this over your eyes.”

“Really?” Amelia looked at Dean incredulously. “I know where we are going.” 

“I’m afraid I must insist, plus, it’s the journey, not the destination,” he said with a smile. 

“Are you going to arrest me and torture me, Agent Blades?”

“Only the sweetest kind of torture.” 

Amelia smiled. She closed her eyes and he wrapped his tie around her eyes.

“Can you see anything?”

“No.”

Dean carried her out to the ATV and put her on the back, then climbed on the bike and she wrapped her arms around him as they took off. 

Once at the Falls, Dean started a fire, laid out a blanket, got out some drinks as Amelia stayed on the ATV, with Dean’s tie still around her eyes. “Can I look yet?”

“Not quite.”

A few minutes later, Dean reached around Amelia, pulling her off the ATV and carrying her over and laying her on the blanket. He leaned in and kissed her gently and then pulled off the tie. 

The sky was full of stars and the moon was full. It was breathtakingly beautiful. “Oh Dean. This is absolutely beautiful.” Amelia’s eyes were tearing up.

She got out her phone snapping a photo of the sky. 

Dean leaned in and they took a selfie together. He then leaned in and kissed her as he took another selfie of them kissing. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean said looking deep in her eyes. He turned on the video on her phone and put it on selfie mode.  “I’m not really sure about marriage. That’s not something I ever really wanted, but I want to be with you and our children forever. This is just a token of my love, if you want to wear it.” He handed Amelia the phone to continue recording as Dean took off his spinner ring from his hand and then pulling a leather cord out of his pocket, he slipped the ring on the cord and moved it towards Amelia. 

Her eyes began to well up. While more a zombie apocalypse wedding proposal per se, it was something letting her know he wanted to be with her forever, even if they don’t get married. “Of course Dean.”

He reached his arms around her neck, tying the cord. He then put his hands on both sides of her face and said, “I love you Amelia Nelson.”

“I love you too Dean Winchester.”

Their heads leaned in as their lips met. 

Amelia kept her shaking arms around him as she tugged on his bottom lip. 

She stopped the recording as his hands reached down, grabbing the ends of her tank and pulling it off. One hand moved up to a breast, while his mouth moved down to suckle the other one. Amelia’s breathed hitched as she began grabbing the ends of his shirt and pulled it off. 

She then pushed him on the blanket as she began unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers, revealing his manhood.

“I want you Dean,” Amelia said and smiled.

Amelia first kissed Dean on his lips then slowly moved down his chest, past his belly button and down his happy trail. When she reached his erection, she leaned in, taking him in her mouth to the back of her throat.

“Oh Baby. That’s it,” Dean said, smiling as he reached down running his hands down her back then to her hair. 

“Oh man!” Dean sighed again.

Dean’s back arched, his hips thrusting, feeling her pull and squeeze him.

He finally released as she continued to pull him, expending him.  

“I’ve never seen two squirrels mating in the wild,” a male Scottish accent said.

Dean moaned and then immediately recognized the voice. “Crowley?”

A shorter stature of a man in a full 4 piece suit towered above them. Amelia released Dean’s manhood immediately, and not really sure what to do, she turned and spit in the other direction.

“Women should never spit love. It’s impolite.”

“People shouldn't watch other people have sex,” Amelia said sarcastically.

“Not a person Love.” His eyes changed from to red, black, and then back.

Amelia gasped confused as she grabbed the sheet wrapping it around her and Dean. 

Dean grabbed his t-shirt and cupped himself for privacy, letting Amelia have the sheet. “Crowley is a demon,” he said to Amelia. “What the Fuck are you doing here Crowley?”

“Well, I heard about the little prophecies and had to see what it is all about. And I can see many little prophecies are being attempted, indeed.”

“How the fuck did you get here, Crowley.” Dean’s voice was angered as he sat up. 

“Let me just say this area is Supernaturally warded, but nothing a charm couldn’t find.”

“Dean, who is this,” Amelia asked concerned. 

Crowley noticed the chain around Amelia’s neck with Dean’s ring. “I’m Crowley. I used to be your ’fiance’s’ BFF, but then he found you and everyone else just went away.”

“Not my fiancé,” Amelia said. 

“Not my BFF,” Dean said angry. 

“I’m hurt, Dean. Semantics my dear,” Crowley quipped.  

Dean realizing he left his gun back at the cabin said “Crowley, you have just a few minutes to leave.”

“Interesting. I wasn’t planning to kill her. At the same time, I don’t really see any weapons, unless you plan on fighting me with what you have in your hand there. I was merely checking out how truthful this prophecy was, which I can see you are really trying to make true.”

Dean was staring at Amelia, determining if he should have her run away or not.

Crowley finally spoke up. “Why don’t we just leave well enough alone at the moment and I will let you two get back to it,” and with a snap, he was gone. 

“Sonofabitch” Dean said. 

“Who the Hell was that Dean?” Amelia’s face marred in concern.

Dean looked up at Amelia. “I’m sorry. He’s an ass.” He caressed her arm. He sat up pulling her to him and gently kissed her on her forehead.

Amelia became anxious, as she began to tear up. “Why do I have to be part of a prophecy? Why do people want to destroy us?”

Dean looked at her and nodded his head. “They want to destroy me. You are collateral damage.”

Amelia cried. Dean held her to his chest. “Crowley is an ally, even though he is an ass. He won’t hurt us. Relax. No one else is here.”

“He obviously wanted to know if I am a threat,” Amelia sobbed.

Dean put his hands on both side of her face. “Look at me Amelia.”

She opened her eyes, looking at Dean, tears still rolling down her face.

“As long as I am around, I promise no one is going to hurt you. I will sacrifice myself for you and our baby, Amelia.”

Amelia looked at Dean. The tears were decreasing.

“I promise. I love you.”

Amelia looked at Dean. 

Dean looked at Amelia with intensity. “It’s just you and me, the moon, and the stars, right now. OK?” He wanted to take away her concern. He pulled her to him, kissing her passionately, throwing the sheet over them, as he began kissing down her body. He enjoyed making her wet again, finally kissing back up to her thrusting into her.

“Oh God Yes!” Amelia moaned in pleasure.

Dean smiled. “That’s what I want to hear,” as his thrusting increased. She bucked against him, pulling him further in. 

Pressing, thrusting, they found their sweet spot as their bodies took over. 

“Amelia,” Dean said wanting her. 

“Dean.”

Dean smiled, “I love you,” as he felt his body shuddering. 

She pulled him in as her orgasm finally came. 

He felt himself release in her. 

Amelia's body felt his release. “Aahhhhhh. I love you too.” 

He leaned in kissing her passionately, she didn’t stop, rolling him to his back as she took her turn on top. They went another hour until their bodies collapsed. 

\-----------------------------------

Amelia awoke with Dean asleep on the other side of the blanket. She got it up quietly and went over to the Falls. 

Dean awoke reaching over but  Amelia wasn’t on the blanket. He looked up and around until

he spotted her in the water, the moonlight reflecting off her body, the way the shadows reflected off her breasts, he was amazed. He got up and walked into the water out to her. He moved up behind her as he nibbled her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You are beautiful. I love you.”

Amelia smiled and turned around to see Dean’s chest reflecting in the moonlight. He was breathtakingly gorgeous. “I love you too,” as she stared into his eyes. He pulled her to him, her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist. He raised her and moved her over his erection. She slowly moved down, taking him into her as she began to move up and down slowly. 

They made love again in the water, finally going back to the shore, where they slept under the stars. The next morning, they got dressed went back to the cabin, packed up and took off back to the bunker. 

\----------------------------------------

They arrived back at the bunker, missing the cabin, but happy to be home. 

Dean told Sam about his run-in with Crowley at the falls.

“He dropped in when you and Amelia were…”

“Well, Amelia was doing the initiating and I was enjoying,” Dean said strangely. 

“Oh,” Sam replied. “That had to be hard on Amelia,”

“I wasn’t the one hard,” Amelia laughed as she walked in walking over sitting on Dean’s lap, as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sam laughed happy Amelia could have a sense of humor about it. Then his tone went serious. “So, what do you think he wanted?” 

“I think he’s just making sure he’s prepared,” Dean said.

“But neither kids have been born yet. Then who knows how long before they come into any powers they may have. He has a long time,” Sam said.

“But he could kill me now and wipe out any chance of this happening,” Amelia said. 

“I wouldn’t let that happen, Baby.” Dean tightened his grip on Amelia, his need to protect Amelia was strong.

“You didn't have a weapon. What were you going to attack him with, your penis?” She smiled.

Sam sat back. Dean was never without a weapon. He realized his brother cared too deeply for Amelia, which made them both vulnerable. Then Sam looked up and saw Dean’s ring on a cord around Amelia’s neck. “why are you wearing Dean’s ring? Are you guys engaged?”

Amelia smiled. “committed. No engagement yet,” she said. “Neither of us are ready for that yet.”

“Wow,” Sam said getting up walking over and giving Amelia a hug and then Dean a hug. While Amelia smiled shyly, Dean thought about being married to Amelia. He liked hearing that, but the hunter in him fought back, protective of Amelia.

\--------------------------------


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

__ The next few weeks at the bunker was rather uneventful for them all. Amelia’s baby bump was showing and she was still experiencing morning sickness a lot of the time, which caused her shut herself in Dean’s room and become depressed. 

Amelia’s depression started to concern Dean. She wasn’t helping Sam search lore and they stopped having sex, because she would be sick most of the time. 

It had been 2 weeks since Amelia and Dean were physical, and while he knew they had been away from each other for longer time periods, he still missed the intimacy of being with her, when he needed her. 

Dean would check on Amelia often during the day.

“Hey Baby. I was about grill steaks. Do you want one,” he would ask.

Amelia was on her side in a fetal position lying against a pregnancy pillow. “No thanks. I don’t feel well.” Her voice was weak; her energy depleted.

Dean went over to her and crawled in next to her, rubbing her back. The back rubs felt good for Amelia. He applied just enough pressure. She would let out a soft sigh. 

Dean would take that as a sign as he would reach around beginning to knead a breast. They would get so far when the nausea would set in. 

“I’m sorry Dean,”  Amelia said helplessly, crying with nausea and pain. “I want to be with you Dean  but I’m so exhausted; I feel so nauseous all the time; and I feel guilty for not being with you.”

“Don’t be sorry Baby. We’ll find something soon that can help,” Dean said as he leaned in and gave a kiss on her tear soaked cheek. 

Dean would spoon with Amelia at night, hoping she would feel better and let him make love to her. Sometimes they would start, as Dean would kiss down her body. The nausea would usually set in whenever they were in the middle of foreplay. It was usually when Amelia was giving Dean a blow job or when he was going down on her.

“I’m so sorry,” Amelia said crying as she vomited over the trash can, and then laid against Dean’s chest as he caressed her head until she would fall asleep, exhausted from the vomiting.  Once asleep, he would go to the bathroom and take care of business.

Amelia was on a steady diet of crackers, rice with chicken broth, and Sprite. She couldn’t keep much else down. 

——————————————————-

Dean decided to invite Jody Mills and Donna Hanscom for a weekend to give Amelia some “girl time,” where she can discuss her feelings, go get mani-pedis and just be a woman.

They knew it was for Amelia’s benefit. “Sure. We can come help Amelia with this pregnancy,” Jody said over the phone. 

“You betcha,” Donna said. 

When they arrived at the bunker, Amelia was out of Dean’s room for the first time in days, sitting on the couch in the library, reading.

Dean brought them in. “Amelia. This is Jody Mills and Donna Hanscom. They are old hunter friends of ours. Ladies. This is my beautiful woman, Amelia.”

“Hi,” Amelia said shaking their hands.

“So, Amelia, Dean said you are pregnant. How far along are you?” Jody smiled.

“Five months,” Amelia smiled weakly. 

“You feeling OK, eh?” Donna had a strong Minnesota accent. 

Amelia smiled. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” Jody said. “Dean is very worried for you. He said that you have not been feeling well and that you are depressed because of that.”

“You’re right Jody,” Amelia confessed as she began crying. “I feel sick all the time. I can’t even be intimate with Dean without feeling like I’m going to vomit or start vomiting. I’m afraid I’m going to lose him because of that.”

Jody looked at Amelia.“First of all, you are not going to lose Dean. In fact, Dean cares for you a lot. He’s so worried he asked me to come and give you some advice. I was pregnant once. I can help you. He’s not going to leave you.” Jody sat down near Amelia and immediately began giving Amelia a lot of advice about pregnancy and things that worked for her with morning sickness, while Donna was there for moral support.

Jody recommended ginger ale and Kefir, fermented milk, smoothies (with fresh farm egg yolks) with bananas, strawberries and coconut milk. Jody helped by making a grocery store run for ingredients and then immediately made a few things for Amelia to start trying to stop the morning sickness.

That night at dinner, they sat around the MOL table. Amelia listened to Dean, Sam, Jody, and Donna talk about their hunts and cases they worked together on.

“You did a good job beheading that Vamp,” Dean said to Donna at dinner. 

Amelia smiled. She liked that Dean supported strong women. 

By evening, Amelia made it through the first day with less nausea, after starting Jody’s food recommendations. 

That night she laid in Dean’s arms. She had a very emotionally and erotically charged dream about her and Dean and them making love for hours. She woke up hoping she could feel better that next night and possibly live out her dream. 

————————————

On day two, Amelia, Donna, and Jody spent the day laughing and talking in the library. That afternoon they were all three in the kitchen. Donna and Jody were binging on pints of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream, while Amelia had a strawberries and coconut milk smoothie as they chatted.

Donna was the first to bring up Dean. “So, I have to ask you. You and Dean, eh? Is he as good as we women could imagine?”

Amelia laughed at Donna’s question. She knew  Dean had women lining up to be with him. Not to disappoint Jody and Donna, she sighed. “Of course.”

“How’d you guys happen?” Jody asked.

Amelia smiled. “He saved my life. Dean and Sam found me in the middle of the road. He almost hit me with their car. They saw the claw marks all over my back,” Amelia said turning around lifting the back of her shirt showing all the old scar marks. “They realized this might be something they hunt. It ended up being a Wendigo.”

“Wow,” Jody and Donna said at the scars. 

“When they came to the hospital to ask me questions about the attack, I immediately was attracted to Dean, even though I knew he was out of my league. I mean who wouldn’t be?  We flirted. He was gorgeous. I felt a connection to him immediately. I think he did too. When I got out of the hospital, they offered to take me home. Dean and I shared a moment at my house, but it wasn’t until I went over to their motel room that night to tell them about the town, that Dean and I sealed the deal. Sam set us up that evening. I arrived at the hotel and Sam immediately left. Dean and I ate, talked, drank a bit too much, so when I got up to leave, we kissed, and he asked me to stay.”

Jody and Donna looked at Amelia waiting for her to say more. Jody finally said impatiently, “So?”

Amelia blushed. “We hooked up. I’ve never been like before, but there was Jack, Coke and my pain medication involved as well as gorgeous Dean. I kissed him first.”

“You did,” Jody said. “Dean probably liked that.”

Amelia looked down shyly. “I think he did too.”

“Good for you.” Jody said.

“So, is he as amazing as he seems,” Donna asked again.

Jody looked at Amelia. “Dish.”

Amelia blushed. “Well, he’s fucking perfect.”

“Well endowed, eh,” Donna quipped.

“Donna,” Jody laughed.

Amelia was still red and laughed. “Yes, but more importantly, he knows how to use it all, and he can be incredibly romantic when he wants to be.” Amelia couldn’t believe she was dishing on Dean that way. 

“A man who is hot, well equipped, romantic, and well trained in his equipment, you won the lottery girl,” Jody smiled.

“I did,” she smiled.

Jody leaned in whispering to Donna and Amelia. “What’s the one thing he does that just drives you wild?”

Amelia thought a moment. “He has this move with his tongue that he does when he’s you know,” she said gesturing down.

“When he’s going down on you,” she asked.

“Yeah,” Amelia blushed. “He just does this little flick at the right moment and I’m good for the multiple earth shattering Os,” she whispered back.

“Really,” Donna said incredulously while Jody was like “Earth shattering? Whoa!”

Amelia just blushed. 

“Damn. He must have some amazing tongue action,” Jody said.

Amelia blushed. “Oh yes he does,” she said emphatically.

Dean walked into the kitchen immediately after what Amelia just said. She was blushing. 

“Hey ladies,” Dean looked at them concerned.

Amelia’s face was beet red. Jody looked at Dean and smiled. 

Donna was smiling. 

“Hey Dean,”’Jody said.

He deduced they were talking about him. “Just getting a beer.” He grabbed the bottle from the refrigerator and then walked out.

Jody, Donna, Amelia busted out laughing. Amelia was still red in the face. 

“Damn. You really are a lucky lady,” Jody said smiling.———————————————————-

That evening as they were eating the steaks that Dean grilled, Dean kept eyeing Amelia.

Amelia blushed looking back at Dean as they stole glances next to each other. 

Dean became brazen as he slipped his arm under the table beginning to rub Amelia’s knee.

Amelia flinched when Dean began rubbing her knee, but played it off as a shiver.

When he began moving up her leg, Amelia took deep breaths.

Sam, Donna, and Jody were arguing about the best way to kill a shapeshifter.

Dean’s fingers slipped under Amelia’s skirt as his fingers began circling her inner thigh.

Her breath hitched.

He then slipped his fingers under her panties and into her folds as Amelia did her best to keep her composure. 

“Silver,” Amelia blurted out when she began to orgasm.

Dean smiled, looking down and laughing, knowing he just made Amelia come all over his fingers. He pulled out of her as he set his arm back on the table under his other. 

Amelia was wet, her orgasms still rippling through her. She wanted to cry out, but didn’t want to be obvious. She found the composure to yawn. “Oh Gosh. I’m sorry guys, but I really just need to go to bed. I’m so tired.”

“Ok,” Donna said.

Jody looked at Amelia’s face and knew there was something more going on. However, she didn’t want to embarrass Amelia. “You look flushed. Maybe you should go lay down.”

“Thanks for understanding.” She got up and looked at Dean.

“I’ll see you in bed later,” Amelia said as she stared into Dean’s eyes.

“I won’t be too long Babe. Just get some rest.” Dean smiled.

Amelia leaned in kissing Dean’s cheek. 

She then looked at everyone else. “Goodnight Guys.”

Amelia turned and walked out of the room.

She got to their room and immediately changed into a silky gown and crawled into bed, waiting for Dean.

A half an hour later, Dean got up from the table and said, “I need to go check on my woman.

Good night guys.”

“Good night Dean,”Jody said with a smile.

“Night Dean,” Donna said. 

“Good night Dean,” Sam said. 

Dean walked quickly down to his room. He opened the door to see Amelia lying on top of the covers, in a sexy gown.

Dean smiled. 

Amelia raised her finger and began gesturing for him to come over to the bed.

“Hey Beautiful,” Dean smiled. 

“Hey sexy.”

——————————————

Amelia and Dean were in their room, on their sides, kissing, turning each other on.

Dean had his hand on Amelia’s breast, his lips in the crease of her neck. Her hands were underneath his t-shirt running up and down his back.  

“I’ve missed you so much. I’m so glad you are feeling better Baby,” Dean said passionately. 

“Me too,” Amelia said breathlessly between kisses. She pulled up Dean’s T-shirt as he raised his arms letting her pull it off. 

Dean returned to nibbling Amelia’s ear. “Are you having a good girl time with Jody and Donna?” 

“Sure. It is fun to have girl talk, and I didn’t know what I would have done if Jody hadn’t helped with the morning sickness,” she said breathlessly as Dean kneaded a breast.

Dean pulled off Amelia’s nightgown and moved down taking a breast in his mouth, caressing Amelia’s torso with his mouth. Amelia moaned. “Oh God.”

”I can’t wait to be with you.” Dean muttered. His lips nibbling her breasts. “You sound better?”

“I feel better,” Amelia said with a smile. “I feel like wanting this tonight. Wanting you.”

Dean moved back up and kissed her. 

They rolled around in the bed, kissing passionately, caressing each other everywhere.

“Did you dish about me?” Dean asked as he pulled away between kisses.

“Of course,” Amelia said. She couldn’t lie to Dean.

Dean’s lips returned to her breast as his hand slipped over her panties, feeling Amelia’s mound.

Amelia moaned as her breath hitched.

“What did you say?” Dean asked as his lips tugged on her nipple.

“They asked how you were in the sack?” Amelia said and moaned again. 

Dean pulled away from Amelia’s breast and looked at Amelia. “They did? And?” His fingers gently stroked Amelia over her panties. He then slipped his hand down the waistband of her panties, continuing to stroke her.

“I said you needed some work,” Amelia said nonchalantly, stifling a moan. 

Dean pulled his lips from her breasts and stared at Amelia, confused at first. Amelia began laughing. “I told them that you were Ah...mazing, especially that tongue thing you do that drives me absolutely wild.” 

Dean nibbled Amelia’s breast again; he removed his hand from her panties, where he was stroking her gently; and then began kissing down her torso slowly until he reached her panty line. He kissed around her thighs, nibbling. He pulled her panties off slowly, kissing up her leg to her inner thigh, working his way into her folds. He began licking, flicking, and plunging his tongue into her folds as she writhed against him, grasping the sheet. He kept his focus on her as he continued licking that spot while Amelia bucked up against him.

“Dean. Please.” Amelia cried out as Dean continued licking swiftly. “Please be in me.”

“You taste amazing.” Dean said as finally looked up at Amelia and winked. “Do you mean this particular move,” he said as he flicked her at that very moment that sent her body in a frenzy. 

Amelia cried out loudly, as her body exploded in earth shattering orgasms that moment. “Oh God,” she cried out. 

Dean smiled, not done, hitting that spot with his tongue three more times, causing Amelia incredibly pleasurable pain. She moaned loudly as she writhed in ecstasy. 

He finally stopped and looked up. He was rock hard, needing relief for himself.

“I need you in me Dean,” Amelia cried out, still feeling the aftershocks. 

He took his time, kissing up to her mouth. 

“Please be in me Dean,” Amelia begged again. He kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he entered her. 

Dean let out a groan, feeling her take him in. 

They were both yelling obscenities between Amelia repeating “Yes! Dean Yes!” and Dean’s grunts. 

They continued that pace for awhile..

Dean began to collapse, but Amelia cried out, “I’m not done.”

Dean got his second wind as he picked Amelia up, taking her to his laptop table, and thrusted into her. 

She grabbed the edge of the table for purchase as he continued to thrust. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” Amelia cried out. 

“Oh Baby,” Dean said as he released and she came again. 

He took her back to the bed where he rolled to his back as she took her time on top; their bodies couldn’t stop. 

“More Dean,” Amelia cried out.

“I’m wearing out Baby,” he said, but he kept the pace.

“Yes. More,” Amelia cried out while riding him.

She finally came and screamed out. 

She roller to her side. “Do to me what we did at the cabin.”

Dean smiled reaching around stroking her clit as he nibbled her neck and entered her from behind.

“Oh God. Yes!”

Dean continued.

“Faster.”

Amelia grabbed Dean’s thigh from behind for purchase as her other hand covered Dean’s applying more pressure to her clit. “Oh God! Right there.”

“Fuck Baby,” Dean grunted as he began thrusting faster and deeper.

“Yes! Yes!” Amelia began to climax.

Dean released with a long and loud groan.

Amelia moaned loudly. 

Dean pulled out of her and turned her towards him to kiss her. “I miss not seeing your face when you come.”

After hours of rolling around in the bed, they finally collapsed. Amelia curled up to Dean’s chest. “Thank. You. Jody,” she said as she kissed Dean’s chest. “I’m buying her a fucking fruit basket.”

Dean laughed. “Hell! Let’s buy her four: one for each hour.” He kissed Amelia.

“You know I dreamt about what we just did the other night, when Jody and Donna arrived. It was very real and very erotic.”

“It was,” Dean smiled. 

“It was so surreal.” Amelia smiled and kissed Dean passionately. She pulled away as she laid her head against his chest, as they both finally fell asleep.

Donna and Jody were sitting at the MOL table talking with Sam when they both began hearing Amelia and Dean’s sex noises. “Sounds like someone is feeling better and the other used his signature move,” Jody said chuckling.

Donna laughed. “You betcha.”

Sam just rolled his eyes and groaned. “This is all pretty common.”

After an another solid hour of loud sex noises, Donna looked serious, “I could use a smoke right now and I don’t even smoke,” which caused Jody and Sam to laugh.

“Welcome to the bunker,” Sam said.

“How long does this go on for,” Jody asked.

“Hours,” Sam said. 

“Really,” Jody said incredulously. 

“The day Amelia moved in (Dean’s birthday), I clocked them at 8 hours with only three twenty minute breaks,” Sam said, impressed.

“Oh My,” Donna said.

“Amelia was hobbling bow legged for days. We laughed about it.” Sam was smiling. 

Jody and Donna laughed. 

“But Day Four was six hours and I just realized I need to just need to get out of the bunker or use earplugs,” Sam said. “I went on a hunt, but I also moved my bedroom to another hall and that’s helped. Although walls are rather thin here for being made of concrete.”

————————————————-

The next morning, Amelia woke early. 

She felt so sated from her night with Dean. She put on her robe and looked at Dean, who was completely out. He was on his stomach, naked. His back was beautiful 455 , but Amelia always got a twinge if guilt seeing his scars from where the Wendigo mauled him. His buttocks were taut and his thigh muscles strong. Amelia was in the mood to go another round with Dean, so she got back in bed and crawled up him. 

“Dean Baby.”

Dean began to stir, turning towards her. He looked at her; his eyes were still glazed over in exhaustion, but also in desire. “Hey Baby,” he mumbled. 

“Lie on your back Dean.”

“Ok Baby.”

He flipped to his back; his eyes were closed again.

Amelia saw his morning erection. She sighed in lust and admiration for him. 

She straddled him, leaned in and began to kiss him. Dean reached his arms around her waist, squeezing her buttocks.

“God I want you so bad,” she said as she began kissing down his neck, torso, passed his belly button, and down his happy trail. “Oh God. You just look good enough to eat.”

She began licking up his shaft. 

Dean awakened up at her touch, sitting up. “Oh Baby.”

She continued.

Dean grunted, rubbing his hands through her hair, keeping her where he needed her. “That so good Baby. Keep going. That’s it.”

She continued until he reached the point of release, when he smiled. “I want to be inside you.”

Amelia looked up, kissing up his chest, back to his mouth as she straddled him, taking him in as she rode him.

Back arched, crying out. “Oh That’s it. Yes! Yes!.”

Dean smiled as he held onto her waist.

He picked her up, carrying her to the dresser as he thrusted into her slowly and deeply.

Carrying her back to the bed, he let her take her turn on top where she finally released as she crashed against him. He rolled them to their sides.

“Good morning,” Dean said. “Now I don’t mind waking up to that.”

Amelia smiled as they kissed and then she watched Dean fall asleep. 

—————————————-

She put on her robe as walked into the main area where Jody and Donna were sitting, reading stuff from the library, and drinking some coffee. Amelia headed straight to the kitchen, poured herself a large mug of coffee and laced it with her Caramel Macchiato creamer and Truvia and returned to the main area.

“Somebody got some last night,” Donna laughed.

“Some?” Jody replied. “More like a lot. You are one incredibly lucky woman.”

Amelia blushed. “I know.”

She went and sat down with them. 

“Girl! You guys went for hours,” Jody said. 

Amelia smiled and blushed. 

“How does it feel to be fucked for that long?” Jody asked.

Amelia smiled, looking down. “He’s amazing, but I’m sure it annoys everyone else.”

Jody looked at Amelia seriously. “If I was hitting that, I would not be shy about it or care one bit what others thought.  Own it. You are getting some great sex there and then this morning on top of it all.”

Amelia smiled. 

“You made me want to pick up smoking.” Donna laughed.

They all laughed.

“So what are you guys reading about?”

“Werewolves,” Jody said.

They then talked for some time about hunting and lore. 

Dean walked in an hour later in a pair of jeans, T-shirt, plaid shirt and a smile.  “Morning Ladies,” he said with a wink. Both Donna and Jody smiled, giddy like schoolgirls, while Amelia smiled shyly and blushed at his wink. Dean walked up to Amelia, grabbed her, and kissed her passionately for over a minute, grabbing her buttocks... 

Amelia pulled away breathless. “Hey Sleepyhead.”

“How did you sleep Baby,” Dean said with a smile. 

“Great, once we did fall asleep.”

Jody and Donna snickered.

“Good.” Dean then looked at Amelia seriously. He placed his hand on her abdomen tenderly. 

Jody and Donna gave a collective sigh. “Awww.”

Dean chuckled and Amelia blushed. “I was thinking that Sam and I head out on a brief hunt since you have Jody and Donna here at this time.” 

“Really,” Amelia frowned. “I just started to feel better thanks to Jody,” Amelia said looking over at Jody who smiled.

Jody and Donna looked at Dean. “Sure. We can stick around.”

Dean pulled Amelia to him. “You OK with this?”

Amelia smiled. “Yeah. I’m fine. As long as you come back to me.”

“Of course Baby.” He finally pulled away looking Amelia with a serious, but loving smile. He leaned into her ear, “how are you feeling right now?”

Amelia raised her lips to his ear and whispered, “like I could be fucked another four hours.”

Dean smiled and picked Amelia up slinging her over his shoulder and slapping her bottom. “Excuse us ladies. Amelia needs to help me pack up.” 

Jody laughed and said “Sure,” in a sarcastic tone. 

Amelia was laughing. “See you in a little while girls.”

Dean took her to the bathroom and bolted the door while they stripped down and headed into the shower.

Amelia turned on the shower and then Dean laid her down on the bench as he got down on the floor. He touched her thighs, which she spread before him. He smiled as he moved his lips into Amelia’s inner thigh and began to kiss, lick, and flick. 

Amelia cried out, writhing against Dean’s mouth. 

Once Amelia was wet enough, he picked her up, carrying her over to the wall as he thrusted into her. 

“I’ll miss being inside you,” Dean said between thrusts. 

“I’ll miss you too,” Amelia breathlessly said, as the water rained down on them..

They continued until they released as he laid her back on the bench and hovered over her; she wrapped her legs around him as they made love again. She smiled as their bodies pressed against each other. 

After the amazing shower sex, they wrapped themselves in towels and headed back to their room where Amelia helped Dean pack up.

Dean smiled staring into Amelia’s eyes as they stood at the kitchen door leading to the garage.

Sam was staring at Dean with _ Are you ready yet  _ look. Dean kissed Amelia. “Gotta hit the road Baby.” 

“Good luck hunting Dean.” Amelia smiled. “It will be great to hunt with just Sam, I am sure.”

“I’m already counting down the minutes back to being back inside you,” Dean said with a smile. 

He leaned in and gave her a strong, passionate kiss. “I love you.”

Sam groaned.

“I love you too,”’Amelia said sweetly.

“Goodbye ladies. Take care of my girl and son here.”

Donna and Jody smiled. “Sure Dean.”

“Bye boys. Safe hunting,” Jody said.

Amelia smiled as Dean winked at her and left.

Amelia, Donna and Jody headed back in, grabbing their coffees and sitting in the library. 

“Do you even have a pelvic floor anymore girl?” Jody asked.

“Not much,” Amelia said, “but I’d sacrifice all of me for him.”

“I would too, if he was with me. ” Donna said with a laugh. 

“Shower sex. Isn’t that complicated?” Donna inquired.

“Not really.” Amelia smiled with a confused look.

“Well, I always found it difficult to maneuver,” Jody said. “It’s always one leg up, the other is down. It’s uncomfortable. Then there are the leg cramps.”

Amelia laughed. “Dean’s incredibly strong.”

“What do you mean by strong,” Jody asked.

Amelia blushed. “He likes my legs wrapped around his waist with his hands on my buttocks, as I’m pressed against the shower wall. We tried the one leg up and it was complicated. Too many leg cramps. We also love using the bench… a lot.” 

“Wow,” Donna said.

“Damn. You make me wish I was you,” Jody said. 

“Why didn’t either of you try for something with Dean?” Amelia asked curiously.

“We knew early on that we were more allies and friends. Nothing more,” Jody replied. 

“They met me at a fat spa. I’m not their type either,” Donna responded. 

“I didn’t think I was Dean’s type either. It just happened.” Amelia stared at her cup of coffee thinking about their time earlier. She smiled.

“Well, with the prophecy and fate, I guess it’s hard to figure why you guys connected. You just did,” Jody said.

“True,” Amelia said staring in her empty coffee cup, thinking about Dean. 

——————————————-

The next few days, Amelia had girl time with Jody and Donna. They went into town for manicures, pedicures, and haircuts.

Otherwise, they hung out at the bunker binging on pints of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream and watching movies. 

Amelia wasn’t much of not a chick flick fan, except Music and Lyrics, which they watched, but then she had to have some action. Her favorite action movies were old school Arnold Schwarzenegger movies. Kindergarten Cop, Total Recall, Twins, and Commando were a few they watched.

“He had some of the best one liners. His movies were funny and action packed,” Amelia said.

Two days later, Sam and Dean returned to the bunker looking like construction workers. It was a short, easy hunt.

Dean returned in yellow construction uniform on. They had been almost the road 8 hours. He found Amelia watching Running Man with Jody & Donna in the man cave. Amelia was in his recliner.

“I said ‘I’ll be back’.” Dean smiled.

Amelia laughed as she looked at Dean. “Wow! I hate yellow, but you are one hot construction worker. I believe I need some work done pronto.”

“I don’t think you do,” Dean said eying Amelia. “But I’ll give you a good long once over to make sure,” Dean laughed as they leaned in and kissed their Hellos. 

“Just what I want, a good long…” Amelia stopped continuing.

“Fuck,” Jody said loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Amelia blushed; Donna and Jody laughed; Sam groaned; and Dean winked at Amelia.

They were in the man cave where they hooked up the projector to Amelia’s laptop to watch movies. Amelia and Dean moved to the floor to cuddle, while Sam, Jody, and Donna sat on the couches and recliners. 

Amelia and Dean’s cuddling became a heavy petting and a makeout session. 

All Jody, Sam, and Donna saw was a covered mound moving around on the floor, along with hearing moans and grunts. 

Dean and Amelia were dry humping under the cover.

“Oh God. I missed you so much,” Amelia said in Dean’s ear between stifled moans.

“I want to be in you like crazy,” Dean whispered in Amelia’s ear as he rutted against her, harder and faster. He stuck his head underneath her shirt as he nibbled her breasts as his other hand slipped down her sleep shorts, stroking her mound.

“Yes,” was all Amelia could muster, wanting to moan, realizing she was about climax. “Oh God,”

She whispered. “Dean I’m going to come soon if we don’t move this to our bedroom.”

Dean realized they couldn’t stay in that room much longer before they ripped each other’s clothes off and let go.

Dean got up and picked up Amelia the way she described their shower sex, covering his erection as they excused themselves. “We’ve gotta go,” Dean said as he carried Amelia back towards his room. 

“Man, I wish I had that,” Jody said jealously as Dean and Amelia left the room. 

“Doug and I are going to have to try some of these things when I get home ,” Donna said with a smile. 

Jody and Donna both laughed. 

Sam just shook his head. 

Amelia and Dean went to Dean’s room where they began pulling each other’s clothes off quickly. Dean laid Amelia down in the bed and overzealously, ripped Amelia’s panties right off of her. “I want to be inside you so bad.”

Amelia was moaning, not even caring that he ripped her panties off, “Yes, Please be inside me Dean.”

Dean spread Amelia’s thighs, as he moved in, immediately thrusting in her. 

Amelia cried out, “Yes. Oh God. Dean. Right there. Please don’t stop.”

He continued thrusting. Their bodies were in rhythm. They bucked against each other, their hands and lips were magnets. 

They took their time, waiting to climax. Dean then rolled over letting Amelia take him for a ride.

An hour later, they finally collapsed. 

“You were so amazing.” Dean looked at Amelia tenderly, as he kissed her slowly

“You were too. Oh God,” Amelia said still feeling some of her aftershocks.

Dean felt them too, as he stayed inside her.

Their bodies finally calmed down and they finally fell asleep with Amelia against Dean’s chest..

When they woke up a few hours later, Dean found a second wind, and he wanted Amelia again. “Hey beautiful.”

Amelia smiled.“Hey to you handsome.”

Dean smiled. “Damn Baby! I just want to be inside you again.”

Amelia smiled back blushing. Her body was aching for him as well. “I need you back in me.”

He rolled Amelia to her back as he kissed down to her inner thigh and folds, invading her with his tongue and sucking the wetness away. “You taste amazing.” 

His tongue moved back in her as she finally cried out in ecstasy, her breathing hitched. “Oh Dear Lord Dean!!”

He finally moved up and kissed her. 

Amelia looked at Dean smiling, wanting Dean as well. “It’s my turn now, and I want to devour you.”

Dean smiled as he rolled to his back. Amelia leaned over, kissing down Dean’s chest as she took his manhood inside her mouth and began to pull him to the back of her throat. 

When he was ready to release, she stopped and  straddled him. 

“God, I love when you come back,” Amelia smiled after her orgasm hit as she collapsed against his chest. 

I Dean laughed. “I love when I come back and make you come over and over again.”

—————————————-

Jody and Donna were leaving from their visit and were all lined up for their hugs. 

Amelia was first. Donna smiled and said, “I’m glad I got to know you Amelia. If you need anything or if you just want to allow me to live vicariously through you and Dean’s sex life, just give me a call.”

“Of course Donna. Thanks for being a funny distraction while Dean was gone.”

“You betcha.” Donna then turned and hugged Dean.” That girl of yours can really dish a lot of naughty things about you. I would suggest if you’re ever arguing, you just nod and say ‘I’m sorry’.”

“I will,” Dean said laughing.

Jody hugged Amelia tightly. “I’m so glad you met him, Amelia. He’s a good guy and I’m glad he’s opening up to you.”

Amelia smiled. “Me too. Thanks for everything, especially the ability to have naughty

time with him again.”

“You’re welcome. I’m jealous. You guys have it made. Just keep it that way. If I don’t see you before then, I want to see baby pictures.”

“We will.”

When it got to their time, Dean leaned in and hugged Jody.

“I really like her Dean,” Jody said.

“Thanks Jody. She is amazing, isn’t she?” Dean’s smile was genuine and wide.

“She is. You guys are perfect for each other. Don’t let each other go.” 

Dean looked over at Amelia and back to Jody, smiling. “I won’t.”

“Good, because if you hurt this woman, Donna and I are going to kick your ass,” Jody said loud enough so both Donna and Amelia could hear. 

“I won’t,” Dean said. “I love her and you have my word.” Dean reached his hand out as Amelia grabbed it and moved over to him. 

“Come visit anytime. Don’t be strangers,” Amelia said.

“Once you pop that baby out, you will get sick of seeing us,” Donna said. 

Jody laughed. “Think of us as aunts you never wanted.”

“How about sisters we never knew we had, but are happy to have them,” Amelia said smiling.

“Totally,” Donna said. 

“I’ll remember you said that when we overstay our welcome,” Jody said as they got into their cars to leave.

“See you soon,” Amelia said.

As soon as they left, Amelia was sad to see her 2 new girl friends gone, but then she looked at Dean and was happy to get back to normal with him.

———————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll continue posting more chapters later.   
> I’m sure this is too much, but I swear it is is winding down.


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

Thanksgiving came upon them without warning. Amelia was looking at her laptop when she saw it was in three days. 

“Being here with you has me in some weird vortex that I just don’t know what is going on with the world,” Amelia said to Dean in bed.

“I know what you mean. Being out hunting all the time, I was forced to find out what was going on, but with you, I could just stay in our little bubble and never worry about the problems in the world,”

Dean said as he smiled and rolled Amelia over... 

The next day, Amelia made a grocery store run for Thanksgiving and everyday supplies. When she got back from the store, Dean and Sam brought in the bags from the car. 

Amelia was in the kitchen, putting things away Dean walked in with the last of the bags, including one bag with 6 pies. “You know me all too well Baby,” Dean said as he laid the bag of pies on the counter and then moved to Amelia giving her a kiss. He went to grab a pie out of the bag.

“What do you think you are doing,” Amelia questioned.

“Getting some pie,” Dean said in an “asking for permission” tone.

“Uh, No Dean. These are for Thanksgiving.”

“But that’s two days away and there are 6 pies,”  Dean whined

“I know,” Amelia said. “But you can eat something else.”

Dean looked like a puppy whose chew toy had been taken away. 

She saw the sadness in Dean’s eyes and finally conceded. “OK Dean. One pie.”

“Thanks Babe.” Dean leaned in and gave Amelia a peck on the lips. “I’ll eat my favorite pie later tonight,” he said clicking the roof of his mouth; Sam groaned; and Amelia blushed. 

———————————————-

On Thanksgiving Dean and Sam took their new turkey fryer and the thawed turkey towards the garage.

“Please don’t burn down the bunker Dean,” Amelia said cautiously. 

“We got this,” Dean said. 

Sam lifted the instructions in his hand. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t.”

“Thanks Sam,” Amelia said smiling. 

Amelia made microwaveable stuffing, mashed potatoes, and vegetables.

They had more than enough food for the three of them. 

They sat down at the table, serving bowls of food around them. Amelia smiled at Dean and Sam. “Before we start to eat, I just need to let you know I’m thankful for you two saving my life, for letting me stay here, for teaching me the lore, for teaching me to protect myself, and for sharing your lives with me. I’m so thankful for meeting you both of you, especially you Dean,” she said reaching out her hand to put it on Dean’s hand.

Dean smiled. “Thank you for sticking around.” He had more he wanted to share, but couldn’t at the moment. He leaned in and gave Amelia a small kiss.

“Thanks for making my brother happy,” Sam said. 

“It’s your turn to find happiness now,” Amelia said. 

“Maybe,” Sam responded. 

They finished dinner. Amelia grabbed a pumpkin pie and Cool Whip from the kitchen as they enjoyed a slice each. Amelia put a huge glob of Cool Whip on her piece of pie. 

“Man. I wish I knew of your love of Cool Whip before today.” Dean smirked.

“That’s why I bought 2 containers, but I also bought a bottle of whipped cream for later,” she winked.

Dean smiled. 

Sam just rolled his eyes. 

After they ate, Sam and Dean went to go sit down and watch football.

“What are you going to do Baby,” Dean asked.

“I think I might just go lay down and take a nap,” Amelia said to Dean. 

Dean looked at Sam and looked back at Amelia. “Do you need some company,” Dean asked.

Amelia smiled. She could use some time with Dean and she could also just use some rest. “Just enjoy the game. I’ll see you later.”

Amelia shut the bedroom door, crawling into bed to take a nap. 

————————————————-

Dean’s football team won as he walked back to the bedroom. 

Amelia had just awakened from a three hour nap and felt refreshed. 

“Who won?” Amelia asked Dean.

“My team,” he said with a smile as he walked toward the bed.

“That’s Good Dean.”

He crawled into bed, hovering over Amelia. 

Amelia smiled, wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck. “I am thankful for you saving my life,  meeting you, falling in love with you, for all the times we’ve made love, for our son to be, and for being the best lover a woman can ask for,” Amelia said with a smile. 

Dean smiled back. “I’m thankful to have met you, for all the amazing sex, and for my soon to be legacy, but I’m most thankful for the fact that you want me as much as I want you,” as he kissed Amelia. 

Amelia sank into the kiss. 

Dean then pulled away. “Give me a few minutes,” as he got up and left their room. 

A few minutes later, Dean walked in shaking the bottle of whipped cream and placed it on the nightstand. 

Amelia blushed. “Wow. Kinky.”

Dean smiled. “I can’t wait to lick this off every inch of you,” he said clicking the roof of his mouth with his tongue. 

Amelia blushed again. “I don’t think there is enough.”

“I’ll just keep going regardless.” Dean leaned in to kiss Amelia.

Dean pulled off Amelia’s shirt as she pulled off his. He leaned in and kissed her while undoing her bra and pulling down the straps. 

They kissed passionately. 

Dean leaned in, spraying the whip cream on her breasts, nibbling a breast and tugging the nipple with his lips.

Amelia moaned in ecstasy. 

She reached down as she began to undo Dean’s jeans, then pulling down the waistband of his jeans and boxer briefs as she began to stroke him gently.

Dean sprayed the whip cream down her torso then and then licked the whipped cream down her torso until he reached her pants as he pulled them off along with her panties. 

Dean began to caress Amelia’s inner thigh with his lips. He took the cream and sprayed her down below as his tongue invaded her as she writhed against him. She finally climaxed as he sucked the wetness and the rest of the whipped cream from her. 

Amelia then flipped him over as she sprayed the cream on his torso and manhood, licking him down until she took Dean’s manhood to the back of her throat.

Once upon the verge of climax, Dean rolled Amelia to her back, as she wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted into her. “You are so fucking perfect,”

“You are too.”

Their bodies hit their sweet spots. They were sweating, sticky, and panting, their bodies so close to the brink.

Dean focused on Amelia as she began to orgasm. Her eyes looked back at him, their eyes locked as their orgasms hit. 

They collapsed against each other and moved to their sides. 

“I am so thankful for you Dean,” Amelia said.

“Same here,” Dean said as they kissed passionately and then fell asleep.

—————————————————

Amelia stomach grew, the baby inside her  developing, and so did Dean’s.

“Dude. I know Amelia is eating for two, but who are you eating for?” Sam asked Dean sarcastically one evening as they ate dinner. Dean was on his second cheeseburger and another beer while Amelia was eating the large fries that came with her burger. Dean had gained a few pounds, but Amelia did not mind. 

Dean sarcastically said, “it’s sympathy weight.”

Amelia laughed. 

“You need to exercise, not exorcise,” Sam quipped.

“I get my cardio every night. At least an hour, mostly two, right Amelia,” Dean winked as he took a swig of beer.

Amelia blushed. Much to Amelia and Dean’s surprise, the bigger she got did not dampen their libidos, but sent them into overdrive. They would spend one to two hours making love every day, as many places they could without getting caught.

Amelia’s hormones were on a rampage and nothing could quell them like Dean. She was horny all the time. 

“Well, you need to add another hour to that cardio Dean or forget that second cheeseburger,” Sam replied laughing. 

“I don’t mind having a little more to grab onto,” Amelia said as she smiled at Dean. “Besides, my body couldn’t take another hour of your brother, even if I tried,” Amelia said. “As much as I want him 24 hours a day, he sometimes wears me the Hell out,” Amelia replied both honestly and with a smile. 

“You wear me out too Baby, especially when I give you multiple orgasms, but Man, I love to watch you come.”

Amelia blushed. Sam laughed with an embarrassed tone. Dean smiled proudly.

“I mean, you are so damn beautiful when you bliss.”

Amelia looked down. “Dean.”

“Don’t be embarrassed. You should never be embarrassed.”

“TMI Dean. Sam doesn’t want to hear this.”

“Sorry Sam. You brought up the conversation,” Dean said as he took his last bite of food.

“I’m sorry I brought this up. I’m used to it. My bad,” Sam said. Amelia ate her last bite of fries. Dean got up from his chair swooping Amelia up in his arms, as he carried her to the room and laid her down on the bed. 

“Maybe we can try for three hours,” Dean said crawling up to Amelia, hovering over her as he began to kiss her lips. 

Amelia’s hormones kicked into overdrive as she began grabbing the ends of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head.

Dean smiled, grabbing Amelia’s shirt and pulled it off her. 

Undoing Dean’s jeans, she pulled his waistband down his boxer briefs as she pulled down his jeans.  

Dean pulled down Amelia’s yoga pants and realized she wasn’t wearing panties.

He leaned in, kissing her passionately as he touched her knees and she spread them in response. His lips began moved down to caress her inner thighs and into her folds. 

Amelia moaned in ecstasy as Dean’s lips and tongue explored her. While Dean going down on Amelia was nothing new, it seemed like every time he found new ways to bring her to the edge. 

He found his way back to her lips as he kissed her passionately, her arms clawed deep into Dean's back as he thrusted deep into Amelia.

Dean got up, carried her to the dresser where he lifted her up on the edge as he thrusted into her deeply. 

Their bodies were sweating as he was using all his muscles to keep her up, keep her coming over and over. 

“Damn Amelia,” Dean moaned as her nail found sensitive skin from when he was mauled by the Wendigo. 

“I’m sor….,” Amelia moaned suddenly overtaken by her climax. 

Dean smiled, proud of making her come as he let go of the pain and kissed her gently, taking her back to the bed.

“I think you burned off that extra cheeseburger,” Amelia smiled at Dean. She was soaked in sweat and was breathless.

“We should probably continue working out a bit more,” Dean said, still out of breath as he hovered over Amelia. 

“I don’t need to lose any weight right now,” Amelia smiled. She actually lost twenty pounds being pregnant so far. She was in her best shape at that time.

Amelia then began wrapping her legs around Dean’s waist as one hand grabbed onto one of his love handles, as the other one wrapped around his neck. “But I can help you work out a little more if you want.”

Dean smiled. ”You’re my favorite work out buddy ” he said leaning in to kiss her lips... 

—————————————

Christmas came around. While Dean and Sam didn’t really celebrate Christmas, Amelia was at the bunker and Dean wanted it to be special for her and for the baby. 

Amelia got a small tree at thrift shop, a few weeks before Christmas, and put it in Dean’s room on dresser. 

On Christmas Eve, Dean and Amelia spent the evening in Dean’s man cave with Sam watching Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, Frosty The Snowman, and Santa Claus is Coming To Town from a projector attached to Amelia’s laptop. The stop motion movies were cheesy, but Amelia always loved them.

Amelia was straddling Dean on his recliner. His hands were squeezing her buttocks as they made out towards the of Santa Claus is coming to Town. Dean thought about taking Amelia to the couch behind him, but he had a huge boner and knew if he got her to the couch, they would be naked in minutes and offend Sam.

Once the movies finished, Dean pulled away from Amelia. “I haven’t seen these since I was a boy.”

Sam smiled. “You didn’t see all of them. At least you two waited to start the heavy petting until the last movie and pretty close to the end.”

“Sorry Sam,” Amelia apologized. Dean’s hands were still squeezing Amelia’s buttocks, as she stayed on Dean to hide his boner that was driving into her mound. She was stifling a moan. 

“It’s OK you two. It was pretty fun until the end. Thanks.”

Dean laughed, which caused him to rut against her harder, making them both uncomfortable. “Who would ever want to be a dentist?”

Amelia quipped. “Who would ever want to be a hunter?”

“Touché Baby. Touché,” Dean conceded.

Amelia smiled. “You know we should set a new Christmas tradition to start off our family: watching movies with Uncle Sam.”

Sam smiled. “That would be cool as long as we don’t get the porn versions or your sex noises.”

Dean smiled leaning in towards Amelia. “I know a tradition Mommy and Daddy can do alone.”

Amelia laughed. “Trust Me Dean. There is plenty of time for that and we have already somewhat started,” Amelia said as she could feel Dean’s boner resting against her hip, as she covered it with her body. 

It was ten thirty and Amelia was planning on staying up all night with Dean.

Dean smiled moving in and kissing Amelia gently. 

Sam groaned, but laughed.

They decided they would exchange gifts the next day, so they decided to go their separate ways. 

“Goodnight Sis,” Sam said getting up.

Dean smiled. While they decided not to get married at the time, Dean knew he wanted to be with Amelia forever, so Sam calling her Sis, felt completely natural to him. 

Amelia got up, taking a throw to cover Dean’s boner, walked over and hugged Sam tight. “Merry Christmas Sam.”

“You too guys. See you in the morning.” Sam said as he headed out of the Dean cave and headed down his hall. 

Amelia curled back up with Dean on the recliner. 

“Now where were we,” Dean’s said. 

Amelia smiled. “I think we were here,” she said as she leaned in kissing Dean passionately. Her hand reached down cupping Dean’s manhood through his jeans. 

“That feels good Baby,” he said as his hand slipped in the waistband of Amelia’s yoga pants as he continued to squeeze her buttocks with his other hand. 

Amelia’s hand then moved up as she unbuttoned the top button of Dean’s jeans, slipped her hand in his waistband, moved down and began to stroke Dean’s erection.

As soon as Dean felt Amelia’s hands on him, he needed her at that moment; his boner teetering on explosion. 

“Oh Babe. I’m going to burst here.”

Amelia felt that as she began sliding down his body and the recliner. Dean clicked the remote as to lower the leg part until it shut off. Once she reached the floor, she got to her knees as she moved in and pulled the zipper down on Dean’s jeans. 

Dean’s breath hitched.

She began pulling down his jeans and boxer briefs as Dean shimmied in the recliner to help her pull them off him. Once she took them off, she tossed them to her side.

Once Dean was naked waist down, Amelia touched Dean’s knees as he spread his legs for her. 

She smiled. Dean responded as unnaturally to her as she did to him.

She licked her lips lustfully as she looked up at Dean.  

Dean’s mouth dropped as Amelia leaned in licking and flicking quickly his manhood. 

Dean laid his head back as he breathed deep, at first and then beginning to pant as she continued licking and flicking. 

Amelia finally engulfed his manhood, pulling him to the back of her throat.

Dean was grunting as Amelia’s hands slipped under his shirt, running her hands up and down Dean’s chest.

Dean was already counting this moment as his favorite Christmas present as Amelia continued taking him in.

“Oh Man,” Dean grunted.

Dean finally released, but Amelia continued as worked him again until he was hard and released him again. 

Dean finally breathed deeply after that last release. “Whew! Amelia. That was amazing.”

Amelia looked up and smiled. 

She gave Dean his pants back as he put them on, leaving the button and zipper undone..

Amelia got up and extended her hand to Dean. “Would you like to head back to our room?”

Dean smiled. “Of course.”

Dean got up grabbing her up in his arms kissing her passionately. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

He began carrying back to his room.

As they reached the bathroom, Amelia said “stop. I need to use the restroom first.”

Dean stopped and put her down. “Hurry up Baby, so I can continuing giving you your Christmas orgasms.”

“Go ahead and go back to our room. I’ll catch you in a few,” Amelia said.

Dean smiled. “OK Baby.” as Dean gave Amelia a peck on her lips. 

—————————————————

When Amelia opened their bedroom door, Dean’s mouth gaped open. She was in his green and red plaid shirt, but she had draped herself in green ribbon. “Merry Christmas.”

Dean smiled and then laughed as he got up from the edge of the bed and walked up towards her.

“Damn Baby. Merry Christmas,” Dean said as he gently kissed Amelia’s face. “I’m so going to enjoy unwrapping this gift.”

“Good,” Amelia said laughing.

Dean picked Amelia up, carrying her to the bed, laying her down. He crawled up and hovered over her. 

He began undoing the ribbon. Amelia smiled, wanting to help, but wanting it to be all about him.

Dean was struggling with the ribbon as he continued to kiss Amelia, getting harder each kiss, trying to find and remove the ribbon.

He finally exhaled in exasperation as he got out his pocket knife. 

Amelia laughed. 

“I can’t do this anymore. I need to be in you right now,” Dean smiled.

He cut all the ends, but it still took him awhile to get all the ribbon removed.

He looked at Amelia, as he began unbuttoning the plaid T-shirt.

“So perfect,” he said as he leaned in, taking a nipple in his mouth, while he still unbuttoned the shirt.

Amelia sighed. 

He finished unbuttoning the shirt, as her breasts popped out and then he saw a new pair of Christmas green panties on Amelia. 

“Ooh! It’s my own Christmas Bush,” he laughed. 

Amelia laughed at Dean’s comment as he leaned into kiss her. She began pulling off his button-down shirt and then pulled his t-shirt off him.

Amelia began pulling down Dean’s jeans when he stopped her. “Hey! I’m still unwrapping my gift.”

Amelia blushed. 

He finished pulling the plaid shirt off Amelia, leaning in to take the other nipple in his mouth. 

Amelia moaned. 

Dean pulled down her panties and began kissing down her torso. “Oh Christmas Bush,” he sang to the tune of “O’ Christmas Tree.”

He finally reached her inner thigh as he began to place kisses. He slowly moved into her folds as he began to pleasure Amelia. 

Amelia grabbed the fitted sheet. Her body writhed against him as he continued licking and then plunging his tongue into her until she released. He kissed the wetness as he moved up to her mouth and kissed her. 

Dean lay on top of Amelia, her legs spread wide as he thrusted in her, their bodies drenched in sweat, their breathing ragged, as they finally reached their sweet spot. 

The lights were low with only a few Christmas candles burning as they continued making love until they finally climaxed. 

As their bodies were calming down, Dean rolled to his back as Amelia rested her head against Dean’s chest. She looked up at him at him lovingly. “Merry Christmas Dean.”

“Merry Christmas Baby.” He raised his head as she leaned in and they kissed tenderly, she curled up next to him, her head resting against his chest. 

Do you miss being with your family,” Dean asked Amelia.

“I miss my young niece and nephew and spoiling them with toys, but I also like the quiet of this.”

“You call this quiet,” Dean laughed at the last hour of grunts, moans, and expletives. 

Amelia laughed.

Dean laughed. “Well, it won’t be much longer and you can spoil our child.”

Amelia smiled. Dean changed completely in the last year from not wanting children to knowing that his children will save the world and knowing he has a legacy. “I don’t think we should spoil him, but we should definitely make sure he is loved.”

Dean smiled at Amelia. “That’s why I love you so much. You want to be tough. I already know who is going to be the bad guy.”

Amelia looked up at Dean angrily. “Don’t you dare think I’m always going to be the bad guy. You have to be a bad guy sometimes.”

Dean looked solemnly at Amelia. “I didn’t mean it like that Baby. I will let you be good guy once in awhile. I will be the bad guy too.”

Amelia realized she jumped at Dean too fast. ”Thanks. I’m sorry. Hormones.”

“It’s OK Baby. Don’t be sorry. It was me being an ass. Merry Christmas Amelia,” Dean smiled.

“Merry Christmas Dean. I love you.”

“I love you too Amelia.” Dean leaned in and gently kissed Amelia softly and they closed their eyes and began to fall asleep. 

—————————————————

The next morning Amelia, Dean, and Sam all sat around the MOL table exchanging gifts, eating waffles that Dean prepared. 

Sam bought Dean a book with the title:  _ Don’t Tell Your Mother.  _ Dean laughed. 

Amelia smiled. “I know you will do stupid things with our son. Just keep him safe.”

“And that’s why I love you so much,” Dean said smiling as he leaned in and kissed Amelia lightly on her lips. 

Amelia bought Sam noise reducing headphones. “I figured you could use a pair of these. It won’t be much longer a crying baby will be added to the mix.”

“Thanks Amelia. You’re about 10 months too late, but better late than never,” Sam said laughing.

“You’re welcome Sam.”

Dean bought Sam some girlie magazines and a flannel shirt. “Porn and plaid. Just what I wanted,” Sam said laughing.

Amelia also bought a projector for her and Dean so they didn‘t have to always look at a little laptop screen in their bedroom. 

Sam gave Amelia and Dean a card. Inside the card it said,  _ this card grants you five babysitting nights once my nephew is born.  _ Dean smiled. 

Amelia looked at Sam. “Thanks Sam. That is very kind of you.” 

Dean looked at Amelia. “I have something for you and will give it to you later.”

“Same here,” she said as they leaned in and kissed.

They spent the rest of their day like normal. Amelia and Sam were scanning news for cases. Dean was out in the garage tinkering with Baby.

Dean came in sweaty and dirty, so Amelia offered to wash him up as they retreated to the shower for a little shower sex. 

Dean laid Amelia on the bench of her shower stall, the largest stall, letting the water heat to the Sauna temperature. He then he crawled on top of her to make love to her on that extra wide bench. Then they washed themselves after and Dean carried Amelia to their room for an afternoon nap.

Amelia curled up against Dean’s chest and fell asleep, while Dean sat up looking at the ceiling thinking about that everything he and Amelia had been through. He realized he loved her completely and was thinking of asking her to marry him.  _ Would she want to marry a hunter? I mean I could be killed on my next hunt. Do I want that for her, to be a widow with a newborn?  _

Later that evening, Dean cooked pork steaks on the grill in the kitchen. Amelia made some macaroni and cheese on the stove. 

It was a quiet dinner. 

After dinner, Dean and Amelia retreated to their room.  Amelia laid in their bed. 

Dean smiled as he crawled in and hovered over Amelia. “Merry Christmas Baby. I have something for you.” He reached in his drawer and pulled out a small wrapped gift and handed it to Amelia. She began to open it as he laid to the side of her. It was a key. “What’s the key for Dean?”

Dean smiled. “It’s to the Master’s room of the Men of Letters bunker. It is a suite with a sitting room, a bedroom and private bathroom. Sam and I talked about this a lot and thought you and me could use some more privacy, more space, and our own private bathroom. Maybe he won’t keep finding us making love in the shower.”

Amelia smiled. “This is awesome Dean. Thanks,” she said as she got misty eyed. 

She handed Dean his gift. It was a photo of their son’s last ultrasound. Dean smiled as he leaned in and they made love.

————————————————

The next day. Amelia and Dean were moving into the Master’s room. Sam helped Dean move his bed and foam mattress into the new room. 

Dean offered for Amelia to decorate the room how she wanted, but she never felt right doing anything there. 

“It’s your place too,” Dean genuinely told Amelia, wrapping his arms around her. “You’re carrying my legacy, the Winchester Legacy. This is as much your place as mine now.” Dean gently kissed Amelia on the lips. 

Amelia liked the classic feel of the bunker, so she told Dean when their son becomes a toddler, the knives and guns would have to be put away.  However, she enjoyed Dean’s knife and gun collection. She felt safe.

The shower was a spacious, and Dean and Sam installed a bench they could easily make love on. 

When Amelia accepted the mine’s settlement, she immediately put 25 percent of her proceeds in trust for Sam & Dean, one of the very few times Dean and Sam ever received money for a “job”, money they didn't have to scam, hustle, or steal for. Very few people ever paid them, but even if they did, they rarely accepted any compensation. Hunting was a very thankless and penniless job, but they were helping people. When Dean and Sam saved Amelia’s life, she promised their part of her settlement belonged to them, regardless of her and Dean’s relationship. 

It took some time for them to establish the trust due to the legalities with the Winchesters run-ins with the law from the shapeshifters, the grave desecrations, and the leviathan serial killers, as well as Dean’s “fake deaths”. However, by the end of Amelia’s second trimester, the trust accumulated to five hundred thousand dollars. It was being invested and still earning, so they would always make money. 

Dean and Sam lived rather modest lives, minus the gas in their old Impala, but Dean tinkered enough with the car to get the best fuel economy for the car’s age. Amelia loved that car. It was strong and sexy, just like Dean, and the backseat had a lot of stories. 

As if Dean needed another reason to love Amelia, she wanted to take care of him as much as he 

wanted to take care of her. 

\-------———--------------------------

New Years was just the next week and Dean was keeping hush on their plans. Amelia wasn’t sure what all that meant, but she was up for New Year’s Eve when Dean told her to get dressed up. 

They took the Malibu, because Amelia said she would be the designated driver, while Sam drove the Impala and brought Castiel to the bar that Dean and Amelia would go for date nights. 

The eighties cover band was back. 

Amelia and Dean enjoyed the music, as they played more the classic rock that Dean and Amelia liked, and a few pop classics that Amelia and Sam liked.  

Amelia got Dean out to dance for a few slow songs, where they made out and swayed side to side. 

Amelia made Sam and Castiel get out and dance with her to the faster songs when Dean wouldn’t. 

Cas was a horrible dancer. He had no rhythm.  However, the more he drank, the better he got, because he wasn’t over thinking things.

Sam was more the goofy dancer, while Dean was definitely a nodder, not so much dancing to the music, but nodding his head to it. He didn’t like the faster songs, and would only dance to a slow song, so he could nuzzle his head into Amelia’s cleavage for the length of the song.

Amelia had fun and would just go out and dance, regardless if anyone joined her. 

Amelia’s pregnant belly was showing and Dean would get jealous anytime another man would saddle up next to her dancing along with her. However, while Amelia was fuller figured, her personality made people like her, which made her more attractive. 

Dean would always walk up to her and say something like, “Hey Baby. You should probably go sit down for a little bit” or flat out walk up to the guy and say, “thanks for dancing with my woman,” as he would lead Amelia back to their booth. 

Back at the booth, the boys were knocking back drinks. 

“Here’s to Dean and Amelia, defying the odds, by being able to have it all with the hunter lifestyle and as a couple. Here’s to a new hunter in the family soon,” Sam said.

Amelia smiled raising a glass of water while the others drank beer. “Salute!”

As they were dancing, Amelia watched Sam eyeing this tall, skinny, blonde woman at the bar. 

“Why don’t you go buy her a drink Sam?”

“I don’t know, Amelia,” Sam said.

“Why not? You are an attractive, smart man. Women should be lining up for you, but you don’t let them. Need a wing-woman?”

Sam laughed. 

“Seriously Sam. I’ll go up and introduce you.”

“Nah. I’m fine Amelia,” Sam said.

“Oh no you don’t,” Amelia said as she grabbed Sam’s elbow and started walking with him to the bar. Sam stopped far enough away that the blonde wouldn’t notice, but  Amelia walked right up to the woman. 

“Hi.”

The blonde looked cautiously at Amelia. “Hello.” 

“I know you don’t know me. I’m here with my significant other,” Amelia said, pointing back at Dean who was standing next to Sam. 

Dean nodded as he saw Amelia pointing at him.

“Well, next to him is my brother-in-law Sam, who thinks you are attractive,” she pointed at Sam.

Sam looked down in embarrassment.

“OK,” the woman said with trepidation. 

“I’m Amelia,” Amelia said extending her hand. 

“Megan,” she said shaking her hand. 

“Anyway, Sam’s kinda shy, but he really is a great guy.”

“Then why are you with the other one if he’s so great?”

Amelia looked at Megan. “Honestly, because I can’t be with both. I’m with Dean because I love him, but we are complete opposites. You know what they say ‘opposites attract’. Sam and I are kindred spirits; we’re almost too much alike. He’s a really good guy. He’s smart, sensitive, and really strong.” Amelia was emphatic when saying  “strong”. 

Megan’s curiosity was peaked as she began to loosen up. “Strong you say.”

“He and his brother share a certain set of skills. And while I personally don’t know how strong Sam is, I can tell you his brother, Dean, is strong as fuck, and I mean that in a really good way,” Amelia said emphasizing Sam’s strength. 

Megan’s eyes widened.

“So, can I buy you a drink on Sam’s behalf?” Amelia asked Megan.

“Sure.” Megan finally turned to the bartender. “I’ll have another vodka tonic.” Megan looked at Sam for a minute or so, nodded and smiled at him, and then turned back to Amelia. “I can talk to Sam if he wants. Just have him come up.”

“I’ll send him over,” Amelia said smiling. 

She walked back to Sam. 

“Amelia,” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Her name is Megan. You bought her a vodka tonic and she’d like to talk to you,” Amelia smiled.

Sam stared at Amelia. 

“She likes strong men. You’re welcome. Go get ‘em,” Amelia said with a smile. She watched as Sam walked up to Megan. He smiled shyly as she did too as they started to talk. 

Just then Dean wrapped his arms around Amelia as he nuzzled into her neck. “What did you say to her?”

“I told her that Sam was strong, sensitive, and smart and thought she was attractive. I emphasized the ‘strong’ saying if he's anything like his brother, he is super strong. She then said she’d like to talk to him.”

“I want to get to know you better,” Dean said into her ear.

Amelia smiled. “You’ll get to do that when we get back home tonight.”

Just then, a song Amelia liked, “Summer of ‘69” by Bryan Adams started being played.

Amelia grabbed Castiel’s arms and took him out on the floor as Cas more or less watched Amelia bouncing and singing along to the song. 

As Amelia and Cas danced, Amelia watched this skinny, but busty red-head walk up to Dean with a beer. Dean smiled and took it, but set it on the table as he nursed his previous beer. Amelia saw her leaning in towards Dean laughing, touching his arm, flirting. 

Dean laughed with her. Amelia watched as he then turned and pointed to Amelia and smiled. She saw him mouth “I’m sorry. I’m with her,” and she saw the woman mouth back to him after noticing her, “she’s pregnant?”

She saw Dean smile widely and mouth “Yes.”

Castiel noticed what was going down between Dean and Busty Red. “Dean loves you Amelia.” She felt Cas’ hand on her arm. “He will come back to you.”

“I know,” Amelia said smiling, as she saw how Dean acted with the woman.

Just then, the song ended and the band broke into “Need You Tonight” by INXS. 

Amelia began to sway her hips and move her arms provocatively. Dean immediately noticed Amelia as she moved towards him, swaying hips as Busty Red began to move away. 

She grabbed Dean’s hands pulling him out to the dance floor. He was entranced by her moves, wanting to get her alone. 

Once on the floor, she wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck. He followed by putting his face against her cleavage, kissing the top of her breasts. 

She felt his lips and sighed.

He leaned in kissing her lips as they swayed to the music. The next song Heaven by Bryan Adams started as they continued to kiss as they danced. 

“Feel like getting out of here yet?” Dean smiled. 

She looked at him. “Where to?”

Dean smiled. “Wherever you want Baby.”

Amelia was horny. She wanted him. She reached up touching his face. “Let’s get out of here, so you can take me home and fuck me.”

Dean laughed nervously. He loved when she took charge. “I’ll go and say goodbye to Sam,” he said.

Amelia smiled. She watched Dean go up and speak to Sam swiftly. 

Dean returned. “Sam and Megan are going to stick around. He asked us to take Cas back to the bunker with us.”

Amelia shrugged her shoulders like she didn’t care, but she was ready to be with Dean. 

Cas followed Amelia and Dean our as they left.

Busty Red glared at Amelia as Dean cupped Amelia’s buttock. 

Amelia smirked at Busty Red. 

Dean opened the driver side door of Amelia’s Malibu for her for her and she got in, Cas took the backseat and Dean got into the passenger’s side, as Amelia was the designated driver that night. 

Dean smiled. “I can’t wait to get you home so I can…”

“Just pretend I’m not here,” Cas said, which immediately stifled their conversation.

———————————-

Cas was the first one out of the car when they arrived back at the bunker. “I’m just going to go to my room.”

Dean walked around and opened Amelia’s door. As soon as she was out of the car, Dean swooped her up in his arms. “Let’s go to our room,” he smiled. 

Amelia smiled. “Put me down for just a moment Dean.”

“Hey Cas,” she said as he was about to head in. He turned. Amelia ran up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Happy New Year Cas.”

Cas looked down. “Thank you Amelia.”

Dean walked up to them. “Happy New Year Man.”

“Thank you Dean. Both you and Amelia too.”

Dean swooped Amelia in his arms and she began to laugh. “See you later Cas,” Dean said as he started carrying Amelia to their room. 

“Night Cas,” Amelia said as Dean stopped and kissed her passionately. 

It was about Eleven thirty as Dean set her down on the bed, slipping off his shoes and crawling in after her. He made it to her lips, kissing her passionately. “I’ve wanted to be inside you all night.”

“What are you waiting for,” Amelia smirked.

He pulled up Amelia’s dress and pulled down her panties, undoing his jeans as he pulled them and his boxers down quickly. He lined her up and thrusted in her quickly.

Amelia moaned, feeling Dean fill her. 

He pulled down the neckline of her dress along with her bra as he took a nipple in his mouth.

Amelia moaned loudly. 

“You are so perfect,” Dean said during thrusts. “You. Feel. So. Good.”

Amelia moaned. “You. Do. Too. Dean.”

Dean smiled as he thrusted again, as they rolled around in the bed.

“Come for me Baby,” Dean pled.

“More Dean,” Amelia said as he thrusted in her again. “I love you Dean.”

“I love you too.” Finally they released and he rolled them to their sides. 

Amelia looked at the time. It was Eleven Fifty. 

“We still have ten minutes.”

Dean smiled. “You still in the mood Baby?”

“Of course. It’s almost New Years. I just want us to start the new year making love.”

He pulled her to him as this time they started undressing each other, making love that lasted well past midnight. 

When Dean rolled to his back and pulled Amelia to his chest he smiled and looked at Amelia lovingly. “Happy New Year Baby!”

Amelia smiled. “Happy New Year my love. So, what’s one of your new year’s resolutions?”

Dean smiled. “To make love to you everyday this year.”

“Well, we can certainly try. I doubt once the baby comes, we’ll be able to everyday, but I’m certainly willing to try,” Amelia said smiling. “We’ll figure it out.”

They slowly drifted to sleep. 

————————————-


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

Little did Dean imagine that he would be assembling an IKEA baby crib, changing table, and play area and he was starting to freak out. 

Dean sat on the floor and stared blankly ahead, parts strewn around him, while trying to put together the changing table. 

Amelia noticed Dean seemed distracted. She figured he was probably starting to panic about the baby. She was panicked too. She was scared Dean would lose his love for her after their child is born. 

“Honey. Are you OK?” Amelia walked up to a blank faced Dean. 

Dean seemed to catch his distraction and immediately looked up. “I’m fine Baby. What about you?”

“Honestly Dean… I’m scared.”

“Why Baby?” He asked as he got up off the floor, walking towards her, and then taking her in his arms.

She pulled away enough to look at him. “I’m afraid you won’t love me anymore or you’ll resent me and our baby.”

His piercing green eyes stared into hers. “Don’t ever think I will lose my love for you. You don’t think I’m scared? I’m scared to death.”

“Why,” Amelia asked. 

“Because I’m afraid I won’t be a good father or I’ll become my father or even worse, get you and the baby hurt or killed. This prophecy makes me doubt I can protect you”.

Amelia looked up at Dean.”I don’t think you could be a bad father and I doubt you would become your dad. As far as protecting me, we had this conversation when you came back to me the first time. Bad things are going to happen, but you can’t shy away from love because you are afraid something bad will happen. You aren’t living that way.”

Dean kept Amelia in his arms as they remained in a warm embrace for minutes. His arms always felt like safety to her, while her arms felt like home to him. 

Amelia finally pulled away enough to say, “let’s just promise to tell each the truth about how we feel, to navigating all this together. Never think that being scared is a weakness, OK?”

“OK.” Dean looked at Amelia with complete love for her, as he leaned in and kissed her. 

—————————————————

Amelia’s last month of pregnancy was just beginning. Dean knew he could not leave the bunker leaving Amelia unprotected and have no one there for her if she goes into labor, so Dean and Sam began a list of people that would help them if Dean needed to be away. Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum and Garth were on their short list. 

“Hey Dean,” Sam said walking into see Dean and Amelia on a couch in the library. They were fully clothed as Amelia laid on her back with Dean laying between her legs, his head and hand on her bare stomach as her shirt was rolled up to her breasts; he was waiting for the baby to kick. They were wide awake. They weren’t talking. It still seemed like a very intimate moment between them nonetheless. “I’m sorry to interrupt you guys.” Sam looked nervous.

“We’re just laying here,” Amelia said.

“You’re Cool Sam. I’m just waiting for my little badass to kick.” Dean was rubbing her belly, kissing it. 

Amelia huffed. “He’s been doing it all day, so of course now when Dean wants to feel him kick, the baby has decided it’s nap time or something. Stubborn like his father.”

“Sorry Dean,” Sam said sincerely. 

“What’s up?” Dean raised his head from Amelia’s stomach and sat up. He still kept his hand on Amelia’s belly, rubbing little circles.

“Mom just called. She wants to come see you for your birthday tomorrow. Have you even told her about Amelia yet?” Sam looked concerned.

Dean looked at Amelia and back at Sam. “I was waiting to introduce her when I saw her. It’s not my damn fault she hasn’t seen us in a year,” he said angrily.

Amelia smiled, realizing the date. “Wow. It is your birthday tomorrow. I can’t believe It has been a whole year since I moved into the bunker.”

Dean smiled. “Wow! Time flies. You’re right! It’s our anniversary of us moving in. But we were together two months before that.”

Amelia thought a moment, as Dean seemed to zone off in his panic mode. “It’s OK Dean. I forgot too, until Sam just brought it up. We’re cool.”

Dean smiled.  _ She so gets me. How’d I get so lucky?  _ Dean looked back over at Sam. “So, she’ll be here.”

“Sounds like it.”

“So, I’m finally going to meet your Mom. I guess that means I must be doing something right,”

Amelia said laughing. Just then the baby kicked. 

Dean saw her stomach move and went to place his hands on her stomach and it stopped again. “Sonofabitch”. Dean looked at Amelia seriously. He then turned back Amelia. “That’s not it Baby. She hasn’t came around until now.” Dean chuckled. “Trust me. You are doing everything right Baby. She’s gonna love you.”

Amelia looked at Dean solemnly. “Sorry Hun. I hope so.”

“She will,” Sam chimed in. “She’ll see how loving you are towards each other and she’ll be happy for you.”

“She will,” Dean said, leaning in and giving Amelia a peck on her lips. 

“I guess I best start some cleaning,” Amelia said as she got up. “Can you help me Dean?”

“Sure Babe,” Dean said as he got up and they started walking towards the main area.

\------------------------------------------

That day, Amelia spent time cleaning up the bunkering. Dean helped for a while, but then sat down watching Amelia as she cleaned.

The next day, she went to town to buy a nice skirt, shirt, get a haircut, and buy Dean a birthday gift. She was sick and tired of wearing Dean’s plaid

shirts and stretched out yoga pants. She got her haircut, a few clothing pieces, but nothing she really liked, except for her gift for Dean. The new clothes were just to get by. 

“Ugly fucking maternity clothes,” Amelia frowned.

Dean pulled Amelia to his chest. “You look beautiful.  You could wear a paper bag, and I’d still want you.”

Amelia blushed, looking up at Dean. “I just wanted to look nice to meet your mom and for you on your birthday.”

“You do. Don’t ever think you’re not perfect,” Dean smiled leaning in, gently caressing her lips with his. His tongue began to brush against her lips as she opened her mouth, letting him in. He pulled her closer, as his tongue stroked hers seductively. 

Dean pulled away, picked Amelia up and carried her to the bed. He put her in the middle as he crawled ein after her, hovering over her as his lips returned to hers, their tongues seeking each other. 

Dean unbuttoned his plaid shirt she was wearing, then slipped it off along with her tank that barely covered her protruding stomach. He reached up taking a breast in his hand and kneading it tenderly. 

Amelia smiled and moaned. 

“You like that?”

“Uh huh, but it’s your birthday” Amelia said having trouble speaking. 

Dean turned them to their sides as he grabbed the other breast, kneading both with his hands, while his lips caressed the nape of her neck. “Consider this part of my birthday present. I rather enjoy this.”

Amelia let another approving moan and then reached down as she grabbed the ends of Dean’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head. 

He reached around Amelia’s waist as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. 

Amelia began began undoing Dean’s jeans, and then rolling him to his back, she pulled them off of him slowly and then pulled his boxers down. 

Dean smiled as Amelia leaned in, taking him in her mouth as she began to lick and suck tenderly at first, and then increased. A moan slipped from his lips. 

Amelia smiled as she continued pulling Dean to the back of her throat.

Dean shuddered, spilling a little. Amelia swallowed, and continued.

“Damn Baby. Right there.”

She continued until he was about to release, as he pushed her off him. “You know I always want to release inside you.”

She moved up and kissed him. “That’s how this little one was made.”

“I don’t care. I want to be in you,” he said and smiled. 

He rolled her over, pulling on the waistband of her yoga pants and panties over her thighs, knees, calves and slowly off.

Dean hovered over her, kissing her passionately. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped alongside his waist as he slipped his hands under buttocks, raising her hips to level with him.

He then bore a cheesy grin on his face. 

Amelia laughed. “Why are you smiling like that?”

Dean just maintained his smirk. “Because I have you right where I want you.”

Amelia’s eyes widened and Dean smirked bigger as he leaned over her, putting his weight on his arms as he slid inside her.

In and out he moved. Amelia arched with him. Their kisses were urgent, as their tongues seemed to be magnets to each other. They moaned in ecstasy as he continued thrusting.

Her back arched, her body clenched around him as she pulled him in her further. While her legs couldn’t really wrap around his waist anymore because of the pregnancy, she clenched her hips around him not letting him go. He thrusted to the hilt and remained there until her body was so tight, she finally contracted and pulled Dean in further, causing his release as they both orgasmed.

He collapsed on her, not having the strength to keep himself up anymore, as he kissed her gently, rolling them to their sides, but not pulling out of her. 

“You are so beautiful,” Dean smiled at Amelia.

She stared up at him with pure love in her eyes. “And you are magnificent. Happy Birthday lover,” as they made love again. 

\--------------------------------------------

Amelia tugged on her new skirt. 

Dean grabbed her hand. “You look great.”

“I look like a beached whale, Dean,” Amelia frowned. 

Dean pulled Amelia to him, turned her around and pressed her against the wall seductively running his hands down her curves. “You look beautiful.”

“I waddle.” 

“I’m surprised you didn't when we started… you know.” Dean winked.

Blush formed on Amelia’s cheeks. She laughed. “I kinda did the first few days here.”

Dean was well endowed, and he knew it. He was bow legged and she always wondered if that was an effect of walking too early or his manhood got in the way. She decided to the second option.

“You’d like to think you are the reason, don’t you?” 

Dean moved in towards her ear. “I know I am in one shape or form.”

She smiled as he leaned in, brushing his lips to hers.

He ran his arms up and down her her torso as Amelia ran her hands up and down his chest, as Dean became aroused. 

After he calmed her down from her negative words, he pulled away, his body throbbing, visibly large. “I could just take you back to the room and fuck you crazy, but I can’t. It’s just my mom. Don’t freak out.” He was saying that not only for her benefit, but his too. He pulled his shirt down over his pants, hoping Sam or his mom won’t notice his visible boner. 

“OK,” she smiled as she took his hand and he led her to the main room. 

Mary hadn’t quite arrived, but she had just called Sam to let him know she was about fifteen minutes out. 

“You two look happy,” Sam said smiling. 

Dean smiled. 

Sam immediately understood what they were feeling as Dean and Amelia sat down the table. 

Ten minutes later, they heard the knocking at the door. Sam got up. “I’ll get it. You two can stay here.” Dean and Amelia remained seated, holding hands.

A few minutes later, Sam came down with their mom. Dean got up walking over to his mom, hugging her. “Hey Mom.”

“Hi Dean.” 

Amelia stood up as Dean’s mom was heading to map table. Mary set the boxes of pizza and drinks on the table. Mary was taken aback seeing an older, fuller figured woman standing up, visibly pregnant. 

Dean rushed over as he put his hand on Amelia’s back. “Mom. This is Amelia, my girlfriend.” Dean felt weird saying ‘girlfriend’. “I mean my beautiful woman.” Dean was nervous, and Amelia was so much more than either terms. She was his life; his reason to continue the fight. 

Amelia extended a hand. “Hi Mrs. Winchester. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Mary. You can call me Mary.”

“Thank you Mary.”

Mary looked over at Dean. “How long have you two been together?”

Dean looked over at Amelia smiling and back to Mary, “over a year.” It had been that long since Dean and Sam last saw their mom. “It’s been awhile since we saw you last,” Dean said ruefully. Since his mom was brought back by Amara, she wasn’t very motherly. Their mom died when Dean was between four and five and Sam was only six months. When she came back, she wasn't the same mother that told him Angels watched over him. 

“I know it’s been awhile Dean. I’m sorry.” She looked over at Dean and Amelia. “It seems you two have been busy.”

Sam laughed. “You have no idea, Mom. You don’t have to share the bunker with him and her, hearing them all the time.”

Amelia lowered her head, her face flushed. 

Dean just smiled proudly letting his hand run across Amelia’s abdomen. “Seems she and I have a prophecy to have two sons who will save the world.”

“And how old are you Amelia,” Mary asked.

“I’m 44. I’ll be 45 in March.”

Mary gaped at them a moment. 

Amelia felt heat to her cheeks. She felt like she was being judged. 

Sam decided to change the conversation. “Thanks for dinner Mom.”

Mary seemed to like the change in conversation. “Pizza, beer, and of course pie for dessert for Dean.”

Dean started towards the pizza. “I’m starved,” as he opened it, grabbing three slices and a beer for himself and then handed the supreme pizza box to Amelia.

Amelia grabbed herself two slices and pushed the box back to the middle. 

Dean got up and headed to the kitchen where he got  Amelia a flavored water and returned. “Here you go Baby,” he said setting the bottle next to her.

“Thanks Dean.” Amelia then smiled. “Thank you Mary.”

Dean began eating. 

Mary looked at Amelia incredulously. “Do you not feed him?”

Dean began talking with his mouth open. “I eat. I do the cooking Mom.”

“I’m not much of a homebody,” Amelia said. “I’m learning though. Your son can really cook well though.”

“I did not know that,” Mary said.

“It was from feeding Sammy when we were kids,” Dean said ruefully again. His mom was just not the mom he wished for. “Amelia cleans up around here,” Dean said as he grabbed Amelia’s hand.

Mary looked around and noticed the place was pretty spotless. She then laughed a little. “Well, I guess keeping this place clean after two grown men is enough. You probably don’t even have time to cook.”

Amelia just nodded. Dean was more a slob than Sam was, but Dean made that up for that flaw in other impressive ways.

Amelia listened carefully as Mary, Dean and Sam began talking about their hunts. 

Mary seemed more comfortable talking about hunting as opposed to family issues. 

Amelia’s heart raced and her breathing became shallow when Dean talked how they met. He seemed to recognize her fear, and gently placed his arm around her, pulling her to him as he talked. Amelia always felt safe in Dean’s arms.

Mary gaped at Amelia amazed when Dean told his mom what a badass Amelia was for stabbing the Wendigo, giving time for him to kill it.

“She just hauled off and jabbed that sonofabitch right in the chest, which gave me enough time to shoot it with the Colt.”

“It was just Adrenaline,” Amelia said. 

Dean smiled proudly. “It was not just Adrenaline. She saved our lives.” 

Amelia’s face was beet red.

“Thank goodness we were able to get her to the hospital in time or she would have bled to death.” Dean placed his hand on Amelia’s.

“It was touch and go for the first twelve hours,” Sam said. “Dean was distraught.”

“I did not hear this before,” Amelia said looking over at Dean. 

He was looking down. “Yeah, but you made it.”

“Thank you,” Amelia said looking at Dean.

Dean smiled. 

They opened the pie and Mary gave a slice to everyone. 

Dean dove into the pie. “I do love me some pie.”

Amelia laughed.

“So how far along are you Amelia?” Mary asked.

Amelia looked at Mary. “Nine months. Do you have any pregnancy advice you can share?”

“They don’t tell you that your child will bite your nipples when you are breastfeeding, and Dean was the worst.”

Amelia looked over at Dean and became flush and stifled a laugh. Amelia, Mary and Sam laughed.

As Dean looked at Amelia, he immediately chuckled.

Amelia got the inside joke and chuckled too.

“What’s so funny you two,” Mary asked.

“It’s nothing Mom,” Dean said, hoping she would stop asking, but she asked again in a paranoid tone. ”What?”

Dean finally laughed. “I haven’t changed that much Mom.”

It took a moment for Mary to realize her son was talking about his and Amelia’s sex life. She groaned. “TMI Dean.”

Dean said, “you asked. We were trying not to reveal.”

“I apologize on behalf of your son,” Amelia said apologetically. “He doesn’t realize family doesn’t want to hear his sex stories.”

Everyone laughed. 

After dinner, Mary looked at her boys and turned to Amelia. “Amelia. I was wondering if I could have a little time to talk to my boys alone?”

Amelia began to get up. “Sure.”

However, Dean wasn’t going to let her go so easily. “Why Mom? Anything you say to me, you can say to Amelia.”

Mary looked at Dean in motherly way and said, “Dean.”

Dean would not let down his resolve. “Mom. Again. Anything you say to me, you can say to her. I love her, and she is as much a part of this family as you are.” His grip around Amelia tightened. 

“OK.” Mary said. “I didn’t want to bring this up in front of her, but here it goes. I don't like her. She is too old for you Dean, she’s overweight, and she seems to have gotten pregnant so she wouldn’t lose you.”

Amelia seemed confused and hurt. She didn’t say anything disparaging to his mom. In fact she apologized when Dean was being so crass.  _ Why doesn’t she like me? _ She had often wondered why her and Dean hooked up, why he was even staying with her. She was so out of his league.  _ Even his mother knows what Dean doesn’t. I’m not good enough for him.  _

But Dean stood up, grabbing Amelia’s waist and pulled her to him. “You are absolutely wrong about Amelia. I love her. She’s only six years older and the pregnancy was from the prophecy and NOT from her not wanting to lose me. She is my family, as much as Sam, Cas, and you are. She’s actually more than you are, since you can't even be around to be a mom, or come around more than once a year. She’s here for me when I’m racked in guilt and wake up from nightmares from the things I’ve hunted; when I’m on a hunt and need to hear her voice; and when I come home and need consoling. She lets me know that there is good in this life, something to fight for. She gives me hope. She also fucking sexy and honest with me. So, I think you should just leave.”

Sam seemed upset at first, but he looked at Dean and Amelia. He knew how much Amelia meant to Dean. Amelia had nothing but their best interests in mind. “Mom. Amelia is the best thing that has happened to Dean and to me. Did you know she set up a trust fund with her settlement that has us set for life and she also has learned the lore, helping man the phones when hunters call for advice or help with the lore?”

Mary looked over at Dean, his anger seemed to radiate off him, and his grip on Amelia was strong. She looked at Amelia closer and saw Dean’s ring around her neck. “No,” Mary looked down.

“Just go.” Dean said.

Sam turned to Dean and then back to his mom. “Mom. I’ve seen the way Amelia has changed Dean for the better. The love they exude is contagious. She’s amazing to him, and Dean is amazing to her. He is so protective, gentle, but also passionate and possessive of her.”

Dean looked at Sam, realizing how observant his brother was of them. 

Sam looked at his mom. “You can stay here Mom, if you apologize to Amelia.”

Mary looked over at Dean and Sam and then to Amelia. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have judged you on superficial things.” Mary’s eyes didn’t match her smile. 

Amelia felt the nonchalant way Mary apologized and turned to Dean. “Excuse me.” She got up from the table and started walking back to the bedroom, choking back a cry and fighting back tears. 

“Thanks Mom.” Dean said angrily.

“Well, if you would have just let us talk alone.”

“Do you not get it Mom?” Dean asked questionably. “I love her. She’s the mother of my child and I want to be with her forever. She is part of this family, like it or not.” 

Mary stood blankly. 

Dean got up. “You can see yourself out,” Dean said and left the table going to Amelia.

“Dean,” Sam said, but Dean was gone. 

\---------------------------------------------

Amelia was on the bed sobbing, when Dean entered their bedroom. Striding over to her, he took her in arms, as she sobbed into his chest.

“Amelia. Don’t worry about anything she said. She hasn’t been a mom to Sam or I since I was a toddler and Sam a baby. I love you. I will always love you.”

“But why? I’m not even in your league.”

Dean pulled away angrily a moment. “Why would you say that?”

“Because… look at me [she pointed to herself] and then look at you [pointing to Dean].” She was crying. Her eyes bloodshot. “I’m a fat old woman with a very small romantic past and you are gorgeous, younger, fit man, with all the pretty girls lined up to be with you.”

Dean sat thoughtfully and pondered what Amelia said. “Do you know what it’s like to walk away from a one night stand NOT knowing what you may have caught?” His face was masked in disgust.

“No,” Amelia said looking at Dean. 

“Trust me. You don’t want to,” his face remained disgusted. “From the moment you passed out in front of the car, I wanted you. I may not have truly knew that immediately, but I felt protective of you from the beginning. I have seen enough in this world to know that what we have is real and I DON’T WANT ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU!”

Amelia looked at Dean with tears rolling down her face. 

“I would rather die before I ever let you go,” Dean said adamantly.

Amelia looked at Dean. “I feel the same. I would let anything or anyone break my legs and slit my throat again before I let anyone or anything hurt you.”

Dean saw her pain, and just wanted it to go away. He grabbed her face with both hands and pressed his lips to her. 

Amelia felt Dean’s tongue searching for access to hers, as her mouth opened to his. He kissed her passionately; his eyes filled with need. “I’m going to take away all those negative thoughts,” Dean said seriously.

Amelia pulled back. “I have a confession to make Dean. It’s something I need to just get off my chest.”

Dean looked at Amelia curiously. “OK.” He got up, folded his arms against his chest and furrowed his eyebrows. He had enough revelations for the night.

“You know our first night together.” She looked up at Dean, clearly nervous. 

“Yeah,” Dean said with a smile. He always remembered it fondly the way they were like puzzle pieces and how they climaxed together. He loved that about her. 

Amelia’s face was turning red.

Dean saw Amelia’s face and saw her nervousness.

“Well, you were technically my first,” she said looking away from him.

“What?” Dean asked curiously shaking his head side to side. 

“Yeah. Well, I have a very active imagination, sure, just never did it all until that night.” 

He looked at her strangely again.

He then realized the magnitude of what she meant.  “Wow.” He looked at her seriously. “So I popped your cherry?”

“Well, Yeah. If there was anything left of one at my age.”

“So, how does that happen?”

“No takers.”

He looked at her. “How could you there have been no takers before me?”

She rolled her eyes. “Why do you not get it Dean? I am nowhere near your league.”

“My league; my rules.” Dean crawled in the bed towards Amelia moving towards her. “Well, I guess I should be proud,” he said hovering over her.

“Why?”

“I did you first,” he gave a cocky smile. 

“You have ruined my expectations for all men,” Amelia looked at Dean as she began to smile, her nervousness diminishing by Dean’s acceptance; her piercing Hazel eyes stared at him. 

“That’s what I want to see. That shy smile,” Dean said, grabbing her waist as he pulled down the waistband of her skirt off her legs. “Well, as your first, I have to say you were fucking amazing. You did things to me that night no other woman has ever done to me. And you continue to do things to me each day, that makes me want you even more. Whether it’s really you or the prophecy playing out, I don’t care.”

She laughed. “All I know is I wasn’t going to let a minor detail like technical virginity get in the way of having a night with you, even if it had just been one night. I am so glad I just went with it.”

Her breath became ragged as he slid her panties down slowly. Gently touching both knees, she spread for him. 

His lips went immediately to her inner thigh, his lips kissing her urgently. 

Amelia’s hand grabbed a handful of sheet. The way she responded to him was unnatural. 

Dean grabbed her buttocks as he raised her hips for better access, his lips moving closer to her delicate folds. 

He let his tongue move into her folds. 

Amelia’s breath stopped a moment. 

His thumb began circling the nub. 

She whimpered. “Dean!”

His tongue pushed in her, as a moan escaped her lips.

He smiled as he plunged in her further, licking up her folds quickly, feeling himself harden with each plunge. 

Her moans got louder.

He pulled out and moved in her again quickly, moaning in hearing her satisfaction.

Amelia moaned, writhing against him in ecstasy. “Oh God Dean.”

His tongue moved quickly one more time, finally feeling her juices release.

Amelia cried out in climax. “Oh Fuck Dean! Yes!”

“That’s my girl,” Dean said kissing up Amelia’s body, moving to her mouth. He grabbed her shirt and pulled it off her.  

She grabbed his plaid shirt, pulling it off and then his T-shirt. She undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down. 

Dean pulled away a second to pull his pants and boxers off and returned to Amelia as he entered her.

He thrusted inside her, in and out, their moans and profanities loud. He wanted everyone to hear them.

He continued thrusting, her legs tightened at his waist, not wanting to let him go. 

She felt him inside her, her muscles clenching, pulling him in her deeper and deeper, each moment getting closer. “Oh God. Yes. More,” she said.

“Fuck yes,” Dean grunted.

They were panting as her arms were around his neck as she pulled his forehead to hers as their orgasms started. 

With guttural screams, they came in unison, staring into each other’s eyes.

Dean leaned in kissing Amelia with passion. “How could you have known all this if you didn’t before me?” Dean questioned.

“Because I guess we were meant to be,” Amelia said, as they rolled over to their sides. 

“I knew you were in my league” he said wrapping his arms around her, leaning in and kissing the top of her head.

Amelia rolled Dean to his back, straddled Dean taking him in her as she rode him until they both came again and they finally collapsed.

As they laid their recovering from their time together, Amelia rolled over reaching into her nightstand drawer on her side of his bed and pulled out a small gift and a card, handing it to Dean. “Happy Birthday Dean!”

Dean adjusted the bed as they sat up. He looked at the small square wrapped gift and card. He first opened the envelope of the card and pulled the card out.  _ Happy Birthday to a lover who fuels my fire. Love Amelia.  _ He smiled.

Dean opened up the gift. It was a silver and iron plated lighter.

“I figured it will work against ghosts and shapeshifters,” Amelia said shyly.

It was engraved:  _ Dean: You will forever light my heart on fire. _

Dean smiled. “Thank you Amelia. I will keep this in my pocket at all times.”

“I’m glad you like it,” she said as they kissed. He lowered the bed back down as she curled up to him, and then they fell asleep.

From the main area, Sam and Mary heard all their grunts, groans, moans, and Amelia’s orgasm squeals. Sam said, “That is Amelia and Dean, almost everyday.”

“Almost everyday?” Mary asked questionably. They surely can’t be that vocal all the time.”

“Yes they can, Mom. Trust me. I’m here all the time.”

\--------------------------————-----------

Amelia smiled; her body against his. 

He pressed his hand to her abdomen. Just then the baby kicked. “Whoa!”

Amelia winced. “Whoa is right! That was my kidney.” 

“He’s going to be such a badass.” Dean smiled down at Amelia.

“Just like his daddy .”

Dean kept his hand pressed to Amelia’s abdomen as he kept feeling the baby kick. Awhile later, Dean laid his head against her abdomen, as Amelia smiled. 

“So amazing,” Dean said as he listened to his child’s heartbeat through Amelia abdomen. 

\---------------- _ - _ \------------------------

Amelia woke up in the middle of the night thirsty. 

She lifted her head from Dean’s chest and looked at her phone. It was Three Thirty.

She got up, throwing in her robe as she headed to the kitchen. She grabbed a water for her and a beer for Dean. She began walking back towards their room.

Mary was sitting at the map table. She looked solemn. Amelia had to wonder how Dean and Sam’s mother felt knowing the two boys she left when she died are now older and no longer need her. 

“Hello Mary,” Amelia said in a regular tone, to not upset her.

“Hello,” she said looking up seeing Amelia. 

Amelia looked quietly. “Did Sam give you a room to sleep in?”

“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep. What about you?”

“Just thirsty,”  Amelia said, showing the bottles in her pockets and then sitting on the other side of the table, the table her and Dean christened many times the first night she arrived at the bunker. She didn’t smile, keeping her thoughts to herself.

Mary then looked up at Amelia. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been here, but you have been here since last year?”

“Exactly a year,” Amelia said. “I arrived here on Dean’s birthday last year, after I got my cast off.”

“And you and Dean met when he saved you?” Mary asked curiously.

“Yes. That’s how we met. I was mauled by Wendigos. I got away, running out in front of them and then I collapsed. We officially met a few days later at the hospital.”

“And you and my son became a couple?”

“Not at first,” Amelia said. “Let’s just say we had fun when they were in town; although I think I may have cared more about Dean than he felt about me at first.”

“Why do you say that?” Mary asked Amelia in a concerned tone.

“I know what your son was like before he and I became ‘we’. I figured I was just another name in the back of their dad’s journal, and I was OK with that. Well, maybe I wasn’t really, but then Dean came back five weeks later and told me he loved me. I then realized that one person can change another person. Maybe it was the prophecy that led us to each other; maybe it was true love. I don’t care. I LOVE your son with everything in me, but if that means I have to leave him to keep him alive, I would.”

Mary looked down a minute and looked up. “I’m so sorry I misjudged you Amelia.”

“OK,” Amelia said.

“I saw the anger in my son’s eyes when you left the table. Then I heard you two earlier tonight and Sam explained that it was all pretty commonplace, so I guess you are my son’s type.”

“I’m still figuring that out myself,” Amelia said. 

“But Dean isn’t,” Mary said. “I found out when I came back what my sons were like. Besides what he told me about Lisa and Ben, Dean really didn’t have a solid relationship with women, probably because he hates me and that reflected on women. They were a tool.”

“Dean doesn’t hate you,” Amelia said. “He misses his mom.”

“And Sam, wanted a solid woman in his life, so he always chose longer relationships, but then every woman he dated died, just like I did. However, after tonight, I realized that my sons don’t need me anymore. Dean has you. Even Sam has you as a sister. I am envious of the relationship you have with my sons.”

“Maybe it’s not my business Mary, but if you saw them a little bit more, they may include you more in their personal lives.” Amelia looked at Mary.

Mary nodded. She looked up at the clock and it was after four. “Goodnight Amelia. I know you need to get back to Dean, before he gets up looking for you and gets angry for me talking to you.”

“Thanks,” Amelia said getting up. “Thanks for taking a moment to talk. I’m the last person who wants to break any relationship Dean has with family or friends. He needs those relationships.”

“Thank you for listening to me,” Mary said looking back down. “Goodnight.”

Amelia smiled. “Goodnight,” as she headed back to the room. She placed the beer on Dean’s nightstand, walked over and took a drink of her water, sitting it on her nightstand as she crawled into bed and laid against Dean’s chest. Dean stayed asleep, sated from earlier. She didn’t tell him about the conversation with Mary.

——————————————-


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

Amelia was in her last two weeks of pregnancy when Dean and Sam had to leave for a hunt. Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum and Garth were at the bunker and Amelia and Dean had just spent some time alone before he needed to leave. 

“Just wait until I get back to pop my baby out please,” Dean pleaded to Amelia. 

“I can’t promise anything.”

“I know Baby.”

“Do you have to go?”

“You know I wouldn’t if I didn't have to, but we need to do something because it is about to go down between more angels and demons. We’ve got to take care of this.”

She rubbed his thigh up and down provocatively. “Can’t you stay at all. Sam and Cas can take this.” Her breasts pressed into him. 

Dean smiled, letting out a nervous laugh. “I wish I could.”

Amelia’s eyes began to water. She was so emotional recently. “Just don’t do anything stupid like get yourself killed or something.”

Dean pulled her into his chest. “I promise.” He kissed her tenderly on the top of her head, then her forehead, her nose and lastly, her lips.

Amelia twined her hands around his neck, keeping her lips to his until he finally reached around pulling her hands away gently. Holding Amelia’s hands away from his head, Dean smiled. “I’ll be back soon.” 

He looked at her, a single man tear ran down his cheek. “I love you” and then he turned and walked out the bunker. 

Amelia lost her resolve when she heard the door shut. 

Jody walked over and put her hand gently on Amelia’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine. He’ll come back to you.” 

“You betcha he will. He better,” Donna said. 

Amelia sobbed. 

\----------------------------------------

If had been three weeks and Amelia was sick of the very cryptic texts she was receiving from Dean. She was already a week overdue on her delivery date and their child was starting to overstay his welcome.

It was February Fourteenth, Valentine’s Day. She was already sulking that Dean was not there and she was sad that he was not around. She walked into the main room wearing Dean’s plaid shirt and a pair of shorts. She was walking towards the kitchen when she doubled over in pain. As she went to stand back up her water broke as it splashed all over the floor. 

Jody looked up from her laptop. 

“I think it’s time,” Amelia said doubling over again groaning in pain. 

“Oh Shit,” Jody said as her and Donna got up walking over and helping Amelia to the nearest couch.

“Garth!” Jody yelled. He ran in. “Amelia’s going into labor. Text Dean and get sheets from one of the beds and hurry up.”

\--------------------------------

Dean and Sam were held up in an abandoned farm house when Dean’s phone vibrated. He picked up and saw a message from Garth simply stating “it’s time.”

“Sonofabitch,” Dean breathed. 

Sam looked over. “What’s wrong?”

“Amelia. The baby. It’s time.” Dean dialed Garth’s number. After about 3 rings it picked up. “Garth… how is she?” Dean demanded in a whisper.

\----------------------------

Amelia was lying on the couch in the library where she and Dean spent many nights naked making love. It was rather ironic that she was probably having their baby in the same place they may have conceived him at.

Amelia groaned. Sweat was pooled on her forehead and in her hair as she fought back the need to push. 

Garth heard his phone and picked up. He put it on speaker and moved it towards Amelia’s head. 

“Amelia,” Dean said tenderly. 

“Dean. Are you OK? I’m sorry babe, but he really wants out.”

“It’s OK. I’m OK right now. I’m so sorry I can’t be there.” 

“Dean. I...” Amelia grunted and groaned in pain. “I don't tell you I love you enough, but I do.”

Dean let his bravado go and let a few tears fall. “I know you love me. I’m going to come back and we’re going to start practicing for a baby number two, OK?”

Amelia groaned and let out a small laugh. “Don’t know if that’s exactly what I want to hear right now.” 

Dean smiled. “I know. You OK?

“Pain.” Amelia breath was shallow. “Lots of pain right now.” 

“Focus on something besides the pain,” Dean said. “Picture me at home hovering over you, moving inside you.”

Jody and Donna smiled trying not to appear like they were listening. Garth grinned.

“Um… Dean. We’re on speaker. And I don’t know if sex right now is really… OWWWW… something we should be thinking about at this moment.”

Dean laughed. “OK. Then just picture me smiling.”

Amelia closed her eyes and focussed on Dean’s smile and laugh. The pain seemed to melt away.  “Can you video the birth?”

“Ugh! You don't want to see that. You’ll never want to fuck me again.” 

“Yes I do and I will,” Dean said laughing. “I want to be there for you through all of this.”

Jody let out a muffled laugh. 

Amelia then heard Castiel in the background. “Dean. We’ve got to go.”

Dean paused a moment and then said, “Amelia. I have to go. I will see you soon. I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Amelia said as Dean’s phone clicked off. Just then another contraction ran through her as she groaned. 

“Maybe we can get you to the hospital,” Jody said. 

Just then another contraction ran through Amelia. They were less than a minute apart. 

Donna said, “I guess the hospital is out of the question.”

“You’re right. I think it’s time,” Jody said...

Garth stood behind Jody with his phone recording, while Donna stood by Amelia encouraging her. 

Jody looked at Amelia. “I need you to give me just a few more pushes, OK?”

“You can do it Amelia,” Donna said.

“OK.” Amelia began to push. She held it for 10 seconds

“That was great Amelia,” Jody encouraged her. 

“Let’s try that again.”

“You are going to do it,” Donna said.

Amelia pushed again for 10 seconds. 

“I see the head.”

Amelia pushed again. 

Three more pushes a she heard Jody say, “it’s a boy.” Amelia then heard the cries of her baby. She pushed again, letting go of the afterbirth.

Donna smiled. 

A minute later, Jody cut the umbilical cord, covered Amelia, and placed the baby in her arms. 

“We need to get you to a hospital to get you and the baby checked out, OK Amelia,” Jody said.

“Yeah,” Amelia said lying back down swaddling her baby boy. She was so tired. He looked so much like Dean. He had his nose, the shape of his eyes, and his lips.” She smiled.

Jody looked at them. “What are you guys naming him?” 

“Dean said something about naming him after his surrogate father, Bobby, so I was thinking “Robert Dean Winchester. Bobby Dean for short.”

Jody got misty-eyed. Bobby was a dear friend of hers and someone she almost had a relationship with. Jody smiled. “Bobby was a good man. He was great to Dean and Sam.”

“I know. That’s why I know Dean will love it.” Amelia looked down.

Garth came up with his camera phone. “Need to get a video to Dean. Smile.”

Amelia was still getting over the birth. She felt she looked awful, but she brushed her hair back and smiled holding their son. “OK Garth. You can take a video.” 

Garth got the video set up and said, “ready?”

“Ready.” Amelia breathed. “Well Dean. We did it. Here is your beautiful son Robert Dean, Bobby Dean if you prefer. He’s doing great. I’m doing OK. We’re just about to go to the hospital to get checked out. Can’t wait for you to get back soon. I love you and I miss you so much. I wish you had been here. I didn’t like Garth staring at my ‘hooha’ the whole time, but he’ll send you the video. Please come back soon.” She blew Dean a kiss. Garth turned off the video texting the videos and photos to Dean.

“Let’s get you dressed and to the hospital,” Jody said. 

Jody, Donna, and Garth left the room. Jody returned to Amelia with some clothes, took the baby so Amelia could dress. Donna went to start up Amelia’s car. Then they headed to the hospital. 

\-------------------------------

Amelia and Bobby Dean were only at the hospital overnight for observation. Bobby Dean was perfect, 7 lbs, 8 oz and 18 inches long. Amelia had a little tearing, but looked surprisingly well for not being on any pain meds. She had already been through enough in her life. She had to give up pain meds for her leg when she got pregnant, so she had an extremely high tolerance for pain. 

\---------------------------- 


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

Two weeks later Dean came home from the hunt exhausted, but excited to see Amelia and his son. 

He walked right past Jody, Donna, and Garth, back to their bedroom to see Amelia breastfeeding their son. His eyes got misty as he walked over to the side of the bed. She looked beautiful. Tired, but beautiful. “Hey Baby.”

Amelia looked up and she smiled widely, seeing Dean’s face. He walked over and kissed the top of Amelia’s head and then his son’s as he stared at his child suckling Amelia’s breast. “He’s definitely a boob man like his dad,” Dean said proudly. 

“Yeah. He is.” Amelia smiled. “Meet your son, Robert Dean. Bobby Dean for short.”

Dean was verklempt. He wanted to rub little Bobby’s back, but he was filthy. He quickly leaned in kissing Amelia gently on the lips.

“I need to take a shower first and then I will hold him, OK?”

Amelia smiled while Bobby Dean still fed.

“You are beautiful,” he said looking at her. 

Amelia felt like a mess, but she smiled at Dean. 

Dean grabbed his clothes and headed to the shower. It took all of Amelia’s willpower to not put their baby down in his crib and follow him in there. As soon as she saw him, she needed him. 

\-----------------------------------

Dean got in the shower and let the water fall on him. 

After Amelia breastfed and put down Bobby for a nap, she stripped off her clothes, removed her brace, grabbed the baby monitor, and walked into the bathroom. 

Dean was leaned into the wall of the shower. She watched the hot water run down his taut back muscles and pert ass. He was beautiful and she wanted him. 

She walked in quietly, grabbed the bar of soap as she lathered up her hand and then tenderly began to massage Dean’s shoulder blades. 

Dean tensed at first, immediately turning around and saw Amelia there. Her stomach still had a small pooch, her breasts were larger, she looked tired, and a little older, but she still looked beautiful. 

“Hey Baby,” Dean said to her. “What are you doing?”

“Saying Hello.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and raised her head to reach his lips. 

He opened his mouth as her tongue met his. 

They kissed passionately as she began to feel his bulge getting larger against her stomach.

She ran her hand down his chest past his abdomen as she gently began to stroke his manhood. 

“Oh man.” Dean moaned putting his arm around Amelia’s neck, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately. 

She pulled away as she began kissing down his chest, down to his abdomen, getting on her knees as she wrapped her hands around his ass, squeezing his buttocks as she took him in her mouth. 

“Amelia,” he groaned, reaching his hand down, running his fingers through her hair. 

Her mouth kept taking him in and out of her as his  hand reached down running his hands through her hair. Amelia pulled Dean further down her throat.

“That feels so good,” Dean said as he continued to groan until finally released. She swallowed, pulling him in her more until he emptied.

He reached down pulling her up to him as he kissed her passionately. He began lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he moved her to the wall. 

Amelia felt Dean’s manhood bucking up against her mound. He was getting hard again. She moaned and said, “Dean, We can’t.”

He felt guilty. “What can I do to for you to you know?” 

“Get me off,” she smiled. 

“Yeah.”

“Nothing right now, but we’ll get there. Frankly, I am still sore and exhausted. I just wanted to do this for you.”

“I appreciate you doing that for me Babe. It’s been awhile.” He leaned down giving her a kiss. She reached her hands down, squeezing and pulling until he released everything in the shower.

Amelia smiled at Dean. She was happy to relieve him of his stress. She helped him finish washing himself and then smiled at him. “So let’s go and see your son.” 

Dean grabbed his robe and Amelia grabbed hers and they walked back into their bedroom. She went over and put her brace back on to prevent swelling. She was able to get around better, especially since losing some of the baby weight when Bobby was born. 

She walked up picking up their sleeping son, passing him to Dean.

Dean held Bobby, his eyes welled up with tears. He’s was beautiful. 

“We did a good job. Didn’t we?” Amelia smiled

“You did all of the work. I just planted the seed.”

Amelia smiled. “You planted an amazing seed, and without you, he would not be here.”

He laid Bobby back down so they could dress and then carried little Bobby into the main room. 

Sam, Castiel, Donna, and Jody were sitting at the table. Sam and Cas had been waiting to see the baby, but both had freshly showered. Jody and Donna had been there helping Amelia the last few weeks.

“Sam, meet your nephew, Bobby Dean” Amelia said as Dean smiled proudly handing his son to Sam. 

Sam welled up too. “That’s a wonderful name guys. Bobby was like a father to us.”

Castiel walked over to see the baby. After holding him a little while, Sam gently passed the baby over to Castiel who nervously took him. “Hi Baby,” Castiel said.

Dean smiled. “Bobby. This is your Uncle Cas.” Cas looked up and smiled at Dean and Amelia. 

Amelia smiled. “Well I guess he will always have an angel watching over him.”

Dean smiled. “I guess so.” Dean wrapped his arms around Amelia’s from behind and watched Castiel with their son. 

Castiel smiled and Amelia watched as he began to coo to the baby. She had to laugh. 

Castiel looked over. “What?”

Dean smiled. “Nothing.”

Castiel looked at Little Bobby. “Your mom and dad love you very much. It will not be long before you have another brother.”

Dean looked at Castiel. “Do you know something we don’t?”

Castiel just looked at Dean. “I’m just basing this on observation.”

Sam laughed.

Castiel finally handed the baby back to Sam. 

“Hey buddy. I’m your Uncle Sam. We’ll be spending a lot of time together when your mom and dad need alone time. You’ll get used to the noise.”

Amelia and Dean laughed.

\---------------------------------


	39. Chapter Thirty Nine

It had been three weeks since she had the baby, and while Amelia satisfied Dean sexually anyway she could, Dean felt guilty for not being able to do the same for her. Amelia awoke sad she missed the intimacy of being with Dean, but she just missed their closeness of being one with him, to feel him inside her and their bodies release their tensions and emotions at the same time.

While Dean slept in their bed, Amelia couldn’t handle it anymore, so she walked into the library where Castiel sat alone. 

“Castiel,” Amelia said walking over to him. “I need you to heal me.”

“What do you mean heal you?”

“I mean I need you to fix me down here,” she gestured her pelvis with her hand. 

Castiel looked at her. “I don't understand.”

“Dean and I aren’t supposed to have sex for two months after the baby is born. I cannot wait five more weeks. I need to be fixed now and I need to be with him.” Her voice sounded urgent. 

Castiel then understood what she was referring to. 

“If I do this, it could speed up the prophecy.” 

“So?”

“More enemies earlier. Your son is too young. You need to give it a few years before the next one. From what I’ve seen, you both aren’t too aware of birth control when the mood hits.”

“Castiel. Trust me when I say that I need to do this… not just for Dean… but for me. And if you do care for your friend, Dean, you will do this for me.”

Castiel got up and went to Amelia, and put his two fingers to her forehead. She felt heat and saw light, but after a second, she basically felt the same. Castiel pulled away. 

“That’s it?” She asked.

“Yes.”

Amelia didn’t think much happened. At that moment, things changed. Amelia felt a tingling below, and she knew only Dean could satisfy it. The feeling began to monopolize her thoughts. She needed Dean at that moment. She leaned up and kissed Castiel on the cheek. “Thank you’re Cas. I owe you.” 

Castiel blushed. “Your welcome Amelia. I’m glad I could help you and Dean.”

\----------------------------------------

Amelia walked back into their bedroom, took off her clothes, climbed into bed and began to kiss Dean’s bare chest. 

Dean began to stir. “Hey Amelia.”

“Hey,” she said as she leaned in and kissed Dean passionately. It didn't take him long to roll her over, her legs pressed against his waist as she felt his erection against her thigh. He smiled at her. 

However, when he realized what they were starting to do, Dean pulled back, his face helpless.. “We can’t.”

Amelia smiled. “Yes. We can.”

“I was reading up on things.. I know it takes six weeks to two months before it’s safe for sex after having a baby.

Amelia smiled.  “Let’s just say, most people don't have a lover who has an angel as a best friend.”

Dean eyes got wide in curiosity. 

“You asked Cas to heal you down there.” He  gestured to her pelvis. “Why would you do that?”

“Why? Why not? He owes us for the time he busted in on us, and I can’t go another five weeks without being with you. I need you as much as you need me and right now, and I need you now Dean.” She looked at Dean, her eyes filled with longing. 

Dean smiled. He leaned and kissed her, as her legs tightened against each side of his waist. 

He reached his hand down between her legs feeling her wetness. She really wanted him as much as he wanted her. He began to stroke her gently, upward, two fingers moving in and out of her slowly at first. She was so tight as she clenched around him. He began moving faster, her muscles tensing pulling in his fingers.

Amelia moaned. “Oh God,” she yelled.

Dean pulled out and then moved his fingers in a little bit more. He pushed harder and harder as she climaxed and finally released. “Ohhhhhh!” She began to feel multiple aftershocks. Dean quickly pulled his fingers out as he was hard as a rock as he hovered over her, pulling down his boxers, slipping on a condom, and thrusting into her. Her body took him in; she moaned loudly, as he filled her to the hilt. They began kissing, pressing, thrusting, moaning and grunting. Amelia was so wrapped up in Dean. Their bodies finally hit their rhythm as they were rolling around in the bed. Amelia moaned as Dean finally grunted one last time while he released inside of her. “I missed you,” he said as his lips met hers. 

“I missed you too.”

But that wasn’t the end. She rolled him over to his back as she began to ride him. 

Dean kneaded her breasts as she arched her back clenching him and pulling him further in.

He raised himself, moving closer, bringing him in her more, his lips suckling her sensitive breasts.

Dean’s lips against her breasts sent shocks of pleasurable pain down to her pelvis as she bucked up against Dean, bringing him in more, writhing against him. 

He suckled a little too long as milk shot into his mouth.

“What the?” Dean said as breast milk hit his mouth. He didn’t ever want to taste breast milk, but he did. It tasted different than he anticipated; it was sweet.

He suckled a bit more, taking more in his mouth and then licked the milk that trickled from her nipple.

She finally climaxed as Dean lowered himself back to the bed and she collapsed on his chest with him still inside her. 

Her breast was still leaking. 

“Uh Babe. It’s not stopping.”

“That’s going to happen since I’m breastfeeding, especially with kneading and sucking. Get used to it,” Amelia said laughing. She gently rose off of his manhood and rolled over to her side of the bed. She grabbed the breast pump and turned it on. 

Dean watched as she used the pump. He loved that she was no longer shy about nudity. 

Once she was done pumping, she rolled over to her side facing him, moving in as close as she could, feeling Dean’s erection against her.

“Wow. You are really happy to see me still,” Amelia smiled. 

“Of course, Baby,” Dean said moving closer to her.

Amelia began to spread her legs for Dean. 

He gently, rolled her to back, his lips then traveled down her body, as he reached her inner thigh and folds...

\---------------------------------------------

Amelia was asleep when Dean came in with a tray of waffles to give her breakfast in bed. She was still sleeping, naked, so he decided to wake her up the same way she wakes him sometimes. 

Dean crawled into bed slowly and moved down her body. Her legs were already spread, so he leaned in and began to kiss her inner thigh. 

Amelia woke up startled, feeling Dean’s lips on her inner thighs. She moaned.

“Good morning Beautiful,” Dean said as he moved into her folds, licking slowly at first.

Amelia writhed against Dean, grabbing his hair. “Oh God.”

Dean began licking faster as she bucked against him. “Oh God. Yes! Yes!”

Dean continued.

He continued as he reached up, kneading her breasts.

Finally, with a flick of tongue, Amelia orgasmed.

“Dean! Yes! Yes! Oh sweet Jesus Yes!”

Dean smiled moving up to her mouth. “How are you feeling?”

“I need you in me Dean,” she said as he moved in and entered her.

Amelia let out an agreeing tone. “That’s good.”

They continued making love finally releasing. 

He moved them to their sides as Amelia noticed the clock. “I need to get up to feed Bobby,” she said as she began to get up.

“I gave him a bottle of breast milk already. He’s good,” Dean replied as he then kissed Amelia. “I have some waffles here. Do you want?”

“Of course. Thanks Honey,” Amelia said, as she sat up. Dean got up moving the tray on her lap as she began to eat. “This is so good”, she said, her mouth full of waffles. 

He watched her eat, watched her savor every bite. “These are so good,” she smiled.

She finally finished, famished for Dean again as she grabbed him and pulled him to her...

——————————————————


	40. Chapter Forty

Life couldn’t get much better for Amelia and Dean. 

In the last year, he saved her life and she saved his and they had a beautiful baby boy. They had everything they needed. Even Sam seemed to be putting himself out there, trying to find someone that filled his needs like Amelia filled Dean’s.

It had been six months since Bobby Dean had been born. Amelia spent most of her days taking care of Bobby Dean. And while Dean loved Amelia and their son, he started to get bored of domestication and spent time in the firing range, in the garage working on Baby, or looking for a hunt. 

He did still enjoy Amelia and they made time every night to still spend time alone with each other. Most of those times it was sex, but they made sure and cuddled before and after sex, making grown-up talk. 

When Dean did go hunt, he tried to find local hunts so he wasn’t gone overnight. 

Life seemed pretty normal, for them. It wasn't until someone arrived at the bunker that made a change. 

\-------------------------------------

Amelia was sitting on a couch in the library breastfeeding Bobby Dean, a swaddling blanket covering her and the baby, her legs were up resting on Dean’s lap, as he slept, his head tilted back, lips parted, snoring softly. 

Sam passed by as Amelia removed the blanket, her breast out as she began buttoning her shirt and then began to burp Bobby Dean. 

“I’m so sorry Amelia,” Sam said.

Amelia just realized she flashed him. “I’m sorry Sam. I just wasn’t thinking.” Amelia said.

Sam smiled. “It happens in these situations. At least he’s asleep,” she gestured to Dean. “He would have given me shit about seeing your...”

“Boob. I know Sam.” 

Just then there were four loud knocks on the door of the bunker that seemed to echo throughout.

Dean jumped; startled, kicking Amelia’s feet off, which caused her to jostle Bobby and he began to cry. 

Dean realized immediately what he did. “I’m so sorry Baby,” to both Amelia and his child.  

“I got the door,” Sam said as he headed to the door.

Dean reached over gently rubbing the back of Bobby Dean and staring at Amelia. “I’m so sorry Babe.”

“It’s OK,” she said as she felt Bobby Dean burp,  relieving the gas and he stopped crying. She got up slowly. “He was having trouble burping, so you helped. I’ll go put him down for a nap.”

“Want me to come back and put you down for a nap too Babe.” Dean smiled; his code word for sex. 

Amelia was feeling rather amorous. She smiled and said, “How long do you think you can put me down for?”

“Do you want a long nap or a short nap?”

“Depends.” She winked. 

“Long. Got it. You won’t forget it.” He got up wrapping his arm around Amelia as they were headed to their room. On their way they passed Sam with their mom in the library. 

Dean hadn’t seen Mary since a month before Amelia gave birth when she came to dinner and expressed her displeasure in Dean’s girlfriend. Dean told her to leave and to never come back. Dean didn’t realize that Amelia and Mary talked things out. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean was angry. 

“I’m sorry Dean,” Mary said honestly. “I know we left on bad terms last time, but we’ve got a problem.”

Dean turned to Amelia. “Go ahead and put him down and I’ll be there in just a little bit. Don’t fall asleep without me.” He winked.

“I can’t make any promises,” Amelia said giving Dean a sexy, but tired smile.

“You’re killing me.”

“I know.” Amelia smiled as she walked down the hall, leading to their room.

“What’s the problem Mom,” Dean said returning his anger to his Mom.

“I’ve heard demons talking about bringing a war to you. Something about the prophecy and getting rid of you, Amelia, or the baby before another baby is born and the prophecy comes true.”

Dean’s hands fisted into balls. 

Sam looked at their mom. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I was on a hunt with Ketch for demons. We were listening to them from a van when we heard one of the demons communicating to someone else mentioning Crowley isn’t doing anything about it, so they are trying to get Lucifer to involved.”

Dean looked at Sam and back at his mom. Rage was taking over him. “I’m not letting anyone touch Amelia or my son.”

“Of course Dean. We won’t let anything happen to them. He’s my nephew and she’s basically my sister,” Sam said to Dean.

Mary didn’t seem as gung-ho about Amelia and the baby. Dean sensed that. He thought he sensed that Mary would rat them out if that meant getting rid of Amelia. 

“Why are you really here Mom?”

“I told you,” she said. 

Dean looked back over at Sam and then back at her. “Well, thanks for telling us Mom. We’ll take care of this. You can leave,” Dean said. 

“Dean,” Mary said. 

“Just go Mom.”

Sam didn’t budge. “Dean. I think she was trying to protect us. She doesn’t need to leave so fast.”

Dean stared at Sam. “I’m not putting Amelia and/or  my son in harm's way. You’re going to watch her. Don’t let her out of your sight. For all we know, she could be the one informing the demons and Lucifer.”

“Dean,” Mary said. 

Dean turned and walked out of the room. 

Sam looked at his mom apologetically. 

“I know I was wrong when I expressed my feelings about Amelia,” Mary said, “but I was trying to protect you boys. I did talk to Amelia that night and I was wrong. Amelia knows that.”

“Dean is just super protective of them, as he should be.” Sam said concerned.

“I know,” Mary said.

“I don’t think you do Mom,” Sam said. Intensity on his face. “He loves her so much that I believe it would kill himself if something happened to either Amelia or the baby.”

Mary stood thoughtfully.

\------------------------------------------

Dean opened the door to the bedroom. The baby was sleeping in his bassinet, while Amelia was asleep on the bed. 

Dean’s mood dampened as soon as he saw Amelia asleep.

Dean took off his shoes and crawled into the bed. 

He scooted up to Amelia. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him as she scooted over and laid her head against his chest, falling into a deeper sleep.

Dean sighed. He really wanted to make love to Amelia and assure her that everyone will be OK, but no one was putting anyone to sleep at that moment. 

\-------------------------------------------

Amelia awoke against Dean’s chest. It had been an hour and she realized she must have fell asleep.

Dean was still awake as he felt Amelia stir. She looked up at Dean’s face. “Hey Dean. I’m so sorry. I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

“It’s OK,” Dean said. “Did you have a good nap?”

Amelia smiled. “I did. I had an intense dream.” She looked at him thoughtfully. She then smiled lazily, but sexy.  “Wanna know what that dream was about?”

“Sure Ok,” He said cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

“I’m going have to demonstrate more than explain.”   

Dean then smiled. He knew what that meant. “OK. Show me.”

She raised her head to his as her lips met his. He slipped his hands around her as her tongue invaded his mouth. 

“Hmmmm” she hummed. 

She began to run her hands up and down his chest. 

His hand reached down and grabbed a buttock. 

Her tongue approved as she sucked on his tongue seductively. 

Dean could feel himself getting hard as they kissed. 

Amelia reached down cupping Dean through his pants, feeling his erection. She continued to stroke him. 

He then gently rolled her over to her back as he reached up, cupping a breast through her shirt. 

Amelia hummed again. 

He unbuttoned her shirt, as her breasts splayed out in front of him. 

His hand continued kneading a breast gently. He  began to roll a nipple between his finger and thumb. 

Amelia stopped him. “You best stop that or you’re going to get breast milk in your eye.”

Dean laughed. “Wow. You’re getting rid of my playthings.”

“There are other things to be played with,” she said playfully. 

“Oh yeah there are” Dean’s hand began to slip down her yoga pants as he realized she was not wearing panties. His hand began to stroke her gently at first, and then letting two fingers slip inside her gently. 

Amelia moaned. 

He pulled out of her enough to slip his shirt off and remove his pants and boxers.

He returned back to her as his fingers gently returned inside her. 

Her muscles tensed around him, as she bucked up against him, grinding against his fingers.

“Take me Dean,” she pled. 

He pulled out of her, which caused her an urge of displeasure. She whimpered.

He pulled down her pants quickly, as his lips returned to her as her hand reached around grabbing his butt cheek.

He aligned himself to her. She spread her legs as her knees tightened to his waist. He slipped in her gently and filled her to the hilt. 

She cried out in ecstasy. “Don’t stop Dean,” Amelia pleaded as Dean began thrusting faster.

She writhed and grinded against him as he grabbed her waist pounding into her. 

She began to moan louder. This was something different and it was working. She kept bucking to him, as he thrusted deeply. 

He grabbed her and carried her to the wall where he thrusted into her deeply. 

“Oh God Yes Dean!”

Dean grunted as he continued. 

“Yes! Oh Fuck Dean! To the left.”

He moved to his left as Amelia moaned loudly. “Oh God Yes! Right there! Yes! Yes!”

He finally felt himself fill her completely as she tightened around him and orgasmed. 

She cried out as he groaned loudly as he released inside her.

He pulled out of her, carried her back to the bed, and rolled them to their sides. He kissed her passionately. 

She curled up to his chest.  

“Wow,” Dean said smiling. Amelia never ceased to amaze him sexually. 

“I am so ready for a long nap now,” Amelia said smiling. 

Dean leaned down kissing the top of her head, as Amelia drifted off to sleep. Once she was sound asleep, he whispered, “nothing is going to happen to you or our baby, Amelia. Nothing.”

\---------------------------------------

Dean held Amelia in his arms. “I’m going to go talk to Crowley. See what he knows.”

Amelia squeezed him tighter. “Don’t. Please don’t. Just stay here with me and Bobby, Sam and Cas. You don’t have to go anywhere. Nothing is happening right now.”

Dean pulled back. “How do you know?”

Amelia star into Dean’s eyes. “We’re better together. Haven’t you always said that?” 

Dean pulled her tighter, kissing her forehead. “Yes. I did, but I won't feel safe until we eliminate the threat.” 

Sam, Cas, and Mary looked at Dean and Amelia. Dean had decided he was going to do something about the situation, and Amelia was trying to get Dean to stay. 

Amelia raised herself kissing Dean’s lips, urging him to open as her tongue angrily met with his until she began sucking on his tongue, indicating she had him.

“Amelia.” Dean pulled away. 

“Fine. But I’m coming along, and you’re not stopping me.” She grabbed his hand pulling him back towards the bedroom. He resisted. She turned to Sam. “Do not let him go without me. Do you hear me?”

Sam nodded. A pissed off Amelia was not one to take lightly. 

Amelia hurried back to their room, packing some of her and Dean’s clothes into bag and kissing her son who was laying in his bassinet. 

She walked back to the library to see Dean stayed there. “Sam. There is breast milk in the fridge for Bobby. He gets a bottle about every four hours and he’ll need one in another two and a half. You know where the diapers are. There’s formula in the cabinets if the breast milk runs out.” She handed Sam the baby monitor that allowed him to see and hear the baby. She grabbed Dean by the arm. “Let’s go.”

Dean could not argue with Amelia. “Thanks Sam,” Amelia said as she started walking first to make sure Dean didn't try to walk faster and leave her. 

Sam looked straight at them and said “be careful.”

Dean smiled and said “always.”

\-----------------------------------------


	41. Chapter Forty One

Outside the Disco Motel in Tulsa, OK a six hour drive from the bunker, Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot, went in and got a room. 

They parked on the one side of the lot, while their room was on the other side. 

Amelia was getting around well in her leg brace. She didn’t use a cane anymore and seemed to get around better than before the attack. 

Dean opened the room and inspected it first before letting Amelia in. 

The room was a dingy neon decor from the 1960s, with old pink shag carpet. “This room is awesome,” Dean said sarcastically. 

Amelia looked around. “Hey! At least it’s clean. I can get past old as as I don't feel I will get a communicable disease by touching anything.”

Dean walked over to the king sized bed and smiled. “Magic fingers.” He winked as he clicked his  tongue to the roof of his mouth. He then saw an advertisement on the top of the TV for Pay-per-view  “Casa Erotica 75”.

Amelia rolled her eyes at the TV. “Porn? Really?”

Dean looked down, ashamed. 

“The Magic Fingers, I don’t mind Dean, but we don't need porn.”

Amelia then smiled a she pulled a roll of quarters out of her purse and shook it like a maraca. 

“You know me all too way, Baby,” Dean said as he walked up to her, pressing both hands to her face and kissed her passionately. 

“When is Crowley supposed to meet us,” Amelia asked between kisses. 

“Sometime early morning, which means,”

Dean looked at his watch. “We have 5 hours or more before he’s supposed to show.”

Amelia smiled, her adrenaline was pumping. “That should give us enough for a few fucks.” 

Dean laughed loving the fact that she loved sex as much as he did. 

MmShe didn’t want to go to sleep. She felt Dean’s bulge as he pulled her closer to him continuing the kiss, making it deeper more penetrating. 

Dean ran his hand down Amelia’s arm slowly, seductively, finally reaching Amelia’s hand, grabbing the roll of quarters, and then pulling away. 

Amelia backed Dean to and down on the bed.

Dean reached behind him pulling the gun out from his waistband and slipped it under the pillow. 

Amelia climbed on top of him, straddling him as she reached up grabbing the roll of quarters from him, taking two out and inserting them in the coin slot of the Magic Fingers machine and turning the knob to the longest duration and intensity. 

It took about fifteen seconds, but then the bed began to vibrate. 

Dean smiled as Amelia reached Dean’s face and kissed his lips. 

He raised up while she shrugged his flannel shirt off of him and then pulled off his t-shirt. 

Dean unbuttoned her shirt, slipping it off her, wrapping his arms around her, undoing her bra as  he slipped it off her arms. 

Amelia pressed her naked breasts to Dean. She felt his bulge through his jeans, the vibration pulsing through him and to her mound. She moaned as she felt him thrusting into her as hard as he could while still dressed. His hands rounded her bottocks as he pushed her down onto him. 

“Dean,” she moaned.

She then began kissing down his chest, moving down his torso until she reached the waistband of his jeans, undoing them, pulling them down along with his boxers and smiled proudly down at Dean’s manhood. “So impressive. I just want to devour you.”

Dean laughed a second, realizing how she’s changed from a shy woman who blushed at the thought of telling Dean how attractive he was, to a woman comfortable in herself to give compliments and concerns to her partner. 

She then leaned over, licking up the main vein, twirling her tongue around the tip of his weeping cock.

Dean moaned. 

Amelia continued, throwing in some flicks next. That sent Dean over the edge.

Finally Amelia engulfed the tip Dean’s manhood in her mouth as she pulled him and began to suck, taking him inch by inch to the back of her throat, feeling the vibration travel through her. 

Dean moaned feeling her pull him in.. “Oh Fuck. Right there.” He released a little in her mouth and she swallowed.. 

She continued sucking, licking, and flicking until she felt him release and pulled away, licking her lips. 

Dean rolled her over as he unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. 

He kissed starting at her ankle, up her calf, around her knee, and to her thigh, focusing on the crease of her thigh and groin.  

He switched sides, his lips caressing the other inner thigh, finally moving to her center.

He began licking up her folds, his tongue entering her, the vibration intensifying the experience as his hands reach up kneading her breasts. 

Amelia whimpered in ecstasy.  “Oh God Dean. Please!”

He squeezed her breast. Her breast began leaking milk as he kneaded her harshly, but neither cared. She moaned in satisfaction. 

Amelia felt Dean’s tongue flick up and down, the vibration resonating from the bed through him.

“Oh Fuck Yes!” She moaned. He began to suck on her clit as he began to pump two fingers in her, continuing until he felt her release. 

Kissing up her body to her mouth, he smiled and entered in her to the hilt.

He was thrusting when the bed began to turn off.  

“Oh Shit!” Amelia groaned when the vibration stopped. 

Dean grabbed the quarters, refilling the machine and turning the knob quickly. 

Amelia moaned as the vibration began pulsing through them again. 

He kissed her passionately as she arched her back. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him as he kept thrusting.

“Oh. God. Don’t. Stop. Fucking. Me.” Amelia said with each thrust as Dean grunted and moaned. He continued hitting her g-spot each time. 

“I. Won’t,” he responded in grunts.

They continued; their bodies were in rhythm. 

Dean finally exploded in her as she clenched around him causing her orgasm. He pulled her tighter to him as they rode out the orgasm, the Magic Fingers pulsing through them. 

Dean finally collapsed as he and Amelia fell to the bed. He was inside her still feeling aftershocks. 

With ten minutes still left on the Magic Fingers timer, Amelia rolled Dean to his back. 

She kissed him passionately. “Still have some in you?”

Dean smiled. “Always for you, Baby.” 

She straddled him moving down on him and she began to ride him, pressing her hands to his chest as his hands held onto her waist pushing her in and out of him as the bed pulsed. 

Amelia’s back arched as she came down on Dean, hitting her g-spot each time, bringing her closer to climax. “Oh Fuck Dean. Yes!”

“Come On Baby. I can feel you getting close.”

“Please Dean.” Her walls began to cave as she felt him pulsing inside her as they came together. “Oh God Yes Dean!”

Dean felt his cock pulse and he thrusted his hips up feeling him release inside her. “Oh Man Amelia. Yes!” With a grunt, he finished, feeling him soften inside her. He looked up at her lovingly. “You’re perfect.”

“That looks fun,” Crowley said behind him. “My turn next?” The sarcastic, Scottish accent grated in Dean’s ear.

Dean immediately reached for the gun from under the pillow and aimed at Crowley.

Amelia turned her body to see the Scottish demon smiling as he stared at her bare breasts. She gasped.

Dean grabbed his plaid shirt with this other arm handing it to Amelia as she pulled it on quickly, buttoning a few buttons. She remained straddling Dean. 

Crowley put his arms up. “I come in peace.”

Dean looked at Crowley angrily. “I thought Amelia said last time to never watch people having sex.”

“It was just too entertaining. I can see why you enjoy the Magic Fingers so much, Dean. Although, you both do quite well without it.”

Dean grabbed a sheet with one arm wrapping it around Amelia so she could climb off of him. She moved to Dean’s side, keeping them both covered while Dean kept his aim on Crowley. She curled up next to him.

Crowley saw Amelia covered up, anger displayed on her face, and he frowned. “Pity. I must admit I was thoroughly enjoying myself.”

“Fuck off Crowley,” Dean said, taking the safety off. “I should just kill you right now.”

“Or not and find out how I can save you, your precious woman, and sons. I’ll let you two get dressed. I’ll be right outside. Let me know when you are decent.”

Dean released his aim on Crowley. “Get the fuck out of here.”

Crowley walked out the door. 

Dean and Amelia laid down regaining their breaths. 

Dean turned Amelia. “I’m so sorry Baby.”

She turned to face him. “It’s not your fault. Let’s just find out what he knows.”’

She got up grabbing clothes and putting them on, as Dean did the same.

\----------------------------------

Dean and Amelia sat on the edge of the bed, hands held, as Crowley stood in front of them. Dean had his other hand on the Colt, ready to shoot him.

“Can't you do anything Crowley?” Dean questioned. 

“I told my people to stand down, but Lucifer is gaining numbers and I'm afraid they are going to do something to her or you.” Crowley looked at Amelia. 

“Why? We only have one kid right now, and even with two, it will take years before they become hunters.” Amelia was concerned for her family. Her palms began to sweat in Dean’s hand.

Dean looked overly concerned.

“They don’t know how they will come into power and neither do you. For all you know, just conceiving is enough, which it looks like you are trying to do a lot.” Crowley cracked a small smile. 

“I think I should just waste him,” Dean said standing up, aiming the Colt at Crowley. 

“Dean, we have worked together and have been friends long enough to know you would not just kill me off.”

Dean looked at Crowley. “We are not friends.”

“Why Dean. I’m hurt,” Crowley said sarcastically. 

“Why I…” Dean lifted the Colt and aimed it at Crowley. 

Crowley lifted his arms.”I surrender. Like I said, my people have orders to stand down, but Lucifer can be persuasive.”

Dean stayed with the gun aimed at Crowley. “I’m not so sure Crowley. You keep snooping on us and I can’t be held responsible for her requests or my actions.” 

Amelia just nodded. “First thing. Stop watching us have sex.”

“Fine,” Crowley said defeated. “What else should I do?”

Dean angrily spouted back. “I thought you said you had an idea.” 

Crowley said, “I do. Stop fornicating you two.”

“That’s NOT gonna happen,” Dean said. 

Amelia stood up and looked at Dean. “He’s right Dean. We don’t get pregnant and they can’t kill us.”

Dean stared at Amelia hurt.  “What are you saying Baby?”

“Maybe he’s right. If we don’t get pregnant again, nothing can happen to us.”

“I don't want to not be with you,” he said staring her in the eyes. “I will fight to my death to be with you.”

Amelia’s eyes watered. “I would too, but I don’t see another choice.”

Dean said, “I do. No deal Crowley. You’ll just have to think of another plan,” Dean said as he put his arm around Amelia and pulled her to him. 

“You’ll hear from me again,” Crowley said as he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Amelia began crying. “Again. Why do we have to be a prophecy. All I wanted was to have a life, a relationship, and now children. I had it, but now we’re all at risk of death. Is there a curse on me Dean?”

Dean saw Amelia’s pain. “I’m sorry Baby. I know you didn’t ask to be in a prophecy, but we’re part of a higher calling.”

“I know,” Amelia said as she continued sobbing. 

Dean touched her face and kissed her, trying to take away her fears. He pulled her to him. “I’m going to take care of you Amelia.”

Amelia and Dean had hot “Magic Fingers” sex all night in the motel. 

As they laid naked in bed, Dean’s head resting on Amelia’s stomach, Amelia’s head was spinning in confusion and fear. 

_ Crowley is right. We don’t get pregnant then the prophecy won’t be complete. What can we do to be safe?   _ She cried a little, her heart aching at the thought of losing Dean. 

Dean laid against Amelia’s stomach thinking of things that would remove Amelia as a target. He and Sam being a target was normal for them, but Amelia was an innocent he fell in love with.  _ Maybe we can work with Rowena. Maybe she has a spell.  _

They headed back to the bunker early the next morning. After explaining what happened with Crowley to Sam, Amelia and Dean went back to their room, snuggling with their son as a family. 

\------------------------------------

Dean awoke the next morning, rolling over to curl up with Amelia, but she was not in the bed. 

Amelia had given Dean one of his best nights of sex ever, even including the night she moved into the bunker. She made the whole night about him, giving him multiple blow jobs, letting him choose where, when, and how on everything that night. They had made love a few different ways Amelia would never agree to before or probably never  after, but she was all about pleasing Dean that night. 

He wasn’t too controlling or had any weird fetishes. He liked to look in her eyes when they came, so he didn’t go for everything from behind. 

They tried it once, but Amelia couldn’t orgasm and Dean couldn’t continue since Amelia wasn’t enjoying herself, so they stopped. He realized he wanted to please her. 

The most crazy thing they had was when he had her ride him while he laid on the map table in the war room. She completely let go of most her inhibitions as they yelled out each other’s names and had multiple orgasms, while Bobby slept peacefully in his crib back in his, but Sam was up all night. 

Dean smiled. He got up, walking to the nursery, but Amelia and Bobby weren't there.

He checked the bathroom, hoping she was taking a shower, but she wasn’t there. He checked the library, kitchen, the storage area. Amelia was nowhere to be found. 

He walked back into the bedroom. Amelia’s bag was gone, as well as most of her stuff and the baby’s.

Dean looked back over to the bed where he saw a note sitting on her pillow. He picked it up, unfolding it as he sat on the bed and read it. 

_ My Dearest Dean, _

_ From the moment I laid eyes on you, I loved you. I never expected you would fall in love with me too. I never thought I was good enough and never thought I would find someone as amazing as you. You are by far the most attractive man I have ever met, inside and out. You saved my life literally in every way imaginable. You protected me, took me into your home, loved me, and in this love, you gave me the greatest gift I could ever treasure, our son. I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of this prophecy, so the best thing I can do to keep us all safe is stay away from you and to take our baby far away from anyone hurting him. If we’re not together, we can’t have another baby, and hopefully no one will try to kill any of us. Please don’t be angry at me. I never wanted to take away your son. Please don’t come looking for me. I don’t want to be found.  _

_ With Love and the deepest of regrets, Amelia. _

Dean got up and hit the wall with his arm, hitting solid concrete, busting up his hand. He held his bloodied hand and screamed. “Amelia.” 

Sam came running to the room. “Dean. What’s wrong?”

Dean handed Sam the note. Dean was shaking from anger, pain, and hurt. Sam read it. 

“Oh shit!” Sam looked at his brother.

“We’ve got to find her Sam. I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose her,” Dean’s furrowed his brows and his face marred in pain. 

“I’ll go see if I can track her phone,” Sam said heading to library with his laptop. Dean headed to the garage to make sure Amelia wasn’t there, but her Malibu was gone and on the floor near the closed garage was Amelia’s remote. 

Dean broke down, angry grabbing a crow bar and beating one of the old trucks that sat in the garage. 

He swung the bar until he could no longer lift his arms. 

Sam heard Dean starting up the Impala and ran out in the garage just in time to see Dean peeling out on the gravelled road heading East back towards Illinois, where Amelia was from. 

\-----------------------------------

For six weeks, Amelia and the baby were everywhere, from East to the West coast and back through the middle of America staying in hotels and motels, Amelia keeping her identity well hidden. Before all this happened, Amelia watched and listened as Sam and Dean hid their tracks, and changed their identities. She learned from the best. 

Dean went off following her in the Impala. He originally went East, back towards her old home in Illinois. 

Sam had lowjacked her phone and realized she was headed West. By the time Sam let Dean know, he was already two days behind her and was that way since. 

She used different aliases; she never parked near where she was staying; and she used cash everywhere.

If Dean didn't miss Amelia so much and want her back, he would be impressed with at how well she was good at hiding herself. 

Her current Cedar Falls, Iowa, was only a few hours from the bunker. She was tired all the time and not feeling well, so she finally went to a free clinic where she got the news… she was pregnant. 

_ The motel or the bunker,  _ she thought. That was the last time she had unprotected sex with Dean.  _ It would just be my luck that the last few days I was with Dean, we conceived a child. Of course the prophecy still has to play itself out. No matter what we try to do to get out of it, we will always be in the prophecy.  _

That night she sat and thought about her options. She thought about terminating the pregnancy, but couldn’t get rid of something that was part Dean. It made her heart break just thinking of doing something like that. She thought about making deal with Crowley to save her family, but she knew that would kill Dean. Plus with Lucifer being more powerful than Crowley ever could be, she would be betting on a lost cause. She knew there was only one option... 

\-------------------------------

Dean made it back to the bunker to shower and see if Amelia had stopped by or if Sam heard from her. 

“I would have told you if she was here or heard from her Dean,” Sam said concerned. “The last time she was spotted was in Cedar Falls, Iowa yesterday. Maybe she’s on her way back.”

“I doubt it,” he said. Dean looked beyond frayed. He was drinking all the time; he was on a steady diet of alcohol and caffeine keep him awake, but feeling completely numb to it all. He had insomnia, but most of all he was missing Amelia. 

Dean looked at Sam. “Have you heard from Cas? I was hoping he stopped by so I could see if he could find her.”

“Cas hasn’t been here for awhile. Why don't you take a shower and get a few hours sleep, Dean. You can hit the road tomorrow,” Sam stared at his brother concerned that Dean was losing it. 

“I’ll take a shower and then I’ll leave. I can't miss Amelia again,” Dean said. He refused to be anywhere but somewhere near Amelia, even if he wasn’t with her. Just then there were three hard knocks on them main door. 

“Maybe it’s Cas,” Dean said. “I got it,” he said heading up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs Dean said “Cas, I sure hope it is you,”  _ was  _ as he opened the door.

Standing outside, Amelia stood, holding their son in a car seat next to her. She was in tears, not sure what Dean’s response would be when he saw her. Her heart was pounding, her mouth dry. “I was going to park, but I couldn't get into the garage. I left my remote on the floor of the garage.”

“Amelia,” Dean said, his heart racing. He stood, frozen.

“I’m sorry Dean. I am an idiot. I thought running away would protect you, would protect us, but running away just defers the future. You know what?  Nothing can protect us, but us together. Also….” She stared intently at Dean. “Also, I’m pregnant.”

Dean still stood there in shock as he stared at Amelia and his son and the news she just gave. Suddenly, he moved forward, taking Amelia into her arms, in a long embrace. “I’m so glad your back Amelia. I’ve been looking all over for you. I was so concerned something would happen to you, to him, to us.” He held her in arms, a single man tear rolled down his face. He pulled away, staring right into her eyes. “Don’t you ever leave me like that again. We’re going to talk about it and see what the best option for US is, Do YOU hear me?” Dean’s voice was loud, but not angry, just concerned. 

Amelia nodded, tears rolling down her face. 

Dean embraced her again. Kissing her forehead, pulling her into him, body to body.

Dean finally pulled away, grabbing the car seat, bringing it into into the bunker, and shutting and locking the door. 

He set the car seat down and continued to look at Amelia. He was angry and hurt, but mostly, he loved and missed her. “I love you Amelia.”

“I love you too Dean.”

Dean leaned quickly leaned into Amelia putting both hands on her face as he kissed her passionately. He finally pulled away. “I’m glad you are home,” he said leaning in again, his lips meeting hers.

They kissed until they were gasping for air.

Dean finally reached down grabbing his son. “Hey buddy.” He picked up his son and grabbed Amelia’s hand as they walked downstairs, leaving the car seat at the top of the stairs. 

Once back downstairs, Sam came over and hugged Amelia. “Welcome back.”

“Thanks Sam.”

Dean turned to Sam, “could you go out and move Amelia's car into the garage and bring in her bags?”

“Sure Dean,” Sam said as Amelia handed him her keys. “Glad you’re back Amelia. We all have missed you, but especially Dean.”

Dean grabbed her hand, leading her to their room...

\---------------------------------------


	42. Chapter Forty Two

“OK. You can do this,” Dean said smiling, his brows furrowed, smiling, his face close to Amelia’s. 

“I can’t,” Amelia said exhausted and crying. 

“I know you can, just one more push.”

Amelia held Dean’s hand as she breathed two short breaths and a long one, holding it as she pushed. Ten seconds later, she heard a cry, “it’s a girl,” the doctor said.

“You did it,” Dean smiled, kissing Amelia’s forehead.

Amelia turned to the doctor, sweat on her brow, her face red. “What?”

Dean turned as well. “Come again?”

“It’s a girl,” The doctor said. 

“It can’t be. You gotta be missing something,” Dean asked incredulously. 

“I don't think so,” the doctor said frankly, lifting their naked child into the air. It was a girl. 

The doctor turned to Dean, “do you want to cut the umbilical cord?”

Dean looked at Amelia concerned and then said, “OK.”

A moment later, the doctor was handing Amelia their daughter. She looked so much like Dean with his eye shape, nose and mouth. 

“You couldn't refuse this one if you tried,” Amelia said smiling holding their daughter. 

Dean smiled  “I couldn't with Bobby either, but I think she looks more like her mother… beautiful.”

Amelia blushed. Dean smiled wider as he looked at his daughter. “She’s totally yours too.”

“So what’s her name?” Amelia asked Dean. “It’s your turn. I chose last time.”

“You just chose the middle name. It’s your turn,” Dean smiled.

Amelia looked at Dean, “I think you need to do this.”

He stood a moment contemplating.  _ Something with Castiel is a must. He’s my best friend. But it needs to include Sammy too.  _ Dean thought on it. Finality, he responded. “How about Cassalina Samantha, Cassie for short?” 

“No Cassie,” Amelia said adamantly. Cassie was the name of Dean’s first love.

Dean realized his mistake almost immediately after he said it. “Oh Shit. I’m sorry Baby. What about CaSammy?”

Amelia raised an eyebrow. “It's unique, including both of your brothers, but it’s kind of strange.” 

Dean thought about it and it was. “What about Cassalina, but Lina for a short name.”

“Lina is cute,” Amelia said smiling. “I could like Lina.”

“You are so beautiful,” Dean said smiling looking at both Amelia. He was over emotional, something he wasn’t often with Ameiia. 

“Ugh. I am not.” Amelia grimaced at herself. She just gave birth. The last thing she felt was beautiful or sexy. 

“What have I told you I will do with those negative thoughts…” he winked.

“This is not the time nor place for that Dean,” Amelia said rolling her eyes, but smiling.

“I know.” He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

\---------------------------------

Dean walked out into the hospital waiting room. Sam was there with their son. Castiel sat a chair near Sam as little Bobby pulled on Cas’ trench coat. Jody and Donna were there as well. However, Mary, their mom, wasn’t. While it was weird their mother not there, this was Dean’s family. Sam stood up. 

“It’s a girl,” Dean smiled. 

“What?” Sam said confused.

Dean raised his hands in a “I don’t know” manner.

Sam just laughed. “Congrats,” he said as he got up and hugged his brother. 

Dean looked down by his son who was crawling and talking. “You have a baby sister, Bobby.”

Bobby just smiled, not knowing anything they were saying.

Jody and Donna went up and hugged Dean. “Congrats. Give  Amelia my love,” Jody said.

Donna smiled. “How’s she doing?”

Dean smiled. “She’s good.”

Castiel went up and hugged Dean. Dean looked at Castiel puzzled. “Cas! Will we still have to have a boy to fulfill the prophecy?”

Castiel looked confused. “I don't know Dean.”

“Maybe I can answer that,” a voice said from behind them. Dean turned around to see Chuck/Carver Edlund/God in front of him. 

“Chuck?” Dean’s face shown confusion. 

“Hey Dean. Sam. Castiel. It’s been awhile.”

“You think,” Dean said angry. 

“I just had to be here to see.”

“See what?” Sam asked.

“Because of Amelia, the prophecy has changed.” Chuck looked amused.

“Did she do something wrong,” Dean asked.

“She’s a strong woman, and therefore, two sons are no longer needed to fulfill the prophecy. Your son and daughter will save the world.”

Dean still looked confused a second, thought about it, and then began to smile. “So, when will the next prophecy come true? Did you know Lucifer is after us?” Dean was concerned and angry.

Chuck looked at Dean seriously. “Not until they become adults.”

“So, we’ll still have Lucifer on our tail until then?” Dean anger growing as well as concern.

“Lucifer doesn't know the prophecy has changed,” Chuck said. “Until you have a boy, he won’t be none the wiser unless someone tells him.”

At the moment, Dean realized what all this meant.  _ Maybe if Lucifer realizes they had a girl, he won’t bother them until a boy comes into the picture.  _

He walked back into Amelia’s hospital room to see Amelia asleep with the baby in her crib. 

He walked over caressing Amelia’s cheek gently. 

She began to wake. “Hey,” she said groggily.

“Hey,” he said smiling. 

A moment later there was a knock on the door. It was Chuck. “I just came to say how proud I am of you two, Dean and Amelia.”

Amelia looked over at Dean and back at him. “Do I know you?”

“No. But I know you, and your daughter is going to be a real fighter. Hunter even. She and her older brother are going to save the world,” Chuck smiled.

Dean smiled. 

Amelia looked over at her precious girl in the crib. To know her daughter is going to be a fighter makes her proud, but she also knows how hard this responsibility is on her father. Her smile was filled with pride and concern.

“So Dean, why don’t you ask her what you’ve been meaning to?”

Dean looked at Chuck in shock and frustration.  _ How does he know?  _ He then realized. _ Of course, he is God _ . 

Dean was contemplating when Sam knocked on the room door and entered with Bobby and Castiel. 

“Bobby wanted his mother,” Sam said. “The nurse said it was OK to come in if it was OK with you?”

Bobby instinctively wanted Amelia to hold him.

“Come here big boy,” she said. Sam carried Bobby over and set him on the bed as he curled up with her.

At that very moment, Dean knew this was the time. 

“Amelia, what can I say? First, we’ve been to proverbial Hell and back…”

“I know you have Dean.”

“We have,” he stressed. “You have been in your own Hell too.”

“I guess.”

“I never believed that psychic when she said I would fall in love with the woman of my dreams, get married and have beautiful babies. The only thing she got wrong was the order of things. We had the babies first.”

Amelia looked at Dean confused. They weren’t married.

Dean continued looking at Amelia seriously. “I can't do anything without you. I won’t do anything without you anymore.”

Amelia was snuggling with Bobby as she looked up.

“With God as my witness,” Dean said.

“Hey Amelia,” Chuck said. 

Amelia looked at him strangely. She did not know this man.

“Amelia. This is Chuck,” Dean said.

Amelia thought a moment and then it dawned on her,  _ Dean told me this before. Chuck is God.  _ She then looked at Chuck. “Hello, your holiness.”

“No need for formalities Amelia, although I appreciate the effort.”

“OK.” She didn’t know what to say. She was confused. She laid back a moment.  

“I know this is a lot to deal with,” Chuck said. “Dean, why don’t you continue,” Chuck smiled. He was unassuming and definitely matched the song “What if God was one of us.”

Dean walked over and sat on the edge of her bed looking at Amelia. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile, just could never let myself do it because I was scared, but being here with you, having our second child, I know this is the perfect time.” 

Amelia looked at Dean seriously. “Why are you scared?”

Dean looked at Amelia a moment. “I’m not scared because I don’t want to. Not at all. I am scared you will see what a little, messed up man I actually am.”

Amelia put her hand on Dean’s face. “Dean. I don’t see that at all. I see a strong, sensitive, amazing man who does anything to protect his family.” Dean dug into his pocket pulling something out. “I’m ready,” he said hyping himself up. “Amelia,” Dean said as he looked at her lovingly. “Would you please marry me?” He got down on one knee. 

Amelia stared blankly at first, her eyes welling up in tears. Finally she heard what he said and responded, “Really?”

“Yes, Really.” Dean smiled. 

“Are you sure you want to marry me?”

“I have never been so sure in my entire life,” he said. “I want to spend every day left of my life with you.”

Amelia’s eyes welled up as the tears rolled down her cheek. “Of course I want to marry you.”

“Really,” Dean said smiling shyly. 

“Of course you idjit. Of course I want to marry you.” Amelia was bawling, but they were happy tears. 

Dean stood up and leaned in, putting both hands on Amelia’s face as he kissed her.

Sam and Chuck clapped together. Bobby clapped. Castiel looked confused and looked at Sam. “Why is she crying if she wants to marry Dean?”

Sam began laughing and then everyone else in the room, except Amelia and Dean. All Amelia could concentrate on was Dean and felt his lips against hers. 

“I love you,” she said pulling away.

Dean showed Amelia the ring. It was simple band, no diamond, but Amelia loved it. She stuck out her shaking hand as he slipped the ring on her finger.

“I love you so much,” Dean said as his hands shook slipping the ring on her finger. He then leaned in kissing her again.

\--------------------------------------------

Chuck looked at Amelia and Dean “Why don’t you do it here?” 

“Do what?” Dean asked.

“Get married.” Chuck was smiling.

Dean looked over at Amelia and smiled. “What do you think?”

Amelia stood blankly a moment. “I look a mess.”

“No. You. Don't,” Dean said. 

Amelia just stared at Dean. She never really cared about weddings, but even at that, she didn’t expect being married in a hospital after just having a child.

“Listen,” Dean said. “I know this isn't your idea situation, but everyone we care for is here. It’s perfect timing.”

Amelia understood after what Dean just said. “OK.”

“OK?”

“Let’s get married Dean.”

It was a short ceremony. They brought up a chaplain. Sam was Dean’s witness and Jody was Amelia’s. 

“Do you promise to love honor and cherish Amelia through sickness and health, until death do you part,” the chaplain asked.

“I do,” Dean said smiling.

“Amelia. Do you promise to love, honor and cherish Dean through sickness and health, until death do you part.”

“I do,” Amelia said smiling. 

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

There was a knock on the door. Mary said, “am I interrupting something?”

Sam looked over, “Mom.”

Dean looked back seeing his mom, becoming angry. “Really?”

“I’m not wanting to stop this,” Mary looked scared. “I came to say I’m sorry about how I treated Amelia. I can see she loves you very much and you love her. I would be proud to have her as a daughter-in-law,” Mary said with tears in her eyes. 

Dean contemplates what Mary said, walked over and hugged his mom. 

“Come on in.”

He turned to the chaplain. “Can you repeat the ceremony?”

“Sure,” the chaplain.

After a repeat of everything and the asking for anyone who had objections, the chaplain said, “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride.”

Dean leaned in and kissed Amelia passionately. Their tongues meeting feverishly. Everyone clapped and groaned at the same time.

\--------------------------------------------

Dean held Bobby in one arm and held the carseat for Cassalina in the other with Amelia behind him, as they walked into the bunker. Sam, Cas, and Mary all entered. 

Amelia stopped Cas in the hallway and whispered. “Hey Cas. Any chance you can work your mojo and heal me again?”

Dean turned around and saw Amelia talking to Cas. He smiled knowingly, as he headed downstairs. 

“You just had a baby yesterday. Don’t you want some down time?” Castiel always looked puzzled.

Amelia smiled. “I know you don't really understand Cas, but it’s Dean’s and my honeymoon. Sex is pretty much expected.”

Castiel looked a moment, understanding coming to his face. “I got it.”

He placed his fingers to her head and heat and light emitted from it. A moment later he was done and Amelia immediately felt more herself.

“Thanks Cas,” she said giving him a hug. 

“You’re welcome. I’m sure Dean will like that. You will have a great honeymoon.”

Amelia laughed.  _ Maybe Cas is starting to get all the innuendo after all _ .

\-------------------------------------------

Dean and Amelia headed to their bedroom. Bobby was asleep in Dean’s arms, while Lina was asleep in her carseat. Dean entered the bedroom and Amelia began to follow him.

“Where do you think you’re going,” Dean asked sarcastically.

“Heading into our room,” Amelia said perplexed.

Dean smiled. “I need to carry you over the threshold Mrs. Winchester. You just stay there a few, OK?”

“OK.” Amelia said just standing out in the hall.

Dean went in and laid Bobby and Lina in their cribs. 

He walked back out. Amelia was leaning against the other wall, her eyes closed. 

“Hey,” he said gently caressing her cheek.

Amelia opened her eyes. 

Dean bent down taking Amelia in her arms, carried her into the bedroom past the nursery and to their room. “Welcome home Mrs. Winchester,” Dean looked at Amelia and smiled.

“Thank you Mr. Winchester,” Amelia said. 

Dean leaned in and kissed her gently at first. He then began moving his tongue toward her lips, requesting access. She opened her mouth, letting him in as he began to kiss her with more urgency. 

Amelia's began to feel that tingly feeling in her gut as Dean’s mouth pulled her tongue in farther. 

Dean pulled away with hunger in his eyes. 

Amelia looked up nervous.

Dean saw her visibly nervous. “Are you OK? You look nervous.”

Amelia smiled. “Just that it’s our first time as a married couple.”

Dean laughed. “It should all be the same, except now you’re mine completely.”

Amelia laughed. “I know. Just me being self conscious.”

“Don’t doubt yourself.” 

“Easier said than done. I mean you are so incredibly handsome, and I am just this woman that you’ll probably be sick of in a few months.”

Amelia still doubted herself with Dean, even after marrying him.

Dean pulled her in, kissing Amelia passionately. When he was done, he said, “I’ve told you that I loved you. I’ve told you you’re beautiful. You just don’t get that you are in my league. You are mine forever. That's it. I told you what would happen if you keep being negative to yourself.”

He pulled her to him, kissing her angrily, his hands began to pull off her shirt. He then reached around undoing her bra and letting the straps slip off her arms. He leaned down nibbling Amelia’s neck, around her collarbone, down to a breast as he took it in his mouth, twirling the nipple with his tongue, feeling it harden at his touch. His other hand kneaded the other breast harshly.  He wanted her to know how ridiculous she was being. 

Amelia moaned as she felt his lips and hands  against her nipples. 

He reached down grabbing her thighs and lifting her up, she threw her arms around his neck wrapping her legs around his waist.

He walked her over to the bed and laid her down hard in the middle as he leaned over her, kissing her, then pushing himself into her mound, letting her feel his arousal. He finally pulled away, as she began to scoot to the pillow.

Amelia then watched as Dean shrugged off his plaid shirt and pulling off his t-shirt. He then undid his jeans, pushing both his jeans and boxers down at one time and stepped out of them. 

Just like the first time they were together, Amelia stared at Dean’s physique in amazement. He was so gorgeous. His length was showing, and his face was serious.

Dean crawled into the bed, up to Amelia’s face and kissed her urgently.

His lips began moving down her neck, around her collarbone, from one breast to the other as he licked and suckled the nipples, down her torso, and stopping at the waistband of her pants.

Dean looked up and smiled as he began pulling down her lounge pants quickly..

Amelia’s breath hitched as she felt Dean’s lips run down her chest to the point where he pulled down her pants.

Dean started at her ankle, his lips tracing up the back of her calf, around her knee and up to her inner thigh where he remained. 

Amelia was moaning and squirming as his lips worked her inner thigh. 

His lips moved to her inner folds, licking up slowly at first and then faster, finally plunging into her. 

Amelia grabbed the sheet and moaned.

Dean continued plunging his tongue in her, licking her angrily until she came, sucking her skin eagerly. 

“Oh God Dean. Please,” Amelia cried out.

He then plunged his tongue in her again, thumbing her clit as another ripple of orgasms ran through Amelia. It was such pleasurable pain.

Amelia cried out in agony and ecstasy and Dean knew his work was done. 

He moved back up to Amelia kissing her as he roughly entered her. He wasn’t mad at her, he just wanted her to realize how much she affected him physically.

Amelia cried out again. “Oh God. Yes! Yes! Yes!”

He continued thrusting hard as they rolled around in the sheets. He held her close and he stared in her eyes as he felt her clench around him, squeezing, finally releasing his orgasm, sparking hers and rode them out.

Dean rolled over and pulled Amelia into his arms as he held her after. “How do you feel about yourself now?” 

“Right now. I feel pretty good. I’m definitely jello. You sure know how to work me over, but I may just get down on myself a little later,” Amelia said smiling and cocking an eyebrow.

“So that’s how you wanna play?” He looked down at her with a side smile.

“You said you’ll fuck all the negative thoughts out of my head, and I get a lot of negative thoughts.”

Dean laughed holding her tighter, both of them  knowing this is going to be their life...

—————————————————


	43. Epilogue

Dean and Sam approached the old coal mine. They heard stories about people being abducted and this seemed like a logical place to find victims. They had hunted djinns before. 

As Dean opened the door, the musty smell of abandonment and death permeated their noses. 

After taking a moment to adjust, they began their decline into the mines. 

Blood and body parts were strewn across the floor. 

Dean moved his flashlight around the room, trying to find the djinns or victims. After reaching the final stair and entering a great room, he found what they were looking for: the most recent missing person, a red-headed, fuller figured woman was hanging from rig that was draining her blood into blood bags blow. He ran over and began checking her pulse. It was weak. 

“She’s still alive Sam.”  He began pulling out the needles, throwing her arms around his neck as she fell and fainted against him. “Miss are you OK?”

She opened her eyes to see Dean. “Dean. You’re here.”

Dean was shocked how he knew her name, but played along. “Sure sweetheart. I’m here. You’re with me. Everything is going to be OK.” Picking her up gently he turned to Sam. “Let’s get the Hell out of here.”

Around the corner, the djinn appeared. Sam aimed the colt, immediately shooting it in the head. Taking a few minutes, Sam looked around to make sure there weren’t any more as they made their way up the steps and back to the Impala.

Dean floored it as he drove to the hospital, flashing his badge as the nursing staff met them at the car with the gurney. “She’s lost a lot of blood.” After taking to the police, Dean and Sam found a cheap motel to stay in, so they could talk to the victim the next day. 

Dean had that same dream that night he had for the last week, since they saw reports of the red headed woman that went missing in Minerstown, IL. The woman he just saved hours before and he had been together for two years, married and just had their second child in his dreams. Dean awoke in a fevered sweat.

“Bad dream,” Sam asked. 

“Strange, but surprisingly good.” Dean remembered everything in that dream down to the way his dream woman felt and tasted and it turned him on. He immediately got up and went to the bathroom where he rubbed one out in the shower. He could have gone and found a bar to hook up with someone, but somewhere deep down, he felt like he was cheating on her. These had been the weirdest dreams Dean had ever experienced. He started to wonder if he had been cursed by that psychic. 

“Hey Sammy. Do you think they psychic put a mojo on me?”

“Why do you ask Dean?” Sam looked concerned. “Do you think she was a witch?”

“I don’t know. I keep having this same dream involving the woman we saved.”

“Like remembering.”

“No… like being with. Fucking. Marrying. You name it.” Dean’s face was embarrassed. Sam and Dean didn’t really talk about their conquests with each other.

“Oh.” Sam’s face was shocked. “Maybe we should go back so you can get more of a reading from her.”

“Nevermind Sammy.” Dean crawled back into bed. 

———————————-

Donning their suits, they went to the hospital. The woman they found was named, Amelia Nelson, age 44 from Minerstown, IL. Talking to the doctor they found out that after multiple blood transfusions, she was going to be going home in a few days. Dean felt relieved. 

Knocking on the hospital room door, they heard a woman’s voice weakly say “come in.”

They entered a room to see a red-headed woman with with a pixie haircut sitting in the hospital bed. As soon as Dean saw her, he became nervous thinking she was attractive for being fuller figured. 

Dean and Sam flashed their badges. “FBI Ma’am. Agent Blades and Agent Shaw.”

Amelia looked at Dean agast. Besides a strong case of deja vu, she felt she knew Dean. For the last week, he was in her hallucinogenic dream by the djinn. In her dream he saved her, they had sex, fell in love, she moved in with him, they had children and finally married. They shared an intimacy that she never felt with anyone else. Immediately her head sunk realizing it all had been a dream. 

Dean could see her demeanor change. “Are you OK Miss?”

“Yeah. I am OK.” She lied. She was on the verge of tears. The dream was so surreal, so vivid. She could remember how he felt against her skin, how he made her feel and how he tasted on her tongue. 

Sam noticed her demeanor change too. “Can you tell us what happened?”

“I was driving home when I almost hit a deer, swirling off the road. I got out of my car to check out the damage and the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital, feeling like I lived an entire other life and being almost sucked dry of blood.”

Dean nodded in understanding. He lived an entirely different life when he was under the djinn’s control. 

“And I knew you.” She looked at the brothers.

“You did?” Just like his dream, he felt he knew her too.

“Intimately.” She muttered.

“What,” Sam asked.

“I said intimately.” She blushed.

Dean’s face changed when she said that. He smiled looking down, embarrassed. 

She felt like she always loved his shy smile.

He looked back at her and smiled.

“Your last names are Winchester. You hunt monsters.”

Dean stood with his mouth open as she talked. “How do you know our names?”

“As I was saying, I know you Winchester. We were together three years, but now I know it must have been was a lie.”

Dean looked down, sad that what the supposedly had with him was an elaborate dream and that he made this woman question her sanity. 

“Djinn have a very strong hallucinogenic to keep you in a dream state.” Sam looked at Amelia in empathy as he looked over at his brother, who was concerned how much she knew about them. 

Sam gave Amelia their number as they were leaving the room. “If you need anything, please call.”

As they left the hospital, Dean looked at Sam confused. “How did she know us, we?”

“We’re close to St. Louis. Remember the shapeshifter. You were on the news. She probably got your face from that.”

“But you weren’t on the news.”

“I know Dean. There seems to be something more than this.”  _ Something familiar.   _ As soon as Dean saw her _ ,  _ he remembered the dreams he had the last few weeks; dreams about being with a woman he had never seen before in his life. 

———————————————-

Two days later, Dean drove to the Amelia’s house. He needed to know what she knew. He also needed to find out why he was connected to her.

“Come in,” she said, offering Dean to enter. The place looked familiar, like he had been in there before. He immediately went to the pictures and looked remembering how beautiful he thought she was in them. 

Amelia walked up behind him. “Just some musician friends.”

He turned around and looked at her. “I need to know what you meant about knowing me and my brother.”

Amelia’s cheeks grew pink as she walked back and sat on her sofa, while Dean sat in an armchair across from her. “I’ll spare you the intimate details.”

“I’m sure I’ve heard, seen, or done worse,” Dean smiled. 

“Your name is Dean Winchester. Your birthday is January 24, 1979. You and your brother, Sam hunt supernatural beings and monsters.”

Dean just stared as Amelia continued.

“You started hunting at four with your dad when your mom died from a demon. You killed the thing that killed her around twelve years ago.”

_ Her timing is impeccable. _

“Your best friends with an angel and you love your car, a 1967 Chevy Impala, more than almost anyone in the world, except for Sam, Cas, your mom, and… me.” She looked up at him shyly. 

Something in his mind told him she was correct. 

“You now live in Lebanon Kansas at the Men of Letter Bunker with Sam, me, and our two children, a boy, Robert Dean “Bobby Dean”, and a girl, Cassalina “Lina” Samantha. We just got married.”

Dean breathed. Either she was nuts or psychic. He recently ran into a psychic that told him he would fall in love, marry and have two children who will save the world.”

“We met when you saved me from a Wendigo. We hooked up while you were investigating everything.” 

Dean nodded. 

“You left after killing the Wendigo, scared that you’ll get me killed, but you came back five weeks later and told me you loved me and we’ve been together ever since.”

He felt like he had been drugged by the djinn. He felt the feelings of love and protectiveness over her, but he stood up moving towards her angrily. “Are you a witch?” 

“No,” Amelia said with fear in her eyes. “I don’t even believe in witches. I just know when I saw you, I remembered everything.”

“I did too,” Dean said. 

“How?” Amelia’s face was marred in fear.

“I have witnessed everything you have described to me in my dreams.”

At that moment Amelia and Dean stared at each other soulfully as their minds became mirrors to each other’s soul as they seemed to replay their dreams to each other, feeling everything they had felt in their subconsciousness. When they were done, Dean bridged the gap between them as he placed his hands on both sides of Amelia’s face and his lips met hers. 

He pulled away. “This is crazy.” 

“Am I still dreaming,” Amelia asked. “Are we both under the djinn’s control.

Dean felt too lucid to believe he was under the djinn’s control. He just knew he was meant to be with her. 

He continued to kiss her, pulling her closer, never wanting to let her go….

And the rest they say is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of songs that inspired this story.  
> One Night Love Affair - Bryan Adams  
> Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
> Addicted To Love - Florence and The Machine  
> Kiss - Prince  
> Kiss Me Slowly - Parachute  
> Distance - Christina Perry and Jason Mraz  
> Crazy For You - Scars On 45  
> If Tomorrow Never Came - Scars On 45  
> We’ve Got Tonight- Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet band  
> Shape of You - Ed Sheeran  
> Is that what you wanted - one republic  
> Something I need - OneRepublic  
> This Love - Maroon 5  
> Love on the brain - Rihanna  
> Sunday Morning - Maroon5  
> Never Stop - Safetysuit  
> Heaven - Bryan Adams  
> Under You - Better Than Ezra  
> Sunday Morning - Maroon5  
> I Just Knew - Better Than Ezra  
> Stay - Safetysuit  
> Permanent - David Cook  
> Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis  
> Wheels - Foo Fighters  
> Everything - Parachute  
> Broken - Lifehouse  
> Way You Move - Parachute  
> Forever and Always - Parachute  
> You and Me - Parachute  
> Meant To Be - Parachute  
> Hand Me Down - Matchbox Twenty  
> Pictures Of You - The Cure  
> This Could Be The Night - Loverboy  
> Can’t Get Enough Of Your Love - Barry White  
> Please Forgive Me - Bryan Adams  
> Warning Sign - Coldplay  
> Fix You - Coldplay  
> Need The Sun To Break - James Bay  
> Demons - Imagine Dragons  
> Outta The Woods - Taylor Swift  
> I Think We’d Be Good Together - Rob Thomas  
> Now Comes The Night - Rob Thomas  
> I’ll Always Love You - Whitney Houston  
> See You Again - Charlie Puth  
> Breathe Again - Art Of Dying  
> Best I Can - Art of Dying  
> Beautiful Disaster - Kelly Clarkson  
> Beautiful Loser - Bob Seger  
> All Out Of Love - Air Supply  
> Broken Bones - Kaleo  
> Automobile - Kaleo  
> Say You Won’t Let Go - James Arthur  
> Perfect - Ed Sheeran

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you enjoy what you read, leave a comment.  
> Constructive Critcism accepted. 
> 
> Please do not copy, repost or disseminate in any program, website, or forum without expressed written consent of the author.


End file.
